Гарри Поттер и Вторая Великая Война
by olga chernyshenko
Summary: Гарри Поттер после пятого года обучения вернулся на Тисовую улицу, но на спокойную жизнь ему рассчитывать не приходится. Он потерял родных, но должен жить дальше, потому что ещё есть люди, которым он дорог, и которые в него верят...
1. Нескучное лето

**Глава 1. Нескучное лето.**

Раннее утро в городе Литтл-Уингинг графства Суррей. Солнце ещё не поднялось над линией горизонта, но в предрассветном сумраке можно было различить силуэт мальчика, стоявшего у окна своей спальни в доме №4 по Тисовой улице. Гарри Поттер прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и старался ни о чем не думать.  
Этой ночью ему опять приснился кошмар. Нет, шрам не болел, просто очень тяжело пережить смерть любимого крестного, в которой частично виновен сам. Прошла неделя после отъезда из Хогвартса, но картинки случившегося в Отделе Тайн всё ещё мелькали перед глазами: вот Люциус Малфой требует отдать пророчество, а за ним стоит группа людей в черных мантиях, попытки закрыть двери, Долохов стреляет в Гермиону, Рон смеётся и кричит: «Акцио, мозг!», сражение в каменном зале, появляется Дамблдор, Сириус падает за черный занавес…  
- НЕТ!  
Гарри крепко зажмурился – не помогло, и слезы медленно стекают по щекам и капают на подоконник. Мальчик сел на кровать и, обхватив колени руками, глубоко задумался.  
Близкие друзья Рон и Гермиона продолжали писать, но никакой информации о делах Ордена, естественно, не сообщали. На Дурслей подействовала угроза Грюма, и они предпочитали племянника не замечать вовсе, позволяя брать любые продукты из холодильника, и даже не заставляли работать. Но Гарри сам поливал лужайки, выравнивал изгородь и убирал по дому, поскольку всё время сидеть на кровати или смотреть в окно было невыносимо.   
Мальчик взял первую попавшуюся книгу и начал перелистывать страницы. Один из заголовков привлек его внимание: «Зелье для сна без сновидений». Точно! Он просмотрел рецепт – все ингредиенты были в наличии, также как и условия для работы: этим летом волшебные книги, палочка, метла, карта и одежда находились в его комнате, в которую Дурсли предусмотрительно не заглядывали. Гарри поставил котел на стол рядом с компонентами для зелья и уже хотел начать готовить, но остановился: под котлом палочкой нужно зажечь огонь, а колдовать вне школы ему категорически запрещено.  
Не особенно надеясь на успех и всё ещё обижаясь за ошибки прошлого года, он решил написать письмо профессору Дамблдору. Несколько дней спустя министерская сова принесла официальное разрешение на использование магии, и работа над зельем продолжилась. Гарри Поттер мог собой гордиться: полученный состав ничуть не отличался от описанного в книге, что дало повод в очередной раз обвинить профессора Снейпа в предвзятом отношении к себе и недальновидности и надеяться на неплохие результаты СОВ по зельеварению.  
Гарри решил спуститься в гостиную на ужин, но замер. Послышался грохот, свет замигал и погас, снизу донеслись голоса:  
- Ты её убил?  
- Не знаю, не думаю.  
- Всё равно свяжи.  
- Петунья!  
- Молчать, мистер, а то присоединитесь к ней. Где деньги? Алекс, обыщи гостиную, а ты загляни на кухню.  
Звук выстрела.  
- Я же говорил, не подходи к ней, и, может быть, останешься жив. Больше предупреждений не будет…  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, сердце забилось часто-часто. Надеюсь, это не Пожиратели смерти, - подумал он. Вряд ли, скорее грабители, причем вооруженные грабители. Что же делать? Рукой он машинально взял палочку. Ну, конечно! Мне же можно колдовать.  
Стараясь двигаться бесшумно, мальчик вышел из комнаты и спустился по лестнице. На первом этаже свет горел. Так, сконцентрироваться, вспомнить заклятия защиты. Он нервно сглотнул и заглянул в большую светлую комнату: всё было разгромлено, двое незнакомцев сбрасывали вещи с полок; тетя Петунья лежала на полу со связанными руками и ногами, волосы спутаны и в крови; дядя Вернон сидел на диване, тоже связан, белый как полотно и со слезами на глазах; Дадли лежал на полу и не двигался. Казалось, он был в глубоком обмороке. Внезапно один из воров повернулся к двери. Медлить было нельзя.  
- Ступефай! – выкрикнул Гарри и вовремя пригнулся, поскольку второй выстрелил, и пуля просвистела в десяти сантиметрах над головой. Мальчик бросился за кресло и уже оттуда выкрикнул следующее заклинание:  
- Петрификус тоталус!  
Попал! Оба лежали на полу. Следующими были два связывающих заклятия. Не раздумывая ни секунды, Гарри побежал на второй этаж, впереди мелькнула тень.   
- Ступефай!  
И третий грабитель упал без сознания. Юный спасатель связал его и затащил к себе в спальню. Он снова спустился в гостиную, развязал своих родственников. Дядя Вернон кинулся к Петунье, приподнял её голову. Женщина закашлялась и открыла глаза.  
- Петунья, лапочка…  
- Вернон, со мной все в порядке. Как мальчики?  
- Думаю, нормально. Ты слышала, как он…  
- Да, Гарри, - она посмотрела на него, - как ты…Тебе же нельзя колдовать вне школы.  
- Теперь можно, профессор Дамблдор мне разрешил.   
В глазах Дурслей мелькнул страх, но они вспомнили, кому обязаны жизнью. Тем временем Мальчик-Который-Выжил подошел к кузену и произнес: «Энервейт!» Дадли открыл глаза.  
- Что, что это было? Они ушли?  
- Всё нормально, Дадли. Успокойся.  
Семейство Дурслей молча смотрело, как их ненавистный родственник ходил по комнате и, говоря что-то вроде «Репаро», восстанавливал вещи. Десять минут спустя от разрушений не осталось и следа.  
- Зачем ты это сделал? – хрипло пробормотал Вернон.  
- Ну не оставлять же вас умирать.  
- Гарри…Спасибо, - на этот раз тетя Петунья подала голос.   
- Пожалуйста, - молодой человек пожал плечами. – Я думаю, их стоит перенести в чулан, а утром вызвать полицию.  
- Да… - дядя с тетей поднялись с пола.  
- Не надо. Мобиликорпус! – оба связанных человека поднялись в воздух, полетели в чулан, и дверь за ними закрылась на замок.  
Тетя Петунья направилась на кухню, её муж повернулся, чтобы идти за ней, но тут…  
- Стойте! – приказал Гарри, - Посмотрите туда. – Все обитатели дома №4 собрались у окна: по дороге к их дому приближались два человека. Ещё четверо в черных масках виднелись у калитки.  
- Дадли, тетя, быстро садитесь на диван и включите телевизор. Вы ведете себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Дядя Вернон, вы откроете дверь с сонным видом и спросите, что им нужно. Вы никого не видели. Я спрячусь за креслом и, если что, вас прикрою. Давайте!  
Дурсли быстро выполнили, что им было сказано. Дадли сильно дрожал, и Петунья, стиснув зубы, его обняла. Раздался стук в дверь. Вернон, вздохнув несколько раз, пошел её открывать. Через некоторое время двое людей в серых плащах заглянули в гостиную.  
- Простите, - сказал один из них, - мы ищем своих друзей. Вы никого здесь не видели?  
- Нет, - тетя Петунья старалась выглядеть недоуменной. Мужчины задумчиво смотрели на неё и на обстановку в комнате.  
- Я знаю, о ком вы говорите, - внезапно выпалил Дадли. – Я видел троих в черном, когда возвращался из парка. Они шли к Полкиссам.  
Минутное молчание.   
- А вы не скажите, где это находится?   
На этот раз Петунья среагировала лучше:  
- Их дом в конце улицы, рядом с полицейским участком. Думаю, ваши друзья могли заглянуть туда, и вы скоро встретитесь. В отделе хорошие специалисты. Они всегда находят нужных людей.  
- Вероятно. Ну что ж, спасибо и простите за беспокойство. – оба незнакомца направились к выходу, и Дурсли услышали, как один из них сообщил другому: «Возвращаемся в Лондон. В этом городе нам делать нечего». Вернон закрыл за ними дверь и молча сполз на пол.  
Гарри вылез из своего укрытия:  
- Тётя Петунья, не могли бы вы что-нибудь приготовить на ужин? – она кивнула, - Дадли, отличная работа! Молодец!  
С этими словами Гарри пошел в ванную, умылся, затем вернулся в свою комнату. Он заблокировал дверь и опустился на кровать. Напротив, на стуле сидел связанный человек лет сорока, всё ещё без сознания. Юный волшебник задумался, как можно его допросить. Самый простой способ - сыворотка правды, которой его ещё на четвертом курсе собирался напоить профессор Снейп, но её не было в наличии. Можно применить «Империус», но за это посадят в Азкабан. Пытать болевыми заклятиями – нет, это не для него, пусть Вольдеморт практикуется. Всё не то…И вдруг: эврика! А что если использовать легиллименцию? Ну и что, что никогда не пытался. Северус Снейп таким путём целый год копался у него в голове, используя простенькое заклинание. Попробовать стоит.  
Гарри направил свою палочку пленнику в лицо и четко произнес:  
- Легиллименс!  
Яркая вспышка и ряд картинок, которые менялись слишком быстро…Ещё раз:  
- Легиллименс!  
Та же история. Нет, не то. А что если сконцентрироваться именно на том воспоминании, которое я хочу увидеть.   
- Кто приказал тебе явится сюда? Легиллименс!  
Получилось! Яркое воспоминание, в нем огромное количество людей слушают человека в капюшоне: «Вы должны проверить все города Англии. Стреляйте и берите всё необходимое. Вам выдадут оружие. Взамен только найдите мальчика со шрамом на лбу и скажите, где он находится». Луч света на мгновение упал на лицо этого человека, и Гарри узнал его: Люциус Малфой.  
Гарри тяжело дышал: значит, его ищут по всей стране и для этой цели используют даже маггловских преступников. Нельзя просто так отдавать грабителей в полицию, они его запомнили, но это можно исправить…

В это время два волшебника стояли в тени изгороди и смотрели в сторону дома напротив.  
- Что он делает, Аластор? – нетерпеливо дергала его за рукав колдунья с ярко-розовыми волосами.  
- Листает книгу. Спускается по лестнице. Заходит в чулан. Он над чем-то сильно сосредоточился. Теперь направляет палочку на пленников, сейчас скажет какое-то заклинание…Черт возьми, Поттер!  
- Что? Что он сделал?   
- По-видимому, стер им память. Обливиате партис – это уровень второго курса Школы Авроров…Думаю, теперь нам можно за него не волноваться. Аппарируем.   
Хлопок: Тонкс исчезла. Грюм задумался: «Этот парень не так прост, как кажется. Применить легиллименцию в первый раз в жизни и получить нужные сведения…Пожалуй, за одно это стоит промолчать и не отправлять его на суд волшебников в Визенгамот, где за такие действия без специального разрешения гарантировано дают шесть месяцев в Азкабане…» – и старый аврор аппарировал вслед за Тонкс.


	2. Предложение

**Глава 2. Предложение.**

Следующие несколько дней прошли без приключений. Дурсли теперь хорошо относились к своему родственнику, приглашали завтракать, обедать, ужинать, и предлагали мороженое. Гарри сидел за столом в своей комнате и дописывал сочинение по трансфигурации. На полу валялась пачка писем от Рона, Гермионы и почти всех представителей Ордена с требованием сообщить, что же все-таки произошло на Тисовой улице, вопросами о самочувствии и словами поддержки. Зелье для сна без сновидений помогало высыпаться, но днем страх за жизнь друзей не отступал. Что и говорить, пророчество недвусмысленно указало Гарри его судьбу: убить Вольдеморта или быть убитым, но до тех пор, пока это случится, будут гибнуть люди. Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, Фред, Джордж, Молли Уизли, Римус Люпин – они все в опасности, потому что это его близкие. Их могут убить, ранить, взять в заложники только для того, чтобы добраться до Гарри Поттера.  
Проклятие! Почему из-за меня должны страдать те, кто мне дорог! Если бы я мог ценой своей жизни спасти другие, я бы это сделал…  
От раздумий Гарри отвлек шум крыльев у окна. В комнату влетел черный ворон и бросил конверт на кровать. Мальчик подошел к письму: зеленый конверт с черной меткой. На нем серебряными чернилами было написано два слова: Гарри Поттеру. Дрожащими руками он открыл его и извлек письмо: 

Гарри Поттер,

После встречи в Министерстве Магии у меня осталось к тебе немало вопросов, и я собираюсь их задать. Тебе известно, что мы рано или поздно встретимся вновь, и я предлагаю ускорить это событие. Думаю, ты согласишься со мной и не заставишь прибегать к чрезвычайным мерам. Уизли и Грейнджер такие юные и ещё не заслужили заклятие Круциатус или Авада Кедавра., ты не находишь? Я могу им это устроить, не сомневайся. Подумай, Гарри, стоит ли заставлять страдать других, а самому прятаться за их спины? Твои друзья пока не у меня в гостях, но это легко исправить…Если, конечно, ты не наберешься смелости, как твой отец, и не придешь ко мне сам.  
Время ограничено. Сегодня на закате вторая скамейка у входа в парк превратится в портал и доставит тебя в гостиницу «Дырявый котел», где ты получишь следующие указания.  
Подумай о тех, кто тебе дорог, Гарри.  
До встречи,   
Лорд Вольдеморт.

Мальчик выронил письмо, и оно, вспыхнув, пеплом осыпалось на пол. Какой ужас! Гермиона…Рон…Мои друзья…На глаза навернулись слезы. Я не могу позволить им умереть. Я отправлюсь к Вольдеморту сам. Гарри снова взялся за своё сочинение, но строчки плыли перед глазами. Тетя Петунья позвала его завтракать, и он спустился в гостиную.   
День тянулся невероятно долго. Мальчик убрал комнату и собрал все свои вещи. Он не знал, вернётся ли когда-нибудь сюда. Скорее всего, нет. Зачем питать ложные надежды? Случится то, что должно. Кроме приори инкантатем Гарри противопоставить Темному Лорду ничего не мог, но такие чудеса дважды не случаются. Вольдеморт гораздо старше, могущественнее, знает много заклинаний, владеет черной магией, практически бессмертен, с массой слуг и предлагает встретиться на своей территории. Юный Поттер же всего лишь пятнадцатилетний мальчишка с арсеналом в два – три десятка заклятий. Он одиночка, готовый умереть. Готов ли? Да, насколько это возможно. Но нельзя сказать, что Гарри ничего не боялся. Он боялся, но не столько смерти, сколько того, что Темный Лорд будет пытать его. Круциатус – не самое приятное воспоминание, оставалось только надеяться, что это непрощаемое заклинание убьет его быстро и не заставит долго страдать. Безусловно, в этом случае Авада Кедавра была бы куда гуманнее…   
Страшные мысли, но о чем ещё может думать человек, который отправляется на верную смерть? Он посмотрел на часы: восемь вечера. Пора идти. У дверей кухни он остановился, положил несколько золотых монет на стол – в маггловском мире за них можно получить неплохие деньги – вместе с запиской:

Дорогие дядя, тетя и Дадли,

Я должен уйти и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернусь. Я знаю, что не смогу возместить вам расходы, но прошу взять эти монеты. Думаю, вы купите на них что-то стоящее. Спасибо за то, что терпели меня в вашем доме столько лет. Простите за всё.

Ваш Гарри.

Думаю, они увидят это, когда вернутся из Лондона. Мальчик-который-выжил посмотрел вокруг на привычную обстановку. Он попрощался с домом, ставшим за последние несколько дней родным, и вышел на улицу. Времени оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Гарри подошел к входу в парк, вокруг не было ни души. Вон она, вторая скамейка. Юноша направился к ней и услышал за спиной тихий голос:  
- Куда это ты собрался, мой мальчик?  
Он замер.  
- Римус, а ты был прав: он решился.  
Гарри повернулся и обнаружил группу людей в мантиях.  
- Что вы хотите?  
- Мы пришли за тобой и заберём тебя в наш штаб, - ответил Люпин.   
- Нет…Нет.., - Гарри попятился, потом повернулся и побежал.  
- Гарри, вернись!   
- Стой, Поттер!  
Орден Феникса бросился за ним вдогонку. Юноша выкрикнул несколько раз «Ступефай!». Несколько человек остолбенели. Грюм, Тонкс и Люпин стреляли в него аналогичными заклятиями, но благодаря квиддичным рефлексам, мальчик уворачивался. Вокруг скамейки заискрилось серебристое сияние. Ещё немного…  
- Проклятие, Поттер! Стой!  
- Эксплозио! – крикнул Дамблдор, и раздался взрыв. Портал был уничтожен, а Гарри без сознания лежал на земле.  
Очнувшись, он увидел перед собой несколько лиц, потом восстановил заклятием свои очки и встал. Глядя на пепел в шаге от себя, он вспомнил, что произошло:  
- Что же вы наделали.., - прошептал юноша. – Верните всё как было! – это он выкрикнул.  
- Гарри, послушай… - Дамблдор пытался его успокоить.  
- Я не хочу ничего слушать! Хватит, наслушался за свою жизнь. Мне нужен портал в гостиницу «Дырявый котел»!  
- Поттер, ты никуда не пойдешь, - заявил Грюм. - Ты должен быть благодарен нам за то, что мы тебя остановили…  
- Благодарен вам? Благодарен за что? За то, что вы помешали попасть мне туда, куда мне было жизненно необходимо, и потому Рон и Гермиона, возможно, уже мертвы!  
Молли и Артур Уизли побледнели.  
- Они живы…  
- Это пока! Вы гарантируете, что с ними ничего не произойдет в следующую минуту?  
- Да, гарантируем, Гарри. Они в безопасном месте на площади Гриммо.  
- Неужели? Как будто этого достаточно для защиты. Вольдеморт, - все вздрогнули, - лично обещал мне, что применит к ним «Круцио», а потом «Авада Кедавра», если я не приду. И ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЕТ!  
Повисла гробовая тишина. Мальчик тяжело дышал и смотрел на остальных.  
- Минуточку, - раздался голос Тонкс. – Ты хочешь сказать, что собирался на встречу к Тому-кого-нельзя-называть, и вы, директор, мне ничего не сказали!  
- Да, Нимфадора, - устало кивнул Дамблдор, - он собирался именно туда. Том Реддл прислал ему письмо.  
- А откуда вы знаете? Читаете мою переписку?  
- Гарри, это решение Министерства. Фадж распорядился, чтобы все письма…  
- Меня не интересует, как распорядился Фадж! Мне нужно срочно попасть в «Дырявый котел», поэтому не мешайте.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и на улице показался автобус «Ночной рыцарь». Двери открылись, но Стэн Шанпайк против обыкновения не сказал ни слова, а ошарашено уставился на волшебников.  
- Ты думаешь, мы можем позволить тебе уйти, Гарри? Ты ещё не готов.  
- А какая разница, готов ли я или нет, директор? Я собрался и должен идти. – Гарри отвернулся и побежал к автобусу.  
Сзади недовольно зашуршали мантиями люди Ордена Феникса.  
- Ну, что ж, это для твоего же блага, Гарри. Петрификус тоталус!  
- Протего! – крикнул Поттер, мгновенно поворачиваясь, но было поздно. Несколько лучей ударили его в грудь, и он упал.  
- Ты можешь ехать дальше, Стэн. Спасибо, - сообщил Дамблдор кондуктору, и в следующее мгновение автобус растаял в воздухе. – Римус, Нимфадора, возьмите юного Поттера на руки.  
- Подожди, Альбус, - вмешался Грюм и вытащил из кармана коричневый пузырек. – Снейп передал. Полагаю, это не повредит.   
Он наклонился к Гарри. Мальчик старался сопротивляться, но совместными усилиями колдунам удалось влить ему это зелье в рот, и он заснул.


	3. Снова на площади Гриммо

**Глава 3. Снова на площади Гриммо.**

Гарри медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел вокруг. Он узнал обстановку своей комнаты на площади Гриммо, 12. Кровать Рона была пуста – по-видимому, он завтракал. Вспоминая, что произошло накануне и, беспокоясь за друзей, мальчик решил спуститься на кухню. Как бы ему не хотелось видеть людей Ордена, но голод оказался сильнее.  
Внутреннее убранство дома мало изменилось: всё тот же тёмный коридор, лестница, высушенные головы домашних эльфов на стенах, подставка для зонтов в виде головы тролля и потрет матери Сириуса Блека. Очень тихо Гарри прошел на кухню. Заметив его, Молли Уизли воскликнула:  
- Гарри! Как хорошо, что ты встал! Мы не хотели тебя будить…   
Садись за стол, яичницу будешь?  
- Да, миссис Уизли. Спасибо… Доброе утро всем, – он посмотрел на сидящих за столом, - Рон, Гермиона, рад вас видеть живыми.  
С этими словами, он сел на один из стульев, взял несколько тостов и начал жевать их, всем своим видом показывая явное нежелание разговаривать с кем-либо.  
Кингсли Бруствер что-то тихо прошептал Люпину, тот обеспокоено посмотрел на юного Поттера и кивнул. Рон же решил обратиться прямо к нему:   
- Э…Дружище, всё нормально?  
- Да, Рон, всё хорошо, - Гарри вытер салфеткой руки, - Спасибо, миссис Уизли. Очень вкусно, - и вышел из кухни.  
Он решил подняться наверх, посмотреть на Клювокрыла. Но комната, которую прежде занимало это существо, оказалась пустой.   
- Хагрид забрал его, - за спиной послышался голос Гермионы.  
Гарри обернулся. Двое его лучших друзей стояли в дверях и встревожено смотрели на него. Затем Гермиона нерешительно шагнула вперед и спросила:  
- Ты сердишься на нас?  
- На вас? Нет, Гермиона, с чего бы это. Не вы же усыпили меня и притащили сюда как мешок с картошкой. В дом, в котором я в последнюю очередь хотел бы оказаться…  
Гарри усердно рассматривал обои на стене.  
- Серьёзно, друг. Ты, правда, не злишься?  
- Нет, Рон, я же сказал. Всё нормально.  
- Тогда, может ты расскажешь, как победил грабителей, которые влезли к вам на Тисовую улицу. – в глазах Рона читалось отчаянное желание узнать подробности, вперемешку со стремлением сменить тему разговора. Гарри заметил это, усмехнулся:  
- Расскажу, конечно…Стоп. А как ты узнал?   
- Так Грюм же все уши прожужжал, как ты держал книгу в руке и, впервые прочитав заклинание, стирал им память. По-моему, он возьмет тебя в школу мракоборцев и без «Превосходно» по зельеварению!   
- Следили, значит…Ладно, пойдем тогда в комнату: что здесь стоять?  
И трое гриффиндорцев направились в спальню Гарри и Рона. Они долго разговаривали, играли в шахматы и плюй-камни. После обеда Гермиона занялась привычным занятием – чтением учебников для шестого курса, мальчики же говорили о квиддиче и полировали свои метлы.  
На ужин собралось довольно много людей. Это объяснялось желанием провести после него собрание Ордена Феникса. Гарри больше молчал, поскольку его проблема решена не была. Пока он видит напротив себя друзей – всё хорошо, но так не будет продолжаться вечно, поскольку вторая война с Вольдемортом только началась. После того, как все поели, школьников попросили подняться наверх: собрание Ордена только для взрослых волшебников. Попытки оспорить это ни к чему не привели, и дети ушли очень недовольными. Стоя на верхней ступеньки лестницы, они наблюдали, как прибывают колдуны и тихо переговариваются. Тонкс о чем-то шепталась с Грюмом, изредка виновато поглядывая в сторону Гарри. Дамблдор общался с МакГонагалл и Флитвиком, в толпе промелькнул Северус Снейп. Гарри с ненавистью посмотрел на него, но тут раздался звонок в дверь. Громкий крик прозвучал на весь дом, так как ожил портрет матери Сириуса Блека:  
- Мерзкие поганые грязнокровки! Прочь из этого дома! Убийцы! Вы убили моего сына. Убирайтесь вон отсюда!  
- Прошу вас, Сириус погиб не по нашей вине… - Дамблдор попытался образумить её, но бесполезно. Старуха продолжала кричать, но когда она остановилась, чтобы отдышаться, все услышали, как Гарри Поттер, стиснув зубы, сказал:  
- Мерлин! Да сколько ж можно! Как же мне всё это надоело! Как вы там говорили, директор? Эксплозио!   
Последовала яркая вспышка, из палочки парня вырвался луч и попал прямо в картину. Раздался взрыв. Когда дым рассеялся, Гарри удовлетворенно посмотрел на стену и вышел. Все, как по команде повернули головы в сторону портрета. Увиденное повергло их в шок: от вечного полотна остались лишь горка пепла и воспоминания.

Во время собрания Ордена Гарри сидел на подоконнике и размышлял, как же всё-таки найти Вольдеморта. Кого-то может удивить, почему человек так стремится уйти на верную смерть. Но не стоит забывать, что он одиночка, сирота, у которого нет родных, а теперь и крестного, зато есть смертельный враг с толпой Пожирателей смерти, методично уничтожающий всех, кто ему дорог. Когда человека никто и ничто не держит в жизни, ему легче из неё уйти, в том числе и потому, что по объективным обстоятельствам на светлое будущее рассчитывать не приходится. Друзья – это единственное и самое ценное для Гарри. За них можно и умереть.  
Услышав стук дверей внизу и голоса, мальчик сделал вывод, что встреча закончилась. Какое-то время он молча смотрел в окно, и тут его осенило. Ну конечно! Как же он раньше об этом не подумал!  
Гарри побежал вниз, опасаясь, что если остановится хоть на минуту, потом уже не хватит смелости. Из кухни вышли все, кроме профессора Снейпа – а ведь он-то как раз ему и нужен. Парень постучался и вошел. Декан слизеринского факультета рассматривал свитки пергамента на столе. Услышав шум, он обернулся и удивленно произнес:  
- Поттер? Чем обязан?  
- Да, профессор. Я…э…хотел у вас кое-что спросить…  
- Попробуйте. – Гарри нерешительно посмотрел на преподавателя, потом выпалил:  
- Где можно найти Вольдеморта? – Снейп вздрогнул:  
- ЧТО?  
- Я просто подумал, может, вы знаете…Мне очень нужно с ним встретиться.  
- Поттер, а вам не надоело? Мне казалось, вы виделись достаточно, - он усмехнулся, - Или герою недостаточно славы и захотелось совершить новые подвиги?  
- Мне не нужна слава, - процедил мальчик, стараясь не злиться, и добавил, - Он убьет моих друзей, если я не приду, а так, может быть, только меня.  
- Потрясающе! Какой благородный поступок: пожертвовать собой ради других. Похоже, это семейная традиция.  
Да как он смеет! Гарри разъяренно смотрел на преподавателя, сжимая руки в кулаки и, недоумевая, как ему вообще пришло в голову обратиться к своему врагу. Какое-то время Снейп молча наблюдал за парнем, потом холодно произнёс:  
- Остынь, Поттер. Полагаю, в этой комнате эгоист не только я. Вы никогда не задумывались о том, что с помощью одной окклюменции Темный Лорд узнает через вас об Ордене всё. Это первое, что он сделает при встрече, не прилагая абсолютно никаких усилий. Конечно, вам будет всё равно, но неужели вы настолько ненавидите директора Дамблдора, что хотите предать его и его дело Темному Лорду?  
Мальчик потрясенно прошептал:  
- Я об этом не подумал.  
- Не удивительно. Вряд ли стоило ожидать от вас настолько больших усилий.  
- В таком случае…э…я, пожалуй, пойду, профессор?  
- До свидания, Поттер.  
- До свидания, - и он быстро вышел в коридор.


	4. Воссоединение

**Глава 4. Воссоединение.**

На нижнем этаже дома люди Ордена что-то тихо обсуждали между собой. Послышался нерешительный стук в дверь, она открылась, и вошел Перси Уизли. Все, как по команде, замолчали и повернулись в его сторону. Молодой человек с рыжими волосами, одетый в длинную черную мантию, шагнул вперед, откашлялся и сказал:  
- Я бы хотел попросить у вас всех прощения за то, что сделал в прошлом…Я был не прав и признаю свою ошибку. Простите меня. Пожалуйста…   
- О, Перси! Мы… – миссис Уизли обратилась к нему, но вмешался Грюм:  
- Минуточку, Молли. А ты уверена, что ему можно доверять? Я бы на твоем месте не торопился принимать его обратно в семью.  
- Аластор. Я только…  
- Подожди, он прав, - Артур Уизли остановил жену, и выжидательно посмотрел на Грюма. – Ты хочешь его проверить?  
- Безусловно, - прохрипел он, уставившись магическим глазом на детей, - Поттер, Снейп ещё там?  
Гарри кивнул.  
- Отлично, а ты, дружок, идём со мной, - Грозный Глаз, хромая, подошел к кухне и вместе с Перси скрылся за её дверью.  
Не прошло и минуты, как в коридоре появились Фред и Джордж.  
- Перси уже пришел? – спросили они в унисон.  
- Да, его Грюм со Снейпом допрашивают, - ответил Рон.  
- Бедняга, хотя, Фред, я думаю, он вернётся к нам в семью.  
- Конечно, Джордж, ведь нам его так не хватало…  
- Когда не на ком экспериментировать, это ужасно!  
- Просто кошмар!  
- Это действительно очень сложно, хотя теперь всё изменится.   
- Именно! Мне не терпится испытать наши новые крокодиличьи помадки.  
- Мальчики, а вы поужинать не хотите?  
- Ну что ты, мама! Как можно!  
- Что такое еда по сравнению с любовью к нашему драгоценному брату?  
- Мы не можем так поступить.  
- Для нас Перси дороже всего на свете.  
- Мы вынуждены вас покинуть, чтобы надлежащим образом всё подготовить.   
- Время не ждет.  
- До встречи.  
Близнецы раскланялись и побежали в свою лабораторию. Остальные же расположились в гостиной, ожидая результатов. Примерно через час дверь открылась, и вошел смущенный Перси.  
- Ну, как ты? Что они с тобой делали? – поинтересовалась Джинни.  
- Да, так…Спрашивали много, сывороткой правды напоили…  
- Мы поступили так, как должны были, - прохрипел Грюм.  
- Аластор, - поднялся ему навстречу Люпин, - Что скажешь?  
- Ну… - мракоборец выдержал паузу, - Этот молодой человек на нашей стороне. Думаю, ему можно доверять.  
- Ура! – завопил Рон, заметив удивление остальных, покраснел и добавил, - Я хотел сказать…э…Хорошо, когда мы все вместе…  
- Правильно, Рон, - поддержала его Гермиона, - Перси, я рада, что ты снова с нами.  
- С возвращением, сынок, - миссис Уизли обняла его, а все зааплодировали.   
Перси покраснел и поспешил изменить тему разговора:  
- Я должен сообщить вам важное известие. Завтра об этом напишут во всех газетах. Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж подал в отставку.  
- Что?  
- Когда?  
- Нужно срочно отправить сову Дамблдору!  
- Не стоит, Тонкс. Я уже здесь, - профессор стоял в дверях и весело смотрел на остальных, - Полагаю, этот молодой человек сказал вам ещё не всё.  
- Да. Место Фаджа займет Амалия Боунс.

И Орден Феникса собрался на совещание во второй раз за этот вечер. Школьников попросили уйти, а близнецам можно было присутствовать – они совершеннолетние взрослые волшебники, которые уже окончили школу. Гермиона, Рон и Джинни рассматривали каталог товаров магазина «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки» братьев Уизли. Гарри же размышлял над словами Снейпа. Как бы не хотелось это признавать, но он был тысячу раз прав. Если Вольдеморт способен проникать в чужие сны и воспоминания на расстоянии, то, что уж говорить о личной встрече. Выход один – научиться окклюменции, но в одиночку это сделать невозможно. Нужно, чтобы кто-то проверял. И не придумав ничего лучшего, Гарри решил снова обратиться к Северусу Снейпу.  
Тихо выскользнув из комнаты и не имея никакого желания делиться своими планами с остальными, мальчик спустился на первый этаж. Ему снова повезло: он увидел, как преподаватель зельеварения закрыл дверь в кухню и направился к выходу. Гарри окликнул его:  
- Профессор! – Снейп резко развернулся.  
- Да. О, Поттер, это опять вы!  
- Сэр, можно к вам обратиться?..  
- По-моему, мы с вами сегодня уже общались. Что на этот раз?  
- Профессор, вы не могли бы научить меня окклюменции?  
- Научить вас, Поттер? А смысл? Если мне не изменяет память, я этим занимался весь прошлый семестр, но вы с завидным постоянством показывали явное нежелание что-либо воспринимать.  
- Тогда я не понимал…  
- А сейчас поняли? Поразительно, это, наверное, случилось с вами впервые в жизни…  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но решил идти до конца:  
- Пожалуйста, согласитесь со мной заниматься. Клянусь, я буду стараться. Из-за меня погиб мой крёстный, я не хочу, чтобы это случилось с кем-то ещё.  
Северус Снейп, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно смотрел на ученика. Затем решил прояснить ситуацию:   
- Во-первых, ваш крестный знал, на что идет, и решение посетить Министерство Магии принимал сам. А во-вторых, почему вы просите об этом именно меня? Есть же ещё директор Дамблдор.  
- Я не доверяю ему.  
- А мне, значит, доверяете? Я польщен, - Снейп насмешливо наблюдал за Гарри. Тот, в свою очередь, опустил глаза и принялся изучать рисунок ковра:  
- Кроме того, он мне не разрешит…  
- Вот это уже ближе к истине. Директор никогда не позволит Мальчику-который-выжил выйти за порог этого дома без сопровождения, состоящего из пары десятков мракоборцев. Он заботится о вашей жизни, Поттер. Вы должны это ценить.  
- Да, но…  
- Раскроем карты. У меня нет никакого желания тратить на вас своё время, когда я могу провести его гораздо с большей пользой.   
Гарри огорчился, но решил предпринять последнюю попытку:  
- Сэр, вы не могли бы хотя бы над этим подумать. Пожалуйста, для меня это очень важно.  
- Упрямец до конца. Хорошо, Поттер, я подумаю, если вы сейчас оставите меня в покое.  
- Спасибо, сэр. Спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи.  
Засыпая, Гарри думал о том, каким бесконечно длинным оказался этот день, вспоминал родителей. Последней мыслью была: «Интересно, где сейчас Кикимер? Видимо, он прячется от меня, и это очень мудро с его стороны…»


	5. Снова окклюменция

**Глава 5. Снова окклюменция.**

Близнецы Фред и Джордж времени на подготовку к испытанию своего нового товара не теряли, и уже за завтраком на стуле вместо Перси Уизли сидел симпатичный зелёный неуклюжий крокодильчик, который жалобно смотрел на остальных и прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не сползти на пол. Окружающие громко смеялись, пожимали руки шутникам, заявляя: «Парни, вы молодцы», «Я так люблю зеленый цвет», и «Перси, наконец-то ты сможешь научиться плавать. Поздравляем!».   
В разгар веселья послышались приближающиеся шаги.  
- Мама идет! – крикнул Фред, - Братишка, нам пора.  
- Да, счастливо оставаться! – и они, едва не столкнувшись с матерью, выбежали из кухни. Секунду спустя, прозвучал крик:   
- ФРЕД И ДЖОРДЖ УИЗЛИ!  
Стук закрывшейся входной двери был ответом.

В это время до Гарри донесся тихий голос Снейпа:  
- Через пятнадцать минут поднимитесь на второй этаж: пятая комната по правой стороне.  
Мальчик сделал то, о чем его просили. Он вошел в небольшое темное помещение с черной мебелью. На стенах были старые деревянные панели, на полу протертый ковер. У окна, закрытого бархатными коричневыми портьерами, за столом сидел профессор зельеварения и перекладывал свои воспоминания в Омут Памяти. Гарри, испытывая чувство вины, проклинал себя за поступок, совершенный на последнем занятии окклюменцией в прошлом семестре. Преподаватель холодно посмотрел на него:  
- Проходите, Поттер. Садитесь, – гриффиндорец, сдерживая дрожь в коленях, выбрал одно из кресел.   
- И так, вы изъявили желание изучать окклюменцию и попросили меня заниматься с вами.  
- Да, сэр.  
- Несмотря на то, что в ближайшие несколько дней я располагаю свободным временем, я выдвигаю ряд условий. Первое: вы прилагаете необходимые усилия и выполняете в точности все мои указания. Второе: вы не пытаетесь узнать то, что вас не касается. Прошлого года было вполне достаточно. Предупреждаю, Поттер: любой проступок, и вы больше никогда не войдете в эту комнату. Я понятно выразился?  
- Да, сэр, - мальчик заметно нервничал, понимая, насколько осторожно он должен вести себя с враждебно настроенным преподавателем.  
- Очень хорошо, тогда начнем. Встаньте, - Гарри подчинился и со страхом смотрел на волшебную палочку Снейпа. – Теперь очистите своё сознание от всех мыслей и эмоций. Вы не должны думать абсолютно ни о чем. Приготовьтесь, на счет три. Раз, два, три. Легиллименс!   
Тренировка началась, перед глазами парня замелькали воспоминания, но так, что четко рассмотреть нельзя было ни одно из них. Он старался, голова раскалывалась от боли, но постоянно падал на пол. Три часа спустя Снейп объявил об окончании урока.  
- Но сэр, можно мне после обеда прийти ещё?   
Преподаватель кивнул, а юноша, пошатываясь, направился на кухню.

С продолжением занятия мало что изменилось.   
- Поттер, попробуйте сконцентрироваться на каком-нибудь одном воспоминании, представьте его себе очень четко, во всех деталях. Думайте только о нем.  
- Профессор, подождите, можно мне подумать две минуты?  
- Вряд ли Темный Лорд будет вас ждать, но хорошо. – Снейп пожал плечами и прислонился к краю стола.   
Гриффиндорец стал судорожно вспоминать что-то нейтральное, не связанное с войной и смертельной опасностью, но ничего хорошего в голову не приходило. Время истекло слишком быстро, и когда профессор выкрикнул «Легиллименс!», перед глазами появилась картинка, как к нему подходит под омелой Чжоу Чанг.  
Действие развивалось, Гарри отчаянно выкрикнул «Не надо!» и обнаружил себя сидящим на коленях на ковре.  
- Очень интересный выбор, Поттер, - юноша сильно покраснел. – С вашей стороны было весьма оригинально вспомнить именно это, только вот зачем вы меня остановили, когда должны были сосредоточиться изо всех сил?  
- Это вышло случайно… - послышался тихий ответ.  
- Неужели? Что ж, продолжим. Легиллименс!  
Короткая вспышка, а после неё картина свидания с Чжоу в кафе в Хогсмиде. Это какое-то издевательство, - подумал мальчик, но просить прекратить не стал. Через минуту это воспоминание сменилось калейдоскопом других, и результат был очевиден.  
- Поднимайтесь, Поттер. Поскольку вам так нравится эта тема, будем работать с ней. Легиллименс!   
Всё повторилось, правда, на этот раз он продержался немного дольше. После восьмой попытки Северус Снейп был в курсе всего разговора за столиком в День Святого Валентина.  
- Поттер, вы бы определились, с кем встречаться, - заметил учитель, в то время как Гарри пытался вновь принять вертикальное положение, - Разочаровали мисс Чанг, хотя герою, конечно, можно всё…  
- Я никого не обманывал, - сердито процедил мальчик. – Он сама виновата. Я шел на свидание с Чжоу, с Гермионой же нужно было встретиться по делу.  
- Значит, всё-таки, мисс Чанг?  
- Она сейчас с другим. Я не собираюсь встречаться ни с кем.  
- Исчерпывающий ответ. Отдохнули? Легиллименс!  
Пытка продолжилась. Профессор посоветовал Гарри представить себе небо и сосредоточиться на его образе, чтобы таким образом не показывать остальные мысли и воспоминания. Парень старался это сделать, но его хватало лишь на несколько секунд.  
Наступил вечер, мальчик жутко устал, но отказался идти ужинать. Северус Снейп же задумчиво смотрел на него, словно стараясь угадать, насколько его хватит. После очередного заклинания, Гарри увидел всё самое страшное, что с ним случилось в жизни.   
Вот его бульдог загнал на дерево, и он не может слезть. Дадли вместе со своей бандой избивает его в парке, и он не может подняться с травы, чтобы дойти до дома. Фигура в капюшоне, склонившаяся над мертвым единорогом, поднимает голову и начинает приближаться к нему. Гигантские пауки окружают в лесу. Вольдеморт старается задушить и забрать философский камень. Джинни Уизли, белая, как мел, лежит на полу в Тайной комнате, а Том Реддл говорит: «Она не проснётся». Василиск клыком протыкает руку, и яд распространяется по всему телу. Один дементор забирает душу у Сириуса, другой же склоняется над ним. Предсмертные голоса матери и отца. «Убей лишнего» – «Авада Кедавра», и Седрик с мертвыми пустыми глазами лежит на земле. Вольдеморт поднимает палочку и приближается к нему: «Поклонись смерти, Гарри. Может быть, ты даже не почувствуешь боли. Я не знаю, я же никогда не умирал…» Тени мертвых вокруг, и шепот Седрика: «Отнеси моё тело родителям». Сириус падает за черный занавес в Отделе Тайн…  
- НЕТ! - мальчик лежит на ковре, и слёзы ручьем льются из глаз, - Нет! За что мне всё это! Что я ему сделал! Неужели я заслужил всё это? Мама! Мамочка, где же ты? Мне так плохо, я не хочу жить, мама! Я не хотел, чтобы они умирали… - Всё, что накопилось за эти годы, вся боль вырвалась наружу. Северус Снейп в это время наблюдал за Гарри Поттером, словно впервые увидел и понял этого человека. – Простите меня! Седрик, пожалуйста, прости меня! Ты попал на то кладбище из-за меня. Мистер Диггори, это я виноват. Я предложил вашему сыну взяться за кубок вместе. Зачем? Зачем я это сделал? Я не должен был родиться. Седрик, я хочу умереть вместо тебя!   
Юноша бился в истерике, но постепенно начал успокаиваться. Профессор зельеварения поднёс ему ко рту какой-то пузырек:  
- Вот, выпей это.  
- Это снотворное?  
- Нет, успокоительное, - пока мальчик, давясь слезами, глотал зелье, Северус Снейп отошел к столу. – Ты должен быть сильным, Гарри, - сказал он, невидяще глядя на зеркальную поверхность стола. В первый раз этот человек назвал юношу по имени.  
- Спасибо, сэр.  
- Не за что, ты можешь идти.  
- Нет! – выкрикнул Гарри, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Его очень сильно трясло, он задыхался, и слезы вновь заблестели на глазах. – Нет, сэр. Продолжайте!  
- Мистер Поттер, вы уверены в том, что…  
- Да! Я уверен! Прошу вас, продолжайте. Я должен, - он замолчал, отчаянно стараясь сконцентрироваться на образе неба.  
- Что ж, - Снейп был удивлен, но сказал, - Легиллименс!  
У парня потемнело в глазах, и он упал в обморок, но через минуту поднялся:  
- Ещё! Продолжайте! – не дав профессору высказать ни слова, выпалил он.  
- Но…   
- Пожалуйста!  
- Поттер, вы не стоите на ногах, - но ученик его уже не слушал. Он закрыл глаза и представил себе бесконечное ночное небо. Звезды начали гаснуть. Где-то краем сознания он уловил «Легиллименс!», но не обратил внимания. Звезд становилось всё меньше и меньше, наконец, не осталось ни одной. Только пустота. Юноше удалось очистить своё сознание от всех мыслей. Затем он услышал тихие аплодисменты.  
- Браво, мистер Поттер. У вас получилось.  
Гарри открыл глаза. Преподаватель сидел за столом и возвращал из Омута Памяти свои воспоминания.  
- Вы сопротивлялись около 15 минут. Думаю, теперь вы согласитесь, что на сегодня достаточно.  
- Да, пожалуй.   
- До спальни сами сможете дойти?  
- Простите? А, да. Спасибо, профессор.  
- На здоровье, Поттер. Завтра в то же время.   
- Я приду, спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи.  
Гарри вышел из комнаты. «У меня получилось!» - выкрикнул он и поспешил в свою спальню. Северус Снейп усмехнулся и углубился в чтение какого-то старого пергамента.


	6. Подготовка к встрече

**Глава 6. Подготовка к встрече**

В эту ночь Гарри спал хорошо. Он проснулся, чувствуя, как солнечные лучи ласкают щёки. Мальчик улыбнулся, потом потянулся и, надевая очки, сел на кровати. Широко зевая, Рон тоже предпринял попытку встать, но оставил это занятие и уткнулся носом в подушку.  
- Вставай, соня! - сказал Гарри, подходя к окну. Рон перевернулся на бок и открыл глаза:  
- Это ты мне?  
- Ну а кому же ещё?  
- А…Тогда ладно, - рыжеволосый парень накрылся одеялом с головой и попытался вновь заснуть.  
- Ах, так! Хорошо, спи дальше.  
- Спасибо, что разрешил, - пробормотал Рон, но в следующую минуту соскочил на пол, - Ай! Что ты делаешь? Мне щекотно. – Гарри с искренне недоумевающим видом и пером в руках стоял у шкафа с одеждой:  
- Что-то не так, Рон?  
- Не так? Ну, смотри у меня, Поттер! – он схватил свою подушку, бросил её в Гарри.  
Тот в долгу не остался. Завязалась нешуточная борьба, с переменным успехом каждой стороны. В ход пошли простыни, одеяла, и всё, что под руку попадалось. Наконец, гриффиндорцы выбились из сил Они лежали на полу, наблюдая, как перья плавно опускаются им на руки. Затем Гарри восстановил заклятием разбитые очки. Он встал и протянул руку другу, помогая подняться. Когда они переодевались, Рон спросил:   
- Слушай, а где ты был вчера? Появился только на обед, потом куда-то пропал?  
- Я? - Гарри растерялся, судорожно придумывая убедительное оправдание, поскольку о занятиях окклюменцией он не собирался рассказывать никому: вдруг Дамблдор узнает. – Да так, читал…  
- Читал? - Рон изумленно уставился на него. – Дружище, сейчас же лето, каникулы. Ну ладно Гермиона, но ты?  
- Ну, не только читал. Я сидел, думал…Знаешь, мне просто захотелось побыть одному. Извини.  
- Да не в этом дело, я… - послышался стук в дверь, в комнату вошла миссис Уизли.   
- Доброе утро, мальчики. Завтрак готов, вы…О, Мерлин! Что здесь произошло? – молодые люди смущенно опустили глаза:   
- Ну, мы…  
- Миссис Уизли, мы всё уберем.  
- Не стоит беспокоиться, - Молли взмахнула палочкой, и все вещи вернулись на свои места. – Теперь идём, - и они направились на кухню.

За завтраком близнецам досталось за шутку с Перси. Они торжественно принесли ему свои извинения, при этом лукаво подмигивая остальным. Перси важно направился к входной двери, Фред и Джордж же тихо соскользнули со своих стульев и спрятались под стол. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на них, но причину столь странных действий он узнал незамедлительно: из коридора послышался грохот, затем крик Перси:  
- Откуда здесь взялся этот скользкий половичок? О, НЕТ! Я СТАЛ ПИНГВИНОМ!   
Миссис Уизли бросилась к сыну на помощь. Близнецы же вылезли из-под стола и, отряхнувшись, провозгласили:  
- Коврик трансфигураций! Семь галеонов! До встречи за ужином, - и аппарировали. 

После того, как совместными усилиями удалось успокоить миссис Уизли, Джинни решила её отвлечь:  
- Мама, ты можешь мне дать летучий порох, а то я хочу посетить Нору и взять кое-какие вещи…   
- Конечно, дорогая.  
- Я тогда возьму сумку. – Джинни вышла из кухни. Вслед за ней Гарри пожелал всем приятного аппетита и побежал в свою комнату. У лестницы он едва не столкнулся с профессором Снейпом:  
- Мистер Поттер, - холодно взглянул на него учитель.  
- Доброе утро, сэр. Простите, можно я приду на занятия через пятнадцать минут?   
Снейп кивнул, а Гарри поспешил наверх. У него появилась возможность отправить письмо Вольдеморту. Очень быстро он нацарапал записку:

Я не смог прибыть в «Дырявый Котел», потому что меня остановил профессор Дамблдор. Но жизнь моих друзей мне не безразлична, поэтому сообщи, каким способом я могу добраться до твоего укрытия.  
Гарри Поттер.

Он поместил пергамент в конверт без адреса и бегом спустился на первый этаж. Гарри позвал рыжеволосую девушку:  
- Джинни, можно тебя попросить?  
- Да, Гарри.  
- Ты сейчас попадешь домой, там моя сова. Ты не могла бы отправить с ней это письмо, - он протянул конверт. Джинни внимательно посмотрела на бумагу  
- Но Гарри, здесь нет адреса.  
- Это не важно. Просто скажи Букле, чтобы она отнесла его тому, кто отправил мне последнее письмо. Она поймет, - некоторое время Джинни грустно смотрела на свою первую любовь, думая о том, что он ей не доверяет. Она вздохнула.   
- Хорошо, я отправлю, - она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Гарри окликнул её.  
- Джинни!  
- Да?  
- Спасибо тебе, - девушка улыбнулась и направилась к камину. 

Занятия с профессором Снейпом продолжились. Гарри Поттер совершенствовал свои способности. Они занимались тренировкой быстроты реакции, мальчику теперь чтобы сосредоточиться хватало несколько секунд. Он научился закрывать своё сознание так, что без его воли в него не мог проникнуть сам Северус Снейп.  
Во второй половине дня Гарри вновь вошёл в знакомую комнату с деревянными панелями, но его ждал сюрприз: к столу придвинуто кресло, а Омута Памяти нигде не было. Профессор мрачно предложил сесть:  
- И так, Поттер, вы овладели базовыми навыками окклюменции и теперь в состоянии немного защитить своё сознание, что признаться, меня в некоторой степени удивляет, но этого недостаточно.  
- Недостаточно для чего? – тихо спросил мальчик, - Снейп сузил глаза.  
- Поттер, вы, в самом деле, болван или им прикидываетесь? Для встречи с Темным Лордом, конечно. Вы же к нему собираетесь.  
- Ну да, но…  
- Он ответит, не сомневайтесь.  
- Я не…Но откуда вы знаете о письме, сэр? – профессор пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, но вопрос проигнорировал и бесстрастным голосом продолжил.  
- Как я уже сказал, окклюменции не достаточно, поскольку существуют другие не менее надежные способы получения информации. – Гарри испуганно посмотрел на учителя.  
- Он будет меня пытать, сэр?  
- Возможно, но я имел в виду не это, - преподаватель извлёк из складок мантии маленький стеклянный пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью внутри.  
- Сыворотка правды, - вырвалось у ученика.  
- Именно, Поттер. И это один из любимых методов Темного Лорда, смею вас заверить. Он прибегает к нему очень часто.  
- Чтобы пытать пленников?  
- Не обязательно. Пожирателей смерти он так проверяет каждую неделю.  
Профессор замолчал. Гарри задумался, недоумевая, почему Снейп ему всё это рассказал. В гнетущей тишине он нервно сжимал руки в кулаки. И тут его осенило:  
- У вас есть иммунитет к сыворотке правде? - неожиданно хриплым голосом спросил юноша.  
- Гениально, Поттер. Я уже и не надеялся, что вы это поймете. Сыворотка правды – это психологическое оружие, и, чтобы противостоять его действию, необходима сильная воля. Вы должны слышать свои мысли и вопросы, которые вам задают. Но сначала постарайтесь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ничего не отвечать. Затем я научу вас лгать Темному Лорду.


	7. Что скрывает Гарри Поттер?

**Глава 7. Что скрывает Гарри Поттер?**

Северус Снейп совершенно серьезно намеревался напоить Гарри Поттера запрещенным зельем, чего последний, в свою очередь, не хотел и боялся. Мальчик-Который-Выжил не имел ни малейшего желания делиться с ненавистным преподавателем подробностями частной жизни. Профессор зельеварения наколдовал стакан апельсинового сока, добавил в него 3 капли сыворотки правды и выжидающе посмотрел на ученика.  
- Мистер Поттер, это для вас, пейте, - указал на зелье Снейп.  
Гарри испуганно отшатнулся к спинке кресла, вцепившись в подлокотники так, что побелели суставы.   
- В чем дело? – надежда волшебного мира пожала плечами, но с места не сдвинулась. – Вы потеряли дар речи или таким образом настраиваетесь на допрос?   
Юноша продолжал затравленно озираться, с надеждой посматривая в сторону двери. Профессора Снейпа, казалось, забавляла эта ситуация. Какое-то время он молча наблюдал, потом, разложив на столе свиток пергамента, занялся изучением текста. Прошло пятнадцать минут. Слизеринский декан задумчиво взглянул на Гарри.  
- Мистер Поттер, вы на каком факультете учитесь?  
- Гриффиндор.  
- Странно, - Северус пожал плечами и вновь углубился в чтение записей. Гарри размышлял над заданным вопросом. Что имелось в виду? Распределение в Гриффиндор только смелых людей?  
- Я не трус! – Снейп невозмутимо перевернул страницу, - Мне просто страшно…  
- Ваша смерть не входит в мои планы, - холодно заметил учитель. Сына Джеймса и Лили стало раздражать игнорирование его персоны. Он взял в руки стакан.  
- Мне нужно выпить всё?  
- Да.  
Мальчик тяжело вздохнул.  
- Поттер, роль трагического героя вам не к лицу. Если вы всё же в этом сомневаетесь - совершенствуйте ваши актерские навыки где-нибудь ещё. Не сомневаюсь, «Ежедневному пророку» узнать об этом было бы весьма интересно.   
Вместо ответа Гарри выпил зелье. Он ощутил металлический привкус во рту, внимание рассеялось, а мысли улетучились. В голове зазвучал настойчивый голос профессора:  
- Ваше имя?  
- Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
- Возраст?  
- Пятнадцать лет.   
- Дамблдор враг Темного Лорда?  
- Да.   
- Что он предпринимает для борьбы?  
- Собрал Орден Феникса.  
- Где находится штаб-квартира?  
- В Лондоне, на площади Гриммо, 12.  
- Перечислите членов Ордена.   
- Люпин, МакГонагалл, Тонкс, Грюм…  
- Достаточно. Энервейт!  
Юноша открыл глаза, вспоминая, о чём он только что говорил. Преподаватель презрительно смотрел на него.  
- Темному Лорду ничего больше не понадобилось бы. Это предательство, Поттер.  
- И как подобного не допустить?  
- Сосредоточьтесь на том, чтобы ничего не рассказать.  
Гарри снова выпил сыворотку правды. Он отчаянно старался не потерять связь с действительностью, но безуспешно.  
- Кто для вас самые дорогие люди?  
- Рон и Гермиона.  
- Они верные друзья?  
- Гермиона – да, Рон на четвертом курсе мне завидовал. Однако они всегда готовы помочь в трудную минуту.  
- Ты честно выиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников?  
- Нет, мне помогли Аластор Грюм, Седрик, Хагрид.  
- Ваши друзья влюблены друг в друга?  
- Я думаю, да. Они…- Гарри запнулся, в сознании промелькнула мысль: «А какое ему дело?» - но только на мгновение.  
- Сконцентрируйтесь, Поттер. Прислушайтесь к голосу разума. Какого цвета пижама у Рона Уизли?  
- Оранжевая…Нет, я…  
- А у вас?  
- У меня синяя…с…- слова произносились с трудом: мальчик пытался молчать. – С золотыми снитчами.  
- Вы воровали у меня ингредиенты для зелий?   
- Нет.  
- Кто это делал?  
- Я не скажу! – выпалил гриффиндорец, но Снейп настойчиво продолжал:  
- Кто это сделал?   
- Я не знаю.  
- Вы знаете.  
- Нет.  
- Назовите имя, - юноша стиснул зубы. Слова признания рвались наружу. - Кто?  
- Гермиона и Добби, - отчаянно крикнул он.   
Действие зелья закончилось, профессор серьезно разозлился.  
- Зачем мисс Грейнджер понадобились рог единорога и шкура бумсланга? – крестник Сириуса съежился, опустив глаза и пристально рассматривая колени  
- Отвечайте! – рявкнул Снейп. Мальчик наклонился ещё ниже. – Что ж, очень хорошо. Я дал вам шанс признаться добровольно.  
На столе появился очередной стакан с соком. Преподаватель добавил в него жидкость из пузырька.  
- Пейте!  
- Нет.  
- Это приказ, Поттер.  
- Я не буду, - упрямо возразил ученик, о чём тут же пожалел, поскольку профессор решил прибегнуть к силовым методам воздействия. Он подошел к юноше, одной рукой схватил за воротник, другой попытался напоить зельем. Серьёзно опасаясь остаться без зубов, поскольку стекло оказалось очень крепким, а сила у взрослого мужчины нешуточной, Гарри сделал глоток, поперхнулся, закашлялся, но выпил всё до конца.  
- Повторяю вопрос: зачем мисс Грейнджер понадобились ингредиенты?  
- Не знаю.  
- Знаете!  
- Нет.  
- Говори!  
- Она…Мы…  
- Продолжай.   
- Мы хотели… - Гарри остановился и замолчал. Снейп настаивал.  
- Зачем?   
Нет ответа.  
- Зачем?  
Аналогичная реакция. Сын Джеймса и Лили из принципа не издавал ни звука. Двадцать минут спустя профессор изменил задание:  
- С первым этапом вы справились. Однако если вы будете так же молчать на допросе, Темный Лорд сотрет вас в порошок. Поэтому сейчас постарайтесь меня обмануть. Это понятно?  
- Да, сэр, - устало ответил мальчик, принимая очередную порцию сыворотки правды. «Как же я все-таки ненавижу апельсиновый сок», - подумал он.  
- Начнем. Где вы жили до одиннадцати лет?  
- В чулане под лестницей.  
- Вы боитесь темноты?  
- Да…Нет.  
- Кто ваша первая любовь?  
- Чжоу Чанг.  
- Вы целовались с ней? – мальчик смущенно покраснел.  
- Нет  
- Разве?  
- Мы не…   
- Говорите правду!  
- Ну…да.  
- Именно это воспоминание вы от меня скрываете? – Гарри вдруг заинтересовали панели на стенах.  
- Поттер, вы не поняли. Нельзя молчать. Одна такая пауза, и следующим словом Темного Лорда будет «Круцио!» Или вам нравится испытывать боль?  
- Нет.  
- Продолжим. Где вы прячете мантию-невидимку?  
- У меня её нет.  
- Неужели?  
- Дамблдор забрал на четвертом курсе, потому что в ней мне чаще грозила опасность, - преподаватель оценил выдумку, и на его лице даже промелькнула тень одобрения.  
- Что Уизли обычно дарят на рождество?  
- Новый свитер.  
- Как он вам?  
- Не очень.  
- Как прошел визит на именины к приведениям?  
- Хорошо. Было интересно.  
- Вам понравилось лететь на форде «Англия»?  
- Да.   
- Это близнецы Уизли устроили на пятом курсе фейерверк?  
- Нет.  
- А кто?  
- Не знаю, - мальчику начинала нравиться эта игра.  
- Любимое наказание Долорес Амбридж?  
- Строчки писать.  
- Чем?  
- Чернилами.  
- С какой целью мисс Грейнджер воровала ингредиенты?  
- Для Оборотного зелья, - не задумываясь, сообщил Гарри и тут же закрыл себе рот ладошкой. Профессор же скрестив руки на груди, угрожающе проговорил:  
- Поттер, не расслабляйтесь. Не позволяйте эмоциям брать верх над разумом… в том случае, если он у вас есть. Ваша небрежность может стоить очень дорого.  
Молодой человек наблюдал за тем, как очередные три капли зелья растворялись в его самом нелюбимом напитке.  
- Может мне сразу всю сыворотку правды выпить? – поинтересовался он. Северус Снейп резко выпрямился и со звоном поставил стакан на стол.  
- Поттер, вам жить надоело? Или в клинику Святого Мунго хотите попасть? – юноша побледнел, недоумевая, что же он такого сказал. – В этом случае нужно было сразу предупредить меня…Легиллименс!  
Вспышка. Гарри вспомнил свой первый полет на метле, но сразу же очистил своё сознание.  
- Десять секунд, Поттер. Нужно ещё потренироваться, а пока выпейте зелье.   
Занятия закончились перед ужином, Гарри выработал иммунитет к сыворотке правды. На прощание профессор Снейп ему сообщил:  
- На вашем месте я бы придумал нейтральную концовку пророчества. Темного Лорда она, несомненно, заинтересует, - юноша кивнул.  
- Спокойной ночи, сэр.   
- Спокойной ночи.

В коридоре Мальчик-Который-Выжил столкнулся с Джинни Уизли.  
- Гарри, - воскликнула девушка, - Я отправила твоё письмо, и, пока я была в Норе, Букля даже принесла ответ. Вот возьми, - она протянула ему небольшую черную коробку.  
- Джинни, ты умница! Спасибо, ты мне очень помогла.   
- Всегда пожалуйста, - они вдвоём направились на кухню.  
После ужина юного Поттера остановила Гермиона:  
- Гарри, куда ты исчезаешь? Что происходит? С тобой все в порядке?  
- Да, Гермиона. Всё хорошо.  
- А всё-таки? – собеседник оценил её настойчивость и, взвесив все «за» и «против», решил открыть свою тайну.  
- Я занимаюсь окклюменцией с профессором Снейпом.  
- Что? Гарри, ты молодчина! – обрадовалась подруга. – И как успехи?  
- Хорошо. У меня получается закрывать своё сознание. Прогресс есть. Ты только никому ничего не говори, пожалуйста.  
- Конечно, никто не узнает. Ты, наверное, устал, да?  
- Есть немного…Гермиона, а что будет, если выпить целый пузырек сыворотки правды?  
- Этого нельзя делать ни в коем случае! Этот запрещенный препарат в лучшем случае полностью сотрет память, и человек сойдет с ума. А в худшем он умрет. Сыворотка правды в больших количествах – сильный яд. За её использование без суда сажают в Азкабан…Гарри, а почему ты…  
- Просто так, Гермиона. Не обращай внимания, - поспешно проговорил юноша и поспешил к двери в спальню. – Спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи…И ещё, будь осторожен, Гарри.  
- Хорошо, я постараюсь.  
И друзья разошлись по своим комнатам.


	8. Визит

**Глава 8. Визит**

В черном свертке, переданном Джинни, оказались серебряная ложка и записка:

Гарри Поттер,

В посылке ты обнаружил предмет, который завтра в одиннадцать часов превратится в портал до Косого переулка. Не думай, что тебе удастся меня обмануть ещё раз, придумывая жалкие оправдания вроде «Дамблдор мне помешал». Это последний шанс явиться ко мне добровольно. Не заставляй моих слуг устраивать массовое убийство твоих друзей. Напротив банка «Гринготтс» к тебе присоединится сопровождающий в черной мантии.  
Я с нетерпением жду нашей беседы. Больше предупреждений не будет.

До скорой встречи,  
Лорд Вольдеморт.

Гарри, поместив маленькую ложку вместе с инструкцией к себе в карман, бездумно смотрел на стену. Какое-то странное чувство тревожило его. Некоторое время он пытался определить источник беспокойства, затем быстро извлек письмо и ещё раз прочитал: «…Я с нетерпением жду нашей беседы…» Стоп. Беседы? Просто поговорить?..  
А ведь Вольдеморт в своих летних посланиях нигде не писал о том, что собирается убить Гарри Поттера. Встретиться – да, обязательно, но не сражаться. Слабая искорка надежды вспыхнула в сердце у мальчика. Согреваемый этим огоньком, он улыбнулся, вздохнул, переоделся в синюю пижаму. Удобно устроившись под одеялом, юный волшебник наблюдал за тем, как случайно залетевшая ночная бабочка бьется о стекло. В коридоре послышались шаги: по-видимому, Рон возвращался в их комнату. Гарри закрыл глаза и уснул.

Утро было серым и пасмурным, но Гарри разбудили не капли дождя, стучавшие по подоконнику, а громкий голос миссис Уизли, призывающий всех срочно позавтракать. Рон искал под кроватью свои носки, его друг взял со спинки стула брюки, не заметив, что вчерашняя записка выпала из кармана на ковер. Широко зевая, молодые люди спустились в гостиную. Причину спешки Аластор Грюм объяснил незамедлительно:   
- Поттер, Уизли, быстро садитесь за стол. Молли, оставляй им еду и собирайся! Министр ждет нас через пятнадцать минут.   
- Я то думал, что-то случилось, - сообщил Рон Гарри, тот кивнул, но вмешался Грозный Глаз.  
- Случится, если ты задержишься в дверях хоть на секунду, не давая людям пройти…  
Мальчики отшатнулись, заняли места за столом. Гермиона объясняла какое-то заклинание Джинни. Представители Ордена Феникса один за другим исчезали в камине.  
После завтрака Гарри поднялся в комнату для занятий окклюменцией, но в ней никого не было. Юноша сел в одно из кресел, разрабатывая план действий. Сейчас без пяти минут десять. Скоро отправляться в дорогу, а пока нужно придумать концовку пророчества. Вольдеморту известен текст до слов «…отметит его как равного себе». Об этом говорить ему точно не следует. Может, сказать: «И состоится дуэль, на которой решится всё…» Нет. Это глупо. Зачем провоцировать его на сражение? По-гриффиндорски понадеявшись на вдохновение в минуту опасности, юноша тренировался освобождать голову от мыслей, произносить различные заклинания. Стрелка часов приблизилась к отметке «одиннадцать». В коридоре послышались встревоженные голоса: друзья искали его. Джинни просила Рона срочно связаться с Дамблдором, Гермиона панически звала Гарри, но Мальчик-Который-Выжил не отзывался. Через минуту ложка стала порталом, и вихрь унёс Гарри Поттера в Косой переулок.

На главной улице волшебников в Лондоне было, как всегда, многолюдно. Появившись у входа в гостиницу «Дырявый котел», сын Джеймса и Лили постарался затеряться в толпе. Без особых приключений он подошел к банку «Гринготтс», оглянулся, в поисках сопровождающего. На другой стороне, прямо под вывеской «Лютный переулок» стоял незнакомец в черной мантии с капюшоном, закрывающим его лицо.  
Нервно сглотнув, Гарри приблизился к Пожирателю смерти. Они оба молча направились вглубь улицы, с которой у юноши были связаны далеко не лучшие воспоминания. Колдуны, одетые в грязные лохмотья, толкали мальчика с разных сторон. У самой большой лавки «Горбин и Бэркес» Гарри споткнулся и упал прямо под ноги её владельцу. Сутулый человек с зализанными назад волосами от неожиданности сам оказался на земле. Посмотрев в лицо юноше, Горбин, разумеется, сразу его узнал, глаза расширились от изумления, а на губах заиграла хищная улыбка:  
- Кто к нам пожаловал! Сам мистер… - договорить ему не удалось: сопровождающий в черной мантии отрывисто произнес «Обливиате партис», затем схватил молодого человека за складки мантии, встряхнул, как котенка, и потащил за собой. Гарри закашлялся, задыхаясь. Он попытался избавиться от хватки Пожирателя, но безуспешно. Заметив эти усилия, человек в капюшоне толкнул его в пустой ближайший закоулок и только там отпустил.   
Юноша упал на землю. Он усиленно массировал шею, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
- Поттер, вы совсем спятили, - мальчик вздрогнул и медленно перевел взгляд вверх. За ним, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал высокий мужчина с бледным лицом. – Смотреть надо под ноги, а не зевать по сторонам.  
- П-п-профессор Снейп, - Гарри заикался от удивления, не предполагая, что встретит в таком месте слизеринского декана.  
- А вы хотели увидеть кого-то другого? Не рассчитывайте. Известный вам господин не появляется в подобных переулках, зато с нетерпением ожидает встречи. Догадываетесь, с кем?   
- Да… - ученик предпринял попытку встать, придерживаясь за стену. Локти и колени саднили: он ободрал их, когда споткнулся у лавки Горбина.  
- Замечательно, - преподаватель критически осмотрел гриффиндорца, затем приблизился к нему и тихим, угрожающим голосом сообщил, - А теперь слушай то, что я тебе скажу, Поттер. Слушай внимательно и постарайся усвоить, поскольку лишь в этом случае ты, может быть, останешься в живых.  
Во-первых, ты не на прогулку идешь, а к черному магу, поэтому все мысли о друзьях, домовом эльфе и прочей ерунде оставь дома. Тебя не должно отвлекать ничто, включая камешки под ногами. Во-вторых, сейчас мы отправляемся в замок, там запоминай всё увиденное, особенно расположение переходов и комнат. В-третьих, не расслабляйся ни на секунду: Темный Лорд не предупреждает о своих атаках. Забудь сказки о благородстве и справедливости: только разум и строгий расчет. А в-четвертых, думай, о чем говоришь. Это потребует некоторых усилий, но все-таки постарайся.  
Гарри молчал, прижавшись к стене, размышляя над словами профессора. Северус Снейп выдержал паузу, после чего пренебрежительно поинтересовался:  
- Кстати, какую концовку пророчества вы намереваетесь сообщить Темному Лорду?  
Мальчику внезапно срочно понадобилось узнать приблизительную высоту здания по левой стороне.  
- Поттер, я не понял. Вы выбираете лучший вариант из десятка оригинальных или же решили подумать над этим во время самой аудиенции?  
- Ну…  
- Вы слишком высокого о себе мнения, что, в общем-то, неудивительно, учитывая семейные традиции Поттеров и Блэков прошлого.  
Юноша вспыхнул, сжимая руки в кулаки. Так всегда случалось, если Снейп говорил о его родственниках, но преподаватель не обратил на это внимания.  
- Я настоятельно рекомендую вам избавиться от иллюзий вроде «я придумаю, что ответить, когда Темный Лорд меня спросит». У вас не будет на это времени. Нужны готовые ответы на любой вопрос, а особенно на этот. Теперь я слушаю ваши варианты.  
- Ну, может быть, сказать: «И вмешается весь магический мир, но никто не сможет предсказать финал»…- Гарри выжидающе смотрел на преподавателя зельеварения. Снейп кивнул.  
- Неплохо. Только на допросе воспроизводите эту фразу дословно, на квиддичном поле будете экспериментировать. Да, и ещё: вы не имеете представления, кто вас сопровождает, то есть меня вы не узнали и не узнаете. Это понятно?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Очень хорошо. Идём.  
Они вышли в Лютный переулок и быстро последовали вниз. У юного гриффиндорца стало спокойнее на душе от осознания, что он не один: рядом взрослый, от которого, правда, неизвестно чего ожидать, но, тем не менее…Примерно через пятнадцать минут они приблизились к одной из витрин. Северус Снейп дотронулся до подсвечника и жестом предложил Гарри последовать его примеру. Портал активизировался, унося двух людей в резиденцию Лорда Вольдеморта.


	9. Допрос

**Глава 9. Допрос.**

После перемещения учитель и ученик оказались у бронзовых ворот огромного замка. Не произнося ни слова, профессор открыл дверь и вошел, мальчик последовал за ним. Довольно долго они странствовали по длинным переходам. Гарри старался запоминать дорогу: коридор с бордовыми стенами и рыцарскими доспехами на постаментах, с правой стороны небольшая комната с камином, по соседству с ней просторный зал, в котором о чем-то переговаривались несколько Пожирателей. Откуда-то снизу доносились стоны и лязг металла. Затем черная мраморная лестница с лужей крови у первой ступеньки. Перила были сделаны из серебра, как и держатели для факелов. Далее галерея с орудиями для пыток на стенах, а в самом конце массивная серебряная дверь. Перед ней они остановились на мгновение, преподаватель зельеварения повернулся к Гарри:  
- Последнее предупреждение, Поттер. Что бы не случилось – не вмешивайтесь. - Северус Снейп вошел в зал, за ним последовал его ученик.

Помещение, открывшееся их взору, было необычайно просторным: узкие готические окна и множество факелов, высокие стены, выложенные из изумрудов, черный мрамор на полу, в центре серебряный стул, а напротив двери небольшое возвышение с золотым троном. Именно на нём сидел высокий человек в черном плаще с худым, белым лицом, волевым подбородком, резко очерченными скулами, красными глазами и очень тонкими губами. У него были темные волосы и золотая корона, правая рука находилась у подбородка, левой Вольдеморт небрежно вертел волшебную палочку.  
Северус Снейп низко поклонился:   
- Мой господин, ваш приказ выполнен, - сообщил он низким хриплым голосом.   
Темный Лорд медленно перевёл взгляд на юного гриффиндорца:  
- Гарри Поттер, наконец-то мы встретились вновь, – короткая пауза. – Экспеллиармус! – палочка вылетела из руки мальчика. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть поймал её в воздухе и положил рядом с троном. – Ты сильный волшебник, Гарри. Не думай, что я тебя недооцениваю. А пока, отойди в сторону: мне нужно решить один вопрос.   
Юноша замер на секунду, затем на негнущихся ногах и с гулко бьющимся сердцем сделал несколько шагов вправо. Вольдеморт поднялся с трона и неторопливо приблизился к своим гостям. Он остановился на расстоянии трёх метров от преподавателя зельеварения - тот не поднимал головы – и направил на него свою палочку.  
- Мой верный Пожиратель, сегодня ты выполнил приказ, это правильно.  
- Да, повелитель, я исполнил ваше желание.  
- Однако, - продолжил он ледяным голосом. – Ты не явился в июне, когда я собирал всех. Это серьёзный проступок. Круцио!   
Гарри видел, как оранжевый луч ударил в грудь профессора Снейпа. Тот некоторое время держался на ногах, потом повалился на пол лицом вниз, не издавая ни звука. Мальчик-Который-Выжил закусил губу, лихорадочно решая, как поступить. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на пытку учителя, с другой стороны его сопровождающий сам запретил вмешиваться. К тому же, по представлениям Вольдеморта, Гарри не знает, кем является этот Пожиратель смерти.  
Тем временем Темный Лорд опустил руку, Снейп с трудом поднялся. На мраморе остались пятна крови.  
- Я надеюсь, подобное больше не повторится.   
- Да, мой господин, так и будет.  
- Ты привел ко мне Гарри Поттера. Признаюсь, я не думал, что ты это сделаешь, - он усмехнулся. - В награду я возвращаю тебя во внутренний круг Пожирателей смерти. Встретимся на ближайшем собрании.  
- Благодарю, повелитель. Вы милостивы.  
- Теперь можешь идти.  
Северус поклонился и вышел из зала. Дверь закрылась за ним. Несколько минут черный маг молча смотрел на подростка, затем указал на стул:  
- Присядь, разговор ожидается долгий. – Гарри послушно занял место в центре зала.  
Снова продолжительное молчание. Крестник Сириуса с трудом дышал, от волнения горло пересохло. Он сидел, опустив плечи, не решаясь оглянуться. За спиной, у входа находился убийца его родителей. Наконец, Поттер не выдержал. Он обернулся, желая задать вопрос, и вздрогнул: прямо за ним, у спинки стула стоял Вольдеморт и пристально смотрел сверху вниз на него. Гарри отшатнулся так, что с трудом удержался на сидении.   
- Ты просил, чтобы я пришел, иначе убьешь моих друзей… - выпалил он, восстановив равновесие. - Я выполнил твоё условие.  
Темный Лорд покачал головой:  
- Не сразу. После первого письма тебя здесь не было.  
- И что мне за это будет? Используешь заклятие «Круциатус», как с тем Пожирателем смерти?  
Вольдеморт направился к своему трону. У юноши возникло нехорошее предчувствие: слишком мирно всё происходит. Не зная, чего ожидать, молодой человек вспоминал рекомендации слизеринского декана, попробовал очистить голову от мыслей. Внезапно человек в черном развернулся:  
- Ты удивительно догадлив, Гарри. Круцио!   
Квиддичная реакция не подвела: юноша бросился на пол, увернувшись от оранжевого луча.  
- Опять играешь в прятки? А как же то качество, по которому определяют школьников на твой факультет?  
- Оно у меня есть, - выкрикнул парень, гордо выпрямляясь. Мужчина с красными глазами слегка наклонился вперёд:  
- О, мой храбрый мальчик. Вот это уже достойно… Но ты здесь не для этого, - резко бросил он. – Легиллименс!  
Занятия окклюменцией не прошли даром. Гарри за несколько секунд очистил голову от всех мыслей и воспоминаний, не теряя связь с реальностью. Он видел, как на лице Вольдеморта промелькнула тень удивления:  
- Очень интересно, Поттер…Легиллименс!  
История повторилась. На этот раз юноша чувствовал себя более уверенно. Он стоял, не шелохнувшись, пока Темный Лорд опустил палочку.  
- Гарри, и кто же тебя этому научил?  
Мальчик задумался. Каким-то шестым чувством он понимал: нельзя говорить правду. Господину, стоящему напротив, неизвестно, что Северус Снейп – окклюменист. Эта способность помогала преподавателю шпионить для Дамблдора так долго, не опасаясь при этом раскрытия. Когда повелитель проверял Пожирателей смерти, Снейп скрывал нужную информацию и поэтому оставался в живых. Тем не менее, нужно что-то ответить.  
- Я сам научился.  
- Да? Интересно, как?  
- Прочитал в книге.  
- Это в какой же?  
- Я не помню. Большая такая, серая…  
- Ты лжешь. Легиллименс!  
Застать врасплох юношу не удалось, увидеть что-нибудь – тоже.  
- Хорошо держишься, Гарри. У тебя хватает на это сил. Но только пока… Круцио!  
Словно тысячи ножей вонзились в тело, парень корчился от боли на полу, задыхаясь и стоная. Наконец, действие заклинания закончилось.  
- Поднимайся, Поттер, - тот послушался, вытирая нос рукавом, который мигом пропитался кровью. - Легиллименс!  
Мальчик сопротивлялся из последних сил. Он лежал на спине, ударившись затылком так, что искры из глаз посыпались, но своё сознание врагу не открыл.  
- Кто тебя научил?  
- Я сам.  
- Это ложь! Заклятие «Круциатус» – иллюзия, и ты, по-видимому, к нему привык. Попробуем иначе.  
Вольдеморт наклонился к обессиленному Гарри Поттеру. Он взял его за кисть левой руки и резко дернул, ломая пальцы. Острая боль пронзила руку так, что из глаз брызнули слезы. Мальчик вскрикнул, пытаясь освободиться. Он слышал хруст костей и чувствовал, как онемела левая кисть. По-видимому, в ней не осталось ни одного целого сустава.  
- Достаточно или сломать вторую?  
- Но я же сказал правду! – отчаянно выкрикнул гриффиндорец. – Я всему научился сам.  
- Правду? – задумчиво проговорил Темный Лорд. – Что ж, это легко проверить, – с этими словами он вышел из зала.  
Гарри остался в одиночестве. Он с трудом встал на ноги, прижимая поврежденную кисть к себе. Рука распухла и приобрела какой-то багровый оттенок. Превозмогая боль, пленник начал исследовать помещение. Внимательно рассматривая стены, он обнаружил контур двери, но тут в коридоре послышались шаги. Мальчик мигом оказался на стуле в центре тронного зала.  
Темный Лорд вернулся со знакомым стеклянным пузырьком. Он направил палочку на парня:   
- Империо!  
Юноша слышал в голове приказ выпить сыворотку правды. Конечно, он мог сопротивляться проклятию подвластия, но инстинкт самосохранения победил. Гарри выпил это зелье. Он сразу отметил, что боль ушла, чему очень обрадовался. Теперь можно было сконцентрироваться на вопросах.  
- Давно ты стал окклюменистом?  
- С начала июля.  
- Тебя кто-то заставил этому научиться?  
- Нет, я сам решил.  
- Кто занимался с тобой?  
- Профессор Дамблдор.   
- Где ты живешь летом?  
- Я не могу сказать адрес. Дом защищен заклятием доверия.  
- Кто Хранитель тайны?  
- Я не знаю.  
- Что сейчас делает Дамблдор?   
- Он мне не говорил.  
- Кого из преподавателей ты видел в этом месяце?   
- Кроме директора - никого.  
- Кого боишься больше всего на свете?  
- Дементоров Азкабана.  
- Ты знаешь полный текст пророчества?  
- Да.  
- Чем оно заканчивается?  
- «И вмешается весь магический мир, но никто не сможет предсказать финал»  
Вольдеморт задумался. Послышался стук в дверь, вошел низенький человек в капюшоне. Кланяясь до самой земли, он пробормотал:   
- Мой господин, пленники прибыли. Вы просили сообщить об этом.  
- Да, ты можешь идти.  
Слуга удалился, а повелитель вышел за ним. Гарри мигом вскочил, схватил свою волшебную палочку и подбежал к главному входу – там слышались разные голоса. Мальчик бросился к увиденной ранее потайной двери. Она открылась, юноша оказался в коридоре с доспехами. После первого путешествия по замку он запомнил, что здесь поблизости комната с камином. Память его не подвела: в небольшом помещении камин горел, но летучего пороха нигде не было. В это время парень почувствовал, как кто-то шевельнулся за спиной. Мгновенно развернувшись, Гарри выкрикнул: «Ступефай!». Пожиратель смерти упал лицом вниз. Разбираться, кто это, не было времени. В коридоре слышался топот бегущих ног и громкие голоса. Юноша хотел выйти из комнаты, но в дверях едва не столкнулся с профессором Снейпом:   
- Поттер, куда вы направляетесь? - он протянул ему небольшой сверток. – Это летучий порох. Живо отсюда через камин и на площадь Гриммо!  
Ученик взял сверток, но поморщился от боли.  
- Простите, сэр. Вы не могли бы развернуть его. Моя рука…  
Преподаватель встревожено взглянул на него:  
- Что же вы так сильно скрывали?.. Но не важно.  
Он насыпал Гарри в правую руку серый порошок. В это время фигура на полу зашевелилась. Мальчик бросился к камину и отчаянно выкрикнул адрес штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса. Взметнулись языки пламени, унося юношу на свободу.


	10. Возвращение

**Глава 10. Возвращение**

В гостиной дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо собрались практически все члены Ордена. Послышался треск со стороны камина, и перед десятками колдунов появился Гарри Поттер, - в грязной мантии, заляпанной пятнами крови, разбитых очках и с распухшим носом, но у него ещё хватало сил твердо стоять на ногах. Присутствующие молча поднялись со своих мест, но тут раздался радостный возглас:  
- Гарри!   
Распахнув двери, в комнату ворвались его друзья (по-видимому, они до этого подслушивали, о чем говорили взрослые). Рон, Гермиона и Джинни мгновенно окружили юношу, который улыбался им, в то же время, стараясь держать поврежденную руку за спиной.  
- Да, это я. Я вернулся.  
- Гарри, дружище, ты живой! Живой!– повторял Рон, глядя на него восхищенными глазами, а Гермиона и Джинни не скрывали слез  
- Со мной всё в порядке, не надо плакать. Всё хорошо, я здесь, – мальчик старался успокоить друзей.  
- Как ты мог? Мы так за тебя переживали! Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?..  
- Да, мисс Грейнджер, справедливый вопрос: понимает ли Гарри, что он сделал? – тихий и серьёзный голос Дамблдора прервал приветственные восклицания. Юноша ещё раз улыбнулся ребятам: «Всё нормально, идите», - те немного отступили назад. Затем перевёл взгляд на Дамблдора:  
- Да, господин директор, прекрасно понимаю. Я спас жизни своим друзьям.  
- Какая глупость, Поттер, – вмешался Аластор Грюм. – И где ж ты был, не расскажешь?   
Сердце у парня забилось часто-часто. Срывающим голосом он переспросил:  
- Глупость? Вы считаете это глупостью?  
В ту же минуту из камина в гостиную шагнул Северус Снейп, но юноша не обратил на него внимания.  
- Именно так, и всё-таки, куда ты уходил из данного безопасного места? - не отступал Грозный Глаз.  
Мальчик мельком взглянул на преподавателя зельеварения, который, прислонившись к стене, спокойно наблюдал за происходящим, затем заметил на столе знакомый лист пергамента с серебряными чернилами:  
- Вы же сами прекрасно всё знаете. У Вольдеморта я был, в его замке, - окружающие вздрогнули.  
- Гарри, как ты мог? Почему ты ушел? Зачем? Мы...Мы так переживали… - Молли Уизли растерянно смотрела на него, а остальные перешептывались.  
- Значит, возникла такая необходимость.   
- Поттер, как ты смеешь так разговаривать?..   
- Подожди, Аластор, - перебил старого аврора Люпин. Куда исчез прежний добродушный преподаватель? Римус очень сурово обратился к бывшему ученику. – Гарри Поттер, какое ты имел право покидать штаб без разрешения?  
- А какое вы имели право не говорить в прошлом году о пророчестве, сделанном обо мне? Почему вы не позволили узнать мою собственную судьбу?  
- Гарри, я тебе уже объяснял, что… - профессор Дамблдор попытался ответить, но юноша не дал ему продолжить.   
- Подождите, я не закончил, - все волшебники замерли, а Рон, Джинни и Гермиона с немым восхищением слушали своего друга. – Вы так замечательно хранили секреты, что в результате погиб мой крестный!  
Римус шагнул вперед:  
- Это не имеет отношения к делу.  
- Да неужели? О моих правах мне говорят люди, по чьей вине я потерял последнего близкого человека. Профессор Люпин, а ведь Сириус был и вашим другом. Не забыли?   
Единственный представитель мародеров, находящийся в этом доме, замахнулся, намереваясь ударить юношу, но профессор Снейп перехватил его руку:  
- Достаточно, Люпин. Господин директор, вряд ли стоит это продолжать в присутствии школьников, - холодно заметил Снейп, указывая на детей.  
- Ты прав, Северус. Думаю, нам стоит переместиться в мой кабинет.   
Дамблдор взял с полки шкатулку, превратил её в портал. Гарри кивнул друзьям и присоединился к остальным волшебникам. Через минуту гостиная опустела, остались лишь ошеломленные Рон, Гермиона и Джинни.

Портал перенёс всех в Большой зал Хогвартса. Колдуны направились в кабинет Альбуса, Гарри и Снейп шли последними. Мальчик жутко устал и старался совершать левой кистью как можно меньше движений. На неё было страшно смотреть, поскольку цвет изменился на синий, а местами – черный. Но люди Ордена этого не замечали.   
Поднимаясь по лестнице, юноша оступился, но преподаватель зельеварения вовремя его подхватил:  
- Поттер, как вы? Совсем плохо? – он кивнул на руку парня.  
- Ничего, жить можно.  
- Потерпите? А то Заживляющего зелья у меня с собой нет. После разговора спуститесь ко мне в подземелье, хорошо?  
- Да, профессор. Спасибо, - Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и, придерживаясь за стену, продолжил идти вверх.  
- Я не знаю, стоит ли говорить, но профессор Дамблдор обязательно постарается залезть к вам в голову.  
- Правда? Он может…А впрочем, пусть попробует. Посмотрим, как у него это получится. Он не увидит ничего, и я не собираюсь открывать своё сознание этому человеку.  
- Ваше право, Поттер. А пока берегите силы. Они вам ещё понадобятся.   
- Хорошо, сэр. Спасибо за предупреждение. Я выдержал допрос самого Вольдеморта. Думаю, с остальным тоже смогу справиться… 

В кабинете директора находилось так много волшебников, что оставалось только удивляться: каким образом они смогли все поместиться. Обстановка мало изменилась: также висели портреты на стенах, только феникса не было. Юноша с грустью вспоминал, как Фоукс закрыл собой Дамблдора от смертельного проклятья.  
Люди Ордена серьёзно обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию. Когда Гарри вошел, к собравшимся обращался Грозный Глаз Грюм:  
- …И мы должны понимать: безответственный поступок юного Поттера поставил под угрозу существование нашей организации.  
- Подожди, Аластор, - прервал его директор. – Гарри, ты в самом деле был у Лорда Вольдеморта?  
- Да, сэр, - юноша стоял у двери и безразлично смотрел на остальных. – Думаю, это заметно.  
В самом деле, по внешнему виду мальчика догадаться о таком не составляло особого труда.  
- Как ты до него добрался?  
- При помощи портала.  
Дамблдор ещё раз взглянул на письмо у себя на столе.  
- Он перенёс тебя сразу в резиденцию?  
Юноша вздохнул.   
- Нет, сэр. Только до Косого переулка. Дальше меня сопровождал один из приближенных Вольдеморта.  
- Ты не знаешь, кто это был?  
Последний вопрос интересовал многих. Крестник Сириуса коротко взглянул на учителя зельеварения, но, не дождавшись знака одобрения или протеста, ответил:  
- Знаю. Профессор Снейп.  
Реакция волшебников оказалась вполне ожидаемой.  
- Как?  
- Почему?  
- Северус, ты действительно отвел к Сам-Знаешь-Кому Гарри Поттера? – искренне удивился мистер Уизли.  
- Именно так, Артур.  
- И это имело смысл? – тихо обратился к Снейпу Дамблдор.  
- Да, Темный Лорд вернул меня во внутренний круг Пожирателей смерти.  
- Очень хорошо, Северус. С тобой мы поговорим отдельно, а пока я бы хотел узнать у Гарри о происшедшем после прибытия.  
- Меня допросил Вольдеморт.  
- Что и следовало ожидать, Альбус, - послышался хриплый голос Грюма. – От Поттера всё узнали. Теперь, похоже, нам нужно искать новое место для нашей штаб-квартиры.  
- Из-за глупого мальчишки Ордену угрожает огромная опасность, - заявила незнакомая колдунья в темно-зеленой мантии. – Многие отдавали жизни, скрывая информацию, а ради чего?  
- Мы тайно собирались, но сейчас Пожирателям всё известно!..  
Люди громко возмущались. Наконец, не выдержал Гарри, страдавший от ноющей боли в руке. Он раздраженно выкрикнул:  
- Мерлин, это ж надо так бояться за свои секреты! Да не рассказал я ему ничего об Ордене, успокойтесь!  
На мгновение все замолчали, затем Грозный Глаз задал вопрос:  
- Минуточку, ты говорил: был на допросе, так?  
- Был.  
- И ты ничего не сказал?   
- Нет.  
- А каким образом тебя допрашивали?  
- Вольдеморт применил легиллименцию.  
- И?  
- Безуспешно. Я умею закрывать сознание.  
- Откуда такие способности?  
- Профессор Снейп научил за последние три дня.  
- А разве такое возможно?  
- А сейчас мы посмотрим, - предложил директор, направляя свою волшебную палочку на парня. – Легиллименс!   
Попытка провалилась.  
- Да, Аластор. Он, правда, это умеет. Какими ещё методами пользовался Вольдеморт?  
- Сывороткой правды.  
- Гарри, только не говори, что у тебя есть к ней иммунитет, - воскликнула Тонкс.  
- Есть.  
- Откуда? Тоже профессор Снейп научил? – колдунья с ярко-розовыми волосами повернулась к скучающему учителю, тот лишь усмехнулся.  
- А вот я не верю Поттеру, - не успокаивался Аластор. Северус извлек из кармана стеклянный пузырек и поставил на стол.   
- Это настоящая сыворотка правды?  
- Проверь на себе.  
- Нет, лучше на Поттере.   
Мальчик напоили запрещенным зельем, попытались допросить, но безрезультатно. Колдунья в темно-зеленой мантии снова начала возмущаться:  
- Вот, научили человека скрывать свои мысли. А теперь как мы узнаем, что он на самом деле сообщил Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?  
- Гарри, ты точно не рассказал об Ордене? – поинтересовался Артур Уизли.  
- Мистер Поттер, я попрошу вас выйти на несколько минут. Подождите за дверью, - столь неожиданное предложение последовало от Северуса Снейпа.  
Ничего не понимая, Гарри вышел в коридор. Там он стоял на лестнице, прислонившись к стене. Через пять минут к нему присоединился преподаватель зельеварения:  
- Мистер Поттер, вы осознаете серьезность сложившейся ситуации? Люди Ордена вам не верят.  
- А вы, сэр?  
- По моему мнению, никакой угрозы организации нет, поскольку если бы вы произнесли хоть одно слово об Ордене Феникса, Темный Лорд не выпустил бы вас живым. Но в этом сомневаются остальные.  
Юноша задумался, затем спросил:  
- И что мне делать?  
- Поттер, вы не позволите Дамблдору проникнуть в ваше сознание, чтобы узнать правду?   
- Это исключено! Только его мне не хватало в моей голове. И потом, есть много воспоминаний, которые я хотел бы сохранить от него в тайне.  
- А вы могли бы показать сегодняшние события мне? Только воспоминание о Вольдеморте?   
Юноша озадаченно посмотрел на слизеринского декана:  
- Думаю, да, сэр. Но зачем?  
- Чтобы заставить остальных поверить. При помощи Омута Памяти я в состоянии это устроить.  
- Омут Памяти? Ну, конечно! Жаль, я не умею им пользоваться…Я согласен, профессор.  
Северус Снейп извлек волшебную палочку и произнёс: «Легиллименс!» Через некоторое время он увидел всё, произошедшее в замке Темного Лорда несколько часов назад. Преподаватель вернулся на собрание Ордена, а мальчик устало опустился на верхнюю ступеньку. Неужели этот кошмар никогда не закончится? Гарри искренне надеялся, что человеку, ненавидевшему ему в течение пяти лет обучения в Хогвартсе, удастся всё уладить.  
Наконец, парня вновь попросили войти в кабинет. Отношение колдунов к нему заметно изменилось. По-видимому, картина допроса Вольдеморта произвела на них впечатление, а для некоторых оказалась серьёзным потрясением. Альбус Дамблдор предложил Гарри вернуться через камин на площадь Гриммо, но вмешался профессор Снейп:  
- Поттер, сейчас вам следует спуститься в подземелье. Там среди ингредиентов для зелий, на верхней полке обнаружите синюю склянку. Хорошо взболтайте и выпейте примерно половину состава.   
Гарри кивнул, а Римус Люпин удивленно поинтересовался:  
- Северус, куда ты его опять отправляешь? И что это за зелье?  
- Заживляющее, Люпин. Вряд ли кто-то из вас обратил внимание, но Темный Лорд сломал Поттеру практически все кости левой руки. И их восстановлением ещё никто не занимался.


	11. Последний день июля

**Глава 11. Последний день июля**

- Гарри! Гарри! Просыпайся! – Рон настойчиво пытался разбудить друга. В ответ на это мальчик накрылся с головой одеялом и отвернулся к стене.  
- Гарри, вставай!   
Тишина.  
- Гарри, скорее!  
Не меняя положения, юноша пробормотал:  
- Что случилось?  
- Нас срочно хотят видеть.   
- Скажи Пожирателям, что меня нет дома.   
- Очень смешно. Меня разбудила Гермиона и…  
Послышался громкий стук в дверь.   
- Вы скоро?  
- О, вот и она, поднимайся. – Рон повысил голос, - Да, Гермиона! Идем.   
Широко зевая, надежда волшебного мира поднялась с кровати. Гарри начал одеваться, постепенно вспоминая произошедшее накануне. После «приятной» беседы с Орденом Феникса, у него хватило сил лишь спуститься в подземелье. Потом он искал зелье…Выпил его, сел за ближайшую парту и, по-видимому, заснул.  
Двое друзей вышли из комнаты. В коридоре их ждала Гермиона:  
- Наконец-то! Идем в гостиную.  
- Гермиона, что за спешка? – Рон мельком взглянул на часы. – Ещё нет и восьми!  
- К вашему сведению, с минуты на минуту прибудут результаты СОВ!   
Молодые люди лишь переглянулись, начали спускаться по лестнице. В комнате на столе уже лежали три письма. Школьники взяли конверты и выжидающе посмотрели друг на друга.  
- Кто первый? – нарушил молчание Рон.  
- Давай, ты, – ответил Гарри.  
- Нет, я буду вторым.  
- Хорошо, я открою, – предложила Гермиона, дрожащими руками извлекая из конверта лист бумаги. Она бегло просмотрела его и радостно вскрикнула. Мальчики тоже прочитали её письмо, стоя за спиной девушки:

…Система оценок:  
П – «Превосходно» В – «Выше ожидаемого», - 1 СОВ.  
У – «Удовлетворительно», С – «Слабо», О – «Отвратительно» – 0 СОВ. 

Результаты Гермионы Грейнджер.   
……………………………………..Теория….Практика…Итог.   
1. Трансфигурация…………………..П………П………..П   
2. Заклинания…………………………П……..П…………П   
3. Зельеварение………………………..П…….П…………П   
4. Астрономия…………………………П…… В…………П  
5. Защита от Темных Искусств……….П…….П…………П  
6. Травология…………………………..П…….П…………П   
7. Уход за магическими существами…П…….П…………П   
8. История магии……………………….П……..-…………П   
9. Нумерология………………………….П……. - ………..П  
10. Древние руны…………………………В…….-…………В   
Итог: 10 СОВ.  
- Поздравляем, Гермиона! – искренне порадовались за девушку юноши.  
- Спасибо! Рон, теперь твоя очередь…

Результаты Рональда Уизли.  
……………………………………..Теория….Практика…Итог.   
1. Трансфигурация………………….У…………В……….В   
2. Заклинания………………………..У………….У………У   
3. Зельеварение………………………У………….В………В   
4. Астрономия………………………..У…………..У……….У   
5. Защита от Темных Искусств………В………….П……….П   
6. Травология…………………………У…………..В……….В   
7. Уход за магическими существами…В…………П……….П   
8. История магии………………………С………….-………С   
9. Прорицания………………………….-…………С………С   
Итог: 5 СОВ.  
- Ух ты! Я получил «Превосходно» по Защите, видела бы это Амбридж…Ещё по Уходу за магическими существами – Хагрид будет доволен. 5 СОВ – по крайней мере больше, чем у близнецов.  
- Молодец, Рон. А теперь очередь Гарри.  
Под пристальными взглядами друзей мальчик медленно открыл свой конверт. Он очень волновался, поскольку сейчас решится судьба его будущей профессии. Так хочется стать мракоборцем! Глубокий вдох, и вот они, заслуженные оценки:  
Результаты Гарри Поттера.  
……………………………………..Теория….Практика…Итог.   
1. Трансфигурация………………….В……………П………П   
2. Заклинания………………………..П……………В………П   
3. Зельеварение………………………П……………В……..П   
4. Астрономия………………………..У……………У……..У   
5. Защита от Темных Искусств………П……………ПП…..ПП   
6. Травология…………………………В…………….В……..В   
7. Уход за магическими существами…В…………..П……..П   
8. История магии……………………….С……………-…….С   
9. Прорицания…………………………...-……………С……С   
Итог: 7 СОВ.

- Ура! – воскликнул Гарри, бросая письмо на стол. – Я получил «Превосходно» по зельям! Снейп возьмет меня в свой класс!  
- Поздравляю, это здорово! – поддержала его Гермиона. – Ты хорошо подготовился к экзамену и вот результат…  
Только Рон с искренним недоумением наблюдал за друзьями.  
- Гарри, - начал он тихим проникновенным голосом, - Ты радуешься тому, что будешь заниматься со Снейпом?  
Мальчик замер.   
- Я…э…Но это же необходимо для учебы на мракоборца! Теперь у меня есть шанс поступить в их школу.  
- А, ну тогда ладно, - Рон облегченно вздохнул. – Поздравляю.  
- Спасибо. Кстати, не пора ли нам позавтракать?  
- Отличная идея. Я пойду, посмотрю, какие есть продукты. – С этими словами Гермиона направилась на кухню, но через минуту вернулась:  
- Ничего не выйдет: там собрание Ордена.   
- Неужели им вчера времени не хватило?.. – возмутился Гарри. – Я собираюсь ещё поспать. Рон, ты как?  
- Я тоже пойду.  
- Мальчишки! А я лучше почитаю…  
И гриффиндорцы разошлись по своим комнатам. 

Во второй половине дня ничего не изменилось. Когда Гарри проснулся, Рон сообщил ему:  
- На кухню всё ещё не пройти. Дела Ордена.  
- Да сколько ж можно? Нам теперь от голода умереть?  
- Нет, зачем? Джинни и Гермиона принесли булочки.  
На прикроватной тумбочке находился поднос с едой. Настроение у Гарри поднялось. Затем школьники поговорили о квиддиче, обсудили некоторые приёмы игры.  
Послышался стук в дверь, в комнату заглянула Гермиона:  
- Рон, можно тебя на минутку? Джинни просила зайти к ней.  
- Хорошо, - мальчик вышел в коридор.  
Гарри просматривал каталог волшебных мётел. Уже стемнело, но его друг не возвращался. Сын Джеймса и Лили решил узнать причину. Он осмотрел все комнаты, но никого нигде не увидел. В доме было темно и подозрительно тихо. Юноша спустился на первый этаж, постучал в дверь кухни. Не получив ответа, он вошел в темное помещение, вспоминая: где находится выключатель. Внезапно загорелся свет.  
- С днем рождения!   
От неожиданности Гарри зажмурился. Затем, когда глаза привыкли к свету, он увидел украшенную комнату, праздничный стол, на котором возвышался огромный фруктовый торт, и улыбающихся друзей. Его приветствовали Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, Фред, Джордж, Билл и Чарли. Мальчик-Который-Выжил стоял в дверях и восхищенно смотрел на остальных, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
- Дружище, чего же ты ждешь, - возмутился Рон, - Проходи скорей. Тут такой торт приготовили.  
Именинник подошел к произведению кулинарного искусства с шестнадцатью зажженными свечками.  
- Не забудь загадать желание, - посоветовала Гермиона.  
Юноша задумался, потом попытался погасить свечи. Половина огоньков продолжала гореть, как ни в чем не бывало, зато торт неожиданно заговорил:  
- Какой приятный ветерок! А можно ещё? Пожалуйста, - жалобно произнес он.  
Взрыв смеха раздался в помещении. Виновник торжества вопросительно посмотрел на близнецов, но те ответили ему кристально-чистыми взглядами.  
- Пожалуйста! Повторите!  
- Гарри, - обратился к нему Чарли. – Задуй свечи. Не видишь, торт тебя просит.  
- Ну, прошу вас. Трудно, что ли? – не успокаивалось кондитерское изделие.  
Крестник Сириуса проявил чувство сострадания, погасив оставшиеся огоньки. Кулинарный шедевр блаженно одобрил его действия: «Хорошо», - и, наконец, затих.  
- Наш подарок лучшему в мире спонсору! – торжественно провозгласили близнецы. – И…  
Все дружно запели:  
- С днем рождения тебя!   
С днем рождения тебя!  
С днем рождения, милый Гарри!  
С днем рождения тебя!   
Бурные аплодисменты, после которых именинник смог только сказать: «Спасибо». Праздник начался.  
В этот вечер прозвучало много шуток и пожеланий. А Гарри искренне радовался тому, что людей ордена не было, - братья Уизли не считаются. После грандиозного пиршества пришла очередь открывать подарки. В свертке от Гермионы оказалась иллюстрированная энциклопедия «Уникальные свойства известных магических существ», Хагрид прислал огромную упаковку шоколадных лягушек, а все члены Отряда Дамблдора – открытки. Билл и Чарли вручили юноше жилетку из драконьей кожи, способную уменьшать силу попавших в неё боевых заклятий, и амулет от Ордена, также защищающий своего носителя. Наконец, все подарки открыли, кроме одного. Лучший друг юного Поттера разместил перед ним зеленую коробку.  
- Мы с близнецами сделали это специально для тебя. Надеюсь, понравится.  
Гарри аккуратно снял оберточную бумагу, извлек небольшую статуэтку и поставил её на стол: на ребят хмуро смотрела низенькая колдунья в сиреневой мантии – Долорес Амбридж. Рон хлопнул в ладоши: волшебница начала исполнять латиноамериканский танец Ча-ча-ча. Она задорно подпрыгивала, время от времени выкрикивая: «Минус пятьсот очков Слизерину, перестаньте подсматривать мистер Малфой». Следующим номером стала чечетка, которой могли позавидовать все тушканчики планеты, энергичное танго, несколько странный американский балет, неуклюжий канкан, а напоследок прозвучала песня «Belle», после чего Амбридж затихла. Зрители же смеялись довольно долго, затем заставили игрушку повторить всё сначала.  
Фред и Джордж устроили презентацию новых фейерверков. Говорили только о хорошем, не затрагивая тему войны и всего, что с ней связано. Ближе к полуночи собравшиеся почувствовали усталость. Перед тем, как разойтись, Гермиона сообщила Гарри:  
- Мне пришло письмо от родителей. Они просят приехать. Ничего, если я утром к ним отправлюсь на неделю?  
- Конечно, съезди, Гермиона. И спасибо тебе за подарок… Я благодарен вам всем за этот праздник. Такого дня рождения у меня ещё не было! Спасибо!


	12. Новые известия и проблемы

**Глава 12. Новые известия и проблемы**

На следующее утро Гермиона уехала, а у Гарри Поттера началась тихая, спокойная жизнь. В отличие от прошлого лета дом находился в хорошем состоянии, и убирать его необходимости не было. Именно поэтому школьники бесцельно ходили по комнатам, разговаривали, играли в шахматы. Тонкс и Кингсли купили учебники для шестого курса, сложив их в углу гостиной. Как-то Гарри решил поинтересоваться будущей программой, взял пособие по трансфигурации, рассмотрел книгу со всех сторон, открыл, закрыл и больше к этому не возвращался.   
Третьего августа вышел специальный номер «Ежедневного пророка» с крупным заголовком на первой полосе: 

МИНИСТЕРСТВО ДЕЙСТВУЕТ: 12 ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕЙ   
ПОЙМАНЫ И ЗАКЛЮЧЕНЫ В АЗКАБАН.

Второго августа произошло то, чего ожидало, но боялось всё волшебное сообщество: в Косом переулке появились Пожиратели смерти. В тот день сотни школьников приобретали учебные принадлежности. Ровно в полдень сюда аппарировали несколько человек в черных мантиях и развернули активные действия.  
- Они возникли из воздуха, подошли к моему заведению и попытались проникнуть внутрь, - сообщает владелец кафе Флоран Фортескью.  
- Пожиратели знали, где в обеденное время собираются дети. Причинить им вред – вот их цель, - поддерживает Флорана мистер Олливандер.   
Но трагедии не суждено было случиться, поскольку не прошло и минуты, как в Косом переулке появился отряд мракоборцев. Очевидно, они знали о готовящейся акции и отреагировали должным образом. В считанные секунды Пожирателей обезвредили, при этом ранили двоих мракоборцев. Никто из детей не пострадал.  
- Из достоверных источников мы получили сведения о возможном нападении на Косой переулок, - рассказал нашему корреспонденту Наземникус Флетчер. – Сомневались только, какое здание станет целью. Поэтому с раннего утра здесь дежурят наши люди. Мы спешили на место происшествия, как могли, и, по счастью, успели вовремя. Пусть жители не беспокоятся: мы стоим на страже их безопасности.  
Вечером того же дня состоялось экстренное заседание Визенгамота. На скамье подсудимых оказались семь новых пойманных Пожирателей, а также Нотт, Эйвери, супруги Лестрейндж и Макнейр. Слушание проходило за закрытыми дверями, но нас пригласили на оглашение приговора. Альбус Дамблдор объявил о назначении высшей меры наказания для всех двенадцати преступников. Поцелуй дементора применят к ним через три месяца, которые Пожиратели проведут в Азкабане.  
- Они это заслужили, - безапелляционно заявил глава отряда мракоборцев Аластор Грюм. – Если бы мы так поступали с ними шестнадцать лет назад, проблем осталось бы гораздо меньше.  
Остаётся только добавить: волшебный мир может спать спокойно, пока о нашей безопасности заботятся мракоборцы, подчиняющиеся новому Министру Магии - Амалии Боунс.

Рита Скитер,  
Специальный корреспондент «Ежедневного пророка».

- Гарри, ты видел это? – обратился к нему Рон, заглянувший в гостиную. Он обнаружил своего друга стоящим у закрытой дверив кухню.  
- Тише, Рон. Да, я читал, - прошептал Гарри, предлагая приятелю подойти. – Они забыли о заклятии Недосягаемости.   
- Ты серьезно? – юный Уизли также прислонился к двери. Вполне отчетливо слышались голоса:  
- …Таким образом, проведенную акцию можно признать удачной. Кингсли и Арабелла скоро поправятся.  
- Да, Альбус, послезавтра их выпишут. А есть новости от Снейпа?  
- Нет, Артур. В последний раз он вышел на связь вчера утром, предупредив о планах Вольдеморта. Пока никаких известий.  
- Что и говорить, а вылазка Поттера сослужила нам хорошую службу. Теперь у нас вновь есть информатор.  
- Аластор, как ты можешь? Он же ребенок, а ты оправдываешь его поступок…  
- Кто? Поттер – ребенок? Нет, Молли. Он действовал глупо, но в конце концов мы от этого только выиграли…  
- Вот циники! – возмутился Рон, отходя от кухни.  
- Ничего, я уже привык, - стараясь успокоиться, проговорил Гарри. – Значит, Снейп всё ещё у Вольдеморта. Хорошо, что он предупредил мракоборцев.  
- Слушай, получается, он снова стал шпионом благодаря тебе?  
- Ну, да. Он привел меня к Темному Лорду, и то его простил.  
- Потрясающе! И Орден тебя в чем-то ещё обвиняет! Ты же, считай, жизни спас всем школьникам вчера, а они…  
- Не понимают и не хотят понять. Давай лучше поиграем, - предложил юноша, расставляя фигурки на шахматной доске.  
- Гарри, а что было у…у Сам-Знаешь-Кого? Гермиона запретила спрашивать, но всё-таки…  
- Знаешь, Рон, ничего особенного. Он меня допрашивал, пытал…Но это в прошлом, - поспешно добавил парень. – Твой ход.  
- Хорошо, - неохотно согласился его приятель, перемещая пешку на Е-4.

Во время шестой партии Гарри почувствовал жуткую слабость и головную боль, в глазах стало темнеть, а внимание рассеялось. Он сделал несколько ходов, после чего направился в свою спальню. Рон встревожено смотрел ему вслед.  
В комнате сын Джеймса и Лили попытался отвлечься, листая «Квиддич сквозь века», но не смог. Ему становилось всё хуже и хуже, стал пропадать пульс, сильно разболелась спина. Мальчик посмотрел в зеркало и обнаружил вдоль позвоночника темные пятна. Не отчетливо осознавая, что он делает, юноша вышел в коридор, аккуратно придерживаясь о стенку. Ему хотелось спуститься в гостиную, но у лестницы он понял: на это не хватит сил. Теряя сознание, юный гриффиндорец постучал в дверь спальни Джинни. Он вошел, обнаружив в помещении брата и сестру Уизли.  
- Гарри, что с тобой?  
- Дружище, в чем дело? – обеспокоено смотрели на него друзья.  
Юноша сел на край кровати и, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть в обморок, сказал:  
- Всё нормально, устал только. Джинни, ты не помнишь рецепт заживляющего зелья?  
- Сейчас найду, - девочка быстро пролистала записи. – Вот он.  
- Хорошо. Вы можете его сварить?  
- Да, конечно, а зачем?  
- Мне не очень хорошо, поэтому я прошу вас…Рон, помнишь, ты спрашивал: что делал Вольдеморт. Так вот, он повредил мне руку, и она ещё болит. Пожалуйста, сделайте это.  
- Как скажешь, Гарри.   
Его друзья взялись за работу. У мальчика звенело в ушах, начало болеть сердце и пропадать дыхание, зрение затуманилось. Сквозь пелену он увидел, как Рон протягивает ему стакан. От выпитого зелья стало легче, но ненадолго. Юноша снова и снова готовил снадобье, запретив Рону и Джинни рассказывать об этом кому бы то ни было. Гарри притворялся, что всё в порядке, всё чаще теряя сознание. Он завтракал, обедал и ужинал с людьми Ордена, но мог есть только кашу и овощи. Взрослые же волшебники же в это время обсуждали, где искать Вольдеморта.


	13. Что случилось с Гарри Поттером?

**Глава 13. Что случилось с Гарри Поттером?**

Шел четвертый день после отъезда Гермионы. Мальчик-Который-Выжил медленно умирал, но окружающие этого не замечали. Вот и сейчас представители Ордена Феникса сидели за обеденным столом, обсуждали последние новости.  
- Так что там с пойманными Пожирателями? – обратилась к вошедшему в кухню Кингсли Тонкс.  
- Они сейчас в Азкабане. Дементоры ушли оттуда, поэтому пришлось выделить специальный отряд мракоборцев для охраны.  
- Но это же не рационально. Сколько задействовано людей?  
- Человек тридцать. Дамблдор работает над специальной магической защитой. Думаю, к концу недели она будет готова.  
- Скорей бы, - вздохнул Люпин. – Гарри, ты почему такой бледный?  
- Да так, не выспался, - ответил мальчик, который на самом деле сосредоточился на том, чтобы не упасть в обморок в следующую минуту.   
- Нужно лечь пораньше. Аластор, а из представителей Ордена в Азкабане кто-нибудь есть?  
- Наземникус Флетчер. И он скоро сообщит нам новости… 

Следующий день прошел, как в тумане. Зелье приходилось пить чуть ли не каждый час, но оно мало помогало. Гарри спустился на ужин. Вскоре к присутствующим присоединились Северус Снейп и Гермиона Грейнджер. Все непринужденно общались, только Гарри молча сидел за столом, даже не притронувшись к великолепному пирогу с патокой, приготовленному миссис Уизли. Несколько раз он замечал, что преподаватель зельеварения обеспокоено смотрит на него.  
У парня опять начало болеть сердце, к спине невозможно было прикоснуться. Он тихо встал и поспешил к двери, но не успел сделать трёх шагов, как прозвучал громкий голос Снейпа:  
- Стоять!  
Юноша остановился, а все присутствующие посмотрели в его сторону.   
- Поттер, почему вы ничего не ели?  
- Нет настроения.  
- Почему?  
- Северус, в чем дело? Может он просто не хочет есть?  
- Помолчи, Люпин, - бросил преподаватель, поднимаясь со стула. – Поттер, снимите ваш свитер.  
- Это паранойя! – воскликнул Римус, также вставая. – Что за нелепые приказы!  
- Да уж, в излишней подозрительности здесь обычно обвиняют меня, - присоединился Грюм. – Или на тебя так повлияло возвращение к прежнему хозяину?  
- О хозяине поговорим на собрании. Поттер, я жду.  
Крайне неохотно парень сделал, о чем его просили. Окружающие вздрогнули, увидев на его спине темные полосы.  
- «Черная смерть»! – с неподдельным ужасом воскликнула Гермиона.  
- Абсолютно точно, мисс Грейнджер. Именно так проявляется этот крайне редкий яд. Поттер, давно он на вас действует?  
- Пять дней.  
- И вы ещё живы! Удивительно. Кстати, - профессор повернулся к Римусу, который всё ещё не мог сдвинуться с места. – Люпин, ты, кажется, назвал меня параноиком?  
- Я…Я не…  
- Надо лучше смотреть за единственным сыном твоего друга.  
Тем временем окружающие пришли в себя.  
- Нужно срочно доставить его в клинику Святого Мунго! – потребовала миссис Уизли.  
- Великолепная идея! Пожиратели смерти его там уже заждались.   
- Ну, тогда у меня есть Восстанавливающее зелье.  
- Напоите им Поттера, - часа на полтора ему хватит.  
В тот момент у Гарри закружилась голова. Он покачнулся, но Снейп его подхватил и посадил в ближайшее кресло.  
- Где там ваше зелье? Несите скорей, а я пока вернусь в Хогвартс.   
- Северус, но зачем? Дамблдор ещё в Министерстве.  
- За ингредиентами, Люпин. Нужно варить противоядие. – Снейп направился к камину. – И ещё, мисс Грейнджер, у вас «Превосходно» по зельеварению, поэтому постарайтесь определить: кто и каким образом отравил вашего друга.  
И человек в черной мантии скрылся в языках пламени.

Северус Снейп вернулся на площадь Гриммо через пятнадцать минут. За это время он успел побывать в Хогвартсе, взять всё необходимое из своего кабинета, а также посетить Лютный переулок – приобрести там недостающие ингредиенты. В гостиной слизеринский декан занялся противоядием. Остальные тихо переговаривались, не предполагая, как помочь надежде волшебного мира. Только Гермиона в своей спальне пыталась выполнить данное ей поручение.   
- Кто мог отравить Гарри? Давайте рассуждать логически, - предложила она Рону и Джинни. – Он никуда не выходил из этого дома, так?  
- Да, Гермиона.  
- И в последние дни практически ничего не ел. Но яд продолжал действовать на него. Через что?  
Минутное молчание, после которого Гермиона произнесла только одно слово: «Одежда», - и выбежала из комнаты.  
- Профессор Снейп! – кричала она, появляясь в гостиной, где Северус уже сварил зелье, и оно должно было остыть. – Профессор Снейп! Думаю, я поняла: как отравили Гарри Поттера – через одежду!  
- Интересная версия, мисс Грейнджер. В таком случае это мог сделать только один человек.  
- Точнее, домовой эльф.  
- Что?  
- Почему? – удивились представители Ордена.  
- Сейчас узнаем, - решительно заявил Гарри, вставая. – КИКИМЕР!  
Дверь открылась. В неё вошел старый домовой эльф, который, не переставая, бормотал:  
- Бедный Кикимер, не дают ему покоя. Ох, а эта грязнокровка тут стоит, почему-то не умерла до сих пор.  
- Это ты меня отравил?   
Существо замолчало, с неприязнью посматривая на мальчика.  
- Отвечай! Кто тебе приказал?  
- Кикимера заставляют сказать, но грязнокровке уже ничем не поможешь. Мой господин так распорядился.   
- Ты служишь Вольдеморту?  
- Кикимер служит тому, кто выиграет эту войну. Господин дал мне редкий яд и распорядился позаботиться о Гарри Поттере. Скоро его доставят в клинику, но это его не спасет.   
- Как ты посмел перейти на сторону зла, совершив предательство?  
Гарри шагнул к эльфу. Остальные тоже приблизились, доставая волшебные палочки.  
- Кикимер на стороне Темного Лорда, который скоро захватит абсолютную власть. Вы все погибнете. Кикимер же выполнил свой долг.  
И, оставляя разъяренных колдунов, он бросился к камину прямо в огонь. Раздался страшный крик, а через минуту последний слуга дома Блэков сгорел в пламени.

Присутствующие были шокированы увиденным, только Гермиона тихо плакала в уголке. Гарри хотел успокоить её, но начал задыхаться. Северус Снейп посадил его в кресло и протянул стакан с зельем.  
- Вот, выпейте.   
- Это действительно противоядие? – прошептал мальчик, глотая снадобье.  
- Поттер, только не говорите, что поверили домовому эльфу! С вами всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
- Но действие «Черной смерти» необратимо! – прохрипел Грозный Глаз Грюм.  
- Аластор, - выпрямляясь, возразил Снейп. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас сказал! Вообще-то здесь я специалист в области зельеварения, и уж мне точно виднее: есть противоядие или нет.  
- Дружище, как ты? – обратился к нему Рон.  
- Лучше… Немного… Я выживу.   
- А куда ж вы денетесь, Поттер? Естественно, выживете. Но вы попали в мой класс по зельям, поэтому много радости вам выздоровление не принесет…   
У Гарри хватило сил только улыбнуться, и он заснул.


	14. Претензии к Ордену

**Глава 14. Претензии к Ордену.**

- Они его разбудят.  
- Странно, то никого не пускали на собрания, а теперь кричат на весь дом.  
- Он проснулся! Гарри, как ты?  
- Нормально, - сонно ответил мальчик. – Что там случилось?  
- В Ордене чем-то недовольны, - сообщил Рон. – Пойдем, посмотрим?  
- Сейчас.  
Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни спустились на первый этаж. Люди говорили всё громче. Гарри остановился, застыв в проеме, увидел следующую картину. В комнате присутствовало десятка два людей. Они спорили со Снейпом.   
- …Всё-таки нам надо поговорить с мальчиком. Сначала он отправляется к Вольдеморту, затем отравился и никому ничего не сказал, - перечислял Дамблдор. – В чем причина?  
- Основная проблема в том, что Поттер вам не доверяет.  
- Северус, почему ты так говоришь?  
- Не слушайте его, директор, - посоветовал Грюм. – Он этим летом только и старается свести Поттера в могилу.  
- Я стараюсь? Значит, это я пять дней сидел с ним за одним столом и безучастно смотрел, как он умирает!  
- У нас возникли проблемы с Азкабаном, а так мы бы обязательно заметили…  
- Да неужели, Люпин? С вами нельзя оставить его ни на минуту.  
- Но мы же…  
- Достаточно! – призвал всех к порядку Дамблдор. – Мы отвлеклись. Хотя должен отметить: Северус в последнее время проявляет чудеса интуиции.  
- Видимо, потому, директор, что я, учитывая прошлый опыт, лучше понимаю характеры Поттеров. Мальчишка всё равно бы отправился к Темному Лорду, будьте уверены. А если невозможно этому помешать, то не лучше ли подготовить? Дать шанс вернуться живым?  
- Да как ты смеешь? – возмутилась Молли. - Отвел ребенка к чудовищу, а ещё оправдываешься!  
- Миссис Уизли, вы забываете одну маленькую деталь. Я встретил Поттера в Косом переулке, и если бы Темному Лорду не понадобилось меня проверять, он прислал бы парню портал прямо до своего замка. И никто из вас не смог бы ему помешать!   
- Но в одиночку он вряд ли бы им воспользовался. Северус, ты поставил под угрозу существование нашего Ордена, - начал Дамблдор, но Гарри не дал ему договорить:  
- Да как вы можете! НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ОБВИНЯТЬ ПРОФЕССОРА СНЕЙПА! ОН ТОЛЬКО ЭТИМ ЛЕТОМ ТРИЖДЫ СПАС МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ!

В гостиной воцарилась оглушительная тишина, Гарри медленно вышел в центр комнаты.  
- Поттер, - наконец, подал голос Грюм. – Тебя вообще не спрашивают!  
- А зря! Сколько можно за моей спиной обсуждать мою собственную жизнь!  
- Гарри, успокойся, - начал Люпин.  
- Гарри, тебя что-то не устраивает в деятельности Ордена? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.  
- Что меня не устраивает! Вам список предоставить!  
- Гарри! – крикнула миссис Уизли.  
- ПОТТЕР! – присоединился Грозный Глаз, но слишком поздно. Возмущение юноши достигло предела. – Что ты себе позволяешь!  
- Оставь его, Аластор, - попросил Дамблдор. – Пусть скажет.  
- Я скажу, но заметьте: вы сами об этом попросили! С чего бы начать?.. – с издевательски задумчивым видом парень посмотрел в потолок. – Ах да, по-видимому, правильно будет начать с рождения. Я не касаюсь своей жизни у магглов, но как вы могли допустить гибель моих родителей? Где вы были, когда их лучший друг перешел на сторону Вольдеморта! Куда вы смотрели, ответьте!   
- Гарри, тогда была паника…  
- Паника? Понятно, идем дальше. Первый год обучения в школе Хогвартс. Помните, что произошло?   
- Сам-Знаешь-Кто пытался украсть философский камень, - пробормотала Тонкс.  
- Правильно, а кто ему помешал?   
- Ты с друзьями.  
- Именно так. Мы с друзьями даже заработали для факультета сто шестьдесят очков. А теперь, внимание вопрос: А ПОЧЕМУ ДЕТИ ДОЛЖНЫ ЭТИМ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ? ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ОХРАННЫЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЯ, КОТОРЫЕ МОГУТ ПРОЙТИ ПЕРВОКЛАССНИКИ? И ГДЕ БЫЛ ВАШ ХВАЛЕНЫЙ ОРДЕН, КОГДА ТЕМНЫЙ ЛОРД ЕДВА НЕ ВЕРНУЛ СЕБЕ МОГУЩЕСТВО?   
- Так сложились обстоятельства.  
- Обстоятельства? Замечательно, с каждым разом отговорки всё лучше и лучше… Второй курс и Тайная Комната. Аналогичный вопрос: почему я должен драться с василиском? Думаете, мне так нравится играть героя, а потом валяться в госпитале?   
- А кто тебя просил вообще к нему лезть? – вмешался Грюм. – Мог бы позвать преподавателей!  
- Профессор Грюм, вы понимаете: о чем говорите? Нет? Я поясню: Джинни Уизли умирала на полу в Тайной Комнате. И пока я искал бы вас, Вольдеморт уже бы возродился. И я бы посмотрел, как вы стали сражаться с самым сильным черным магом этой эпохи! Кстати, в любом случае, сестру Рона это бы уже не спасло.   
- Гарри, мы ценим твой поступок, но…   
- Подождите, господин директор. Я только начинаю…

Всё это время его друзья, не мигая, наблюдали за сценой развернувшейся в гостиной.  
- Довели человека, - ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, констатировал Рон Уизли.  
- Ага, - согласилась Джинни.  
- Не вмешивайся, Рон, - посоветовала Гермиона.  
- Я же не самоубийца.  
- Это хорошо.

- Так вот, по поводу предательства Питера я уже сказал. Четвертый курс. Чем закончился, напоминать не надо?  
- Смертью Седрика.   
- Именно так, и я давно хотел поинтересоваться, почему вы не воспользовались тогда маховиком времени и не предотвратили убийство?  
- Ну…  
- Только не надо рассказывать, какая хрупкая материя – время! Значит, чтобы спасти Клювокрыла, вернуться в прошлое можно. А Седрик погиб – ну и ладно! Подумаешь, одним учеником в школе стало меньше, да ещё и Вольдеморт возродился…Но это так, мелочи…  
- Гарри, мы считали…   
- Что вы считали? Всё элементарно! Я вам подробно описал место происшествия. Дом Реддлов найти можно, да и кладбище рядом с ним – тоже. Нужно было собраться и помешать Петтигрю, который, между прочим, изначально был там один, с младенцем. Пожиратели прибыли гораздо позже.  
- Мы об этом не подумали.  
- Не удивительно.  
- Поттер!  
- Я уже шестнадцать лет Поттер. Но переходим к главному. На пятом курсе я побывал в Отделе Тайн…Вспомним предысторию. Целый год вы охраняли дверь в этот департамент, так?  
- Ну…  
- Не надо спорить, я знаю, что это правда.  
- Допустим.  
- Хорошо. Ночные дежурства, мантия-невидимка, - всё замечательно. Но ответьте на простой вопрос: ПОЧЕМУ, КОГДА МЫ С ДРУЗЬЯМИ ПРИБЫЛИ В МИНИСТЕРСТВО, НИКОГО ИЗ ВАС ТАМ НЕ БЫЛО? ЧТО ВЫ ОХРАНЯЛИ ЦЕЛЫЙ ГОД? КАКОЙ СМЫСЛ? ПРОФЕССОР ДАМБЛДОР, ВЫ САМИ СКАЗАЛИ, ЧТО КОГДА СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП ВЫШЕЛ НА СВЯЗЬ, ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ВСЕ ЧЛЕНЫ ОРДЕНА СИДЕЛИ В ШТАБЕ! ЧТО ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ ЗАБЫЛИ?  
- Тогда получилась накладка с дежурствами.  
- Отличная накладка! Вы хоть представляете, сколько времени мы бегали по департаменту, спасаясь от преследователей, пока вы не соизволили появиться!  
- Полчаса, наверное, - предположил Снейп.  
- Если не больше.  
- А зачем вы вообще туда полезли!  
- Профессор Люпин, а вы до сих пор не знаете причину! Меня привели туда сомнения в том, что Орден сможет позаботиться о Сириусе, о безопасности своих собственных людей…Или позаботится о нем так же, как о моих родителях!  
- Гарри, мы…  
- Кстати, по поводу охраны. Многие из вас работают в Министерстве Магии, поэтому обращусь к вам. Ну ладно вы ужинали в штабе, но где была охрана самого министерства! Что, дверь открыта – заходите, кто хотите!  
- Там есть контроль на входе.  
- Где? – искренне удивился мальчик. – А я и не заметил… Да…У вас двойные стандарты, господа! Значит, стоило мне надуть тетушку, сразу прилетает сова с письмом – это преступление. А КОГДА В ЦЕНТРЕ ЛОНДОНА В ЗДАНИИ МИНИСТЕРСТВА ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЦЕЛАЯ ТОЛПА ПОЖИРАТЕЛЕЙ СМЕРТИ И НАЧИНАЕТ СТРЕЛЯТЬ НЕПРОЩАЕМЫМИ ЗАКЛЯТИЯМИ, - ИМ ВСЕ ПОЗВОЛЕНО!  
- Если бы Снейп научил тебя окклюменции, ты не полез бы в министерство, - заметил Люпин.  
- Не научил…Да я и не хотел учиться, не понимал: для чего. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВЫ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ НЕ СКАЗАЛИ! И если бы профессор Снейп не согласился со мной заниматься этим летом, я бы отправился к Вольдеморту (а я бы отправился к нему) и не вернулся бы живым. Я уж не говорю о «Черной смерти». Спасибо вам, профессор.  
- Пожалуйста, Поттер.  
- В общем, господа, думаю, теперь вы понимаете, почему я не испытываю никакого доверия к Ордену. Профессор Дамблдор, такие ошибки не прощают, - Гарри повернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился. – И ещё, если Азкабан ваши люди охраняют так же хорошо, как Министерство, значит супруги Лестрейндж уже на свободе.  
С этими словами юноша вышел из гостиной. Он поднялся в свою комнату, какое-то время стоял у окна. Затем к нему приблизился Рон Уизли и молча пожал ему руку. Гарри не сразу заметил: от плохого самочувствия не осталось следа. Вот так и выздоравливают. 


	15. Завещание

**Глава 15. Завещание**

Следующие дни были скучными и однообразными. После памятного разговора с Гарри Поттером Орден благоразумно хранил молчание, не поднимая вопрос о доверии. Со школьниками предпочитали не общаться, предоставив им абсолютную свободу выбора занятий. Гермиона пыталась заставить парней прочитать учебники, но у Рона постоянно находились неотложные дела, а Гарри ограничился изучением её подарка – «Уникальные свойства известных магических существ». Его особенно заинтересовала глава о домовых эльфах: 

«…Эльфийская магия является самой неизученной. Эти существа способны аппарировать на огромные расстояния, переносить с собой людей, в том числе и на запретные территории, появляться в зданиях, ненаносимых на карты. Для них не существуют преграды, но перемещаются они только по собственной воле. Проследить их передвижение не представляется возможным…»

Вот почему Добби мог появляться на Тисовой улице, а потом возвращаться в Хогвартс. Сын Джеймса и Лили отложил энциклопедию, спустился к ужину. За столом сидели Грюм, Люпин, Тонкс, Артур, Кингсли, Билл, Чарли, Перси, Рон, Джинни и Гермиона. Миссис Уизли как раз заканчивала готовить жаркое. Послышался треск со стороны камина, и в помещении появились Фред, Джордж и Наземникус Флетчер:  
- Всем приятного аппетита. Артур, тебя искала Нарцисса Малфой.  
- Очень интересно. Она старается узнать хоть что-нибудь о судьбе своего мужа. Но Дамблдор не зря решил ничего ей не говорить…  
- Артур! Здесь же дети, - начала было миссис Уизли, но замолчала, увидев выражение лица юного Поттера.   
-  
- Ничего, Молли. Кстати, Наземникус, что там с Азкабаном?  
- Альбус, наконец, создал магическую защиту. Теперь можно отзывать наших людей. В здании сейчас несколько сотен узников, дементоров нет, но стены поглощают магию и не дают возможности колдовать в камерах. Аппарировать в темницы тоже нельзя. Вход охраняют драконы. Кроме того, в главных залах и коридорах повесили портреты, а изображенные на них волшебники передают информацию об увиденном непосредственно Дамблдору.  
- Да, неплохо организовали, - одобрил Люпин. – Жаль, только Малфоя там нет. Нарцисса думает: он в Азкабане?  
- Конечно, мы об этом позаботились. А где он на самом деле? – поинтересовался Кингсли.  
- По-видимому, Люциус на время оставил активную деятельность, ничего не предпринимает.  
Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на Флетчера:  
- Подождите, но он же…  
- Поттер, вмешался Грюм. – Давай выйдем на минуточку…  
Аластор направился к двери. Ничего не понимая, мальчик последовал за ним. В коридоре Грозный Глаз осмотрелся, после чего произнес следующее:  
- Я знаю, каким образом и при каких обстоятельствах ты видел Люциуса. Проверка магглов при помощи легиллименции, правильно?  
- Да, сэр. Думаю, мне стоило…  
- Безусловно, Поттер. Метод выбран очень хороший. Но применять его без специального разрешения Министерства, значит получить шесть месяцев в Азкабане. Ты этого хочешь?   
Юноша испуганно взглянул на мракоборца. Он не предполагал ничего подобного:  
- Нет, сэр.  
- Превосходно, в таком случае тебе не следует делиться сведениями о Малфое с остальными.

Двое волшебников вновь присоединились к собравшимся. После ужина школьники вместе с близнецами поднялись в комнату Джинни.  
- Что-то в Ордене сегодня откровенничали, как никогда.  
- Вот именно, Рон, - Гермиона взяла с полки очередную книгу и села в кресло. – По-видимому, они осознали свои ошибки.  
- Скорее Хагрид начнет преподавать прорицания, - не согласился рыжеволосый парень – Гарри, а ты как думаешь?  
- Я считаю, они просто не хотели скандалов, поскольку им все равно нечего возразить.  
- Да уж, твое блестящее выступление до сих пор снится Дамблдору по ночам, - усмехнулся Фред. – Джордж, как, по-твоему, нам следует установить памятник в честь Гарри Поттера, Мальчика-Который-Не-Только-Выжил-Но-И-Поставил-Орден-На-Место?   
- Конечно, Фред. Открытие монумента состоится во время первого визита учеников в Хогсмид. Просьба передать это всем гриффиндорцам. О точном времени будет объявлено дополнительно.  
- Фред, Джордж, как вы можете! Орден – это тайная организация, о которой известно лишь…   
- Ладно, ладно, Гермиона! Мы же пошутили, - заверили её близнецы, украдкой подмигивая остальным. – Знаете, кого мы видели сегодня в Косом переулке? Юного Малфоя!   
- Драко? – заинтересовался Гарри. – И что он там делал?  
- Покупал учебники к школе, но нас поразило его состояние, да, Фред?  
- Правильно, Джордж. Бледный худой мальчик скромно шел по улице.  
- С ним не было телохранителей или отца. Никого, кто мог бы поддержать его в трудную минуту.  
- Драко сам нес свои вещи, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир, в том числе и витрину магазина «Все для квиддича».  
- О, несчастный юноша! Какую жестокую шутку сыграла с ним судьба: любимый отец стал узником Азкабана.  
- Ну, насчет любимого я бы не согласился…  
- Гарри, он обеспечивал его всем необходимым. – Возразила Гермиона. – Хотя, за сражение в Министерстве Люциуса стоило отправить в тюрьму. Он же Пожиратель смерти.  
- И перешел на сторону Вольдеморта более пятнадцати лет назад. Позже ему удалось откупиться, поэтому Визенгамот признал его невиновным.   
- Дружище, по твоему мнению, Малфой заплатил судьям, и его отпустили?  
- Конечно, Рон. Ему хватит денег и не на такое.  
- Но ведь тогда председателем был Дамблдор! – заметила лучшая ученица Хогвартса.  
- Гермиона, не будь наивной. Разве это на что-то влияет? Решение по любому преступлению принимают большинством голосов. И один Дамблдор, пусть даже глава суда волшебников, ничего не сделает. Тот же Люциус на втором курсе получил все подписи Совета Попечителей, и нашего директора отстранили.  
Да, Корнелиус Фадж, Альбус Дамблдор, Амалия Боунс, - известные люди, о которых говорят и пишут, но реальной власти у них нет. Миром волшебников управляют те, кто стоят за ними, у кого хватит денег, чтобы всех купить и продать. Им не нужны высокие посты в Министерстве, а если понадобятся, то достаточно назвать цену. И того же Малфоя через пять минут объявят министром Магии.  
- Гарри, но получается: у Сам-Знаешь-Кого тоже нет власти. О нем же пишут и говорят.  
- Рон, у Вольдеморта власть есть. И она огромная. А в газетах пишут не о нем, а о действиях Пожирателей смерти. Его же имя стало известно благодаря случайности. Это редкий случай: публика знает, кто действительно отдает приказы… Знает, но ничего не может с ним сделать.  
- По-твоему, у нас нет выхода?  
- Выхода нет. Есть лишь надежда и возможность подготовиться к войне. Хотя последней скоро тоже не останется.  
- Ты слишком мрачно смотришь в будущее.  
- Джинни, я в будущее смотрю реально.

В тот же вечер в штабе Ордена Феникса появился Альбус Дамблдор. Он зачитал завещание Сириуса: все деньги остались крестнику, а права на дом, расположенный по адресу: площадь Гриммо, 12, теперь в равной степени принадлежат Гарри Поттеру и Римусу Люпину. До совершеннолетия опекуном Гарри также становится Люпин.

Школьники вернулись в свои комнаты, начали собирать вещи. На следующий день им предстояла поездка в Хогвартс. Засыпая, Гарри думал о том, каким бесконечно длинным, а главное, нескучным оказалось это лето.


	16. В Хогвартсэкспрессе

**Глава 16. В Хогвартс - экспрессе.**

Утро первого сентября было серым и пасмурным. Лишь изредка солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь тучи, освещая улицы Лондона. А в сторону вокзала Кингс-Кросс ехали три машины с волшебниками. В этом году министерские работники обеспечили безопасную доставку всех школьников к платформе 9 и ¾.  
Гарри, Рон, Гермиона и Джинни оказались на станции за десять минут до отправления поезда. Представители Ордена прощались, в очередной раз напоминая об осторожности. Последними подошли близнецы:  
- Удачи вам в Хогвартсе, не скучайте! - заговорщически подмигивая, пожелал Джордж.  
- Это точно! – присоединился к брату Фред. – А уж мы о вас не забудем…И ещё, несмотря на решение, которое принял вчера Орден Феникса…  
- Естественно мы не расскажем вам о нем. Верно, Фред? Нам запретили.  
- Безусловно, Джордж. Мы не имеем права говорить, но, тем не менее…Гарри, мы все равно найдем способ с тобой связаться. До скорого!  
- Пока.  
- Эй, подождите! Что решил орден? – попытался узнать Мальчик-Который-Выжил, но близнецы лишь помахали на прощание, после чего аппарировали.

- Интересно, что наши преподаватели придумали на этот раз? – поинтересовался Гарри, поворачиваясь к друзьям.  
- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Рон. – Может новый способ: как защитить тебя от Сам-Знаешь-Кого?  
- Да, пожалуй, но какой? Гермиона, а ты как думаешь?  
Девушка с каштановыми волосами сосредоточенно рассматривала железную арку на платформе.  
- Гермиона!  
- А, - ученица вздрогнула. – Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить: Фред говорил о другом способе связи, так? Гарри, а ты получал в августе традиционное уведомление от МакГонагалл о начале учебного года первого сентября?   
Юноша задумался.  
- Нет, в августе у меня вообще не было писем…Подожди, ты хочешь сказать… - школьница кивнула. – Ну, Дамблдор! Это уж слишком!  
Только один человек недоуменно наблюдал за остальными:  
- Я не понимаю…  
- Рон, все элементарно! На собрании ордена решили запретить мне получать почту. Боятся: Вольдеморт опять заманит меня в свой замок. Как будто запрет Ордена его остановит! Да…И они ещё хотят, чтобы я им доверял, - крестник Сириуса повернулся и направился к ближайшему вагону. Гермиона догнала его:  
- Подожди, ты же не собираешься уйти из Хогвартса на встречу с Темным Лордом!  
- Нет, пока он меня не позовет. Не переживай ты так, у меня нет желания умирать молодым, по крайней мере сейчас. А Дамблдору я это ещё припомню…

Неразлучная троица вошла в поезд. Рон и Гермиона последовали в вагон для старост, а Гарри занял свободное купе. Через некоторое время к нему присоединился Невилл:  
- Привет! Можно к тебе? – спросил однокурсник.  
- Конечно, садись.  
- Спасибо. Как лето прошло?  
- Да, ничего. – Поттер пожал плечами. – Нормально. А у тебя?  
- Я всё время помогал бабушке. Она мне даже купила новую волшебную палочку. Сейчас покажу, - мальчик извлек из сумки темный кусок дерева. – Вот, четырнадцать дюймов, ясень и волос единорога.  
- Красивая. А за старую ничего не было?  
- Нет. Моя бабушка узнала о сражении в Министерстве, после чего сообщила: она мной гордится. Поэтому, всё обошлось.  
Гарри помрачнел из-за упоминания событий в Отделе Тайн. Невилл виновато смотрел на него:  
- Прости, не надо было об этом говорить.   
- Всё в порядке. Прошлого уже не вернешь и не изменишь…Как экзамены сдал? – юноша попытался изменить тему разговора.   
- Я получил «Выше ожидаемого» по Заклинаниям и Уходу за магическими существами.  
- А Защита от темных искусств?  
- «Превосходно»! Спасибо тебе, Гарри. Если бы не уроки ОД…  
- Пожалуйста, но вы же сами хорошо занимались. А Травология у тебя как?  
- Тоже «Превосходно». И ещё, ты не поверишь: у меня «Выше ожидаемого» по Зельеварению!  
- Ты серьезно! Представляю, что было со Снейпом, когда он об этом узнал. Но, к счастью, в его класс попадают исключительно с «Превосходно». Можешь жить спокойно.   
Невилл погрустнел, а собеседник удивленно взглянул на него.  
- В чем дело? Ты не рад избавиться от Снейпа? Я думал, больше меня от него страдал только ты.  
- Ты прав, но…- мальчик нерешительно замолчал.  
- Тогда не понимаю: в чем причина?  
- Гарри, поклянись, что ты никому не расскажешь.  
- Клянусь, никто не узнает. А все-таки?  
- Понимаешь, - Невилл извлек из сумки довольно большое растение. – Помнишь его?  
- Да, мимбулус мимблетония. Ты показывал прошлым летом.   
- Я исследую свойства его сока. Недавно обнаружили его уникальную способность восстанавливать поврежденную память. Я хочу попробовать приготовить зелье…   
- И вылечить своих родителей, правильно? – тихим голосом спросил однокурсник.   
Мальчик кивнул:  
- Но теперь меня Снейп не возьмет учить. И я вряд ли чего-нибудь добьюсь.  
- Невилл, ты решил бросить работу? Не вздумай! Попадешь ты на зельеварение или нет, – это ещё большой вопрос. Многое может измениться. Но ты обязательно должен продолжать свои исследования!  
- Гарри, ты, правда, думаешь: у меня получится?  
- Безусловно. Ты отлично знаешь свойства растений, а значит сможешь их использовать. Твои родители исцелятся, Невилл. Я в тебя верю!  
- Спасибо, - шестикурсник покраснел, смущенно разглядывая цветок. Дверь открылась, в купе вошли Рон и Гермиона. Чуть позже к ним присоединилась Джинни. Гриффиндорцы купили много сладостей, после чего занялись традиционным обменом карточек с портретами волшебников. 

Уже стемнело. Хогвартс – экспресс приближался к школе. Ученик переоделись в мантии, с нетерпением ожидая остановки. Но внезапно на пороге появилась ещё одна неразлучная троица: Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл.  
- Кого я вижу! Проходят годы, а Поттер продолжает дружить со своей грязнокровкой и Уизли.  
- В чем дело, Малфой, - резко спросил сын Джеймса и Лили, поднимаясь.  
- Ни в чем, Поттер. Только надо обсудить один вопрос. Очень важный.  
- У меня нет секретов от друзей.   
- Как это трогательно. Настоящая преданность дружбе, - восхищенно проговорил Драко, а его телохранители засмеялись.  
Рон и Джинни достали волшебные палочки, но Гарри лишь покачал головой:  
- Не надо. Что тебе нужно, Малфой?  
Слизеринцы шагнули в купе, закрыв дверь. Джинни испуганно отшатнулась.   
- Не бойся, рыжая. Я не к тебе пришел, - презрительно заметил Драко. – Что мне нужно, Поттер? Всего лишь отомстить за своего отца.  
- Я ему ничего не делал.   
- Неужели? Из-за тебя он попал в Азкабан.   
- Он оказался в тюрьме потому, что был Пожирателем смерти, - возмутилась Гермиона.  
- А твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, грязнокровка.  
- Малфой! – Гарри направил на него свою палочку.  
- Да, Поттер? Ой, мне стало страшно! Ты храбрый, когда рядом толпа друзей. Жаль, только любимую собачку потерял. Кто ж теперь защищать тебя будет…  
Юноша, не раздумывая, ударил слизеринца кулаком в челюсть. Тот остался стоять неподвижно, только стер рукой кровь:  
- Молодец, Поттер. Всё ещё переживаешь из-за смерти крестного? Хотя тебе достался замок Блэков – отличное наследство. Поэтому его смерть должна быть тебе выгодна…   
Парень бросился к нему, но Гермиона и Невилл оттащили его за рукава мантии назад.  
- Гарри, не смей! Ты же видишь: он тебя провоцирует.  
- Гермиона, не мешай! – юноша освободился, затем, глядя в глаза Драко, сообщил ему. – Кстати, насчет замков. Ты ведь уже стал Пожирателем, да, Малфой? Тогда у тебя будет огромная комната. У Вольдеморта замок роскошный, я даже тебе завидую.  
Слизеринец побледнел:  
- О чем ты говоришь, Поттер? Откуда тебе знать: какие комнаты у Темного Лорда?  
- Как откуда? Я же был у него в гостях этим летом и все видел. Зеленые стены, двери из чистого серебра. А ты разве не обратил на них внимания во время многочисленных собраний?  
- Я не служу ему, Поттер. Понятно?  
- Неужели, мне даже не верится. Что, предашь дело своего отца?  
На этот раз драться начал слизеринец, но их разняли.  
- Интересно, а в одиночку ты на что-нибудь способен? – выкрикнул Малфой. – Или всегда прячешься за спины друзей?  
- Способен. Выйдем?  
- И соберется весь ваш отряд? Нет, сегодня в полночь в коридоре на третьем этаже.  
- Я бы согласился, но ты опять не придешь.  
- Я буду ждать тебя там, Поттер. Только ты и я.  
- Подождите, но дуэли запрещены, - попыталась помешать Гермиона, но на её слова не обратили внимания.  
- Я принимаю вызов.  
- До встречи.  
Драко, Крэбб и Гойл вышли из купе. Через несколько минут поезд остановился. Школьники приехали в Хогвартс.


	17. Начало учебного года

**Глава 17. Начало учебного года.**

В Большом зале собрались сотни школьников. Почти все места оказались заняты, и неразлучной гриффиндорской троице пришлось сесть у входа. В дверях показались первокурсники, которых МакГонагалл привела к самому преподавательскому столу. Распределяющая шляпа исполнила песню:

В истории мира  
Когда-то случился  
На магов и магглов раскол.   
Творить чудеса  
Приходилось учиться   
И не обойтись без школ.  
Четверка друзей  
Собралась и решила  
Умения передавать.  
Меня об одном  
Всего лишь попросили:  
Школьников распределять.   
Гриффиндор – смелость,  
Отвага и храбрость,  
Когтевран – много ума,   
Слизерин – хитрость,  
Власть и коварство,  
А Пуффендуй – доброта.   
Могу указать я  
Любому дорогу -  
Это не трудно понять.  
Только ещё  
Подождите, ребята:  
Судьбу вашу буду решать.   
Сейчас же хочу  
К остальным обратиться   
И взрослых предостеречь:  
Из ценностей всех,  
Существующих в мире,  
Доверие нужно беречь.  
Война началась,  
Будет страшная битва.  
Хотелось бы жертв избежать…  
Но силы Добра  
Совершили ошибку,  
И времени нет исправлять.  
За промахи взрослых  
Расплатятся дети.   
Кто первый? Вопрос не стоит.  
Кто следующий?  
Мира не жди на планете.  
И Тьма или Свет победит?  
Не знаю. Есть власть  
Лишь у тех, кто едины,  
И верят друг в друга, и ждут.  
Их объединили,   
Пусть даже и силой,  
Но вместе сражаться ведут.  
Угроза для нас   
Совершенно реальна,  
И ты нападения жди,  
На вызов ответь  
Силам Зла адекватно  
И смело к победе иди! 

Мертвая тишина воцарилась в зале, даже учителей шокировало услышанное. Затем началось бурное обсуждение:  
- За промахи взрослых расплатятся дети!   
- Жертв не избежать…  
- Она сказала: будет война. Кто-то погибнет!  
Подобные реплики слышались со всех сторон. Малыши сильно испугались, старшие курсы с тревогой посматривали в сторону преподавателей.  
- Да, Гермиона…А мы ещё думали, что шляпа в прошлом году разошлась, советуя нам объединиться, - проговорил белый, как полотно, Рон.  
- По-видимому, ошибались. «Силы Добра совершили ошибку», - как вы думаете, о чем это?  
- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Вероятно, обо мне…Или о Вольдеморте…А скорее, о нас обоих. Может быть, Дамблдору не следовало запрещать мне получать почту?  
- Да, конечно. Только вот какие последствия… - Гермиона не договорила, поскольку директор призвал всех к порядку:  
- Тишина! Сейчас нам следует начать церемонию распределения. Прошу вас, профессор МакГонагалл.  
- Хорошо. Ричард Брекстел.  
- Слизерин… 

Каждого ученика приветствовали аплодисментами. На какое-то мгновение Поттер и Малфой взглянули друг на друга. Драко усмехнулся, а Рон горячо зашептал приятелю:  
- Ничего, посмотрим: кто посмеётся после сегодняшней встречи.   
- Гарри! Дуэли запрещены, - попыталась отговорить его Гермиона. – Тебя могут отчислить от школы. А если вас поймают?   
- Не переживай, меня точно не исключат. К тому же я принял вызов.  
- Откажись!   
- Я не могу. Он оскорбил память Сириуса! К тому же у нас накопилось слишком много вопросов…  
- Правильно! – поддержал его Рон. – Покажи ему! А ты, Гермиона, не мешай. Их не поймают. Посмотри: никто даже не догадывается!  
- Но всё-таки… 

Вскоре каждый узнал свой факультет, затем традиционный пир, во время которого директор выступил с речью:  
- Я приветствую всех собравшихся в этом зале. Первокурсники, добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! У меня есть несколько объявлений. Во-первых, позвольте представить нового учителя Защиты от Темных искусств, хотя многие из вас уже знакомы с его двойником. Профессор Грюм. 

Старый мракоборец встал, подозрительно разглядывая учеников. Школьники пришли к мнению: им повезло, по крайней мере, он лучше, чем Амбридж.

- …Во-вторых, к нам вернулись Трелони и Хагрид. Как известно, прорицания посещают только до шестого курса, и учить вас будут Флоренц и Трелони вместе.  
Особую радость известие вызвало у Рона и Гарри: теперь им не нужно тратить время на бесполезное занятие. А Парвати с Лавандой огорчились.

- Далее, все запреты Долорес Амбридж отменяются, а значит Гарри Поттер снова в команде по квиддичу. В связи со сложившейся ситуацией в мире соревнования, то есть все игры, пройдут до нового года.  
Вам известно о возвращении Вольдеморта, в котором, я полагаю, уже никто не сомневается. Так вот, он объявил войну всему магическому миру, а значит, мы должны принять дополнительные меры предосторожности. Ходить в Запретный лес не позволено никому под угрозой отчисления. Все ученики должны находиться в спальнях после девяти часов. У мистера Филча особые полномочия: он вправе назначать наказания провинившимся по своему усмотрению…  
Аргус довольно улыбаясь стоял в дверях, предвкушая расправу с использованием старых орудий пыток. Оптимизма детям это не прибавило.

- Походы в Хогсмид у вас будут с октября. Ещё раз поздравляю всех с началом учебного года. Помните, вы должны быть едины и доверять друг другу. Тогда никакой враг не сможет нас победить! 

Все аплодировали директору, только Гарри мрачно вертел в руках кубок:  
- «Доверять друг другу», - парень усмехнулся. – Кто бы говорил…  
- Ну, да, - отозвался Рон. – Заявить такое после того, что произошло летом…Нашим взрослым волшебникам уже и шляпа советует, а они всё не понимают. Такие упрямые.  
- Рон, они обязательно поймут! – уверенно сообщила Гермиона, а потом добавила чуть тише. – Надеюсь, не слишком поздно…  
- И я надеюсь, - Гарри встал. – Пойдем, пора идти в спальни.  
Гермиона отвела первокурсников в гостиную Гриффиндора, а Рона и Гарри задержала МакГонагалл:  
- Мистер Поттер, руководство школы решило назначить вас капитаном факультетской сборной по квиддичу. Можете искать новых игроков. Удачи!  
- Спасибо! Я буду стараться!

Двое друзей радостно спешили к лестнице. Они обсуждали, кого стоит взять в команду. Затем Рон остановился:  
- Слушай, а можно я пойду с тобой на дуэль?  
- Конечно, присмотришь за Крэббом и Гойлом, чтобы они не вмешивались.  
- А ты не боишься?  
- Нет. Я же летом нашел несколько интересных заклинаний. Самое время проверить их на практике.  
- Да, подходящий случай – ночная дуэль…  
- Дуэли не будет, - прозвучал ледяной голос Снейпа. Мальчики вздрогнули и медленно повернулись к преподавателю. Он, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за ними. – Вы поняли меня, Поттер? Можете спокойно засыпать.   
- Но, сэр…Как же… - юноша пытался возразить, осознавая, каким трусом он покажется Малфою.  
- У вас какие-то возражения? В Хогвартсе дуэли запрещены, - учитель сделал паузу. – А впрочем, если вам так требуется выяснить отношения, я поговорю с Грюмом, и он организует вам завтра поединок на уроке Защиты от Темных искусств. Такой вариант вас устроит?  
- Да, сэр. А как же Драко?  
- Я предупрежу его. Готовьтесь.  
- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи.   
Профессор направился в подземелье, а гриффиндорцы долго смотрели ему вслед. 


	18. Дуэль

**Глава 18. Дуэль.**

Следующим утром гриффиндорцы с нетерпением ожидали дуэли. О предстоящем поединке знали все в Хогвартсе, и обсуждение этого события не прекращалось ни на минуту. Ученики в равной степени оценивали шансы соперников на победу. Об успехах Мальчика-Который-Выжил в Защите от Темных искусств слышали многие. Таких участников, как Малфой, обычно называют «темными лошадками», - неизвестно, чего ожидать. Черная магия в его исполнении также не казалась чем-то абстрактным, - кто знает, чему спел научить его отец.   
За завтраком Гарри мрачно разглядывал еду, друзья же настоятельно советовали ему выпить хотя бы сока. В свою очередь. Драко тоже завидным аппетитом не отличался. Два молчаливых человека время от времени с тревогой посматривали друг на друга. Потому что одно дело выяснять отношения ночью, в дальнем помещении и без свидетелей. А совсем другое - при свете дня с десятками зрителей, преподавателем, когда нет права на ошибку. И речь идет не только о чести факультета, как в квиддиче – дуэль ведь между лидерами. Здесь ещё и репутация каждого на карту поставлена.   
Преподаватели не показывали свою осведомленность, словно ничего экстраординарного не ожидалось. Наконец, завтрак закончился. По иронии судьбы в расписании первой половины дня стоял только один урок: Гриффиндор/Слизерин, 6 курс, Защита от Темных искусств. Ученики дружно направились в класс.

- Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке?  
- Дружище, не волнуйся! Победа останется за тобой.  
- Давай, Гарри! Покажи слизеринцам, на что ты способен…  
Парень не реагировал на эти реплики, стараясь сконцентрироваться. Он не замечал никого вокруг, изредка поглядывая в сторону двери. В кабинет вошел Аластор Грюм.  
- Все собрались? Отлично. Полагаю, вам известно о конфликте между двумя лидерами, - присутствующие подтвердили. – Тогда не будем терять время. Поттер, Малфой, выходите. Начнем.   
Профессор коротким заклинанием отодвинул все парты в сторону так, что образовалась просторная площадка. Соперники оказались в центре лицом к лицу, с палочками наизготовку.  
- И последнее. Я наколдую защиту, которая не позволит вам рикошетом задеть кого-то из окружающих, наши голоса вы тоже слышать не будете. Этот купол продержится до тех пор, пока кто-либо из вас не дотронется до палочки соперника. Вам всё понятно? Хорошо. Ровно в девять начинайте.  
Преподаватель произнес какую-то длинную формулу, и по периметру площадки появилась прозрачная стена, словно из тонкого стекла. До начала дуэли оставалось несколько секунд. 

Десять…  
Девять…  
Восемь…   
Семь…  
Шесть…  
Пять…  
Четыре…   
Три…  
Два…  
Один…

Дуэлянты поклонились, приветствуя друг друга. Затем медленно разошлись на расстояние десяти шагов и резко развернулись:  
- Экспеллиармус!  
- Ступефай!  
- Протего!   
Вспышки заклинаний никого не задели.   
- Инфламо!  
- Акварио! Петрификус Тоталус!  
- Протего! Серпенсортиа!   
Драко выпустил на противника королевскую кобру, но Гарри даже не пытался с ней заговорить:  
- Эванеско! Импедимента!   
- Финита!  
Пока юноши не выходили за рамки школьной программы, но вскоре им стало понятно: с таким арсеналом поединок не выиграть. Первым не выдержал слизеринец:   
- Алитус!  
Сверкнула молния, на мгновение ослепив всех вокруг. Повинуясь какому-то шестому чувству, Гарри отскочил в сторону – и вовремя: в считанных сантиметрах прошел луч Ступефая. Юноша выкрикнул:  
- Клаутус!  
Белое облако скрыло его от противника. Он попытался приблизиться к Драко и достать его парализующим лучом, но Малфой увернулся:   
- Акварио!  
От тумана осталась только лужа на полу.  
- Найфитус!  
Кинжал просвистел совсем близко от Гарри, зацепив его плечо.  
- Колориум!  
Желтая краска попала Драко в глаза, но он успел запустить Ступефаем в Поттера.  
Двое парней пытались подняться с пола. За стеной зрители оживленно обсуждали происходящее:  
- Пока вроде всё идет нормально. Видишь, Гермиона? Ничего серьезного.  
- Знаю, Рон, но у меня плохое предчувствие. Это же только начало.  
- Не переживай. Скорей бы он встал… 

Дуэлянты вновь приняли вертикально положение. Проблема присутствия зрителей перестала для них существовать. И каждый решил бросить детские забавы и начать драться по-крупному.  
- Фиастас!  
Огромная сетка полетела к Малфою, но он её сжег:   
- Инфламо! Найфитус Мастус!  
А вот это уже черная магия – тысяча дротиков выпущена в соперника. Щит Протего отразил практически все, но от мантии остались несколько лоскутков.  
- Фаертус!  
Одежда Малфоя загорелась.  
- Финита! Ступефай! Демитус!  
От первого луча Гарри отскочил вправо. Но следующее заклинание вызвало огромную тень, которая, словно покрывало, опустилась на мальчика. Поглощая кислород.  
- Инфламо! Люмус!  
Заклятия не действовали  
- Окистус! Финита! – задыхаясь, прокричал он, но бесполезно. - Эксплозио!  
Тьма исчезла, а луч ударился в стену за Малфоем. Раздался взрыв, Драко оглушило, а за ним появилась черная воронка. Загорелись даже волосы на его голове, потолок обуглился.  
За долю секунды до этого слизеринец успел выкрикнуть:  
- Брекулус!  
И это черномагическое проклятие раздробило Поттеру колено.

- Что они делают! – кричала Гермиона. – Профессор Грюм, остановите! Они же поубивают друг друга!   
- Мисс Грейнджер, успокойтесь, - старый мракоборец с тревогой смотрел на дуэлянтов.  
- Прекратите! Пожалуйста, хватит! – девушка уже рыдала. Впрочем, она была не одинока: слезы катились по щекам и гриффиндорок, и слизеринок. Парней же сильно трясло, а Невилл так сжал в руке чернильницу, что она лопнула, поранив ему осколками руку. На полу оставались черные разводы и пятна крови.   
- Может, правда, остановите? – обратился к учителю Дин Томас.  
- Это невозможно. Вы слышали правила? Дуэль должна продолжаться до победы. И только тогда исчезнет стена защиты…

Стиснув зубы от боли, Гарри наколдовал повязку на ногу и встал. Теперь о том, чтобы увернуться от заклинаний не могло быть и речи. Только щитовые чары. Драко с сильными ожогами тоже приходилось не сладко.  
- Найфитус!  
Любимое заклинание Малфоя, от которого нельзя закрыться щитом. Нож задел ребро гриффиндорца, и рубашка мигом пропиталась кровью.  
- Импедимента!  
- Протего!  
- Оилятут Мортус!  
Стена из раскаленного масла обрушилась на слизеринца. От его крика задрожали стены. Мальчик-Который-Выжил никогда не думал, что воспользуется этим заклятием. Неудачно оперевшись на поврежденную ногу, он пошатнулся и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, пропустил простой Петрификус Тоталус.

За куполом истерика уже была не только у Гермионы. Часть учеников стучала кулаками по стеклу, требуя прекратить. Невилл в ужасе повторял:  
- Хватит! Пожалуйста, хватит! Я помню… Я видел дуэль Пожирателей Смерти, но даже они не дерутся так жестоко…  
В дверях класса стояли остальные преподаватели. Профессор МакГонагалл, судорожно всхлипывая, просила директора вмешаться:  
- Альбус. Неужели ты ничего не можешь сделать?  
- Как, Минерва? Заклятие защиты будет действовать до конца дуэли. Оно обратной силы не имеет…

В течение последнего часа на головах многих профессоров прибавилось седых волос.

Драко, пошатываясь, подошел к лежащему противнику. Он смог прошипеть только одно проклятие:  
- Круцио!  
Как в замедленной съемке Гарри видел желтый пучок света, направляющийся к нему, но защититься не хватало сил. Мир взорвался на миллион осколков, а от давления полопались сосуды на висках. Сколько он кричал? Минуту? А, может, час? Время словно остановилось, а перед глазами пронесся калейдоскоп увиденных за секунду до потери сознания искаженных от страха лиц учеников. Когда Гарри очнулся, Малфой всё ещё стоял над ним, затем отвел в сторону свою волшебную палочку. Сделав над собой чудовищное усилие, Поттер поднялся с пола:  
- Средненько так было, Малфой. До Вольдеморта тебе далеко, - он перевел дыхание и закашлялся.  
- Что, Поттер, нету сил?  
- Почти… - он резко выпрямился. – Импедимента! Ступефай! Экспеллиармус! Найфитус!  
Защититься Драко не успел. Он упал, а Гарри поднял его палочку над головой:  
- Победа, - прошептал он, теряя сознание вслед за слизеринцем.


	19. Слушание в министерстве

**Глава 19. Слушание в Министерстве.**

Два ученика в бессознательном состоянии лежали на полу кабинета Защиты от Темных искусств. Ограждающее заклинание перестало действовать, и школьники бросились на помощь дуэлянтам. Не теряя времени, староста Гриффиндора двумя взмахами палочки вычистила пол, чтобы никто не поскользнулся, после чего склонилась над Гарри. Десятки детей толкали друг друга, стараясь приблизиться к пострадавшим.  
- Гермиона, как он? – спрашивал Рон.  
- Ничего, вроде. Он дышит, пульс есть.  
- Слава Мерлину! – воскликнула услышавшая это Джинни, затем повернулась к преподавателям. – Видите, что вы натворили? Как вы могли такое допустить? А если бы они погибли!   
В классе воцарилась мертвая тишина. Теперь все смотрели на девчонку, осмелившуюся высказать претензии учителям. Минерва МакГонагалл хотела было ответить, но Дамблдор её остановил:   
- Успокойтесь, мисс Уизли. С ними ничего серьезного не произошло. Я сожалею о случившемся, а сейчас попрошу всех профессоров пройти в мой кабинет, - с этими словами он направился вниз по коридору. Чуть помедлив, остальные преподаватели последовали за ним.  
Это заявление директора вызвало у детей ещё больший шок, чем возмущение Джинни. Они потрясенно наблюдали за исчезающими в дверном проёме фигурами в мантиях.  
- Они, что, правда, ушли? – поинтересовался Рон.  
- Похоже на то, - отозвалась его сестра.  
- Спятили, вот так всё бросить… Ладно, не будем о них.  
- У нас нет на это времени, - Гермиона вновь занялась Гарри. – Дин, Невилл, посмотрите: как там Малфой. Джинни, предупреди мадам Помфри: мы сейчас доставим их к ней.   
Девочка кивнула и выбежала из класса, а двое гриффиндорцев склонились над Драко. Конечно, они не очень хорошо относились к слизеринцу, но это вовсе не значит, что нужно оставить его умирать.   
Пока Гермиона размышляла: каким образом переместить мальчиков в больничное крыло, к ним подошел профессор Снейп. Он наколдовал носилки и левитировал дуэлянтов на них. Совместными усилиями школьников перенесли в госпиталь. 

Мадам Помфри была очень талантливой целительницей, поэтому поставить Поттера и Малфоя на ноги ей удалось за несколько часов, - в этом преимущество магической медицины над маггловской. Затем началась жаркая дискуссия за право уйти к ужину. Ученики оказались настойчивее, и теперь все сидели за столами в Большом зале, ожидая преподавателей. Наконец, профессорский состав занял свои места, а Дамблдор выступил с речью:

- Мы обсудили произошедшее сегодня и пришли к однозначному выводу: дуэли в школе запрещены для всех; сделанное нами исключение оказалось ошибочным. Я сожалею о случившемся, подобное больше не повторится. Рад видеть наших героев здесь в добром здравии…

Присутствующие повернулись к ним: Гарри задумчиво рассматривал тарелку для пудинга, а Драко наблюдал за облаками на потолке. 

- …Однако это не освобождает от ответственности. Минус сто очков Гриффиндору и Слизерину за попытку проведения дуэли прошлой ночью, наказания определят деканы. Что же касается применения мистером Малфоем запрещенного заклятия «Круциатус», то вопрос о заключении в Азкабан будет решен на заседании Визенгамота в пятницу в десять часов. До слушания в Министерстве все занятия отменяются. Приятного аппетита. 

Не известно, какой реакции ожидал директор, но впервые за всю историю Хогвартса никто из учеников не обрадовался отсутствию уроков. На последнюю реплику вообще не обратили внимания – всех потрясло известие о тюрьме, особенно Малфоя. Он побледнел, ложка со звоном выпала из его руки, а сам парень встал и выбежал из зала. Преподаватели невозмутимо продолжали ужинать, но дети к еде больше не притронулись. На их лицах застыло выражение ужаса.  
Примерно так же плохо, как Драко Малфой, чувствовал себя и Гарри Поттер:  
- Я не хотел… Я не… Мы воевали, ссорились, но Азкабан…Это уж слишком, даже для Малфоя. Не надо туда…  
- Мы понимаем, Гарри,– утешала его Гермиона. – Я тоже против.  
- А они в самом деле могут его посадить? – поинтересовался Рон.  
- Да, конечно. Если не пожизненно, то лет на двадцать точно. Как решат судьи.  
- Понятно, но за то, что он сделал с тобой, дружище, с ним и не так надо! Я бы…  
- Рон, - перебил его Мальчик-Который-Выжил. – От меня на дуэли он пострадал больше.  
Сказав это, Поттер направился к выходу.

Два дня в школе все обсуждали предстоящее слушание. Слово «Азкабан» произносили шепотом, особенно дети из семей волшебников. Остальным же рассказали достаточно страшных историй, чтобы гарантировать кошмары по ночам ещё надолго. Ведь Азкабан – это не только дементоры в прошлом, а тюрьма ужаса на маленьком острове в Северном море. Гарри прекрасно помнил: как выглядел Хагрид на втором курсе, когда его забирали туда. Где находился Драко – никто не знал: он уходил утром, а возвращался поздно ночью. По слухам слизеринец написал матери, но она не ответила. Юный Малфой остался один.  
Наступила пятница. После завтрака дуэлянтов попросили подняться в кабинет директора, а уже оттуда при помощи портала переместили прямо в старый зал суда номер десять. Именно в нем в прошлом году разбирали дело Гарри Поттера. Ничего не изменилось – темные стены, факелы, несколько рядов скамеек, кресло с цепями и около пятидесяти волшебников – вот только Амбридж не было, присутствовал Аластор Грюм, а председателем вновь стал Дамблдор. У двери находились представители прессы.   
Двое юношей в одинаково помятых мантиях, бледные и не выспавшиеся, стояли перед Визенгамотом. Амалия Боунс предложила им сесть – Гарри занял первую скамейку, а Драко опустился в кресло для подсудимого. Чуть помедлив, цепи обвили его руки. Это стало последней каплей: гриффиндорца передернуло, а слизеринец просто сломался. Теперь он потухшими глазами смотрел на судей.   
Директор Хогвартса объявил слушание открытым. В помещение вошли свидетели – десятка два учеников, в том числе Рон, Гермиона, Джинни, Невилл, и почти все преподаватели. Словно во сне, Поттер наблюдал, как они поочередно встают, рассказывают о дуэли, хотя было заметно: насколько тяжело им свидетельствовать против своих однокурсников. Подобно маггловским судам, здесь действовала присяга: «Клянусь говорить правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды», - а значит, существовала ответственность за её нарушение.  
Сорок минут спустя Дамблдор обратился к обвиняемому:  
- Подсудимый, ваше имя Драко Люциус Малфой?   
- Да, сэр, - безразлично ответил тот.   
- Вы обучаетесь в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Принимали ли вы участие в дуэли с Гарри Поттером?  
- Принимал.  
- И использовали против него заклятие Круциатус?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Вам известно: оно относится к числу запрещенных?  
- Мне известно.  
- Отдавали ли вы себе отчет в том, что совершаете преступление, наказание за которое – пожизненный срок в Азкабане?   
- Да, сэр.  
- И, тем не менее, вы его применили?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Очень хорошо. Теперь мы послушаем потерпевшего. Гарри Джеймс Поттер, вы подверглись действию заклятия Круциатус со стороны Малфоя?   
- Да.  
- Больше вопросов не имею. Что скажете, Амалия?  
Министр магии уверенным голосом заявила:  
- Согласно действующему законодательству, мистер Малфой приговаривается к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане, и…  
- Нет! – выкрикнул, вскакивая, Гарри Поттер.

- Что он делает? – зашептал потрясенный Рон Гермионе. Та лишь пожала плечами. Всё внимание теперь было приковано к надежде волшебного мира. Сжав руки в кулаки, юноша с зелеными глазами стоял перед судом и пристально смотрел на взрослых. Он сильно дрожал, не отчетливо осознавая: как поступить. Но оставаться равнодушным он не смог.  
- О чем вы говорите, мистер Поттер? – наконец, нарушила тишину мадам Боунс.  
- Нельзя отправлять его в Азкабан! Вы хотите получить нового Пожирателя смерти?  
- В каком смысле?   
- Он им там станет. А потом Вольдеморт выпустит всех своих сторонников, и начнутся нападения.  
- Вы плохо проинформированы, Поттер. Тюрьма надежно охраняется. А что касается подсудимого, то есть закон.  
- Все равно, не делайте этого!  
- Поттер, успокойся, - тихо попросил его Драко.  
- Мы не можем так поступить.  
- Можете! – уверенно заявил парень.  
- Потерпевший, - обратилась к нему колдунья в зеленой мантии. – Перестаньте спорить или вам придется покинуть зал за неуважение к суду. И так, Визенгамот решил…

Закусив губу, Гарри отчаянно посмотрел на присутствующих, судорожно стараясь придумать оправдание. У него оставалось две секунды до конца оглашения приговора…   
Одна…

- Вы не спросили, почему Малфой это сделал!  
- Что? – запнулась колдунья. – Мистер Поттер, вас, кажется, предупреждали…  
- Я слышал. Но вы не знаете причину, из-за которой Малфой это сделал, - парень сорвался на крик. – Он запустил в меня Круциатусом потому, что я его об этом попросил!  
Тишина.   
- Какая глупость…  
- Поттер, прекрати, - бросил ему Драко.  
- Сиди тихо, - отмахнулся тот. – Это почему же глупость? Я лично его попросил.  
Амалия Боунс переглянулась с Дамблдором, который всё это время хранил молчание, пристально разглядывая учеников.  
- И зачем вам это понадобилось?  
- Как зачем? – Гарри даже усмехнулся. – Мне же предстоит драться с Вольдемортом, а у него Круциатус – любимое проклятие. Нужно подготовиться.   
- И вы думаете: мы поверим? – поинтересовался высокий волшебник в темно-синей мантии. – Гарри Джеймс Поттер, как вам не стыдно врать Визенгамоту? Или вы не знаете об ответственности за дачу ложных показаний?  
- Знаю, но я говорю правду: так всё было.  
- Мистер Малфой? – обратился к нему Дамблдор.  
- Ну, Гарри не…  
- Ой, ладно тебе, Драко. Я же уже рассказал. Зачем скрывать?  
- Мистер Поттер, - начала Амалия. – По-видимому, наши предупреждения не действуют. Вы же не хотите сами оказаться на месте подсудимого? Ведь тогда мы вас допросим и всё проверим.  
Гарри с видом человека, которому нечего терять, только махнул рукой:  
- Да, пожалуйста! Проверяйте, как хотите. Заодно и убедитесь, что я прав.  
- Перестань, - прошипел ему слизеринец. – И без тебя тошно.  
- Драко, я же сказал: замолчи. Ну и… - обратился юноша к судьям.  
- Полагаю, в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами, я, как министр, даю разрешение на применение сыворотки правды для допроса ученика, - волшебница мрачно посмотрела на Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Тот лишь пожал плечами:  
- Начинайте, - развязно сообщил он и повернулся к залу. Драко мог поклясться: на лице его врага промелькнула улыбка. Крестник Сириуса даже подмигнул ему. Свидетели на скамейках перешептывались, ожидая конца комедии, а Северус Снейп понимающе кивнул своему нелюбимому ученику.  
Наконец, помощники министра дали стакан с растворенным запрещенным зельем гриффиндорцу. Он взял его и ещё раз взглянул на взрослых, - те весело переговаривались, поскольку проучить наглого школьника хотелось всем.  
- Мистер Поттер, даем вам последний шанс извиниться.  
- Не нужно, - Гарри выпил зелье.  
Министр магии начала задавать вопросы:  
- Ваше имя?  
- Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
- Возраст?  
- Шестнадцать лет.   
- Вы учитесь в Хогвартсе?  
- Да.  
- Вы сражались на дуэли с Малфоем?  
- Да.  
- Он применил к вам заклятие Круциатус?   
- Применил.  
- Почему?  
Пауза. Напряженное ожидание. Драко даже перестал дышать. Затем прозвучали только пять слов:  
- Я его об этом попросил.

Больше судьи не смеялись, подсудимый схватился за голову, а Мальчика-Который-Выжил привели в чувство.  
- Просим прощения за недоверие, мистер Поттер. В действующем законодательстве нет статьи о наказании за использование Круциатуса, если жертва сама об этом попросила, - министр помедлила. – Принимая во внимание просьбу потерпевшего: не отправлять обвиняемого в Азкабан, кто за то, чтобы оправдать мистера Малфоя?

Руки подняли практически все.  
- Оправдан. По всем пунктам.  
Цепи на руках исчезли, а Драко и Гарри молча сползли на пол.


	20. После суда

**Глава 20. После суда.**

Странную картину могли видеть те, кому удалось в этот день заглянуть в зал суда номер десять. Десятка два школьников делились между собой впечатлениями от услышанного, представители Визенгамота переговаривались и решали свои проблемы, преподаватели Хогвартса обсуждали прошедшее слушание, репортёры делали заметки, а двое мальчиков, сидя на полу, старались восстановить душевное равновесие.  
- Гарри, идём отсюда, - настойчиво дёргала его за рукав мантии Гермиона.  
- Дружище, вставай, - нетерпеливо посматривал на остальных Рон. – Нам нужно идти.   
Гриффиндорец вздрогнул, словно проснувшись, и медленно поднялся с каменных плит:  
- Как мы вернёмся?  
- В коридоре есть портал до Хогвартса, - ответила Гермиона и первая направилась к выходу. Молодые люди последовали за ней, но не успели они сделать и пяти шагов, как за их спинами послышался тихий голос Малфоя:  
- Подожди, Поттер.   
Юноша замер и обернулся. Придерживаясь за спинку кресла, Драко встал, затем нерешительно шагнул вперёд. С минуту они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. О чем думал слизеринец – не известно, а вот Гарри почему-то вспомнил эпизоды их давней вражды – знакомство в магазине мадам Малкин, первый разговор в поезде о том, как нужно выбирать друзей, совместный поход в Запретный лес, вечное противостояние в квиддиче, значки-дразнилки. На фоне всего пережитого за последние пять лет, включая не прекращающуюся войну с Вольдемортом, это показалось настолько глупым… Последние месяцы - оскорбление памяти Сириуса, дуэль, слушание в Министерстве, реальная возможность избавиться от противника на долгие годы. Возможность, которой Поттер не только не захотел воспользоваться, но и, не раздумывая ни минуты, не более получаса назад бросился защищать своего врага. Странно и удивительно, а, может, наоборот: так и должно быть? Вот теперь Драко стоит перед ним – интересно, в состоянии ли он пересилить себя и сказать хотя бы…  
- Спасибо.

Молчание. Кажется, даже вокруг люди перестали говорить, наблюдая за двумя учениками. Гарри хорошо понимал, чего это стоило слизеринцу.  
- Спасибо тебе, Поттер, - четко выговаривая каждое слово, повторил Малфой. Тишина стала идеальной.  
- Пожалуйста, - гриффиндорец пожал плечами.   
Общение в зале возобновилось, ведь никто не сомневался: беседа закончена, давние враги сейчас разойдутся, а Мальчик-который-выжил по старой привычке всех спасать просто решил помочь однокурснику. Но Поттеру внезапно захотелось сделать кое-что ещё, – а вдруг получится?  
Он протянул Драко руку.  
Помощник министра запнулся на полуслове и закашлялся, Малфой мельком взглянул на него, затем быстро ответил на рукопожатие, словно ждал его. Юноши кивнули друг другу, в следующую секунду Гарри уже шёл к выходу, не оставив ни единого шанса напрасно стремившимся запечатлеть на фотокамеру этот исторический момент репортёрам.  
Рон и Гермиона поспешили за ним, не замечая, как из толпы озадаченных волшебников, радостно улыбаясь, им смотрит вслед Альбус Дамблдор.

Порталами служили специально заколдованные держатели для факелов в коридоре министерства. Гриффиндорская троица перенеслась к главному входу в Хогвартс. Быстро оглянувшись и не заметив никого поблизости, Гермиона обратилась к своему другу:  
- А теперь будь добр, объясни: что это было?  
Гарри недоумённо смотрел на неё:  
- Я не понимаю, в смысле?  
- Я говорю о том, что ты устроил перед Визенгамотом и как вёл себя! Рон, скажи ему.  
Рыжеволосый парень нерешительно начал:  
- Гарри, она имеет в виду твою защиту Малфоя…Ты оспорил решение судей и…  
- И что? Всё же закончилось хорошо.   
- Да тебе просто повезло! – выкрикнула девушка и отвернулась, стараясь скрыть появившиеся слёзы.  
Юноша с зелёными глазами почувствовал себя совсем неуютно. Он положил ей руки на плечи и осторожно развернул, с тревогой глядя в глаза. Гермиона вздохнула, успокаиваясь. Наблюдавший за ней Рон, повернулся к Гарри:  
- Видишь ли, не знаю, как у магглов, но в мире волшебников стараются не вмешиваться в действия Визенгамота, а уж тем более не требуют отменить решение. И если свидетель себе позволяет такое, перебивает министра, когда он объявляет наказание… Словом, штрафов здесь нет – только Азкабан.  
- Он прав, Гарри, - подтвердила лучшая ученица. - Когда ты возразил в первый раз, мы удивились, но вроде ничего страшного… Но когда ты начал открыто требовать отпустить Малфоя, критиковать судей, дерзить всем подряд… Что на тебя нашло? Мы сильно испугались за твою судьбу… А с сывороткой правды случай беспрецедентный - Визенгамот давал разрешение на её применение только для допроса Пожирателей смерти.  
Какое-то время Поттер молча слушал их, затем отвернулся, рассматривая замок:  
- Это, правда, выглядело так…   
- Вызывающе? – закончила за него Гермиона. – Да, Гарри. Думаю, тебя спасло только то, что в законе действительно нет статьи обвинить Малфоя за Круциатус, о котором ты его попросил. Плюс твоя популярность, и присутствие репортёров. Но вряд ли тебе это сойдёт ещё раз.  
- Следующего раза не будет, не волнуйся, - парень улыбнулся друзьям. – Я обещаю. Пойдём в гостиную?  
- Сейчас. И ещё, - староста Гриффиндора серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ты должен извиниться хотя бы перед Дамблдором за своё поведение.   
- Извиниться? Ну… Хорошо, Гермиона. Я извинюсь.  
- Вот и замечательно. Идём, - девушка направилась к двери. Она не думала, что Гарри так быстро согласится. 

Уже в школе троица встретила у лестницы директора. Мальчик-который-выжил махнул остальным, чтобы они поднимались на второй этаж, а сам обратился к Дамблдору:  
- Профессор, можно вам сказать…  
- Конечно.  
- Я бы хотел попросить прощения за то, как вёл себя перед судом.  
С минуту Альбус пристально разглядывал его, затем мягко улыбнулся:   
- Мой мальчик, я тебя уже простил.  
- Спасибо.  
Директор кивнул ему и последовал дальше. Гарри поднялся в гостиную своего факультета. Он и не подумал тогда возражать Гермионе: признавать ошибки нужно уметь.

Мгновением позже вслед за Гарри в спальню вошёл Рон:  
- Никого нет, - оба сели на кровати, развязывая галстуки. – Слушай, а вы с Малфоем, правда, договорились, чтобы он испытывал на тебе Круциатус?  
Гарри замер:  
- Что? Конечно, нет, Рон. Как ты мог подумать такое? – он даже засмеялся, а его приятель облегченно вздохнул. – Мне только нужно было придумать оправдание для Визенгамота.  
- Зачем?  
- Ну не отправлять же его, в самом деле, в Азкабан?   
- Почему нет?  
Мальчик-который-выжил задумался, затем взял волшебную палочку и начал её рассматривать. Неуверенно подбирая слова, он попытался объяснить:   
- А ты хотел бы его посадить? Знаешь, я и сам не могу понять: что на меня тогда нашло. Но… Когда Амалия Боунс стала зачитывать приговор, мне почему-то показалось – это не правильно. Так нельзя. А вот почему… - парень замолчал.   
В тишине прозвучал тихий голос из другого конца комнаты:  
- Может быть, потому, что это не справедливо?  
Мальчики резко развернулись. Сжимая в руке пыльный шарик, на них смотрел Невилл. Он покраснел и нерешительно шагнул к двери:  
- Простите, я… Напоминалка закатилась под кровать. Пока я её доставал, вы вошли. Я не хотел подслушивать, извините.   
Ребята переглянулись, Уизли пожал плечами:  
- Да, ничего, Невилл. Не извиняйся.  
- Я пойду…  
- Зачем? Оставайся! Ты имеешь такое же право находиться здесь, как и мы.  
- Мне нужно забрать книгу из гостиной, - юноша взялся за ручку двери, но повернулся. – Гарри, я хотел сказать, что ты молодец. Твой поступок… Это было очень благородно, очень по-гриффиндорски.  
Невилл вышел из комнаты.

Поздно ночью после этого насыщенного событиями дня Гарри и думать забыл об окклюменции, даже не попытавшись очистить своё сознание перед сном. Как следствие, он увидел комнату с каменными стенами, большую группу людей в тёмных мантиях вдали и Люциуса Малфоя, склонившегося перед возвышением с троном:  
- Мой господин, вот так всё и произошло.  
Ледяной голос Вольдеморта заставил вздрогнуть всех присутствующих:   
- Так, значит, мальчишка решил спасти своего врага. Не могу сказать, что удивлён, но… Люциус, мы ожидали твоего сына здесь сегодня днём. Видимо, придётся отложить встречу, но не надолго. Продолжай выполнять то, что тебе приказано. Очень скоро мы увидим и Драко Малфоя, и Гарри Поттера…  
Жуткий смех и забытая боль в шраме заставили Гарри закричать и проснуться. Отчаянно стараясь зацепиться краешком сознания за видение, он попытался разглядеть, где сейчас находится Тёмный Лорд. Каменные стены, узкие камеры, портреты колдунов и драконы у входа… Азкабан!


	21. Несбывшаяся надежда

**Глава 21. Несбывшаяся надежда.**

Гарри открыл глаза. Некоторое время он тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как боль постепенно уходит, затем вытер рукой мокрый лоб, приподнялся на кровати и надел очки. Ему что-то говорили взволнованные однокурсники, но он их не слышал. Мальчик решил рассказать о своём видении Дамблдору, потому встал, взял со спинки стула мантию:  
- Всё нормально, я к директору, - сообщил он остальным. Рона его слова не успокоили.  
- На кого- то ещё напали? Кто-то погиб?  
- Нет, все целы. Я потом расскажу, - юноша закрыл за собой дверь в спальню и, на ходу надевая мантию, быстрым шагом направился в кабинет Альбуса Дамблдора,.  
Юный волшебник получил важные сведения и теперь думал: как ему быть дальше. С одной стороны, всё, относящееся к Темному лорду, касается и его. А с другой, Гарри адекватно оценивал свои силы: что он мог в данный момент противопоставить армии Пожирателей смерти? Ничего. У Ордена и Министерства больше возможностей. Хотя…Со дня возрождения Вольдеморта прошёл уже год, а видимых результатов деятельности Ордена Феникса почему-то до сих пор нет. Интересно, как поступят люди Дамблдора, узнав о том, где сейчас сильнейший темный маг современности? Пойдут ли они на открытое сражение? Вряд ли… Ладно, его дело – рассказать. А там пусть решают сами.  
Можно, конечно, красиво и по-гриффиндорски отправиться в Азкабан одному. Но, несмотря на статьи Риты Скитер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил умственными расстройствами не страдал и самоубийцей вроде бы не являлся. Не каждый же раз ему будет так везти, и помощь придёт, откуда её не ждали. И потом, сравнительно недавно Гарри уже был на допросе у Темного лорда и чудом вырвался живым, - повторять подвиг пока не хотелось.  
Он не забыл родителей, Сириуса, Седрика, а также, на чьей совести их жертвы. И их убийца ещё ответит за всё. А пока мальчик получил ценную информацию, которую нет смысла скрывать. И сразу же, глубокой ночью решил поделиться ей. Это стало своего рода традицией. 

Длинные темные переходы, ни Филча, ни его кошки – тихо и пустынно в Хогвартсе. Слышно только всхлипывание Плаксы Миртл и звук собственных шагов. Практически все спят.  
- Поттер, что вы делаете здесь в такое время? – ледяной голос профессора зельеварения заставил ученика подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Гарри зажмурился – «Попал!» - потом медленно и очень неохотно повернулся, не имея ни малейшего желания объясняться с преподавателем. В шаге от него стоял Северус Снейп и выглядел чрезвычайно недовольным.  
- А…э…  
- Поттер, я жду. Что вы делаете здесь ночью? Или правила школьного распорядка на вас снова не распространяются?   
- Это не то, что вы подумали, - выпалил Гарри и застыл, понимая, какую глупость и кому он сказал.  
Скрестив руки на груди, профессор криво усмехнулся:  
- Неужели? Тогда назовите, по крайней мере, одну причину, по которой вы покинули спальню после отбоя.  
- Я шел к директору.   
- Зачем?  
- Мне нужно ему кое-что рассказать. Это очень важно.  
- Что именно?  
- Это касается Вольдеморта.   
Северус Снейп замер, пристально разглядывая парня, затем схватил его за складки мантии и толкнул в ближайший пустой класс, закрывая за собой дверь:   
- А теперь я вас слушаю, - Гарри молчал. – Мистер Поттер, Альбуса Дамблдора в данный момент в школе нет, поэтому рассказывайте.  
Гриффиндорец задумался, затем решил: хуже не будет всё равно  
- Я знаю, где сейчас находится Вольдеморт. Он в Азкабане вместе с Пожирателями смерти и Люциусом Малфоем.  
- Это точно? Откуда у вас такие сведения?  
- Точно, я его видел. Он проводил собрание, сказал Малфою, что ждал его сына Драко сегодня в Азкабане, я его спас, но ненадолго. Скоро мы оба окажемся там…  
Юный волшебник говорил всё тише и тише, замечая, как меняется выражение лица учителя. Казалось, профессор Снейп с трудом сдерживает ярость. Очень тихо он задал вопрос:  
- Повторите ещё раз: откуда вы это знаете?  
- Я видел.  
- Где?  
- Во сне… Ой… - мальчик понял, почему разозлился его преподаватель не только зельеварения, но и окклюменции. Он закрыл глаза, мысленно прося небо о защите.  
- У вас было видение?  
- Да, сэр - Гарри нагнулся ещё ниже.  
- Вы не очистили своё сознание перед сном?  
- Нет, сэр - одними губами ответил парень, видя, как у него начинают дрожать руки.   
- Почему?  
- Я забыл.  
- Забыли? – шёлковым голосом поинтересовался Снейп.   
- Да.  
Несколько секунд тишины показались часами.  
- А какого, скажите, вы об этом забыли! Вам мало смерти вашего драгоценного крёстного, ещё захотелось! – повышая голос начал Снейп. – Для чего вы учились окклюменции, если не хотите её применять…  
Гарри молча слушал нотации возмущенного профессора, даже не пытаясь возражать или оправдываться. Он их заслужил и дал себе обещание впредь всегда выполнять указания преподавателя. Воспользовавшись паузой в речи Северуса Снейпа, юноша посмотрел ему в глаза:  
- Простите меня, сэр. Я виноват. Подобное больше не повторится.  
- Хочется надеяться, Поттер. Однако я не могу это так оставить, слишком уже безответственно вы отнеслись. Мы продолжим занятия окклюменцией. Жду вас завтра в шесть.   
Гриффиндорец подумал о необходимых тренировках по квиддичу, но спорить не посмел.  
- Да, сэр.  
- Можете возвращаться в вашу спальню.  
- Сэр, а как же…  
- Я передам ваш рассказ директору Дамблдору.   
- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи.  
- Спокойной ночи.

На утро Гарри во время завтрака отвечал на вопросы друзей. Узнав о случившемся, Гермиона немедленно начала монолог на тему: «Как ты мог забыть, Гарри?» Рон же тихо посочувствовал:   
- Опять у тебя окклюменция со Снейпом. И это помимо зельеварения…Как здорово, что у меня больше нет с ним занятий!  
- Ты же хотел стать мракоборцем, а теперь тебя не возьмут, - напомнила Гермиона.   
- Это плохо. Но всё же лучше, чем терпеть придирки Снейпа ещё два года! А кстати, вам пора к нему на урок, - мальчик улыбнулся. – А я пока полетаю. Погода, знаете ли, очень хорошая…  
Друзья грустно смотрели ему вслед.  
- Ладно, нужно идти, - староста Гриффиндора встала из-за стола. – И всё-таки, Гарри…  
- Послушай, я уже получил нагоняй ночью от Снейпа. Может, хватит мне напоминать? Больше такое не повторится.  
- Хорошо, как скажешь.

Как выяснилось, «Превосходно» по Зельеварению получили только семь человек, в том числе Гермиона, Гарри и Чжоу. С первых же минут профессор дал задание приготовить очень сложное зелье Подвластия, являющееся слабой формой Империуса – закон о его запрещении ещё не был принят, и начал придираться к ученикам. Поттер, несмотря на своеобразный аутотренинг, заключающийся в непрерывном мысленном повторении фраз вроде: «Я не должен злиться, Снейп меня только провоцирует, у меня всё получится… Да правильно я всё нарезал! Гарри, спокойно, всё хорошо, это скоро закончится… Ой, посмотрел бы я, как вы готовите, профессор! Ничего, всё нормально, всё отлично, какой там следующий ингредиент? Вы специально здесь стоите, чтобы я ничего не видел! Время же идёт! Ну вот, теперь минус пять балов… Ладно, этот урок скоро закончится и я пойду обедать, и всё будет хорошо… Интересно, если запустить в него мой котёл, он наденется ему на голову? А зелье выливать или пусть с ним летит? Так, добавляем рог единорога. Ух, кажется сел…Сколько там до конца занятия… Что! Прошло только десять минут! Не может быть! А у Гермионы сколько на часах… Да ничего я у неё не смотрю, профессор! За что минус десять! Так, руки дрожат, это плохо, можно пересыпать порошок… Слава Мерлину, вроде всё обошлось… Интересно, а если я всё сделаю правильно, он мне хотя бы «Удовлетворительно» поставит? А Малфоя здесь нет, не прошёл… Ну вот, опять встал. Что я ещё сделал не так? Ах, надо быстрее… Ну-ну… Ничего, после занятий мы обсудим с Роном состав новой команды по квиддичу. Кого бы взять… Да не медитирую я, профессор! Сейчас всё добавлю… Интересно, а на других курсах у него есть такие «любимчики» или я один избранный? Уй! Сказал бы! Зачем же так подкрадываться! Хоть не взорвалось…Я спокоен, я совершенно спокоен, у меня всё хорошо, мир прекрасен... А с Гермионы - то вы за что баллы снимаете! Она мне подсказывала? Когда! Ну ладно, ладно, Гермиона, не буду с ним спорить. Только отпусти рукав. Так, корень асфоделя… прошло двадцать пять минут. За что же мне такое счастье? Минус пять за то, что я слишком громко мешал зелье! А дышу я достаточно тихо! Я спокоен… Что там дальше по рецепту? Так, это я добавил… теперь пять капель сока бузины, угу, мешаю против часовой стрелки… А Рон, наверное, летает, тренируется… Эх… Подняться бы сейчас небо, где прохладный ветерок… Уменьшить огонь. Что-то странно… Прошло три минуты, а Снейп ко мне не придирался! Он, что, заболел? Или вышел? Нет, здесь ходит по классу… Совсем странно… Четыре минуты прошло… Может, это из-за того, что я молчу? Или на окклюменции отыграется? Ну и ладно, нужно сосредоточиться на приготовлении зелья. Интересные у него свойства. Наверняка использование под контролем министерства… Хм, а мне никто не мешает… Надолго ли?.. Сглазил! Ещё минус пять? Так снимали бы сразу пятьдесят, профессор!..» - несмотря на потрясающую выдержку, после тридцати минут он был готов взорвать этот кабинет вместе с преподавателем. Но появилось отвлекающее обстоятельство в лице директора.  
- Прости за беспокойство, Северус. Но сегодня появилось новое распоряжение Министерства магии. Это касается подготовки старшекурсников. В виду сложившейся обстановки в мире и угрозы нападения, к урокам зельеварения теперь допускаются ученики, получившие на экзамене «Выше Ожидаемого». Думаю, присутствующие передадут это своим друзьям. Не смею вас больше задерживать, всего доброго.  
Дамблдор поклонился и вышел из класса. Школьники озадаченно переглядывались, Снейп же мрачно смотрел на детей. Гарри и Гермиону беспокоила одна и та же мысль: Рон этого не переживёт. 

Рональда Уизли они обнаружили на квиддичном поле - отчаянно рыжего, с метлой в руках и невероятно счастливого. Он радостно поприветствовал друзей:  
- Ну вот и вы! Закончился урок? Отлично! Как здорово, что я туда не хожу!  
- Э…Рон, послушай, - нерешительно начал Поттер.   
- А почему вы такие хмурые? Снейп постарался? Он может… Ну вы же сами это выбрали.  
- Мы хотели сказать, ты… - попыталась вмешаться Гермиона, но мальчик не слушал.  
- Я тоже хотел идти на мракоборца, жаль, конечно. Но преимущества больше. Я избавился от Снейпа!  
- Не избавился, ты тоже будешь заниматься со Снейпом, - заметила Гермиона.  
- Наверное, с нашего факультета только вы вдвоём прошли… Что ты сказала?   
- Приказ министра, все с оценками «Выше Ожидаемого» теперь посещают Зельеварение.  
- Ха-ха-ха. Хорошая шутка. Гарри, знаешь, я придумал одну тактику…   
- Это не шутка, Рон. Так сказал сегодня Дамблдор. Ты теперь с нами.  
- Да ладно вам, ребята. Пошутили и хватит. Я оценил. Так вот, игроки выстраиваются по схеме 2+3.  
- Гарри, он нам не верит, - отчаянно вздохнула девушка. - Рон, ты бы лучше готовиться шёл: зельеварение завтра.   
Юный Уизли непонимающе смотрел на друзей. В это время мимо проходил Невилл:   
- Привет всем! Кстати, Рон, поздравляю - нас с тобой взяли в класс Зельеварения, теперь нужно заказать учебники. Я отправлю сову в магазин. Тебе заказывать?   
Видя ошарашенное выражение лица друга, Поттер быстро кивнул:  
- Хорошо, Невилл. Напиши.  
Однокурсник ушёл, а вот Рон, судорожно сжимая ручку метлы, повернулся к Гермионе:  
- Это же неправда, так? Скажи мне, что это неправда.  
- Это правда.  
- Гарри?  
- Да, к сожалению.  
- О, НЕТ! – мальчик трагически упал на колени, отбросив метлу и схватившись за голову. – Нет! За что мне это! Ну, почему я! Я же избавился…  
- Ничего не поделаешь, это распоряжение министерства, - Гарри похлопал его по плечу. – И кстати, теперь мы сможем учиться на мракоборцев вместе!  
- А ведь, правда… - юноша встал, попытался улыбнуться. – Будем учиться вместе.  
- Вот и прекрасно, - вмешалась Гермиона. – А теперь идём обедать.   
Гриффиндорская троица направилась в замок, время от времени, задаваясь, в сущности, философским вопросом: «Ну, почему!»


	22. Будни Хогвартса

**Глава 22. Будни Хогвартса.**

В тот же день на уроке Флитвика шестикурсники начали изучать Заживляющие заклинания общего действия. Первое из них – Ревелитус – быстро восстанавливало жизненные силы раненого или уставшего человека. Это светлая магия, для применения которой необходимо огромное желание помочь пострадавшему. Ученики получили задание написать сочинение на один большой свиток пергамента, после чего проследовали в кабинет Трансфигурации.

Профессор МакГонагалл объявила тему семестра: «Превращение пуговиц в необходимые предметы, одежду, еду», поскольку создание вещей из воздуха - раздел высшей магии, а её не изучают в школе. На первом занятии каждый попытался превратить пуговицу в зонтик, но традиционно справилась лишь Гермиона, заработав для факультета двадцать очков.

После ужина гриффиндорцы поспешили на поле для квиддича. Предстояло собрать новую команду, поэтому капитан поочередно проверял претендентов. По негласному договору из прошлого состава гарантировано оставались Гарри, Рон и Джинни. С остальными же местами возникли серьёзные проблемы, поскольку талантливых новичков вот уже несколько лет в Хогвартсе не появлялось. В конце концов, загонщиками назначили Эндрю Керка и Джека Слоупера (пятый курс), охотниками же стали Дин Томас и Симус Финниган, чему они очень обрадовались. Но на душе у лидера было неспокойно: для обновленного состава приходилось разрабатывать тактику игры практически с нуля.

В тот вечер Поттер допоздна сидел с Гермионой, выполняя задание по зельеварению. Уизли же даже не попытался что-либо сделать, решив сослаться во время урока на то, что он вроде бы ничего не знал.

Утром совы принесли новые экземпляры газеты «Ежедневный пророк». На первой полосе сообщалось об очередном нападении Пожирателей смерти на магглов сразу в нескольких городах Англии. Гарри повернулся к преподавателям, но те невозмутимо завтракали, словно ничего не случилось. Очевидно, открытое столкновение сил Света с армией Вольдеморта откладывалось до лучших времён.

И без того безрадостное настроение детей только ухудшилось

с началом сдвоенного урока Ухода за магическими существами. Хагрид встретил учеников, радостно улыбаясь и помигивая гриффиндорской троице, однако оптимизма это им не прибавило.

Летом великан окончательно убедился в том, насколько примитивной является программа департамента магического образования, а значит, занятия нужно разнообразить самому. «Сюрприз должен быть ярким и неожиданным», - решил он, почему-то заставляя шестикурсников Гриффиндора и Когтеврана собраться в загоне для гиппогрифов. Юноши и девушки с тревогой озирались по сторонам, стараясь увидеть новое чудо селекции, но никакого животного им не показали. Хагрид поступил гораздо проще: он привёл из леса своего брата Грохха…

Крик детей услышали даже в башне Астрономии.

Чуть позже во время обеда Симус дрожащим голосом рассказывал Джинни о том, как нечто гигантское наклонилось к ним и постаралось поздороваться по-английски… К еде никто даже не притронулся. Дамблдор попытался убедить присутствующих в безопасности Грошика, но, видя совершенно безумные глаза представителей двух факультетов, махнул рукой и направился в лазарет к мадам Помфри за Успокаивающим зельем. Постепенно дети обрели способность вновь адекватно воспринимать окружающую действительность. Вот только их счастье не могло быть полным без сдвоенного урока Зельеварения.

Профессор Снейп быстро напомнил всем, кем он является. Рональд Уизли повёл себя в высшей степени неблагоразумно, сообщив о том, что он вроде бы не знал о предстоящем уроке. С ходу сняв пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора, преподаватель Зельеварения устроил тотальную проверку учеников, получивших на экзамене «Выше Ожидаемого», попутно допросив и Гарри Поттера. Не получив ни одного хорошего ответа, Северус испепелил доску с записанным рецептом, накричал на юных волшебников и заставил их по учебникам продолжать работу над зельем Подвластия. От страха Симус Финниган перепутал ингредиенты и каким-то непостижимым образом взорвал котёл Гермионы, стоявший на соседнем столе. Находившаяся в нём субстанция окропила Дина Томаса. Не решаясь посмотреть в сторону Снейпа, в мертвой тишине Симус прошептал что-то вроде «осталось только похоронный марш исполнить». Мистер Томас мгновенно отреагировал на его пожелание, взяв в руки ложку, и начал выстукивать на перевёрнутом котле траурную мелодию. По-видимому, зелье Подвластия Гермиона приготовила идеально…

Несколько минут спустя гриффиндорцы уже в гостиной пытались осознать, каким чудом им удалось выжить и невредимыми покинуть кабинет Зельеварения. «Не поубивал – это главное», - радостно решили они, объявляя капитану о планах на предстоящую вечернюю тренировку. Но Гарри внезапно побелел как снег в Антарктиде. В ответ на недоуменные взгляды Рона и Гермионы, он прошептал им несколько слов: «Окклюменция через час со Снейпом», - после чего на негнущихся ногах поднялся в спальню. Друзья с неподдельным ужасом смотрели ему вслед.

Сорок пять минут мальчик разглядывал потолок, пытаясь осознать: почему же всё хорошее всегда ему достаётся? Затем спустился в гостиную, вымученно улыбнулся в ответ на легкомысленную фразу Симуса: «Встретимся на поле. Приходи побыстрее», - и направился в подземелье, тихо исполняя услышанную летом маггловскую песенку «Остаться в живых».

Закрывая за собой дверь в кабинет зельеварения, Гарри понял: его здесь явно ждали. Не теряя времени, Северус Снейп наколдовал для помещения звуконепроницаемую защиту, после чего решил поделиться с учеником своими соображениями касательно гриффиндорцев вообще и поведения Дина Томаса и Симуса Финнигана в частности. Парень краснел, бледнел, но молча слушал тираду разозленного профессора, удивляясь тому, как же этому человеку удавалось столько лет шпионить для Ордена. На двадцать первой минуте Поттер не выдержал и спросил:

А зачем вы это всё мне говорите? Дину с Симусом и нужно было сказать…

Очнулся мальчик уже у стены в другом конце класса. Потирая ушибленное плечо, Гарри встал, затем медленно подошёл к преподавателю. Появившиеся звёздочки в глазах сильно мешали сосредоточиться на восприятии речи Снейпа, содержание которой на этот раз сводилось к перечислению основных качеств Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка. Только необходимость явиться на тренировку факультетской сборной по квиддичу заставила парня не возражать профессору. Стиснув зубы, он слушал слизеринского декана, но, к несчастью, хладнокровие не значилось в списке многочисленных достоинств Гарри Поттера.

Сколько ж можно оскорблять моих родителей? – поинтересовался он, и едва успел увернуться от пролетевшей банки с какой-то фиолетовой субстанцией.

Как вы смеете меня перебивать, Поттер? - кричал на него Снейп, яростно избавляя шкаф от стеклянной посуды.

Отличная реакция очень помогла мальчику, но дело осложнялось тем, что профессор параллельно с опустошением полок решил проверить его способности к окклюменции. Приобретенные летом навыки испарились.

У Вольдеморта было проще, - пробормотал ученик, разглядывая порезанные осколками ладони и в седьмой раз поднимаясь с холодных каменных плит. Преподаватель замер, затем, словно очнувшись, подошёл к юноше.

Что с вами произошло, Поттер? – относительно спокойным голосом поинтересовался он. – У вас же всё получалось. Сосредоточьтесь. _Легиллименс!_

Минута понадобилась Гарри, чтобы полностью очистить своё сознание. Ему всё же удалось это сделать. Северус Снейп продолжал занятие до тех пор, пока время реакции не сократилось до шести секунд.

На сегодня достаточно, Поттер. Не забывайте об окклюменции перед сном.

Да, сэр. А когда мне приходить в следующий раз?

Никогда. Я вас всему уже научил.

Юноша облегченно вздохнул, потом недоверчиво спросил:

Вы серьёзно, сэр?

Абсолютно. – Снейп несколько секунд пристально смотрел Гарри в глаза, усмехнулся и добавил. – Взамен я буду устраивать вам проверки способностей во время других занятий, отдыха, тренировок, игры, приёма пищи…

Учитель замолчал, наслаждаясь эффектом, который произвели его слова на мальчика. Последнего данная перспектива ничуть не обрадовала. Гарри нервно сглотнул:

Хорошо, сэр. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

До свидания, Поттер, - профессор дождался, когда парень коснулся ручки двери и вполголоса добавил. – _Легиллименс!_

Само собой разумеется, о проверках Северус Снейп предупреждать не собирался.

Полчаса спустя из подземелья, прихрамывая и потирая поврежденное плечо, вышел человек в изрезанной осколками мантии с внушительной шишкой на затылке, разбитыми коленями и локтями. На вопрос ошеломленного директора: «Гарри, что с тобой случилось?» - юноша обреченно вздохнул, проговорил: «Ничего, всё в порядке, я только посоветоваться ходил», - после чего заклинанием призвал метлу и, используя её вместо трости, проследовал к полю для квиддича.

Дамблдор решил спуститься за разъяснениями к преподавателю Зельеварения.

Команда встретила капитана как национального героя – аплодисментами и фейерверком. Успевшие к приходу Поттера отработать основные приёмы гриффиндорцы заполняли бланки заказов на Забастовочные завтраки в магазин близнецов Уизли, поскольку присутствовать на уроках Хагрида больше никому не хотелось.

Последующие несколько недель ознаменовались знакомством всех старшекурсников с братишкой Хагрида. Педагогическому коллективу всё-таки удалось убедить детей в том, что гигант не представляет опасности. Возможно, ученикам понравилось, как Грохх пожимал руку Дамблдору, а может, они просто смирились.

Профессор Грюм усиленно способствовал развитию паранойи у представителей всех курсов и факультетов. По сравнению с ним Бартемиус Крауч, преподававший на четвёртом курсе Защиту от Темных искусств, был нормальным, уравновешенным человеком. На первом же уроке ЗОТИ у шестикурсников после слушания в министерстве Аластор спросил:

- Вы же проходили оборотней и писали сочинения, так?

Получив утвердительный ответ, он вышел из класса, затем вернулся с клеткой со свирепым вервольфом внутри, наколдовал вокруг себя особую защитную сферу и взмахом палочки открыл дверцу…

Школьников спасла Гермиона. Гриффиндорскую старосту совы засыпали письмами от благодарных родителей, девушке было очень неловко, но приятно.

В конце сентября вывесили объявление о походе старшекурсников в ближайшее воскресенье в Хогсмид.


	23. Пламя Надежды

Был чудесный осенний день. Ученики наконец-то получили возможность выйти за территорию замка и теперь, весело переговариваясь, шли по направлению к деревушке Хогсмид. Ласково согревало детей тёплое октябрьское солнышко. Чуть пожелтевшая трава, голубое небо и приветливые домики вдали. Лёгкий ветерок заставлял забыть обо всём, а лишь наслаждаться каждой минутой пребывания на свежем воздухе. Ещё слышно пение птиц, мелодичное, как перезвон колокольчиков. Природа завораживает: она сохранила летнюю радость и стремится поделиться ею с людьми.

В Сладком Королевстве собралось много школьников. Они громко обсуждали каждую новинку, пробовали писать шоколадными перьями на тонких карамельных листах друг другу короткие послания, а, прочитав, съедали их. Ванильные сердечки с кокосовым кремом пользовались популярностью наравне с леденцами из нетающего фисташкового мороженого. Рон и Гермиона набирали полные пакеты сладостей, Гарри же в это время потянулся за ожерельем из клубники в йогурте, но случайно уронил тонкую книжку. Из неё выпал листок бумаги с коротким стихотворением-пожеланием. Какое-то время мальчик молча перечитывал строки, чётко проговаривая про себя каждое слово, словно стараясь выучить текст наизусть, затем вернул всё на место.

После похода по магазинам гриффиндорская троица решила отдохнуть в пабе «Три метлы». Ученики сели в дальнем углу и заказали горячего сливочного пива.

Отличный сегодня день, - проговорил Рон, с наслаждением потягивая вкусный напиток. – Давно такого не было.

Ты прав, Рон, - согласилась Гермиона. – Кстати, нам нужно не забыть прийти в четыре часа к бывшей лавке Зонко.

Бывшей? – Гарри удивлённо взглянул на девушку. – Почему? И зачем нам приходить?

Теперь там находится магазин близнецов Уизли, они летом заключили договор с владельцами «Зонко» на совместную реализацию своих изобретений. И потом, насколько я помню, Фред и Джордж собирались кому-то поставить памятник…

Поттер даже поперхнулся:

Но это ж была шутка! Они просто пошутили, ведь так?

Его собеседник скептически покачал головой.

Не уверен, от моих братьев всего можно ожидать. И если они обещали памятник, значит… - Рон только руками развёл.

Посмотрим, - Гермиона попыталась быстро сменить тему разговора. – Как вам Защита от Тёмных искусств?

Во всяком случае, лучше, чем в прошлом году, - уверенно заявил Гарри. – Порой, даже очень интересно.

Ну да, особенно когда Грюм посадил за нашими спинами двух вампиров и сказал, что это работники Департамента образования, - вдохновенно начал Уизли. – А после того, как они набросились на нас, долго читал лекцию на тему: «Постоянная бдительность». Замечательный был урок…

Профессор всего лишь проверял нашу реакцию! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Это необходимо!

Кто спорит? Конечно! А те пять оборотней, запертые в кабинете ЗОТИ на третьем занятии, когда Грюм в коридоре сказал нам самим занять свои места, а сам ушёл пить чай с Дамблдором? Кстати, Невилл тогда отреагировал быстрее всех. Ты научил его отличному щитовому заклятию, Гарри, вот только проходившую мимо первокурсницу от обморока это не спасло. Хорошо, что заикание у нас быстро лечится.

Да уж, - признала староста Гриффиндора. - И, думаю, с затеей левитировать в класс несколько десятков детёнышей Арагога одновременно с сотней пикси Грозный Глаз явно погорячился…

От его уроков, безусловно, есть польза, - признал юноша с зелёными глазами. – Вот только как быть с Пожирателями смерти? Кроме ребят из ОД никто даже Патронуса вызвать не сможет, а дементоры сейчас на стороне Волдеморта…

Друзья серьёзно задумались.

Давайте рассуждать логически, - предложила лучшая ученица. – Чему научиться для нас важнее всего? При встрече с Пожирателями на равных сражаться с ними не получится, придётся убегать, но вот как…

Всё ясно, - подвёл итог Поттер. – Учимся аппарировать!

Точно! – поддержал его Рон.

Мальчики, о чём вы! Это ж очень опасно! Да как вам в голову пришло такое! – возмущённо начала Гермиона, приятели же смущенно опустили глаза. – Вы… Вы… Нужно специальное разрешение Министерства, потом занятия на курсах в присутствии, как минимум, троих инструкторов. Плюс согласовать действия с бригадой Экстренных Магических Манипуляций, которые в случае необходимости оперативно вышлют специалистов. Ещё для несовершеннолетних колдунов необходимы разрешение родителей или опекунов, согласие директора школы и подпись его первого заместителя. Потребуется заказать учебные пособия по каталогу для каждого, поскольку в библиотеке Хогвартса книга лишь в одном экземпляре. Затем регулярные тренировки с предоставлением отчёта для комиссии… Мерлин! Так чего же мы ждём? Давайте возьмём и научимся этому сами!

Гарри и Рон мигом повеселели. Всё-таки подруга у них такая же отчаянная, как они сами.

Отлично! Вот только где? – поинтересовался Гарри Поттер.

Линия, за которой можно аппарировать, проходит по Запретному лесу. Нужно пройти достаточно далеко… И ночью…

Ночью? Страшно… И потом, это же запрещено.

Что я слышу? – насмешливо взглянула на рыжеволосого юношу мисс Грейнджер. – Сам Рональд Уизли против нарушения школьных правил! А ведь он прав, если нас поймают, то точно исключат из Хогвартса…

А если не поймают, мы научимся чему-то очень важному, - заметил Гарри. – И так, решено! Гермиона, когда начнём?

Завтра в полночь.

К четырём часам у нового филиала магазина «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки» собрались не только старшекурсники, но и жители деревни, их дети, практически все преподаватели Хогвартса, репортёры, отряд мракоборцев. Гарри с трудом воспринимал торжественную речь близнецов, а лишь внимательно рассматривал высокую статую. На каменном пьедестале стоял бронзовый Гарри Поттер, в развевающейся мантии, правая рука вытянута вперёд ладонью вверх, левая опущена, в ней волшебная палочка. Мальчика легко толкнула Гермиона и кивнула в сторону Фреда. В наступившей тишине Фред Уизли чётко произнёс заклинание:

_Ривелис Иммортус Инфламо._

На ладони статуи загорелся магический огонь. Возглас удивления раздался в толпе. Джордж же сообщил следующее:

- С именем Гарри Поттера связано очень многое в нашем мире. Для нас оно стало символом надежды, веры в победу в этой страшной великой второй войне с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. С чудовищем… Воплощением абсолютного зла… И мой друг виделся с ним не раз, но всегда возвращался живым. Гарри Поттер помешал дьяволу получить философский камень, одолел его василиска, выжил в дуэли на кладбище и уцелел после встречи в Министерстве Магии. Он здесь сейчас передо мной, а в руке его бронзового воплощения горит пламя… Это Пламя Надежды. Оно будет гореть до тех пор, пока жива надежда, пока жив Гарри Поттер.

Волшебники всех возрастов пристально смотрели на пылающий огонь. Помолчав немного, Джордж предложил каждому взять у него по амулету – черному кристаллу с искрой Пламени Надежды внутри.

- Завтра такие медальоны появятся у всех светлых колдунов Англии, - прошептала Рону Гермиона.

Сам герой не знал, как ему на всё реагировать. Он никогда не желал такой популярности, а уж тем более не стремился увидеть памятник себе. Многое изменилось со дня получения первого письма из Хогвартса. Все эти годы Гарри старался жить, как обычный мальчишка, что с переменным успехом ему удавалось. Но теперь, глядя на огонёк в бронзовой ладошке статуи, он понял: больше у него это не получится никогда. Он всё-таки стал героем, единственной надеждой волшебного мира. Пламя Надежды – такими, несомненно, завтра будут все заголовки газет для магов...

Гарри сильно зажмурился, затем быстро промокнул рукавом две слезинки, сползавшие по щекам. Теперь он не может казаться слабым на людях. Его выдвинули вперёд, как знамя победы – это было предопределено. Мальчик взглянул на небо, представляя, что где-то там его родители и крёстный. Мама…Папа… Оттуда вы смотрите на меня, - думал он. Ведь так?.. Я не один, мама. Вы не могли оставить меня одного, я знаю…Я знаю, вы со мной – на небесах, в моей душе, в моём сердце, но вы со мной… Мне вас так не хватает…

Теперь ваш сын стал героем. Нет, не стал. Меня им только назвали, но я оправдаю… Я обещаю. Клянусь, мама… Интересно, хотели ли вы этого? Хотели ли видеть меня героем? Или желали мне обычной жизни, а не судьбы Пламени Надежды? Я не знаю… И никогда не узнаю… Никогда…

Мальчик, почему ты так долго туда смотришь? – звонкий детский голосок заставил Гарри отвлечься. Маленькая девочка в розовом платьице и нелепой белой панамке большими синими глазами вопросительно смотрела на него.

Я не знаю, - хрипло ответил он.

Ты же Гарри Поттер, да? - парень кивнул. – И это тебе поставили статую? Красивая…

Девочка с минуту разглядывала памятник, затем заглянула юноше в глаза.

Ты видел мой медальон? – она указала на кристалл, затем задумалась на мгновение и решительно сняла ниточку с амулетом с шеи. – Держи, это тебе.

Зачем? – Гарри отшатнулся. – Не стоит.

Возьми, у тебя же его нет. А это Пламя Надежды, оно должно гореть в сердце каждого.

Юноша изумлённо смотрел на ребёнка, так решительно желавшего сделать ему подарок.

Бери, тебе оно нужнее.

Не надо, пусть оно останется у тебя. Как тебя зовут?

Джейн. Мне летом будет пять лет. Ты придёшь ко мне на день рождения?

Я не знаю… Я очень постараюсь.

Значит, решено, - Джейн замолчала, затем нерешительно спросила. – Гарри, можно тебе кое в чём признаться?

Он кивнул.

Конечно.

Мне страшно. Гарри, мне очень страшно. Я боюсь злого колдуна, который делает людям больно. Я не хочу, чтобы он так делал. У моей подруги он убил папу, и теперь я боюсь. Я всегда жду моих родителей вечером у окна.

Парень взял ребёнка за руки.

Послушай, с твоими родителями всё будет хорошо. Не бойся. Я найду этого злого колдуна, и он больше никому не причинит боль. Я обещаю.

Ты его убьёшь? – серьёзно спросила Джейн. Юноша помедлил – обманывать не хотелось – но ответил:

Да.

Вот и правильно. Зла не должно быть, - девочка доверчиво прижалась к Гарри Поттеру, а он её обнял.

Родители искали Джейн. Они с интересом наблюдали, как герой, стоя на коленях, обнимает их ребёнка, затем позвали:

Нам пора, Джейн. Идём.

Угу, - она подошла к папе. – До свидания, Гарри Поттер!

До свидания, - парень выпрямился и внезапно вспомнил случайно прочитанное в Сладком Королевстве стихотворение. – И ещё, Джейн:

_Будет трудно – крепись,_

_Будет ветер – не гнись,_

_Будет больно – не плачь,_

_Глаз в ладони не прячь._

_Если грозы – иди,_

_Если слёзы – сотри,_

_Если страшно – держись._

_Помни: жизнь – это жизнь._

Все вокруг изумлённо слушали Пламя Надежды. Девочка в розовом платьице кивнула и сказала:

Я запомню это, Гарри Поттер. До встречи у меня на дне рождения!

До встречи, Джейн! Я приду.


	24. День и ночь

Солнце медленно опускалось к линии горизонта. Время прогулки в деревню Хогсмид заканчивалось, и теперь усталые, полные впечатлений школьники возвращались в Хогвартс. Говорить не хотелось. Яркое оранжевое солнышко продолжало дарить тепло ученикам, заставляя сиять золотом края маленького пушистого облака. Изумительно красивое небо – ни одному человеку, будь он даже волшебником, не хватит красок такое нарисовать. Столько оттенков не бывает и в радуге, ведь радуга светлая, а здесь тёмно-фиолетовый и сиреневый цвета на востоке, голубой в зените и лимонно-желтый на западе.

Зачарованная красотой гриффиндорская троица хранила молчание половину пути. Кто-то из четверокурсников споткнулся впереди. Словно продолжая начатый недавно разговор, Гермиона обратилась к мальчику со шрамом на лбу:

Мы слышали, о чём вы говорили, Гарри. Безусловно, ты имеешь полное право желать смерти Волдеморту. Но я не думаю, что именно ты в одиночку должен его убивать.

Она права, дружище, - поддержал девушку Рон. – У многих колдунов есть личный счёт к… к Сам-Знаешь-Кому. Конечно, ты пострадал от него больше, но…

Гарри остановился, затем со странным блеском в глазах повернулся к очень дорогим ему людям:

Не должен? – повторил юноша. - Да, Рон. Гермиона права: я не должен. Я обречен.

Герой отвернулся.

Что ты сказал? – резко спросила Гермиона.

Молчание. Практически все ученики Хогвартса прошли мимо них, теперь на дорожке стояли только три человека.

Гарри, ответь! - она обошла его и заглянула ему в глаза. – Почему? С чего ты это взял?

Парень снова отвернулся и зашагал вниз к школе. Его друзья переглянулись, затем решили броситься за ним, но Поттер сам остановился. Не оборачиваясь, он тихо проговорил:

Вы действительно хотите это знать?

Да, - последовал уверенный ответ.

Очень хорошо, - бесстрастно согласился гриффиндорец. - Слушайте. Вы прекрасно помните, что произошло на третьем курсе. Пророчество Трелони о возвращении слуги к Темному Лорду сбылось. Но наша провидица за тринадцать лет до этого предсказала ещё одну вещь.

Какую? – сдавленно поинтересовался Рон.

Вам процитировать? Пожалуйста: _«Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда… рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца… и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой… тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца…»_ Как вы уже догадались, это сказано обо мне.

Снова тишина, затем треск рвущейся материи – Гермиона слишком крепко вцепилась в рукав мантии Рона. Гарри оглянулся:

Зачем же так переживать, - начал было он, но замолчал, видя побледневшие лица своих друзей.

Откуда ты узнал? – спросил Уизли.

От Дамблдора.

Когда?

Летом.

Почему ты не рассказал нам об этом.

Не хотел, чтобы вы смотрели на меня как на живого мертвеца.

Гарри, - слабо произнесла староста факультета.

Мальчик-Который-Выжил потёр лоб рукой, крепко зажмурился, потом открыл глаза:

Простите.

Гарри, мы…

Нет, серьёзно: простите. Я должен был рассказать вам об этом раньше. Я собирался… Но не смог... Простите. Просто вы мне очень дороги, и я не хотел, чтобы вы переживали…

Мы твои друзья, Гарри, - твёрдо напомнил Рон. – И мы будем за тебя переживать все равно. Ты хранил в себе содержание пророчества так долго, словно ты один на всём белом свете, и тебе не с кем поделиться. Но это не так. У тебя есть мы, и мы поможем тебе, мы поддержим тебя во всём, что ты соберёшься делать, как случалось уже не раз…

Спасибо, - прошептал парень.

Ты победишь, - уверенно заявила Гермиона. - Ты обязательно победишь Волдеморта! Мы в тебя верим, Гарри. И что бы ни происходило, помни: мы с тобой. Мы всегда будем с тобой.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, затем взялись за руки и повернулись к западу, наблюдая за последними лучами заходящего солнца.

В понедельник отдохнувшие школьники пришли на занятия. Шестикурсники сдали профессору свои письменные работы, причём свитков традиционно оказалось меньше обычного – всё-таки воскресенье дети провели в Хогсмиде. Продолжилось изучение особых форм Ревелитуса, его новая модификация формулировалась как _«Ревелитус Фаертус» _и предназначалась для залечивания ожогов разной степени тяжести. На сороковой минуте урока гул от взрывной волны прокатился по замку, заставив преподавателя заклинаний оборвать свою речь на полуслове. Он бросился к двери кабинета, а, открыв её, в коридор и затем вверх по лестнице. Переглянувшись, ученики, не раздумывая, побежали за ним.

От поднявшейся пыли было трудно дышать. В некогда запретном коридоре на третьем этаже осел свод, груду камней представители всех факультетов заметили издалека. Дым немного рассеялся, и взволнованные волшебники стали свидетелями необычной сцены. Преподаватели расположились полукругом, а перед ними на полу сидели два человека – школьники в обгоревших мантиях, в пыли. Они всхлипывали, слушая, как их отчитывает профессор МакГонагалл:

…Это совершенно безответственно! Вы чудом остались в живых. Как вы могли так поступить? Не ожидала подобного от учеников своего факультета! Минус пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору, с каждого.

Вы правы, Минерва, - согласился Дамблдор. – И неделю взысканий у Филча. Аргус, займитесь.

Сторож зловеще усмехнулся:

Уж я-то займусь, - многообещающе проговорил он.

Очень хорошо. Я делаю вам серьёзное предупреждение, господа Колин и Дэнис Криви. Хогвартс – не место для подобного рода экспериментов. Надеюсь, случившееся больше не повторится. Вам это понятно, мистер Колин?

Да, сэр, - грустно кивнул тот.

А вам, мистер Дэнис?

Тоже, сэр.

В таком случае, вам стоит проследовать в больничное крыло, - директор повернулся к коллегам. - Думаю, следует усилить охрану коридоров и организовать постоянное патрулирование. Также попрошу преподавателей обратить особое внимание на присутствие всех учеников в их классах во время занятий. Вы свободны.

Сразу началось оживлённое обсуждение происшедшего. Братья Криви с трудом спускались по лестнице, и Гермиона крикнула им:

Подождите! – они остановились. – _Ревелитус Фаертус!_

Девушка помогла Колину – от ожогов не осталось и следа, затем Дэнису. Профессор Флитвик радостно добавил пятнадцать очков Гриффиндору за отлично выполненное заклинание.

Уже приближаясь к классу Гарри тихо обратился к Гермионе:

Наше решение остаётся в силе?

Да, - твёрдо ответила она.

Рон?

Мог бы и не спрашивать. Всё будет так, как мы и договорились.

До самого вечера все только и говорили о поступке Криви. Братья всерьёз решили продолжить дело близнецов Уизли, вот только везения им не хватило. Первый же опыт по созданию фейерверка закончился неудачно, и теперь Колин и Дэнис усиленно старались не попадаться однокурсникам на глаза. Однако никто не сомневался: попытки продолжатся, а значит остаётся только ожидать новых разрушений.

Ровно в полночь портрет Полной Дамы открылся, в коридоре появились три человека. Стараясь ступать, как можно тише, они дошли до ближайшего поворота, и только за ним Гарри позволил себе зажечь волшебную палочку. Гриффиндорцы внимательно рассматривали Карту Мародеров:

МакГонагалл и Флитвик на четвертом этаже, - сосредоточено проговорила Гермиона. – Где Снейп?

В подземелье, - отозвался Рон. – Профессор Синистра патрулирует второй этаж, нам нужно пройти мимо неё…

Легко, - Гарри недоуменно изучал другую часть карты. – А вот это интересно…

Что именно? – спросили друзья, вглядываясь в тонкие линии.

Хагрид сейчас в кабинете Дамблдора. Хотел бы я знать: о чём они говорят в такое время?..

Не важно, у нас появился шанс пройти незамеченными в Запретный лес, - заметила староста факультета. – Поспешим, пока Хагрид не вернулся в свою хижину.

Очень тихо ученики побежали к выходу. Лунного света оказалось достаточно, чтобы не сорваться со ступенек. Им удалось избежать встречи с преподавателями Синистрой и Стебель – последняя поднималась по лестнице – но школьники едва не столкнулись с Филчем. В последний момент остановившись и буквально влетев в ближайший класс, они теперь внимательно вслушивались в ночные звуки. Шаги приближались, и в панике Гарри одними губами сказал: «За парты», - после чего троица кинулась к последним столам и залезла под них. Пока сторож общался со своей кошкой – он явно никуда не спешил – Поттер бесшумно развернул мантию-невидимку и накинул её на Рона и Гермиону так, чтобы от двери их ноги не было видно.

Яркий свет залил помещение. Зажмурившись, дети боялись пошевелиться и даже дышать.

Кто здесь?.. Никого нет? Хорошо, нужно закрыть дверь…

Гарри слышал звук поворачивающегося ключа, затем, облегченно вздохнув и, подождав минуту, развернул карту:

_Люмус!_

Точка с надписью «Филч» удалялась в сторону лестницы. Бегло проверив других преподавателей, мальчик обнаружил, что Грюм выходит из своего кабинета:

Грозный Глаз нас мигом найдёт! Быстро из школы!

Не теряя времени, гриффиндорцы заклинанием открыли замки и вскоре бежали к Запретному Лесу. Достигнув первых деревьев, они не остановились, а преодолели ещё несколько десятков метров, пока Хогвартс не скрылся из виду. Только там ученики позволили себе отдышаться.

Ух, ну и ночка! – Рон стёр рукавом пот со лба. – А нам ещё обратно возвращаться… Ладно, Гермиона, куда идти?

Думаю, прямо. Так мы, по крайней мере, не заблудимся. Линия аппарирования равноудалена от Хогвартса со всех сторон.

А она далеко?

На расстоянии мили, примерно… Поэтому, поспешим! – и она первая направилась вглубь леса, друзья же последовали за ней.

Около часа им понадобилось, чтобы дойти до огромной поляны. Вздрагивая от каждого шороха, юные волшебники старались не оглядываться, а смотреть лишь вперёд. Только одно успокаивало их – до полнолуния оставалось ещё десять дней.

Ну, вот мы и здесь, - объявила Гермиона, повернувшись к парням. – Главный принцип аппарирования заключается в чётком представлении себе места: куда вы хотите попасть. Вы могли побывать там раньше или видели его на фотографии, - не важно. Необходимо хорошо сосредоточиться и представить себя стоящим, скажем, у того большого камня.

Девушка указала на валун в трёх метрах от себя.

Вроде понятно, – Гарри переглянулся с Роном, - Начинаем!

Задача оказалась не слишком простой, школьникам удавалось сдвинуться лишь на несколько сантиметров. Не один час прошёл, прежде чем у них получилось перемещаться на расстояние больше двух шагов, однако уходить, не добившись отличного результата, никому не хотелось. Наконец, Гермиона заметила, как небо стало светлеть на востоке.

Нужно спешить! До того, как проснётся кто-либо из сокурсников, мы должны оказаться в спальнях.

Тогда скорее! – крикнул Поттер, следуя по направлению к школе.

Обратная дорога заняла меньше времени, но ближе к замку гриффиндорцы уже с трудом передвигали ноги от усталости. Предварительно сверившись с картой, они проскользнули мимо всех преподавателей и вскоре достигли своей гостиной. Первый урок аппарирования прошёл успешно.


	25. Обещание директора

Времени на отдых у гриффиндорской троицы не осталось. Не прошло и получаса, как начали подниматься остальные ученики. Гарри и Рон притворились спящими, однако, на самом деле за те несколько спокойных минут они заснуть не смогли – слишком насыщенной событиями оказалась эта ночь. Поттер думал о своих первых успехах в аппарировании, о предстоящих контрольной по заклинаниям и квиддичной тренировке, ведь до игры с Когтевраном остались считанные дни. Чуть скрипнула дверь, и в спальню вошёл Невилл. В ответ на вопросительные взгляды однокурсников он лишь пробормотал что-то вроде: «Я просто встал пораньше, потом умываться ходил». Мальчик-Который-Выжил кивнул ему, после чего с некоторой долей сомнения посмотрел на Рона: ни в коридоре, ни в гостиной они Невилла почему-то не заметили.

Во время завтрака школьники получили экземпляры очередного выпуска газеты «Ежедневный пророк». Заголовки первой полосы гласили: «Нападение на «Дырявый котёл»», «Столкновение мракоборцев с Пожирателями смерти», «Беспрецедентные меры по охране клиники святого Мунго». В наступившей тишине дети погрузились в чтение статьи.

_ПОЖИРАТЕЛИ НЕ ДРЕМЛЮТ_

_Вчера вечером группа Пожирателей смерти организовала нападение на самый известный паб для волшебников в Лондоне «Дырявый котёл». Патрулировавшие Косой переулок мракоборцы прибыли на место происшествия, как только смогли и не пропустили людей Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть к другим заведениям. Погибли все посетители паба, находившиеся в зале. За жизни постояльцев гостиницы, отдыхавших на момент нападения в своих комнатах, борются целители клиники Святого Мунго. Серьёзные опасения вызывает психическое состояние хозяина заведения, поскольку он подвергся действию заклятия Круциатус. Сражаясь с сотрудниками Министерства, Пожиратели взорвали гостиницу. Над местом трагедии мракоборцы увидели Чёрную Метку, а на развалинах появилась кровавая надпись: «Ставший на пути Темного Лорда будет уничтожен, как это случилось сегодня». Кому посвящены данные строки – сейчас выясняется. Захваченные Пожиратели отправлены в Азкабан. В маггловских отчётах же всё списали на терроризм._

_Полные списки пострадавших на четвёртой странице._

Как в Азкабан? – громко спросил Гарри, и большая часть учеников в зале повернулась к нему.

Как в Азкабан? – понизив голос, повторил он, обращаясь к Рону и Гермионе. – Там же сейчас Волдеморт!

Понятия не имею, - пожала плечами девушка и, заметив пристальный взгляд Дамблдора, опустила глаза. Думаю, тебе лучше узнать у директора.

Я так и сделаю, - согласился Поттер, начиная завтракать.

Представители всех факультетов тихо обсуждали последние новости, Гермиона привязала к лапке совы письмо для Виктора Крама, А Симус высказывал замечания по новой тактике игры.

Гарри первым вышел в коридор из Большого зала. Он сразу увидел всех взрослых колдунов Хогвартса, что было как нельзя кстати. Юноша замер, собираясь обратиться к Дамблдору, но неожиданно повернулся к преподавателю зельеварения:

Профессор Снейп, вы разве не рассказали директору о…

Разумеется, Поттер, - холодно перебил его слизеринский декан. – Директор всё знает.

Ты не должен волноваться, мой мальчик, - подтвердил тот. – Мы полностью контролируем ситуацию.

Но почему в Азкабан? Там же сейчас Волдеморт!

Это не твоя забота, Поттер, - вмешался Аластор Грюм. – У тебя вроде бы сейчас контрольная, вот и иди на урок!

Ступай, Гарри, - спокойно кивнул Альбус. – Я даю слово: всё будет хорошо. Опасаться нечего, - я обещаю.

Юноша с минуту оценивающе смотрел старику в глаза, затем согласился:

Хорошо, сэр. Иду.

Гарри повернулся к ступенькам, успев мельком заметить, как Снейп потянулся за волшебной палочкой. Мальчик быстро очистил своё сознание от мыслей – теперь ему есть, что скрывать от преподавателей, о ночных занятиях не должен знать никто. Вскоре в коридор вышли остальные ученики. Они всё это время стояли у дверей Большого зала, не решаясь помешать разговору профессоров.

Обещанная контрольная работа состоялась, Филеус Флитвик выдал каждому один из шести вариантов заданий по сорок вопросов в каждом. Шестикурсникам требовалось не только назвать магические формулы, но и описать действие, ситуации применения, классификацию, специфические особенности. К примеру, _Ревелитус Фризус _снимало боль на несколько часов, а в сочетании с одноименным зельем заживляло повреждения связок и сухожилий.

Разумеется, не каждый мог подобно Гермионе сделать всё идеально и за полчаса. Многие ученики время от времени заглядывали в открытые учебники у себя на коленях. Их работу существенно усложняло то, что описания заклинаний находились в разных разделах объёмного пособия по Чарам. Дети мысленно возмущались в адрес авторов книги: «Не могли в одной теме всё написать? Зачем же так разбрасывать?» – профессор Флитвик же по большей части смотрел в окно и выходил из класса. По столь массовому списыванию у него никогда претензий не было. Преподаватель почтенного возраста относился к школьникам по-философски.

Уход за магическими существами снова отменили. Очевидно, Хагрид занялся приручением очередного питомца по тайному заданию руководства Хогвартса. Какое чудо представит для всеобщего обозрения селекционер-любитель на этот раз – оставалось лишь догадываться. В одном никто не сомневался: судя по количеству часов, проводимых лесничим с его новым созданием, школьников ожидает нечто грандиозное.

К четвёртому уроку – а им оказалась трансфигурация – Гарри, Рон и Гермиона чувствовали уже сильную усталость – бессонная ночь сказывалась на их состоянии. Широко зевая, Рон уныло смотрел на лежавшую перед ним пуговицу, которая совершенно не хотела превращаться в мантию. Мисс Грейнджер давно справилась с заданием, заработав для факультета очередные пятнадцать очков.

Немного теории. Записываем.

Повинуясь указанию профессора МакГонагалл, Гарри взял перо, пододвинул к себе чистый пергамент и сонно взглянул на учителя.

_Трансфео_ – магическая формула, позволяющая трансфигурировать один предмет в другой…

Юноша обреченно вздохнул, начиная писать.

Объём полученного объекта значения не имеет. В отличие от защитных и иных видов чистой колдовской магии…

Дальше внимание начало рассеиваться, и Поттер несколькими штрихами изобразил модель гоночной метлы в верхнем правом углу листа, после чего продолжил конспектировать лекцию.

(То есть не создающей ничего нового, а лишь воздействующей на человека или другое живое существо), в которой необходимо сконцентрироваться на конечном результате…

Водить рукой удавалось с трудом. Гарри отчаянно желал уйти куда-нибудь, причём не обязательно в факультетскую спальню. Лишь бы находиться подальше отсюда.

Для применения _Трансфео_ достаточно назвать конечную цель – громко или, что гораздо сложнее, мысленно.

Конечно, сложнее, - сонно и очень тихо прокомментировал он. – Мысленно всё делать сложно.

Мальчик снова посмотрел на рисунок метлы, не отчётливо разбирая: что он вообще изобразил и зачем. Затем искоса взглянул на Рона, который давно, красиво и широким жестом махнул на всё, лёг на учебник и закрыл глаза. Гарри недоумённо чуть пожал плечами – учебник же твёрдый, на нём спать не удобно, после чего всё-таки попытался послушать МакГонагалл.

Особое внимание следует обратить на интонацию голоса колдуна – заклинание произносят спокойно, ровно, очень чётко, выговаривая каждую букву.

Попытка с треском провалилась. Первой разумной мыслью стала: «Это сильнее меня». Мальчик-Который-Столько-Раз-Выживал, чувствуя себя не хуже остальных, лёг на левую руку так, что строчки в прямом смысле находились у него перед глазами. Он ещё героически пытался записывать какие-то фразы, причём почерк был, в общем-то, неплохой.

Гермиона сердито кивала в сторону преподавателя, безмолвно призывая всё-таки подняться. Гарри же невозмутимо ответил: «Я пишу», - не меняя своего положения в пространстве.

Окружающих же поведение их знаменитого одноклассника совершенно не волновало. Они сами засыпали под строгий голос профессора, а это очень странно. Кроме гриффиндорской троицы вроде бы же никто не совершал лесные прогулки под луной. Что, в таком случае, все делали вместо того, чтобы спать ночью – не известно. Как бы к этому не относились учителя, но иногда хорошая дисциплина на уроке от них совершенно не зависит. У детей просто нет желания, сил и настроения им мешать.

Предвидя вопросы, скажу: создавать таким образом деньги у вас не получится…

Гарри удивленно прислушался, впервые проявляя интерес к лекции. До последней фразы он буквально засыпал, стараясь хоть иногда открывать глаза, но это удавалось всё труднее и труднее. Каждые десять-пятнадцать секунд сознание отключалось, и вновь посмотрев на пергамент, юноша видел, что водит пером по одной и той же точке. От предложений оставались лишь начальные буквы некоторых слов, но ученику было всё равно.

Для этого необходимы магия гоблинов плюс знание нескольких степеней защиты. В действующем Колдовском кодексе финансового права, принятом ещё в 1542 году, нет статьи о наказании за фальшивомонетничество. История доказала справедливость её отсутствия. Урок окончен.

Квиддичная тренировка заняла несколько часов. Игроки отрабатывали старые приёмы, обсуждение новой тактики игры решили отложить на следующий день. Несмотря на усталость, гриффиндорская троица решила вновь собраться в гостиной в полночь.


	26. Тренировка полуночников

Тихо открылся портрет, за которым находился вход в гостиную факультета Гриффиндор, из неё вышли три человека. В абсолютной темноте, для страховки слегка касаясь стены, ученики завернули за угол в соседний коридор, и только там Гарри позволил себе воспользоваться заклятием _«Люмус»_. Школьники не хотели, чтобы изображение Полной Дамы их увидело. Сверившись с Картой Мародеров, юные волшебники проследовали к выходу.

Глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, и в дополнительном освещении необходимости исчезла. В тёмном небе мерцали серебряные звёздочки, сплетаясь в причудливые узоры. Лунная дорожка на неподвижной поверхности озера вызывала желание прикоснуться, пройти по ней. Ни звука не слышали дети. Они стояли, не решаясь пошевельнуться, чтобы не нарушить эту сказку.

За окнами замка изредка мелькали тени преподавателей. Внезапно свет загорелся на первом этаже, послышались тихие голоса. Гриффиндорцы переглянулись и, не теряя времени, побежали к Запретному Лесу. Они уже достигли первых деревьев, не заметив, как Хогвартс вновь погрузился в темноту, и чуть скрипнула закрывшаяся дверь.

Трое авантюристов по знакомой тропе очень быстро шли к поляне для занятий. Смотреть по сторонам не хотелось – слишком страшно, Гарри постарался ещё сильнее закутаться в мантию от холода. Где-то позади них скрипнула ветка. Дети вздрогнули, обернулись, но никого не увидели. Выждав несколько минут и ничего подозрительного не услышав, они продолжили идти. Крестник Сириуса настороженно реагировал на каждый звук, ожидая любой неприятной встречи. Постепенно ощущение преследования исчезло.

Ученики достигли открытого пространства и, выстроившись в линию, продолжили тренировки. Аппарировали они по одному – чтобы двое других могли прийти на помощь в случае неудачи. Начертив веткой круг на траве, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона пытались попасть в него, постепенно отходя всё дальше и дальше. Искусство перемещения в пространстве требовало от новичков предельной концентрации, чего после суток без сна добиться оказалось несколько затруднительно. С трудом отвоёвывая новые несколько сантиметров у дистанции и минуты у сна, трое волшебников всё чаще прислонялись к огромному камню, ожидая своей очереди, или садились на него. Они хорошо понимали: каждая ночь занятий может стать последней, рано или поздно их поймают, и тогда путь в Запретный Лес закроется для них навсегда. Об исключении и других последствиях _такого_ нарушения правил не хотелось и вспоминать.

Громкий треск заставил учеников подпрыгнуть и застыть на месте. Побелевшие от ужаса Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вынули волшебные палочки, вглядываясь в темноту.

Он шёл по тропинке, не чувствуя страха – после такого количества проведённых в лесу ночей к этому можно было привыкнуть. Время от времени он наклонялся, что-то поднимая или рассматривая, затем продолжал свой путь. Свет луны позволял увидеть необходимое, но тех, кто нужен ему, он пока не встретил, а добиться исполнения мечты очень хотелось. Каждая ночь становилась маленьким путешествием с неожиданными открытиями. Он нашёл почти всё. Кроме одного.

В этот раз он решил изменить маршрут и выбрал неизвестную ранее тропинку. Возможно, они появятся здесь? А вдруг…

Задумавшись, он оступился и упал в заросли какого-то сухого кустарника, затем услышал осторожные шаги и, зажмурившись от внезапно вспыхнувшего яркого света, с трудом разглядел фигуры склонившихся над ним троих ребят.

Невилл? – недоверчиво спросил тот, кто стоял ближе к нему.

Гарри? – мальчишка вздрогнул, растерянно повернувшись к остальным. – Рон! Гермиона! Как вы здесь…

Он запнулся, а друзья совместными усилиями вытащили его из зарослей на дорожку.

Вообще-то это мы хотели спросить: что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Рон.

Я…ну…- он умоляюще посмотрел на Гермиону, и она чуть улыбнулась:

Смелее, Невилл. Обещаю, мы никому не расскажем.

Её друзья согласно закивали.

Хорошо. Я уже говорил Гарри, когда мы ехали в поезде. Я хочу сделать зелье, которое вылечит моих родителей. И для него не хватает нескольких компонентов. Я думал поискать их в лесу.

Он замолчал, нерешительно разглядывая ладони.

Это же замечательно! – воскликнула Гермиона. – И что тебе осталось найти?

Ещё несколько растений – пополнить запасы, волос единорога. С последним большая проблема – я пока не встретил ни одного существа.

Но они здесь точно есть, - заметил Рон. – Нужно будет ещё поискать…А я-то думал: мы одни из учеников не спим по ночам!

Не одни… А чем вы здесь заняты? – вопросительно взглянул на знаменитую троицу однокурсник.

Мы? Мы учимся а… - Гарри запнулся. – Анимагии.

Здорово! - искренне восхитился Невилл, Поттер же предостерегающе посмотрел на друзей. Они чуть кивнули ему. – Очень ценное умение!

Да, только пока не очень удаётся. Но это придет, - быстро согласился Уизли. – Кстати, нам пора возвращаться.

Четверо гриффиндорцев поспешили к замку.

Достигнув Хогвартса, дети открыли двери и тихо проскользнули в здание. Гермиона и Невилл шёпотом обсуждали зелье, пока вся четвёрка на первом же повороте не столкнулась с Аргусом Филчем. Гарри проклинал себя за небрежность – он не проверил Карту Марадёров, которая так и осталась лежать в кармане его брюк.

Так-так, - злорадно проговорил смотритель. – Кто тут у нас? Сам Поттер и его друзья! Ну, наконец-то, я от вас избавлюсь! Идём, директор здесь недалеко.

Конец занятиям, - тихо констатировал Рон, поглядывая на расстроившегося Невилла, тот едва не плакал. – Ты чего?

Это был последний шанс для моих родителей, - сдавленно прошептал он и закрыл лицо руками. – Теперь его нет.

Гермиона положила ему руку на плечо:

Не переживай, ещё не всё потеряно!

Разве? А мне кажется: всё… Ну почему он появился так не вовремя! Если бы можно было заставить его всё забыть…

Гарри резко остановился, восхищённо глядя на сокурсника.

Ну, конечно! – радостно заключил он. – Как ты вовремя мне напомнил!

Остальные недоумённо повернулись к нему, а юноша направил свою волшебную палочку на Филча:

_Обливиате Партис!_

Сторож упал, Гермиона же осуждающе посмотрела на парня:

Гарри, ты снова напал на…

Сейчас не время, - вмешался Рон. – Нужно быстро уходить отсюда. Филч же сказал, что Дамблдор где-то рядом!

Точно, - поддержал его Невилл. – И спасибо тебе, Гарри!

Подожди, нам надо ещё добраться до гостиной, - мальчик достал карту и проверил всех преподавателей. – У нас есть шанс! Вперёд!

Четверо шестикурсников осторожно шли по коридорам. Им удалось миновать лишь три перехода, как раздался громкий голос Пивза:

Все сюда! Скорее! Нападение на сторожа!

Дети в ужасе взглянули друг на друга:

Бежим!

Они помчались, не разбирая дороги, по длинным коридорам Хогвартса. Внезапно Гермиона вскрикнула, схватившись за перила лестницы. Юноши остановились:

Гермиона, что с тобой?

Кажется, я подвернула ногу… Бегите, я останусь!

Глупости какие, - возмутился Гарри, вручая карту Рону и поднимая девушку на руки. – Невилл, освещай путь!

Школьники бросились вверх по лестнице, задыхаясь на ходу, но не останавливаясь. У портрета их ждало новое потрясение: Полная Дама куда-то ушла.

Проклятие! – яростно стукнул Рон кулаком по стене. – Ну почему так? Когда она нужна…

Прислушайтесь, - проговорил Невилл.

Дети замолчали, уловив эхо приближающихся шагов.

Нам не уйти, - подвела итог Гермиона. – С другой стороны коридора стена.

А мантия-невидимка не скроет четверых, - добавил Гарри, напряженно размышляя, затем протянул серебристый свёрток своему приятелю. - Невилл, надень это. Тебе нужнее.

Я не могу, - попятился мальчик. – Нет. Это твоё.

Надевай сейчас же! – возмутился парень. – Твоим родителям ты нужнее здесь! А мы… А нам, может, ещё и повезёт!

Спасибо...

Не за что. И ещё: ни звука!

Я обещаю.

Теперь у портрета стояли три человека и испуганно вглядывались в коридор, отчаянно надеясь встретить хотя бы… Хотя бы… Даже неизвестно: кого. Возможно, профессора МакГонагалл… Или Флитвика… с кем можно договориться, кого угодно, только не…

В конце перехода показалась тёмная фигура Северуса Снейпа.

Рон тяжело вздохнул:

Мы влипли.

Ещё как! – мрачно согласилась Гермиона. – Но нужно что-то придумать! Мы всё отрицаем?

Не выйдет, - отверг эту идею Мальчик-Который-Выжил. – Он же проверит.

Гарри, - быстро проговорила девушка. – Вспомни знания окклюменции и закрывай свою память. Я постараюсь найти отговорку. Действуем по обстоятельствам, но не сдаёмся! Мы же гриффиндорцы!

Это верно, - выпрямился Рон. – Мерлин, защити нас…

В развевающейся чёрной мантии к ним спокойно направлялся преподаватель Зельеварения. Он явно никуда не спешил. Лицо его было непроницаемо, дети же потихоньку отступали, пока не коснулись стены.

Колдун подошёл к ним, пристально посмотрев каждому в глаза. Рон смущенно опустил голову, Гермиона ответила таким же решительным взглядом, а Гарри решил: молчать – это глупо, потому выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

О, здравствуйте, профессор!

Все трое изумлённо повернулись к нему, Гермиона выронила значок старосты и наклонилась за ним, Рон же вымученно улыбнулся слизеринскому декану. Как выяснилось, зря.

Господа Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер, что вы делаете в коридоре в такое время?

Мы… мы…

Я слушаю, - ледяным тоном заявил учитель. – Снова нарушаете правила?

Мы не нарушаем! – уверенно сообщила Гермиона.

Да ну! Поясните вашу мысль мисс Грейнджер.

Девушка отчаянно взглянула на друзей. Гарри же увидел, как шевельнулась волшебная палочка Снейпа, и быстро очистил сознание. С минуту преподаватель изучающе смотрел юноше в глаза, затем заметил:

Неплохо, Поттер, - тот вытер рукавом мокрый лоб. – Я жду, мисс Грейнджер.

А какие правила мы нарушили, профессор? – вмешался Рон.

Мистер Уизли, вы хотите сказать, что не ходили сегодня по замку?

Нет.

Не покидали пределов вашей гостиной?

Нет.

Не нападали на Аргуса Филча.

А кто-то напал на Филча? – вмешался Гарри, стараясь изобразить искреннее удивление.

Поттер!

Вы, правда, серьёзно? А то мы услышали крик и проснулись…

Чей крик? – резко спросил Снейп.

«Ловушка», - быстро сообразила Гермиона:

Мы не знаем, сэр. По-видимому, это было далеко отсюда.

И вы решили посмотреть: что там произошло?

«В этом случае мы точно нарушаем правила, ходить же по школе запрещено», - понял Рон, от страха соображая очень быстро.

Нет, сэр. Мы не собирались туда ходить, - чуть дрожащим голосом проговорил рыжеволосый парень. – Это же запрещено правилами!

В таком случае, как вы оказались в коридоре?

Правильнее будет спросить: почему, - задумчиво пробормотал Гарри.

Поттер, вы меня поправлять будете? – поинтересовался Северус.

Нет, сэр. Извините.

Минус десять очков Гриффиндору. Так вот, я…

Это я их позвала сюда, - воскликнула Гермиона.

С какой целью?

Девушка разглядывала портрет:

Чтобы изменить пароль.

ЧТО? – одновременно спросили Снейп и Поттер.

Рон поперхнулся, Гарри покраснел и под пристальным взглядом преподавателя повернулся к старосте факультета.

Я…э…хотел спросить: что это будет за пароль. А то Гермиона так нам и не сказала, - на всякий случай парень вновь очистил своё сознание.

Да, какое новое название? – поддержал друга Рон

Я думала: победа для героев, - предложила лучшая ученица.

Подходит! Скоро же квиддич. Гарри, а тебе оно как?

Мне нравится. Я…

Молчать, - угрожающе прошипел Снейп, и вновь воцарилась тишина. – Мисс Грейнджер, вы решили изменить пароль?

Да, сэр.

Ночью?

Мы всё равно проснулись от шума, вот и…

А для чего здесь Поттер? Старост же двое.

Гарри меня просил показать: как это делается.

Вы давно в коридоре?

Нет, мы вышли буквально перед вашим приходом.

На портрете нет изображения. Как же вы вышли?

Минутная пауза. Затем неуверенный голос Рона:

Гермиона знает специальное заклинание.

В самом деле, мисс Грейнджер?

Да, его мне назвала профессор МакГонагалл на случай непредвиденной ситуации.

Понятно.

Снова гнетущая тишина, преподаватель мрачно разглядывал провинившихся учеников. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что всё сказанное ими – ложь, но выстроена она очень хорошо и, несмотря на экстримальность ситуации, качественно. Очевидно, Северус Снейп это тоже понимал.

У Рона сильно дрожали руки, юноша спрятал их за спину, изучая свои ботинки. Гермиона стоически терпела боль в ноге, стараясь на неё не опираться. Где-то недалеко сидевший на полу и закутавшийся в плащ-невидимку Невилл вообще забыл, что он умеет двигаться.

Тишину нарушило появление на портрете Полной Дамы:

Доброй ночи, профессор.

Доброй ночи. Скажите, вы видели этих учеников в коридоре после отбоя?

Побледневшие гриффиндорцы опустили глаза, им тяжело стало дышать.

Не могу ручаться: этих ли, профессор. Иногда ночью меня отодвигают, но люди выходят в полной темноте. Потому узнать их не получается.

У Гарри отлегло от сердца. Всё-таки они многое предусмотрели.

Меняйте пароль, мисс Грейнджер.

Староста повернулась к портрету и произнесла какое-то длинное заклинание, последней частью которого стали слова: «Победа для героев».

Можете идти. А что касается ваших ночных прогулок, - профессор усмехнулся. – Завтра мы займёмся очень сложным зельем. И если вы не спали этой ночью, правильно приготовить вы его не сможете. Спокойной ночи.

Спокойной ночи, профессор.

Ученики один за другим вошли в гостиную и без сил опустились на ковёр. Минут пять спустя появился Невилл:

Вы молодцы, ребята, - сказал он, возвращая Гарри плащ. – Так говорить со Снейпом… Я просто… Я аплодирую вам стоя! Спасибо за всё.

Не за что, Невилл, - сонно откликнулся Гарри. – Шёл бы ты спать уже.

Да, спокойной вам ночи!

Спокойной.

Рон устало посмотрел в сторону закрывшейся двери в спальню, затем перевёл взгляд на висевшие часы:

- Снейп нас убьёт, - безразлично констатировал он. – До рассвета осталось два часа. Выспаться мы не успеем. Что нам теперь делать?


	27. Покрывало в креме: часть 1

После заявления Рона в гриффиндорской гостиной воцарилась тишина, каждый старался найти выход из ситуации. Уизли продолжал смотреть на часы, словно надеясь получить от них подсказку. Поттер же считал маленькие изображения герба факультета на покрывале дивана, до которого ни у кого из них не хватило сил дойти. У Гермионы появилась идея:

А давайте приготовим зелье Энергии, - предложила она. – Оно нам поможет не заснуть на уроке у Снейпа.

Это мысль, - согласились юноши. – Из чего его делают?

Корень полыни, коготь дракона, отвар бузины, - начала перечислять ученица. – У меня всё это есть в комнате, я возьму.

Отлично, - поддержал её Рон. – Сколько времени его варить?

Часа два с половиной, но… - староста замолчала.

Но что? – вмешался Гарри. – Гермиона, договаривай! В чём дело? Оно опасно?

Это очень сильный стимулятор. Хотя… Я думаю, от одного раза ничего не случится.

Поддерживаю, - заявил рыжеволосый парень. – До рассвета нам лучше в коридоре не появляться – ещё наткнёмся на кого-то нежелательного. Зельеварение у нас второй парой. Значит, прогуливаем травологию, -

заключил он, с вызовом глядя Гермионе в глаза, но та и не подумала возражать:

Да, прогуливаем.

Детям удалось отключиться и немножко отдохнуть. Их разбудили голоса проснувшихся однокурсников. Сонно потягиваясь, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность, Гарри и Рон встали с пола. Гермиона тоже попыталась подняться, но вскрикнула: на поврежденную ногу становиться было больно.

Как ты, - обеспокоено спросили друзья. – Может, отнести тебя к мадам Помфри?

Не стоит. Как я ей объясню?

Скажешь: споткнулась, - предложил Поттер.

Нет, не надо. Это пройдёт.

Девушка с трудом поднялась, а Мальчик-Который-Выжил вспомнил о последнем задании на контрольной по чарам:

Подожди-ка, _Ревелитус Фризус!_ – произнёс он, вынимая волшебную палочку.

Заклинание подействовало, боль прошла. Гермиона поблагодарила Гарри, и все трое проследовали в Большой зал.

К завтраку традиционно спустилась вся школа. Некоторые второкурсники взяли с собой учебники, чтобы подготовиться к проверочной работе по трансфигурации. Ребята же постарше просто широко зевали – учёба перестала для них представлять повод для беспокойства. Внимательный зритель мог заметить следы усталости на лицах преподавателей. Ночные дежурства в военное время отнимали у них много сил.

Совы принесли очередные экземпляры «Ежедневного пророка», а Букля бросила перед Гермионой свёрнутый свиток пергамента.

От кого это? – удивленно указал на него Рон.

От Виктора Крама, - ответила девушка, быстро просматривая написанное.

А почему его принесла сова Гарри?

Потому что я отправила с ней письмо ему.

Ты используешь для личной переписки Буклю? – возмущенно начал Уизли.

Всё в порядке, Рон, - вмешался Поттер, молча слушавший диалог друзей. – Пусть пользуется. Мне всё равно никто не сможет с Буклей ничего прислать. Интересно, что с ней сделали преподаватели?

Он задумчиво посмотрел в сторону профессоров, гадая, какое заклятие они могли применить к его птице, и как его снять.

И о чём же он тебе пишет? – допрос продолжался.

Староста Гриффиндора выпрямилась и со стуком поставила кубок на стол:

Рональд Уизли, по какому праву ты вмешиваешься в мою личную жизнь?

В личную жизнь? – вспыхнул парень, вставая. – Да я…

Именно ты!

Успокойтесь вы оба, - серьёзно попросил Поттер, настойчиво тянув вниз за рукав приятеля.

Нет уж, пусть скажет! – скрестив руки на груди, заявила лучшая ученица. – Что он имеет против?

И скажу!

РОН! ГЕРМИОНА! Гермиона, остынь! Рон, сядь! – попытался призвать их к порядку Гарри, но, взглянув на учеников и преподавателей, в абсолютной тишине наблюдавших за троицей, предложил другой вариант. – Хотя нет. Вы уже поели? Отлично! Идём готовиться к занятиям.

Резко поднявшись, он быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Рон и Гермиона с вызовом смотрели друг на друга, но тоже последовали примеру Поттера. Они закрыли за собой дверь в Большой зал, где сразу же началось обсуждение увиденного.

А теперь, Гермиона, тебе стоит сходить за ингредиентами. Мы будем ждать тебя в Выручай-комнате, - сообщил Гарри, подталкивая упирающегося и порывавшегося что-то сказать приятеля в сторону лестницы.

Гермионе Грейнджер понадобилось пятнадцать минут, чтобы взять всё необходимое, умыться и войти в потайную дверь. Двое парней уже сидели за маленьким столом, безмолвно глядя на неё. Она с минуту изучала своих друзей, затем положила свёрток с порошками и настойками и обреченно произнесла:

Спрашивайте.

Юноша с чёрными волосами чуть шевельнулся:

Гермиона, не надо…

Да нет, всё в порядке. Чего уж там… Спрашивайте.

Извини…

Девушка подошла к стоявшему рядом шкафу и медленно провела рукой по корешкам книг:

Почему-то я не слышу вопросов. О чём вы хотели узнать?

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Рона, но тот упрямо хранил молчание.

Как Виктор? У них всё спокойно?

Не совсем, - безучастно ответила Гермиона. – Пожиратели нападают на соседние города, но в Дурмстранге их пока нет. Все ученики в спешном порядке изучают усиленный курс защиты.

А их директор?

Их новый директор не служит Тёмному Лорду.

Молчание. Отличница повернулась к ребятам и, глядя в глаза Гарри, тихо добавила:

А ведь главный вопрос ты так и не задал, правильно?

Снова пауза.

Ты его любишь?

Я не знаю. Не могу сказать…Но этот человек мне очень дорог. Как ты, Гарри. Как ты, Рон. Как Джинни, как мои родители… Я не представляю своей жизни без вас всех.

Девушка опустила глаза и, постояв немного, подошла к окну, вглядываясь в хмурое небо. Было видно, что ей очень тяжело. Она положила руку на холодное стекло, словно пытаясь остудить боль. Гарри тихо встал, затем взял её ладошку и чуть коснулся губами.

Прости нас…

Всё в порядке, - она улыбнулась.

Гермиона, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - хриплым голосом обратился к ней Рон.

Я знаю. Но теперь вы получили ответы, можно приступать к работе?

Да, конечно, - засуетились юноши, раскладывая ингредиенты на столе. – Что мы должны делать?

К концу первой пары в котле кипела некая оранжевая субстанция, на которую недоверчиво смотрели окружающие.

Всё готово, можно пить, - Гермиона разлила снадобье по возникшим на столе стаканам.

Ты уверена?

Да, - девушка сделала глоток. Помедлив, мальчики повторили её действия.

Результат не заставил себя ждать. Чувствуя необычный прилив сил, Уизли допил свою порцию:

Потрясающе! На сколько его хватит?

Часов на десять. Теперь идём.

Подожди, а Снейп не узнает, что мы его приняли? – спросил Гарри.

Не должен, если ты закроешь свою память.

Кстати, - поинтересовался Рон. – Давно хотел спросить: а он не может проверить нас с тобой, например?

В общем-то, нет. Разрешение использовать легиллименцию против Гарри он получил от него самого, а на пятом курсе – от Дамблдора. У последнего есть такие полномочия. Нас же так проверять он не имеет права. Но… От него всего можно ожидать.

Троица первой спустилась к входу в подземелье. Стоя у закрытой двери, Гарри задумчиво разглядывал представителей самого интеллектуального факультета Хогвартса. Чжоу что-то объясняла Мариэтте Эджком, указывая на соответствующий раздел в учебнике. Ещё двое сравнивали свитки пергамента с выполненным домашним заданием.

Тоскуешь по прошлому? – негромко поинтересовался Рон, указывая на первую любовь Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

А? Нет, я совсем о другом…

О чём же? – спросила Гермиона.

Да вот, как-то странно получается. В Когтевран шляпа отбирает самых умных, талантливых детей. Но куда они потом исчезают? Казалось бы, из этого факультета должны выходить гении, изобретатели, разработчики новых программ, стратегий. Им бы принадлежала ведущая роль в войне с Волдемортом как лучшим специалистам, способным в два счёта найти способ победить Пожирателей. Но почему-то ничего подобного я не вижу.

Кстати, да, - отозвались друзья. – Мы тоже.

Выходит, сейчас воюют гриффиндорцы против слизеринцев, только в большем, мировом масштабе. А где же умники из Когтеврана?

Вопрос так и остался без ответа – в коридоре появился Почти Безголовый Ник:

Директор распорядился передать вам, что урок Зельеварения переносится на два часа. А пока вы свободны. Можете вернуться в свои гостиные.

В чём дело, Ник? – обратился ближе всех стоявший к призраку Симус. - Что-то случилось? Нападение? Почему профессор Снейп сам не сказал об этом?

У вас слишком много вопросов, юный мистер Финниган, на которые я не намерен отвечать. Поручение Дамблдора я выполнил, пока отдыхайте.

Привидение гордо удалилось.

Ученики разошлись по своим комнатам, только Поттер уже у портрета Полной Дамы остановился.

В чём дело?

Я вот подумал, Гермиона. У нас сейчас появилось немного времени, а завтра игра с Когтевраном. Вероятно, стоит сейчас пойти на поле хоть немного потренироваться, полетать…

А это мысль! – Рон вошёл в гостиную и громко позвал игроков. – Команда! На выход! Идём тренироваться!

Его с энтузиазмом поддержали, и через десять минут вся гриффиндорская сборная уже разминалась во дворе школы. Людям на других факультетах и в голову не пришло так воспользоваться перерывом между занятиями. Пока остальные ученики испуганно обсуждали возможные причины отмены второго урока, квиддичная команда Поттера играла три на три (капитан судил), затем охотники отрабатывали связки, загонщики Керк и Слоупер учились понимать друг друга без слов, Рон отбивал броски, а Гарри решил проверить свои навыки ловца.

Поднявшись на метле на высоту башни Астрономии, юноша сверху наблюдал за своими игроками, придумывая новые схемки. Он отметил старания Дина и Симуса, не глядя передававших квоффл, словно читая мысли. Джинни их страховала, держась чуть в стороне – возможно, сверху ей будет легче… Разбираться с бладжерами получалось не очень хорошо, но это умение придёт. Замен, правда, не хватало… Нужно переговорить с пятым курсом…

Где-то внизу блеснул снитч. Гарри бросился за ним, набирая скорость. Золотой мячик скользнул в сторону и вверх, он был совсем близко…Юноша отпустил правую руку и потянулся за ним, но вдруг неловко дернулся и полетел вниз. К счастью, до земли оставалось немного, а густая трава смягчила падение.

Из игроков это заметил лишь Рон – он кинулся к своему другу. Команда встревожено оглянулась, но капитан крикнул им продолжать играть.

Что случилось, приятель? – встревоженный Уизли помог мальчику встать.

Я сам не знаю. Практически поймал и тут такое…

Я видел, как ты потянулся за снитчем. У меня появилось впечатление, что ты просто не смог держаться левой рукой.

Гарри внимательно рассмотрел свою левую кисть, на его лице отразилось понимание:

Именно так.

В чём дело?

Волдеморт же летом повредил мне суставы. Сломанные кости зелье Снейпа залечило, но полностью восстановить руку он не смог. Теперь нужно её разрабатывать, а времени нет… Эх… А я думал: что мне мешает?..

Гарри, что-нибудь случилось? – к ним подбежала Гермиона.

Ничего особенного, не переживай. Просто обсуждаем тактику игры.

Рона, но тот упрямо хранил молчаниеРоррро

Правда? – девушка подозрительно посмотрела на парней, но добавила. – Преподаватели возвращаются. Думаю, им не стоит видеть вас здесь.

Это да. Команда, спускайся! – крикнул капитан.

Рон же стоял рядом, опираясь на метлу:

Если бы выпить завтра всем зелье Энергии, - мечтательно произнёс он, но, взглянув на старосту, продолжил. – Ничего не говори, Гермиона. Это запрещено правилами, угадал?

Девушка кивнула.

Ничего, мы сами постараемся победить, - уверенно заявил Гарри Поттер. - Ещё сегодня вечером потренируемся и обязательно выиграем. Идём!

Гриффиндорцы проследовали в Хогвартс.


	28. Покрывало в креме: часть 2

Есть вечные ценности в жизни Хогвартса: приветственная речь Дамблдора, неприязненное отношение к школьникам со стороны Филча и эффектное появление Северуса Снейпа в кабинете зельеварения.

Сегодня вы будете готовить зелье первой категории: _Репатус Меморум_. Кто мне скажет: какими свойствами оно обладает?

Профессор презрительно осмотрел учеников, опустивших глаза и изо всех сил изображавших неподдельный интерес к тексту учебника. Только Гермиона привычно подняла руку.

Мистер Уизли?

Э… Ну оно относится к зельям памяти, сэр, - неуверенно предположил юноша и мучительно покраснел.

И это всё, что вы можете сказать? – Снейп выдержал паузу. – Потрясающе! Просто гениальный ответ для ученика шестого курса. Я даже не знаю: можно ли к нему что-то добавить…

Слизеринцы тихо смеялись, гриффиндорцы же яростно сжимали руки в кулаки, не решаясь, однако, сдвинуться с места. Гермиону преподаватель принципиально игнорировал.

Минус пять очков Гриффиндору. Садитесь, Уизли, - снисходительно позволил учитель. – А какова ваша версия, Долгопупс?

Невилл вздрогнул, но под хохот однокурсников поднялся и очень тихо произнес:

Это зелье предназначено для снятия пост эффектов от неудачно примененных заклятий памяти.

Что вы сказали? – резко спросил Снейп.

Чуточку увереннее юноша повторил:

Это зелье предназначено для снятия пост эффектов от неудачно примененных заклятий памяти.

В наступившей тишине профессор медленно подошел к нему, пристально глядя в глаза:

Продолжайте.

_Репатус Меморум_ входит в список условно разрешенных снадобий. Из-за сложностей в приготовлении было много несчастных случаев, потому в министерстве этот состав значится с пометкой: «Опасно». Зелье используется, если на человека наложили заклятие памяти, и он не приходит в сознание больше трех часов, - на одном дыхании выпалил Невилл.

Как оно действует?

При использовании в большом количестве в течение суток пострадавший приходит в себя. Он помнит всё случившееся с ним до потери сознания за исключением последних трех часов. Так как человек не в состоянии описать нападавшего, министерство потеряло к этому зелью интерес.

Как вы считаете: справедливо?

Не совсем, потому что не проверено его действие на людей, потерявших память из-за заклятия боли.

Действие _Круциатуса_ необратимо, Долгопупс, - негромко заметил преподаватель.

Юноша поник, но через мгновение выпрямился, пожалуй, впервые на зельеварении демонстрируя силу характера. Его однокашники уже давно перестали смеяться и только с уважением наблюдали за учеником.

Нет.

Что?

Я вам не верю, профессор, - уверенно заявил гриффиндорец.

Мастеру зельеварения уже давно не возражали на уроках. С ним никто не спорил, а если и пытался, то на этого отчаянного смотрели как на самоубийцу. Теперь в роли камикадзе решил попробовать себя Невилл.

Вы хотите со мной поспорить, юноша? – голос преподавателя упал до шепота.

Я лишь хочу доказать, что вы не правы, профессор.

Уважение однокурсников сменилось ужасом. Даже Малфой покрутил пальцем у виска, прошептав что-то вроде: «Ненормальный». Выражение лица Снейпа оставалось непроницаемым, он лишь слегка пожал плечами:

Попробуйте.

Министерство Магии не имело права сбрасывать со счетов это зелье. Ученые остановили разработки ещё двенадцать лет назад, а ведь достаточно было взглянуть на состав: один порошок когтя дракона чего стоит. _Репатус Меморум_ возвращает человеку сознание после неудачного наложения заклятия памяти. Но ведь потеря памяти является ещё и следствием действия черной магии.

Что конкретно вы имеете в виду?

Непростительное _Круциатус_ заставляет человека терять рассудок.

Министерство проверяло это зелье на жертвах _Круциатуса_. Эффект нулевой.

Но ведь можно усовершенствовать!

Вы никак хотите сделать научное открытие? Огорчу: не стоит. С вашими способностями к науке сама мысль об этом абсурдна. Вы бездарно тратите мое и свое время уже шестой год. Не знаю, каким чудом вам удалось получить «Выше Ожидаемого» за СОВ, но данный результат лишь подтверждает правило: от ошибок не застрахован никто. И экзаменационная комиссия в том числе.

Но, сэр…

Молчите, не пытайтесь казаться глупее, чем вы есть на самом деле. Повторяю: ваша идея – абсурд. В зелье больше нечего добавлять. Сама мысль об изменении состава звучит нелепо!

А вы сами пробовали его менять?

Вы забываетесь, мистер Долгопупс.

Нет, ответьте! Вы хотя бы пытались?

Замолчите, юноша!

А если нет, профессор?

Минус десять очков Гриффиндору.

Да как вы можете рассуждать о том, чего не знаете?

Ещё минус десять. Долгопупс, я предупреждаю.

Вы даже не пытались его изменять! – парень в отчаянии стукнул кулаком по столу так, что котел со звоном упал на пол.

Ученики вздрогнули. Запинающийся, неуверенный в себе мальчишка канул в реку Забвения ещё при сражении в Отделе Тайн. Теперь Невилл демонстрировал свой характер, дерзко отвечая Северусу Снейпу. По-видимому, полное отсутствие уважения к учителям – это у гриффиндорцев профессиональное.

Это и есть ваше доказательство, Долгопупс? Впечатляет. А теперь послушайте меня. Вам единственному за всю историю Хогвартса удалось расплавить котел на первом же уроке. На пятом году обучения вы регулярно делали ошибки, которые не позволяют себе первокурсники. Единственное нормальное зелье вы приготовили под диктовку мисс Грейнджер. В чем вы сейчас пытаетесь меня убедить? В способности сделать научное открытие? Вы безнадежны.

Не вам об этом судить, сэр.

Вон отсюда.

Я смогу доказать…

Вон отсюда. Убирайтесь! – наблюдая за застывшим учеником, Снейп добавил: - В таком состоянии вы не сможете даже огонь зажечь под своим котлом, а нам не нужны ещё несчастные случаи по вашей вине. Их уже было предостаточно.

Чуть помедлив, Невилл вышел из класса, сильно хлопнув дверью. Профессор же повернулся к остальным:

- Состав на доске, ингредиенты в шкафу. Начинайте.

Зелье Энергии помогало гриффиндорской троице в работе. Четко следуя рецепту, Гарри один за другим добавлял ингредиенты, однако мысленно находился далеко от класса. Традиционно критикуя действия студентов, Северус Снейп остановился напротив котла Гарри:

Над чем вы так серьезно задумались, Поттер? – с усмешкой спросил преподаватель.

Над стратегией завтрашней игры, - равнодушно ответил парень, помешивая зелье против часовой стрелки.

Правда? Не поделитесь с нами?

Нет, потому что здесь присутствуют когтевранцы, - так же механически возразил Гарри, откладывая ложку в сторону.

Ученики приостановили работу, удивленно слушая диалог.

Чем же они вам мешают?

Среди них есть те, кто завтра будет играть, - совершенно спокойно объяснял Поттер, нарезая коренья. – Потому им нашу тактику знать нельзя.

А всё-таки?

Сейчас я думаю: кого можно взять на замену, - Гарри не поднимал головы, сосредоточившись на приготовлении зелья.

Минус пять очков Гриффиндору. Вы не должны на уроке думать о посторонних вещах.

Вы правы, про… - юноша отмерил десять капель лимонного сока и договорил: - …фессор. Я не должен.

С минуту Северус Снейп наблюдал за парнем, затем повернулся к остальным:

В чем дело? Продолжайте!

Школьники поспешно вернулись к работе.

К концу урока выяснилось, что правильно зелье удалось приготовить только Рону, Гермионе и Гарри.

Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер, задержитесь, - преподаватель дождался, пока остальные выйдут и обратился к троице: - Отнесите то, что у вас получилось, мадам Помфри.

В лазарет? – удивленно переспросила Гермиона. – Кто-то пострадал, сэр?

Да, Аргус Филч. На него напали ночью и постарались стереть память, - Снейп проницательно смотрел на своих учеников.

Школьники опустили глаза, разглядывая свои вымазанные ладошки.

По-видимому, те, кто это сделал, сильно торопились. Потому и заклинание выполнено не совсем правильно, - преподаватель выдержал паузу. - Но к вам данное происшествие, безусловно, не имеет никакого отношения. Идите.

Троица поспешила скрыться за дверью.

Знаете, мне почему-то показалось, что Снейп подозревает нас в нападении на Филча, - задумчиво проговорил Рон, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

Счастливый! Тебе только показалось, - грустно усмехнулся Гарри. – Я, например, в этом убежден… А ты как, Гермиона?

Я согласна с вами, вот только почему он тогда до сих пор не пожаловался Дамблдору?

Откуда ты знаешь? - возразил Уизли. – Быть может, именно в эту минуту он стучится в дверь кабинета директора.

Вряд ли…У него же нет доказательств.

Хочется надеяться на это, Гарри, - девушка вздохнула. – Хочется надеяться.

Заглянув в лазарет, школьники увидели неподвижно лежавшего Филча и склонившегося над ним Альбуса Дамблдора:

Северус отправил вас? Проходите и ставьте сюда зелье.

Директор указал на небольшой столик, наполовину занятый сладостями. Ученики выполнили то, что им было сказано, и отошли в сторону.

Как идет подготовка к завтрашнему матчу?

Отлично, сэр! – с энтузиазмом откликнулся Рон. – Мы даже успели днем потренироваться.

Молодцы, - директор воровато оглянулся, взял одну из шоколадок, разломал на три части и протянул каждому по кусочку. – Вижу, вы времени не теряли.

Да, - Гарри с удовольствием жевал сладкое. – А почему отменили урок? Что-то случилось?

Ничего особенного, ложная тревога…

В комнате появилась мадам Помфри, и Дамблдор спрятал вымазанные шоколадом ладошки за спину.

Что здесь за шум? – недовольно покосилась на детей целительница.

Ничего особенного, Поппи, - старик озорно подмигнул ребятам и незаметно взял из вазочки несколько конфет. – Они принесли зелье для Аргуса.

А почему вы разговариваете здесь в полный голос? Больным нужен покой!

Да, конечно. Это моя вина, - глава Хогвартса ещё раз подмигнул ученикам и вновь потянулся за леденцами.

Позволяя школьному врачу посмотреть на свет зелье, Дамблдор подошел к троице и, повернувшись спиной к студентам, протянул им леденцы. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона переглянулись, с радостью забирая сладости. Директор вновь приблизился к столику:

Ну как, это то, что нужно?

Да, вроде бы… И перестань забирать конфеты, Альбус!

Я…ну… - директор чуть улыбнулся ученикам и виновато опустил глаза. – Я не хотел.

Гриффиндорцы изумленно смотрели, как величайший светлый маг современности с видом искреннего раскаяния водит пальчиком по столу. Они изо всех сил старались не рассмеяться, а Рон даже закрыл себе рот руками. Помфри подозрительно взглянула на него, а в это время Дамблдор, воспользовавшись случаем, опустил себе в карман ещё несколько ирисок.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона не выдержали и расхохотались. Звонкий смех наполнил крыло, из-за чего троицу моментально выставили за дверь.

Ой, до чего ж потрясающий человек! – восхищенно воскликнул Рон, вытирая рукавом выступившие слезы. – Грандиозно! Воровать сладости под носом у медсестры!

Да, вот уж чего не ожидала… И как ему удается всегда оставаться таким?

Я просто не перестаю верить в лучшее, мисс Грейнджер, - послышался довольный голос за спинами ребят.

Они оглянулись на своего спокойного, мудрого директора, который всего минут назад вел себя, как ребенок.

Профессор, мы…

У вас сейчас заклинания, верно? Не возражаете, если я вас провожу?

Ученики согласно кивнули, и все четверо продолжили путь.

Так вот, Гермиона, я никогда не позволяю себе отчаиваться, как бы не испытывала жизнь. Потому что нельзя сдаваться, позволишь себе засомневаться – и все, ты проиграл.

А как вам удается сохранять спокойствие? – Рон, спотыкаясь и не глядя на дорогу, шел рядом.

А здесь действует второе правило, мистер Уизли. В любом споре, подчеркиваю, в любом состязании проигрывает всегда тот, кто первым начинает злиться. Потому я себе этого и не позволяю.

Второе правило? – задумчиво переспросил Гарри. – А сколько их всего?

Много, но основных три.

И какое же третье? – с неподдельным интересом полюбопытствовала Гермиона.

А третье ещё проще: нельзя терять веру в лучшее ни при каких обстоятельствах. В нашем огромном несправедливом мире обязательно найдется что-то вечное и очень хорошее. К примеру, я знаю, что несмотря ни на какие войны, зло и боль завтра утром обязательно взойдет солнышко, пусть даже скрытое облаками. Я верю, что наступит день, когда будет царствовать только добро, произойдет чудо. Нужно только подождать.

И долго ждать-то? – скептически отозвался Гарри.

Кто знает, - вздохнул директор. – Год, десять или сто лет – но добро все равно победит. Такой день настанет, нужно только верить. Ведь на смену плохому всегда приходит хорошее, как на смену ночи день. И я верю. Мистер Уизли, вы считаете, что пять минут назад я вел себя, как ребенок?

Рон покраснел:

Сэр, я не… Я…

Всё в порядке, - ободряюще улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Да, это так. И здесь подтверждается моя теория: если ребенок перестает верить в чудо, он превращается в старика. Сохраняя надежду на лучшее, вы остаетесь молодыми вечно. Не спешите взрослеть, ребята. И не разочаровывайтесь. Лучшее, оно обязательно настанет.

Директор довел своих подопечных до двери кабинета заклинаний, после чего насыпал им ирисок и удалился, насвистывая какую-то веселую мелодию.

После занятия у профессора Флитвика игроки выбежали на улицу, но их ждало разочарование: учителя отменили тренировку, поскольку им необходимо было создать для стадиона многоуровневую магическую защиту. Команда Когтеврана громко выражала недовольство – там серьезно рассчитывали на эту тренировку. Гриффиндорцы отреагировали несколько спокойнее: им удалось отработать основные приемы ещё днем.

Не желая терять времени, Гарри, Рон и Гермиона проскользнули в Запретный лес, решив вновь занялись аппарированием. В какой-то момент, когда подошла очередь Поттера, он исчез и не появился у нужной черты. Встревоженные Рон и Гермиона искали его, пока не услышали голос из оврага. Они подползли к краю и далеко на дне увидели своего друга. Гарри стоял на камнях под отвесной скалой, заклинанием восстанавливал стекла очков. Затем он исчез, чтобы спустя мгновение появиться за спинами друзей.

Я здесь.

Как ты мог? – яростно набросились на него двое. – Мы так испугались!

Но ничего же страшного не произошло. А я научился аппарировать.

Это очень опасно, Гарри. Ты бы нас предупредил хотя бы…

Хорошо, в следующий раз с этого и начнем. А сейчас нам пора возвращаться в Хогвартс.

Позже, уже лежа на кровати Гарри никак не мог заснуть. По времени зелье Энергии перестало действовать, но волнение перед предстоящим матчем дало о себе знать. Промучавшись, ворочаясь в течение двух часов, юноша, наконец, не выдержал и тихо выскользнул из спальни. Он заклинанием разжег камин, затем, подумав, призвал пергамент и чернила. Капитан решил набросать план нескольких схем игры.

Парень лежал на животе на ковре перед камином, когда у двери спальни показался Рон:

Тебе тоже не спится? – прищурившись, спросил он.

Нет. Вот, думаю над тактикой игры…

Это мысль, сейчас я к тебе спущусь.

Не прошло и десяти минут, а вслед за Роном появились Дин и Симус. Постепенно начали спускаться представители других курсов, а в довершение всего на ступеньках, ведущих в спальню девушек, показались Джинни и Гермиона. Сидя на мягком ковре, гриффиндорцы обсуждали тактику игры. С полчаса понаблюдав за этим безобразием, Гермиона подошла к Гарри и тихо спросила у него разрешение взять карту и мантию, затем взяла за руку Невилла и решительно повела его за собой. Оказавшись в коридоре, они, съежившись от холода – босиком по ледяным камням идти не очень приятно, завернули за угол.

Так, вроде из преподавателей никого, - девушка сосредоточенно разглядывала карту.

Гермиона, объясни, пожалуйста, куда ты собралась? – дрожащим голосом спросил Невилл.

На кухню за едой… А что? – продолжила она, заметив удивление парня. – Чем ещё мы в состоянии им помочь? В квиддиче я не разбираюсь, а они проголодаются. И чтобы голова лучше соображала, нужно будет поесть. Одна я всё не донесу, вот и позвала тебя. Ты же не против?

Нет…

Вот и чудесно. Идем!

Двое учеников пробрались через потайную дверь на кухню, выслушав причитания Добби и умоляя его говорить потише, они получили несколько пакетов с едой. Затем так же осторожно вернулись в гостиную.

Их приветствовали как героев. Все собравшиеся извлекли сладости и упаковки с соком на ковер, нарезали огромный шоколадный торт и, взяв по куску, подняли наколдованные стаканы за Гермиону, потом за капитана, за новую тактику игры и за победу над Когтевраном.

Вечеринка в пижамах была в самом разгаре, когда в коридоре послышались голоса.

Быстро все легли! – моментально отреагировал Гарри и, переглянувшись с Роном, сорвал с дивана покрывало и набросил его на еду.

Джинни и Гермиона расправили края и легли сверху. Все ученики притворились спящими, уже шепотом Гарри произнес: «_Нокс!_», - и гостиная погрузилась во тьму.

Портрет открылся. С гулко стучащим сердцем Поттер слышал, как в комнату вошли двое.

Вы только посмотрите! Они заснули прямо здесь, - тихо сказала профессор Синистра.

Видимо, сильно устали… Завтра же игра, - отозвалась МакГонагалл, с гордостью разглядывая студентов. – Может, переместить их в спальни?

Не стоит. А вдруг проснутся?

Да, ты права… Пусть спят. Завтра будет тяжелый день, им нужно набраться сил.

Две волшебницы вышли из гостиной. Выждав несколько минут, Гарри вновь разжег камин. Радостно улыбаясь, поднялись довольные своей реакцией гриффиндорцы. Они подняли покрывало, насквозь пропитавшееся шоколадным кремом - оставалось только удивляться: как пятна не заметили учителя, и разделили между собой уцелевшие пирожные. Капитан команды взял в руки залитые соком листы пергамента, выбрал из них уцелевшие. Обсуждение продолжилось.


	29. Гриффиндор Когтевран

Первые лучики солнца осветили гриффиндорскую гостиную. Заснувшие в самом невероятном положении ученики ещё и не думали просыпаться, и лишь капитан потянулся, с трудом открыв глаза. Чувствуя жуткую головную боль, Гарри предпринял героическую попытку встать. Затем, пошатываясь, подошел к окну.

Природа решила порадовать игроков отличной погодой. Условия для матча-открытия квиддичного сезона оказались более чем благоприятными – тепло, но не жарко, плюс легкий ветерок, ворвавшийся в открытые Поттером створки и чуть взъерошивший ему волосы. Походив по комнате, юноша опустился на свободное место у кресла и задумчиво посмотрел на листы со схемами игры. Голова отказывать соображать – всё-таки в последние дни он практически не спал, – а глаза упрямо закрывались. Посопротивлявшись немного, Гарри вновь уснул.

Над кварталом висела Черная Метка.

Рон, ты ничего не замечаешь? Посмотри на её цвет на фотографии: она серая! Не думала, что вызывающее её заклинание может действовать как-то иначе.

Подожди, Гермиона! Это не главное, - Уизли повернулся к появившемуся в дверях Большого Зала другу. – Сейчас с Гарри всё и решим.

Второе пробуждение Поттера оказалось не в пример лучше первого. Гостиная уже наполовину опустела, а, спускаясь позавтракать, юноша ощутил смутную тревогу, ни коим образом не связанную с предматчевым волнением. Предчувствие не обмануло его - одного взгляда на взволнованных учеников оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: произошло очередное нападение Пожирателей смерти. Представители всех факультетов собрались в небольшие группы и громко обсуждали статью в газете, время от времени с опаской посматривая в сторону гриффиндорского стола. Преподавателей ещё видно не было, а вот малыши с ужасом наблюдали за старшими, сжимая в руках экземпляры «Ежедневного пророка».

Быстрым шагом Гарри пересёк зал, остановившись рядом со своей командой:

Что случилось?

Гермиона взволнованно начала объяснять:

Пожиратели смерти взорвали целый квартал с домами волшебников. Погибли больше ста человек, в том числе и мать Симуса!

Как «с домами волшебников»? – вырвалось у Поттера. - Пожиратели же нападают на магглов!

Не знаю, они почему-то оставили серую метку, а не черную. И я не…

Подожди, Гермиона! – вмешался Рон. – Это не важно сейчас. Гарри, у нас игра сегодня, миссис Финниган убита, что мы скажем Симусу?

А что мы должны сказать? Правду, разумеется… Такое нельзя скрыть.

Поттер, ты в своём уме? – вперёд вышел Дин Томас. – Ему нельзя говорить! По крайней мере, до матча.

Гриффиндорцы замерли, и в этой части зала стало немного тише.

Дин, я чего-то не понял: для тебя матч важнее человека? – прищурившись, Уизли недоверчиво посмотрел на своего одногруппника.

В тот момент Мальчик-Который-Выжил погрузился в размышления: услышав новости от Гермионы, он сначала подумал о тактике Волдеморта, а уж потом ему напомнили о гибели миссис Финниган. И от этого становилось как-то не по себе… Но долго отвлекаться ему не позволили.

Как раз наоборот, для меня важнее мой друг… Если это слово тебе о чем-нибудь говорит, Рон Уизли!

Ты на что намекаешь? – Рон был готов с кулаками лезть в драку.

Неужели не понятно? Не удивительно…

Так, успокоились оба! – Гарри перехватил занесенную для удара руку Рона. – Дин, объясниться не хочешь?

Как, и тебе тоже?

Да, и мне тоже, - твердо ответил юноша, отпустив запястье друга и скрестив руки на груди. – Почему мы должны промолчать?

А ты хочешь, чтобы он умер?

Каким образом?

К примеру, сорвётся с метлы, не справится с управлением от расстройства – да мало ли!

Ты, правда, думаешь: мы позволим ему играть?

А кто станет вместо него, Гарри? У нас есть выбор?

Джеффри Хупер.

Ой, да не смеши меня! – Дин махнул рукой. – Это несерьёзно.

Это не обсуждается. Джеффри, пойдешь переодеваться с нами.

Хорошо, Гарри, - нерешительно отозвался парень.

Нет, не хорошо! Играть будет Симус, он ничего не узнает, поэтому выступит блестяще. Я не позволю испортить ему дебют.

А тебя кроме дебюта ничего не интересует? Представь его состояние, когда он узнает правду, которую мы, его друзья, от него скрыли. Он почувствует себя в десять раз хуже! – юный колдун не понаслышке знал: каково узнавать правду слишком поздно, но старался сохранять спокойствие.

Ой, можно подумать, тебя волнуют его чувства! Если сам герой, - значит, на других наплевать, да? Пусть факультет проиграет - не важно!

Очень важно, Дин! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…

Где уж нам, простым смертным? – издевательски поклонился ученик. - Мы с Сам-Знаешь-Кем на дуэли не сражались.

И слава Мерлину! Никому не пожелаю…

Да что ты о себе возомнил, Поттер? – не контролируя себя от ярости, Томас схватил Гарри за воротник рубашки.

Рон кинулся вперед, но капитан жестом его остановил. Затем, пристально глядя в глаза Дину, четко произнес:

Руки убери.

Нет, Поттер, сначала ты меня выслушаешь! Ты не скажешь Симусу правду, поскольку иначе он выйдет на поле и разобьётся. Виноват будешь ты, но меня это мало волнует. Симус – мой друг, и если ты можешь швыряться жизнями своих друзей, близких, крестного – кого там ещё… Тебе их не жаль – твоё дело, но я не буду!

На протяжении последней речи Томаса Гарри старался оставаться спокойным – удавалось с трудом. При упоминании Сириуса у него потемнело в глазах, но усилием воли молодой человек сохранил себе сознание. Окружающие видели, насколько тяжело ему было сдерживать ярость. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, юноша повторил:

Руки убери.

И не подумаю!

Я сказал: убери руки… Ты ещё не закончил?

Нет, конечно! Тебе наплевать на твоих друзей и на твою команду. Тебе наплевать на всё настолько, что безразлично: выиграем мы или проиграем. Лишь бы поиграть в правдолюбца. А ты не подумал: нужна ли ему сейчас такая правда?

Чем быстрее узнает, тем лучше.

С какой стати?

Объяснять долго.

Снова не снизойдешь до нас, простых смертных, да?

Какие интересные ребята, эти гриффиндорцы, - растягивая слова, но достаточно громко произнёс проходивший мимо Драко Малфой. – Во всём находят повод для драки – даже в смерти матери друга. Да… С одной стороны кто-то умирает, а с другой появляется отличная возможность наконец-то выяснить отношения. Странно, что похорон не дождались… Такое проявление доброты и понимания заслуживает аплодисментов: браво!

Слизеринец показательно громко похлопал и чуть поклонился. Но глаза у Малфоя оставались серьёзными, он словно просчитывал варианты. Дин, искоса взглянув на него и, как ни странно, немного успокоился. Минутное молчание нарушил Гарри Поттер:

Мы обязаны рассказать Симусу, поскольку иначе он не поймет: почему его друзья так ему не доверяли. И вряд ли простит… Я ответил на твой вопрос, Дин? – гриффиндорец нерешительно кивнул. – Тогда отпусти меня.

Медленно разжав пальцы, Томас выпустил воротник. Он шагнул назад и уже гораздо спокойнее повторил:

Его нельзя выпускать на поле.

Я знаю, но…

Но?

Давай позволим ему самому решать.

О, Гарри! Нет, - Дин всплеснул руками. – Нет же! Нельзя! Он же пойдёт…

Что здесь происходит? – довольно громко спросил Симус Финниган.

При его появлении в дверях разговоры затихли. Гриффиндорцы пожимали плечами, посматривая на Поттера. Томас показал, что он умывает руки, предоставив капитану возможность самому разбираться с ситуацией. Гарри окинул взглядом безмолвствующих учеников, закрыл лицо руками на мгновение, затем потёр себе виски указательными пальцами и вновь повернулся к Симусу. С минуту два игрока через весь зал просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Требовалось принять решение: игра или… Человеческий выбор, сложный и неоднозначный…

В конце концов, паренёк с прозвищем «Пламя Надежды» наклонился к ближайшему столу, взял газету. Не говоря ни слова, подошел к Симусу, вручил ему экземпляр и за руку вывел в коридор. Где-то в зале тяжело вздохнул Дин Томас.

Симус несколько раз перечитал статью на первой странице. Он делал это снова и снова, не желая верить в написанное. В ушах шумело, мальчик ничего не слышал, Гарри же просто стоял рядом, позволяя приятелю осознать прочитанное. Наконец, Симус опустил руки и посмотрел на капитана:

Я…Я, - хриплым голосом начал он. – Мне нужно побыть одному.

Как скажешь, - спокойно отозвался тот.

Финниган растерянно взъерошил волосы, зажмурившись. Затем, словно что-то вспомнив, замер:

Да, ты не думай! Я буду играть… Я обязательно выйду!

Не смей! – в коридоре показался Дин Томас. – Гарри, что я тебе говорил? Глупая это затея.

Гарри всё сделал правильно! – решительно заявил Рон. – Это решение капитана.

И просто человека, - тихо добавила Гермиона. – Если ты не понимаешь – твои проблемы.

Гермиона, не надо, - Поттер не хотел ещё одной ссоры.

Ребята, я ещё здесь, - жалобно начал Симус. – Дин, спасибо за поддержку, но всё в порядке. Я играю. Дайте мне только пятнадцать минут.

Хорошо. Приходи сразу в раздевалку.

Конечно, Гарри. Спасибо за то, что сказал, - Финниган мельком взглянул на остальных, развернулся и, пошатываясь, пошел куда-то вниз по коридору.

Видишь, в каком он состоянии? – зло проговорил Томас. – Куда ему летать?

Этот вопрос не обсуждается, - хмуро посмотрел на него Гарри. – Команда, возвращаемся завтракать!

Но мы не хотим, - в один голос запротестовали Эндрю и Джек. – Не надо!

Поттер молча взял их под руки и повел обратно в Большой Зал. Загонщики пытались вырваться, но капитан был непреклонен. Усадив их за стол, он пододвинул к каждому по тарелке с кашей и твердо сказал:

Ешьте.

Мы не голодны!

Не важно. Через «не хочу», но ешьте! Вам понадобятся силы для матча, и я не желаю видеть вас падающими от усталости.

Керк и Слоупер переглянулись, но спорить не решились. С явной неохотой они стали завтракать.

Чуть позже, отправив игроков в раздевалку, Гарри спросил у Гермионы:

Ты не заметила, куда он пошел?

В кабинет арифмантики, - девушка понимающе улыбнулась. – Вторая дверь по правой стороне.

Спасибо.

Юноша проследовал к нужному классу. Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, он осмотрелся: Симус сидел на подоконнике, невидяще глядя перед собой. «Ежедневный пророк» лежал на полу у ножки учительского стола. Гарри молча подошел и сел рядом.

Беспокоился за меня? – безжизненным голосом поинтересовался Финниган.

Не без этого, - ровно отозвался Поттер.

Не стоило. Я выдержу.

Я знаю.

Они помолчали некоторое время, рассматривая колени.

А ведь тебе она никогда не нравилась, Гарри, - горько усмехнулся Симус.

Не никогда. Только на пятом курсе - и то, из-за газеты.

Тогда «Пророку» нельзя было верить… Я помню. Постоянный обман.

И провокации.

Да… Там всё же написали правду, но для этого ей понадобилось умереть. Какая ирония…

Не говори так, - тихо попросил Гарри.

Отчего же? – Финниган взглянул на него. – Не буду.

Снова пауза. За дверью слышались голоса учеников, обсуждавших команды по пути к трибунам, но два человека не обращали на них внимания.

Слушай, как ты справляешься? – сощурившись, Симус повернулся к Поттеру. – Столько смертей…

Мне некогда о них думать.

Даже летом?

Летом хуже, - признал парень. – Но я стараюсь отвлекаться или спать. И поменьше думать.

Покончить с собой не хотелось?

Ну, если считать попыткой суицида мой добровольный летний поход к Волдеморту, - то да, возможно.

Что ты у него забыл? – угрюмо задал вопрос Симус, впервые проявляя слабый интерес к разговору.

Он захотел со мной поговорить.

Представляю его «разговорчики»… Раны долго залечивал?

Несколько дней, - Гарри пожал плечами, затем неожиданно для самого себя признался. – Рука плохо действует до сих пор.

Сломал?

Вроде того.

А как же за метлу держаться? Связующее заклинание используешь?

А это идея! Спасибо.

Пожалуйста. Ладно, пошли! – Финниган спрыгнул с подоконника и проследовал к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он на мгновение замер и оглянулся. - Знаешь, Гарри, зайди сейчас ко мне кто-то другой – я бы выставил. Сказал бы: «Да что ты понимаешь? С тобой такого не было!» А ведь тебе даже этого не скажешь…

Да, точно… Мне не скажешь.

Симус грустно усмехнулся:

Спасибо за понимание, капитан!

Уже выходя из замка, Гарри столкнулся с Колином Криви:

Осторожнее!

Ой, привет, Гарри! Ты знаешь, меня назначили комментатором! – радостно воскликнул мальчишка.

Да, поздравляю… ЧТО? – Поттер замер на мгновение, затем грозно навис над парнишкой. – Тебя?

Да, - съежился тот. – На этот матч.

Понятно… Но послушай меня, Колин! Следи за тем, что будешь говорить. И даже не вздумай упоминать о матери Симуса. Скажешь хоть слово – и сильно пожалеешь. Понятно?

Криви поспешно кивнул:

Ну что ты, Гарри! Я понимаю, - обиженно ответил он. – Зачем ты так? Я же не первокурсник, в конце концов…

На всякий случай. Смотри у меня!

Удачи тебе! Мы все…

У капитана не было времени слушать дальше, он поспешил в раздевалку, где его в полной готовности ожидала команда. Мигом переодевшись, он повернулся к остальным:

Мы долго ждали этот день, усердно готовились и выйдем на поле побеждать. Соперник не очень сильный, но недооценивать его мы не будем. Вспомните, нам удалось потренироваться вчера, когтевранцам - нет. Мы разрабатывали ночью тактику игры, они нет. Мы являемся действующими чемпионами, они нет. Мы гриффиндорцы, мы никогда не сдаемся, и мы лучшие по определению! Они… - Гарри выдержал паузу.

Команда хором ответила:

Они нет!

И, наконец, мы победим сегодня! А они…

НЕТ! – завопили все, радостно подняв руки.

Именно так, - довольно продолжил Поттер. – Мы пришли сюда побеждать. Значит, Рон, - ты молодчина и просто гениальный вратарь. Вспомни последний матч! Ты можешь это сделать ещё лучше! Джинни, ты отличный охотник. Вспомни схемку номер четырнадцать, держись выше остальных и поближе ко мне. Я буду через тебя передавать остальным изменения в стратегии. Дин и Симус, вы отлично сыгрались и чувствуете присутствие друг друга на расстоянии. Пользуйтесь этим и слушайте Джинни. Эндрю и Джек, старайтесь побольше защищать вратаря! Не охотников, а именно вратаря, поскольку он последний рубеж обороны, и угрозу когтевранцы ощущают именно от него. Они знают, как он может играть. Джеффри, ты будь готов в любой момент выйти на замену. Когтевранцы злятся на нас, от них всего можно ожидать. Я же постараюсь координировать ваши действия. Вопросы есть?

Нет! – последовал уверенный ответ.

Все готовы?

Да!

В таком случае, удачи нам всем. Помните, мы лучшие! Мы гриффиндорцы! И мы победим!

Нетерпеливо переступая, игроки вышли на поле.

Мы начинаем матч-открытие чемпионата по квиддичу: Гриффиндор – Когтевран. Кто же одержит первую победу в сезоне? Капитаны Гарри Поттер и Роджер Дэвис пожимают друг другу руки. Звучит свисток. И-и-и матч начался!

У болельщиков от скорости полета игроков сразу зарябило в глазах. С небывалым энтузиазмом, моментами граничащим с жестокостью, команды бросились в атаку. Последовали первые столкновения и штрафные, но пока безрезультатно. На какое-то время Гарри отвлекся, наблюдая за своими охотниками, Чжоу Чанг же кружила у дальней трибуны.

Когтевран перехватывает инициативу. С мячом Чемберс… Он передает пас Брэдли и… Рон не успевает к кольцу. Когтевран открывает счёт.

Болельщики с западной трибуны устроили овацию. Поттер круто развернулся и начертил в воздухе семерку для Джинни. Девушка мигом передала остальным. Симус поймал мяч и теперь летел прямо во вратаря. Тот на мгновение растерялся, но закрыл кольцо. Неожиданно откуда-то справа вынырнул Дин Томас, получил пас, но бить не стал, а резко свернул вниз. Охотники Когтеврана по инерции пролетели дальше к краю поля, и этих секунд оказалось достаточно, чтобы кинуть мяч подлетевшей Джинни и, благодаря её меткому броску, сравнять счёт.

Теперь ликовала восточная трибуна. Гриффиндорцы хлопнули друг другу по рукам, ожидая свистка о продолжении матча. Когтевранцы перегруппировались и, выстроившись треугольником, начали атаку. Тем временем Гарри заметил блеск крылышек у самого газона и направил метлу вниз. К нему слева пристроилась Чжоу Чанг, вытянув вперед правую руку. Снитч неожиданно взмыл вверх. Поменяв направление, ловцы теперь поднимались за ним. Ещё ближе… В выигрышной позиции оказалась Чжоу, поскольку она одной рукой закрывалась от солнца, другой тянулась к мячику. Гарри же мог освободить только одну руку – вторая привязана к метле заклинанием.

Ловцы видят снитч! Чанг опережает Поттера…Ещё чуть-чуть…

В последний момент бладжер сбил когтевранку с метлы, Гарри постарался замедлить её падение, а золотой мячик скрылся.

Ты видишь, Гермиона! Счет равный, но наши молодцы. Что они вытворяют…

Да, Невилл, - девушка взволнованно смотрела вниз, где проводили совещание команды, поскольку когтевранцы взяли тайм-аут.

Нам нужно создать отрыв в счете. Надеяться на снитч – это не надежно. Воспользуемся схемой одиннадцать. Несколько мячей мы так забьем. Ребята, сделайте мне преимущество, чтобы я мог на вас не отвлекаться.

Хорошо, Гарри! Мы постараемся, - ответила за всех Джинни. – Но Рону придется нелегко.

Я справлюсь, - хрипло отозвался тот. – Воды бы сейчас.

Не смей! Во время игры пить нельзя, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Гарри, и ты туда даже, - жалобно протянул Уизли. - Становишься таким же занудой, как и Вуд.

А почему нельзя? – огорченно спросил Слоупер.

Плохо влияет на организм. Сердце может остановиться… в общем, вредно это, - капитан внимательно посмотрел на загонщиков и строго заметил. – А вот бутылку прятать за спиной вовсе не обязательно.

Покраснев, Джеффри положил её на траву, затем нерешительно взглянул на Гарри:

А можно мне сесть на трибуну? Всё равно вы играете этим составом…

Ни в коем случае! – отрезал Поттер. – Ты должен быть готовым в любой момент выйти на замену. Сиди здесь.

Ладно, - обреченно вздохнул Хупер.

Отдохнули? Продолжаем играть!

Действия со схемы номер одиннадцать принесли желаемый результат. Джинни Уизли, которую теперь с четырех сторон прикрывали и охотники, и загонщики, удалось забить семь голов подряд. Когтевранцы ответили лишь одним. Постепенно игроки стали уставать, а снитч всё не думал появляться. Гарри продолжал кружить над полем, внимательно следя за Симусом и стараясь не обращать внимания на нарастающую головную боль. Финниган, надо отдать ему должное, не показывал своего горя, полностью увлекшись квиддичем. А вот Томас стал совершать всё больше ошибок и нервничать. Поттер как раз собирался сделать замечание, как вдруг резкая боль пронзила его затылок. Шрам запылал, словно к нему приложили раскаленную железку.

Только не это, не сейчас, - отчаянно прошептал он, стараясь удержать равновесие.

С мячом Брэдли… Он летит к воротам гриффиндорской сборной, целясь в левое кольцо... Его настигает Томас... Давай, Дин! - пауза. – К сожалению, Томас ошибается, и счет становится девяносто – семьдесят в пользу Гриффиндора.

Джинни, восьмерка! – громче, чем необходимо, крикнул капитан, поморщившись от боли. Его голову наполнил звон, в глазах поплыло, а затем словно в мозгах снесло плотину. Гарри явственно почувствовал присутствие чужого сознания.

Волдеморт, - тихо простонал он. - Гиппогриф тебя раздери! Почему именно сейчас?

По восьмой схеме охотник должен был якобы случайно уронить квоффл. Устремившихся за ним соперников просто выбивали бладжерами. Главным было не поддаться инстинкту своим игрокам и не кинуться вниз. Джинни и Симус застыли на достаточной высоте, а вот Томас забылся и вместе с когтевранцами полетел вниз. Как результат, посланные гриффиндорцами бладжеры сбили Чемберса и Дина.

Гарри наполовину ослеп от боли. Проведя рукой по мокрому лбу, он поднёс ладонь к глазам – по пальцам стекали капли крови. С трудом преодолев действие связывающего заклинания, он постарался замереть в воздухе, одной рукой закрыл лицо, другой сделал знак Хуперу выходить на замену. Джеффри, к счастью, его понял.

Игра возобновилась. Поттер постарался отлететь как можно дальше от трибун. Он понимал, что рискует пропустить снитч, но сначала стоило разобраться с возникшей проблемой. Чжоу находилась на другом конце поля, болельщики, вроде бы ничего не заметили. Гарри вытер рукавом мантии лицо и изо всех сил стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать. Волдеморт предпринял новую атаку, вторгнувшись в сознание юноши и безжалостно перебирая его воспоминания. Мальчик-Который-Выжил пытался избавиться от мыслей, но во время игры об этом нельзя было и мечтать. Когтевранцы сравняли счет.

Обе команды сильно устали, скорость снизилась, но борьба продолжалась. Оказавшись недалеко от Поттера, Чанг внезапно резко взяла вниз. Гарри кинулся за ней. Голова была готова взорваться от боли, кровь из шрама заливала глаза, и капитан ориентировался лишь на свист от метлы другого ловца… Снитч снова исчез. Поттер постарался побыстрее развернуться и отлететь подальше. И вовремя: перед глазами парня вновь возник Отдел Тайн.

Гриффиндор устремился вперед. Блестящая импровизация принесла результат – Джефри Хупер забил свой первый мяч. Капитан показал ему два пальца, охнул и вцепился в ручку метлы. Он находился достаточно далеко от остальных, чтобы его действия оставались незамеченными. Волдеморт добрался до воспоминаний о летних каникулах.

Тем временем Гермиона, судорожно вцепившись в ограждение трибуны, не мигая, смотрела в сторону Гарри:

Что с ним происходит? Почему он там? В чем дело? – взволнованно повторяла она. – Отсюда не видно…

Возьми мой бинокль, - предложил Невилл.

Спасибо! – воскликнула девушка и настроила резкость.

К сожалению, Поттер был слишком далеко, но, действуя по наитию, Гермиона перевела взгляд на преподавательскую трибуну… И словно перенеслась на шесть лет назад: Северус Снейп пристально смотрел в сторону Гарри и что-то очень быстро говорил. Грейнджер вздрогнула: предчувствие её не обмануло. Вернув бинокль Невиллу, она вновь перегнулась через ограждение, думая лишь о том, когда же закончится этот матч.

Эндрю и Джек теперь понимали друг друга без слов. Они выбили из игры вратаря команды соперника, предоставив своему капитану несколько спокойных минут. Гарри сосредоточился на своих мыслях. Он взглянул на небо, поморщился от рези в глазах из-за солнечного света, но продолжал смотреть, представляя, как эти яркие лучи заполняют его голову, не оставляя места ни для чего. Сознание неумолимо ускользало. Зажмурившись, Поттер видел лишь красные круги, но боль стала понемногу отступать. Прозвучал свисток.

Гарри окинул взором всю панораму: застывшие лица болельщиков, усталые игроки, на скамейке Дин с перебинтованной головой, двое когетвранцев на носилках, но в сознании, Чжоу у противоположной трибуны, Джинни с квофлом в руках и маленький снитч в двух метрах от него самого. Поттеру хватило двух секунд, чтобы поймать золотой мячик и застыть, прислушавшись к голосу комментатора:

Счёт 240 – 190. Гриффиндор победил!

И это всё, что имело значение в тот момент.


	30. Первая победа

Гром аплодисментов заглушил слова комментатора. Болельщики гриффиндорской команды вскочили с мест и устроили овацию, развернув красно-желтые флаги, когтевранцы неохотно пожимали соперникам руки, и только Гермиона уже бежала по ступенькам, торопясь как можно скорее попасть на поле.

Не желая показываться своим игрокам, Гарри направил метлу вниз и едва успел затормозить на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Грейнджер. Всмотревшись ему в лицо, девушка на мгновение замерла, а затем вынула волшебную палочку и прошептала очищающее заклинание. Очень вовремя, поскольку уже в следующую минуту вся команда, стоя на траве, принимала поздравления от болельщиков.

Вы выиграли! Молодцы!

Ловко ты его, Симус…

Дин, как ты себя чувствуешь? В порядке?

А где Джеффри? Молодчина, приятель! Как вошел в игру-то! А ещё скромничал…

Так, народ, скидываемся на сливочное пиво. С команды не берем.

К вам прямо не пробиться… Поздравляю!

Гарри, ты в порядке? Гермиона за тебя волновалась.

Да, Невилл, все хорошо.

Объясните мне кто-нибудь точно: по сколько и на что собираем?..

Постепенно игрокам удалось выбраться из окружения друзей и попасть в раздевалку. Гарри вошел последним, поскольку он посчитал необходимым предварительно лично подойти к команде соперников и сказать несколько ободряющих слов. Несмотря на обиду из-за поражения, почти все улыбнулись и крепко пожали Поттеру руку.

Вы отлично сегодня играли. Правда. Давно у меня не было такого трудного матча.

Ладно тебе, - проворчал Роджер Дэвис. – Вам спасибо.

Победы вам в матче со слизеринцами!

Когтевранцы понимающе усмехнулись.

Уж мы постараемся, - многобещающе протянул Майкл Корнер. – С удачным дебютом тебя, Гарри Поттер!

Один за другим игроки вышли из раздевалки. Рон и Гермиона хотели подождать Гарри, но он отправил их в замок, сказав, что придет через полчаса. Наконец оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри, пошатываясь, добрел до ближайшей деревянной скамейки, устало опустился на неё и закрыл глаза. Тупая боль отдавала в виски так, что голова казалась жутко тяжелой, а в ушах все ещё звучали крики болельщиков, свист ветра и аплодисменты.

Юноша тихо застонал, затем лег на скамейку - на согнутую правую руку. Эта победа далась ему нелегко: тренировки новой команды, разработка стратегии, весть об убийстве матери Симуса… Да и сама игра вкупе с вторжением Волдеморта заставила выложиться до конца. Хорошо хоть никто не заметил его проблемы, ментального противостояния Темному Лорду. Никто на него не отвлекся… Как результат, первый выигрышный матч в должности капитана. Странно, но сейчас он не чувствовал ни то что радости - вообще ничего. Только опустошенность, предел моральных и физических сил.

От лежания на жесткой поверхности ныли ребра. Гарри устало поднялся, поморщился, попытавшись прикоснуться ко лбу, и двинулся по направлению к замку. Открывая входную дверь, он оглянулся и с удивлением обнаружил, как Хагрид, испуганно озираясь, чуть ли не бегом перемещался к Запретному лесу. Странно… Но эта загадка подождет.

В коридорах Хогвартса было пустынно. Очевидно, все ученики собрались в своих гостиных. Гарри миновал уже три перехода, как вдруг совсем рядом услышал какой-то странный звук. Замедлив шаг, юноша осторожно подошел к повороту, затем в узкий коридор. Рука автоматически сомкнулась на волшебной палочке.

В узкой комнате у пыльного окна стояла девочка. Гриффиндорка, судя по шарфу, - она всхлипывала и что-то тихо бормотала. Сжав пальцы в кулак, девочка стукнула им по стеклу.

Я бы не советовал тебе это делать, - тихо заметил Гарри, убирая палочку во внутренний карман.

Девочка вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Несколько минут изумленно моргая, она вглядывалась в парня:

Гарри Поттер.

Он самый, - последовал спокойный кивок. – А ты?..

Джесси Смит.

Первокурсница?

Да… А что ты здесь делаешь?

Просто мимо проходил, услышал вот… - Джесси покраснела. – Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

Нет! – излишне поспешно отозвалась она.

А всё-таки? - мягко настаивал Гарри. – У тебя же что-то случилось… Почему ты здесь, а не на празднике?

Из-за одного мальчишки, - пробурчала ученица.

Так, - Гарри подошел к ней и сел рядом на подоконник. – Я, конечно, далеко не лучший эксперт по отношениям…

Девчонка прыснула.

Я знаю.

Знаешь?

Все знают, - уточнила она и также забралась на подоконник.

Парень помедлил, но счел за лучшее не уточнять, что там о нем знают все на факультете, а просто спросил:

Не расскажешь, что там у тебя случилось? И о каком мальчишке идет речь?

О Деннисе Криви.

Деннисе?

Да. Мы встречались с ним, все было отлично, - усиленно болтая ногами, говорила Джесс. – А потом он вместе с братом занялся изобретениями розыгрышей, а на меня внимание перестал обращать.

Сочувствую…

Ага. И виноват в этом ты!

Я? Ну, почему же?

Потому что изобретать они начали из-за тебя, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. И вот… Деннис говорил, что любит меня, а на самом деле тебя он любит больше!

Джесси обиженно уткнулась носом в колени. Какое-то время Гарри молча созерцал её затылок, почему-то вымазанное глиной платье. Требовалось как-то отреагировать.

Знаешь, - откашлялся он. – Я не могу сказать, что отвечаю ему взаимностью…

Гриффиндорка улыбнулась, но не сдвинулась с места, а лишь навострила уши.

Ни в коем случае не отвечаю! Более того, меня интересуют несколько другие люди… девушка…

Гермиона? – хитро посмотрела на него Джесс.

Э-э-э… Это не так уж важно, - поспешно откликнулся Поттер. – Забудем. А с Деннисом я поговорю. Проблема лишь в недостатке внимания?

По-твоему, этого мало? – нахмурилась девочка и, не позволив ответить, продолжила. – Знаешь, чем он занимался во время завтрака? Проводил очередной эксперимент в коридоре на третьем этаже. Позвал меня и решил показать какой-то фокус. В результате потолок осыпался, я едва успела отскочить в глубь коридора. Так Деннис даже не попытался меня найти! Он быстренько собрал свои стекляшки и ушел смотреть квиддичный матч!

Может, он просто тебя не заметил?

И это оправдание, Гарри? – возмутилась Смит.

Хорошо, хорошо. Конечно, нет! Ты права, так поступать нельзя. Я поговорю с ним при первой же возможности. Обещаю.

Я тебе верю, - девочка запнулась. – Ты сдержишь слово, как твой отец…

Мой отец? Ты что-то о нем знаешь?

Конечно! – широко улыбнулась Джесси. – Моя мама была лучшей подругой твоей матери.

Правда? – у парня загорелись глаза. – Расскажи что–нибудь, пожалуйста.

Ладно. Ты знаешь историю с рубиновой шкатулкой?

Нет…

На седьмом курсе во время ужина твоя мама получила посылку. Она развернула сверток и нашла в нем небольшую рубиновую шкатулку с рисунком из изумрудов. Это крайне редкое сочетание – изумруды с рубинами, и при этом кошмарно дорогое. Все девчонки ахнули тогда, Лили Эванс открыла крышку, и зазвучала очень забавная детская песенка о плюшевом мишке. Но мимо проходил Антонин Долохов, вырвал из рук Эванс шкатулку и начал громко смеяться и тыкать пальцем. Тогда вмешался Северус Снейп. Он потребовал, чтобы Долохов вернул шкатулку твоей маме. Они стали оскорблять друг друга, но в тот момент подошли неразлучные Сириус, Римус и Джеймс. Джеймс возмутился, сказал Снейпу: «Чего ты сюда полез? Это не твоё дело. Мы разберемся сами». В общем, завязалась драка, учителям не сразу удалось их разнять, а шкатулку они разбили. Лили Эванс долго плакала тогда, но МакГонагалл взялась её восстановить. Она несколько недель ночами ремонтировала эту ювелирную работу, а помогать ей вызвались Джеймс Поттер и Римус Люпин. Кстати, после этой истории твои родители и стали встречаться, Джеймс больше не трогал Северуса Снейпа, а починенную шкатулку твоя мама подарила моей. Вот такая история.

Спасибо… Правда, очень интересно. Я и не знал… Ладно, - Гарри встал и потянулся. – Пошли уже!

Идем.

У поворота они замерли, услышав удаляющиеся голоса:

…Они молодцы, Альбус! А Гарри-то… Ты знаешь, они ведь даже заснули в гостиной, не дошли до спальни накануне.

Даже так? Хорошо готовились…

Да. И надо их как-то поощрить - гриффиндорцев – они замечательно поработали.

Согласен, Минерва. Сколько очков ты хочешь им добавить?

Дело не в очках… Это не совсем то… О! Кажется, придумала. Я просто не буду к ним сегодня заходить и проверять, как они ведут себя в гостиной.

Рискуешь, Минерва, - весело рассмеялся Дамблдор. – Но как знаешь… Думаю, тебе не стоит показываться в гриффиндорском крыле до утра.

Портрет открылся, пропуская двоих гриффиндорцев в гостиную. Их сразу оглушил гул десятков голосов:

Гарри!

Дорогу нашему капитану!

Гарри, ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? Мы уже час тебя ждем! Думали идти искать…

Подожди, Рон, - парень пробивался сквозь толпу поздравляющих. – Где Деннис?

Сейчас позовем! Колин, где твой брат?

Я иду! Гарри, ты что-то хотел?

Да, Деннис, - Поттер, наконец, добрался до ступенек, ведя за руку Джесс. – Помнишь эту девушку?

Младший Криви удивленно посмотрел на Джессику, её измазанную глиной одежду, исцарапанные ладошки и поспешно кивнул:

Да, конечно. А что…

И когда ты видел её в последний раз?

Мальчик растерянно оглянулся, пожал плечами:

Утром перед матчем, а что? Гарри, я не понимаю…

Сейчас поймешь, - многообещающе сообщил капитан. – И где ты её видел?

Допрос продолжался. В гостиной стало заметно тише.

Я… В коридоре на третьем этаже.

Понятно, - Поттер замолчал, внимательно разглядывая Денниса – тот ощутимо занервничал. – А теперь объясни мне, Деннис, - тихим угрожающим голосом начал он, - почему из-за твоего эксперимента случился обвал, а Джессика должна была несколько часов выбираться из-под завалов?

Я… - мальчик побледнел.

Какое ты имел право бросить свою девушку в одиночестве, а самому отправиться на квиддичный матч? А если бы она задохнулась? Думать же головой надо! Хоть иногда.

Я, - на Денниса было жалко смотреть. – Джесси, прости меня. Не оправдание, да, но я, правда, не видел… Не знал, что ты там.

Девушка оценивающе посмотрела на Криви, затем на Гарри, снова на Криви и коснулась ладошкой его руки.

Извинения приняты.

Спасибо, - облегченно вздохнул мальчишка. – Я исправлюсь. Честное слово исправлюсь!

Это в твоих интересах, - наставительно произнес капитан. – Смотри, если я ещё хоть раз услышу о чем-то подобном…

Я понял! Понял!

Деннис! – на лестнице показался Невилл. – Ты же изобретатель. Не хочешь мне кое в чем помочь?

Деннис нерешительно повернулся к остальным. В следующее мгновение Джесси чмокнула его в щеку:

Иди. А я пока искупаюсь. Да, и спасибо тебе, Гарри! – ему тоже достался поцелуй.

В следующую минуту Джесс Смит скрылась за дверью спальни для девочек. Ученики стали расходиться. Гермиона какое-то время задумчиво смотрела на своего друга, затем подошла и тихо проговорила:

Знаешь, Гарри, из тебя бы получился отличный преподаватель.

Да ладно тебе!

Я серьезно! Ты умеешь находить общий язык с любым человеком, не боишься брать ответственность на себя. И объясняешь хорошо.

Гермиона, о чем ты говоришь? Мне выжить надо!

Выживешь! – девушка чуть улыбнулась. – А о карьере педагога все-таки подумай.

Вечеринка не была слишком шумной – все-таки одному человеку приходилось ой как нелегко. Уверив ребят в том, что только порадуется, если они хорошо повеселятся, Симус поднялся в спальню, где Невилл и Деннис работали над зельем. Примерно через полтора часа из-за двери посыпались фиолетовые искры и густыми клубами повалил ядовито-оранжевый дым. Гарри первым взбежал по ступенькам. В полутемном помещении с трудом просматривались три силуэта.

Говорил же, что златоглазки должны идти позже.

Всё в порядке, Гарри! Он не опасен, - Симус приводил в порядок комнату.

Выглянув в гостиную, Поттер крикнул, что ничего страшного нет, а также поведал радостную новость: до самого утра МакГонагалл сюда не войдет. Бурные овации стали ему ответом.

Вот порошок базилика, - девчоночий голосок заставил парня оглянуться. Джесси Смит с опаской смотрела на него. – Ты не против, если я здесь побуду?

Нет, - пожал плечами тот.

Затем подошел к своей кровати и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на неё. В следующую минуту капитан команды-победительницы погрузился в глубокий сон.

_Круцио!_

Снова боль, не утихавшая уже час. Кости ломило и выкручивало, руки беспомощно цеплялись за трещинки в камнях, стирая кожу до крови. Он прокусил губу, сдерживая крик, уже не думая сохранить в целости суставы.

Мой Лорд, я не знаю, почему мальчишка во сне так реагирует.

Это не ответ, Северус.

Я и в самом деле не знаю! Дамблдор вызывал его для частных уроков весь сентябрь. Возможно, чему-то научил.

Я пробился в его сознание во время матча, так что Дамблдор тут не причем.

Я не знаю…

Ты лжешь. _Круцио!_

Профессор сорвал голос и теперь бессильно смотрел в потолок. Онемели все мускулы. Ещё несколько таких проверок – и ни одно зелье не поможет.

Мой Лорд, - одними губами прошептал он. – Я не виноват, мой Лорд. Дамблдор сидел на стадионе… Очевидно, он и помог…

Волдеморт задумчиво разглядывал Снейпа, безжалостно перебирая все его воспоминания.

Встань, Северус.

Профессор попытался приподняться, но не смог сдвинуться с места. Он равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как Темный Лорд проводил уже привычный ритуал: неторопливо водил над Снейпом палочкой и шептал какое-то черномагическое заклятие. Жуткое средство, поднимающее людей на ноги за секунды, но восстанавливаться от него придется не один месяц.

Северус встал, пошатываясь, как после тяжелой болезни. Звездочки в глазах причиняли физическую боль и мешали сосредоточиться на словах Волдеморта.

Ты меня слышишь, Северус?

Да, мой Господин, - голова гудела. О том, чтобы полностью выпрямиться, не могло быть и речи.

Я доберусь до Поттера в следующем матче, но Дамблдор не должен сидеть на стадионе. Понятно?

Да…

Это запасной вариант – на случай, если не сработает мой генеральный план, разрабатываемый последние несколько месяцев. Ошибка может стоить старику очень дорого. Совсем скоро я лично уничтожу его ученика – Гарри Джеймса Поттера.


	31. Загадки Запретного леса

Как? Опять? У нас никогда так часто не отменяли зельеварение!

Часто… У нас за столько лет его вообще не отменяли!

Гарри, пойдем отсюда…

Гермиона осторожно потянула его за рукав к ступенькам. Рон согласно кивнул и тоже стал пробираться к выходу из подземелья. Им не понадобилось много времени на поиски пустого кабинета.

Какой смысл там стоять? Лучше уж к заклинаниям подготовимся, - рыжеволосый парень разложил на столе учебники и ожидающе посмотрел на остальных.

Ты ли это говоришь, Рон? – подозрительно спросила Гермиона.

Уизли растерянно взъерошил шевелюру и повернулся к усмехающемуся Гарри:

Ну… Пожалуй, я еще не проснулся. В любом случае, что там произошло со Снейпом? Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но… Отменить занятия два раза подряд – это явно неспроста. Тебе ничего не снилось, Гарри?

Мне? Нет… Я даже не помню, когда ложился. Слишком устал вчера… Нет, не снилось.

Слушай! – неожиданно вспомнила Гермиона. – А что вчера произошло во время матча? Я сразу не стала спрашивать, не до того было…

Подождите, - вмешался Рон. – Вчера что-то случилось? Гарри, и ты промолчал?

Да, в общем, нечего рассказывать… Волдеморт опять пытался пробиться ко мне в голову, переворошил воспоминания… Но ничего особенного.

Ничего особенного? – возмутилась Грейнджер. – Гарри, у тебя все лицо было в крови!

Все нормально, Гермиона, - поморщился парень. – К счастью, кроме тебя этого никто не увидел.

Ага, кроме меня и профессора Снейпа. Если бы не его контрзаклятие…

Как? – с ужасом воскликнул Поттер. – Он тоже видел?

Не только видел. Он шептал заклятие, словно шесть лет назад, когда Квиррел пытался сбросить тебя с метлы.

Но тогда… Почему он ничего мне не сказал?

Гарри, - вмешался доселе молчавший Рон. – А кто-нибудь вообще видел Снейпа после матча?

Нет. И…

Молодые люди, - строгий голос профессора МакГонагалл заставил умолкнуть на полуслове и оглянуться. – Могу я поинтересоваться: почему вы не в своей гостиной? Опять пытаетесь влезть в дела, которые вас не касаются вовсе?

Простите, - Гарри встал со стола. – Мы только хотели узнать: что с профессором Снейпом?

Я так и думала. Вас это не должно волновать, мистер Поттер.

Но он хоть вернулся?

Нет, но вернется. А сейчас марш в гостиную! Вам здесь делать нечего.

Да, мэм.

Трое гриффиндорцев покорно проследовали к двери, недоумевая, что же так испортило настроение их декану.

День пролетел очень быстро и как-то даже незаметно. Казалось бы, только сейчас все сидели за обеденным столом и слушали успокаивающую речь Дамблдора (опасения троицы непостижимым образом в считанные минуты распространились по школе), но уже ужин… Стемнело. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона задержались в гостиной, ожидая, пока остальные заснут. Этой ночью к ним присоединился Невилл.

Поттер равнодушно наблюдал, как Долгопупс и Грейнджер обсуждали компоненты для зелья, а Рон продумывал следующий ход в шахматной партии. Где сейчас профессор? Связано ли его исчезновение со вчерашней игрой? Да ещё и рассказ Джессики… Снейп когда-то заступился за маму! И так невзлюбить самого Гарри Поттера... С чего? Вряд ли здесь дело только в шутке отца… Хотя в последние месяцы отношение преподавателя зельеварения к своему самому ненавистному студенту заметно улучшилось. По крайней мере, он перестал сыпать оскорблениями при каждом удобном случае.

Поттер перевел взгляд на Карту Марадеров, лежавшую у него на коленях, и… облегченно вздохнул: у входа в замок появилась точка с надписью: «Профессор Снейп».

Он вернулся.

Кто? – отвлеклась Гермиона.

Снейп. Он сейчас в замке.

Ну, вот и замечательно, - Рон передвинул ферзя на g-8 и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Тебе мат, Гарри. И даже индийская защита не помогла.

Очень жаль, - Поттер мельком взглянул на шахматную доску. – Идем? Невилл, давай четко определимся: какие ингредиенты тебе нужны?

Волос единорога. Только его я не смог найти в Запретном лесу.

А без него точно не обойтись?

Да, - отозвалась Гермиона. – Только в этом случае написанная пропорция имеет смысл.

А единорогов мы ни в одну из ночей не видели, - Гарри задумчиво приложил пальцы к вискам.

Слушайте! – неожиданно воскликнул Уизли. – А ведь у Хагрида их целый моток. Может, попросим?

Невилл с надежной повернулся к Гермионе.

Не знаю… Он давно с нами не общался, новым питомцем занялся… - девушка улыбнулась. – Но попробовать стоит!

Тихая звездная ночь. Слышно, как ветер шелестит ветками деревьев, срывая одинокие пожелтевшие листочки. В Хогвартсе свет горит лишь в нескольких окнах, а четверо людей безуспешно стучатся в деревянную хижину.

Хагрид, ты дома?

Хагрид, это мы. Пожалуйста, открой!

Никакого ответа. Легкий поворот ручки – и дверь открывается в затененное помещение. Пустое.

Его нет. Видимо, снова играет со своим любимцем.

Ученики осторожно осматривают комнату.

Да, Гермиона. Идем в лес?

Трое поворачиваются, но Невилл не меняет положения в пространстве.

В чем дело?

Дрожащие пальцы указывают на серый моток у ножки стола.

Это оно.

Что? Так бери, сколько нужно, и пойдем!

А..?

Все в порядке, - Гермиона толкает его вперед. – В крайнем случае, потом скажем, что нам не хватило для зельеварения.

Ученики не задерживаются в хижине, спустя минуту покидают её.

Ну как, ты в Хогвартс, Невилл?

Я… Не сразу. Пожалуй, задержусь здесь немного, поищу несколько стебельков про запас… А вам спасибо. Счастливо позаниматься в лесу!

Знакомая опушка леса. Гарри Поттер совершенствует свое умение, исчезая и появляясь в разных точках поляны. Рон с Гермионой пытаются сосредоточиться и… достигают успеха, но обрадоваться не успевают: внезапно становится очень холодно, а справа доносятся приближающиеся шаги. Реакция не подводит – троица поспешно скрывается под мантией-невидимкой.

Иди сюда, мой хороший! Соскучился по папочке? Вот так…

Ученики крепче прижались друг к другу, с опаской посматривая на появившегося из-за деревьев Хагрида. Он шел спиной и двумя руками манил к себе кого-то….

Гарри съежился от холода, стекла очков затуманились. Он снял их, чтобы протереть краем шарфа.

Рановато зима в этом году…

Эт-то не зима, - заикаясь, проговорил Рон, указав пальцем в сторону леса.

Хагрид ласково обнимал своего питомца, стараясь надеть на него старое пальто. Поттер надел очки, пригляделся и нервно сглотнул, наконец, поняв, почему его друзья застыли подобно каменным статуям. Хогвартский лесничий решил приручить дементора Азкабана.

Упс. Ребята, вы же научились аппарировать? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Поттер.

Ага.

И нам нет смысла оставаться здесь?

В точку.

Тогда, - Гарри набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и громко прошептал. – Бежим!

Дети мчались, не разбирая дороги и не особо заботясь о поднятом шуме. Хагрид вряд ли заметил бы их – все внимание великана занимал дементор… Прирученный дементор! Подумать только…

Они схватили за руки Невилла и потащили в замок. Долгопупс попытался возразить, но, взглянув в сторону леса, тихо вскрикнул и легко обогнал остальных.

Они ворвались в здание, захлопнули за собой дверь и лишь там остановились отдышаться. Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать приближающиеся шаги, причем доносились они изнутри замка, из соседнего коридора... Четверка с надеждой повернулась к двери – но Хагрид тоже шел прямо к входу в Хогвартс.

Окружили, - констатировал Рон. – Теперь точно не оправдаемся.

Гарри коротко взглянул на своих испуганных друзей и протянул им мантию.

Забирайте.

Гарри, нет!

Гермиона, Рон, доведите Невилла до гостиной, а я попробую отвлечь внимание.

Не смей! Тебя же исключат! Видел, какими злыми сейчас стали преподаватели? А что ты им на собрании говорил, помнишь? Это не шутки, Гарри! – Гермиона обеспокоено смотрела ему в глаза.

Все нормально, родители Невилла важнее. Отведите его! Не теряйте времени.

Постараемся, дружище, - Рон набросил на всех троих плащ. – Но мы за тобой вернемся.

Хорошо.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри стиснул зубы и повернул в единственный боковой коридор. Он дошел до маленькой комнаты, наполненной вещами, но долго прятаться в ней не пришлось: чужое дыхание подсказало, что за спиной кто-то есть.

И тут Гарри стало по-настоящему страшно – ну не хотел он встречаться с этим человеком сегодня, да и в ближайшие несколько месяцев тоже. Или лет… Ибо он никогда не сможет объяснить профессору Снейпу причину своего появления в два часа ночи в комнатушке у входа в Хогвартс, тогда как выходить в коридор после отбоя ученикам строжайшим образом запрещено.

Секунды тянулись необычайно долго, а сердце бешено колотилось, грозя выскочить из груди. Оставалось только стоять, опустив голову, и судорожно сжимать руками подоконник, прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной.

Где они? – сухой, отрывистый голос заставляет отшатнуться – не этих слов ожидали.

Не понимаю.

Друзья ваши где?

Спят, наверное… Откуда ж мне знать? Я один здесь.

Посмотри мне в глаза, Поттер, - фраза звучит, как удар хлыста. Побелевшие от напряжения пальцы ещё сильнее впиваются в деревяшку.

Нет.

Посмотри. Мне. В глаза.

Голос тверже, и Гарри решает повернуться… И выстроить в сознании что-то вроде защиты – наверняка, бесполезной, но тем не менее…

Минутная пауза. Гриффиндорец пытается не пустить в свою память Снейпа и срывается:

Перестаньте, профессор! Что вам нужно? Исключайте меня, отведите к Дамблдору… Я даже оправдываться не буду!

Давление на мозг исчезает. Преподаватель равнодушно оглядывает с ног до головы Поттера, берет его за руку и ведет за собой. Молодой человек усиленно старается не наступить на развевающуюся мантию по пути в… подземелья.

Профессор вталкивает его в свой кабинет, жестом указав на ближайшее кресло. Сам же разжигает камин и начинает перебирать какие-то пузырьки на полке.

Дамблдора можно вызвать сюда, а пока я послушаю вашу версию, Поттер.

Гарри растерянно наблюдает, как преподаватель смешивает два состава, стоя к нему спиной. Словно… Неужели доверяет настолько? В памяти всплывает картинка, как они оглушили Филча несколько дней назад. А что, если и сейчас? _Обливиате Партис_ – два слова… Никто не видел, никто не докажет.

Рука тянется к волшебной палочке – Снейп выпивает какую-то зеленоватую гадость – и… опускается обратно на ручку кресла. Не тот путь, не гриффиндорский. С Невиллом был исключительный случай – не ради себя.

Мужчина в черном разворачивается и насмешливо смотрит на своего студента:

Что, Поттер, хотели стереть мне память? – пауза. – Как Филчу?

Да, - потрясенно отвечает Гарри, наконец, рассмотрев лицо профессора и ужаснувшись, насколько измученным оно выглядит. И сам преподаватель того и гляди свалится от усталости. – Нет! Не знаю… Я бы не смог.

Верю. А теперь расскажите мне о ваших ночных занятиях.

Или?

Или я увижу это сам.

Каким образом, сэр? – Гарри, в самом деле, хочется это знать, ведь окклюменцией же он вроде бы владеет.

Профессор ставит на стол знакомый стеклянный пузырек.

Но я же умею противостоять!

Одновременно с легиллименцией? Нет.

Два человека внимательно смотрят в глаза друг другу. Снейп обхватывает голову ладонями, на секунду зажмуривается и вновь выпрямляется, устало глядя на ученика.

Поттер, давай не будем играть в начальную школу. Вам хватило смелости нарушить школьные правила – значит, хватит и на признание. Меня особенно интересует: для чего вам понадобился Запретный лес, сколько раз вы там были и в каком составе?

Зачем это? Не все ли равно, что сделал человек, которого отчисляют?

Поттер, честное слово, еще одно возражение – и я лично вас придушу, - покрасневшие, воспаленные глаза закрываются снова. - Начинайте уже.

Острое чувство жалости пронзило сердце парнишки. И надо ж было попасться Снейпу именно сегодня! Когда тот далеко не в лучшем состоянии сидит, навалившись на край стола и сцепив кисти рук, испещренные алой сеточкой шрамов… И он начал рассказ с того памятного дня, когда в пабе «Три метлы» Гермионе пришла в голову гениальная идея. Гарри поведал обо всем, кроме Невилла, а профессор лишь молча слушал его.

Скажите мне, Поттер, почему лес называется Запретным? – от тихого голоса пробежали мурашки по коже.

В нем нельзя появляться ученикам.

А по какой причине им не следует туда заходить?

Там, наверное, опасно и…

Внезапно в камине послышался шорох, языки пламени взметнулись, и Снейп опустился на колени перед огнем. За его спиной было видно лишь седые волосы человека.

Северус, зайди ко мне в кабинет.

Это срочно, Альбус?

Да, я тебя жду.

Дамблдор исчез, а преподаватель выпрямился и повернулся к Гарри.

Как отлично все складывается, - покачиваясь проговорил он.

Сэр. – парнишка с опаской отшатнулся. – Вы ведь были у… Темного Лорда из-за меня?

Именно так, - Снейп неконтролируемо усмехнулся. – Вы удивительно проницательны, Поттер.

И он…

Вам ничего не грозит в ближайшие дни. По крайней мере, от него…

Простите, - Гарри сам не знал, за что извиняется.

Тренируйтесь чаще, - Северус перестал раскачиваться и серьезно спросил. – Был ли кто-то ещё в Запретном лесу, кроме вас, Уизли и Грейнджер?

Нет, сэр.

Вы понимали, что именно нарушили?

Да, сэр.

Вы планировали ещё что-нибудь… противозаконное?

Нет, сэр.

Очень хорошо… Лейни! – у двери появился домовой эльф в форме дворецкого XIX века. – Приведи Рональда Уизли и Гермиону Грейнджер к моему кабинету. А вы, Поттер, идемте.

Разговор закончился. Два колдуна вышли из освещенной камином комнаты и поднялись по ступенькам на второй этаж. Там им встретились побелевшие от страха Гермиона и Рон.

У меня мало времени, господа Уизли и Грейнджер, а потому вы ответите на три моих вопроса. Разумеется, честно и откровенно. Это понятно?

Да сэр.

Очень хорошо. Поттер, выйдите на свет, чтобы я вас видел. И даже не думайте им подсказывать!.. Первое, осознавали ли вы, что именно нарушаете своими занятиями?

Да, сэр.

Планировали вы ещё что-либо в обход школьных правил?

Два недоуменных взгляда.

Нет, сэр.

И последнее, был ли вместе с вами кто-то четвертый в Запретном лесу?

Гарри обреченно вздохнул, бессильно сжимая руки в кулаки. Эх, если б можно было подсказать? Хоть как-нибудь… Ну, нельзя выдавать Невилла! Нельзя…

Даже не пытайтесь, - предостерегающий взгляд в его сторону.

Несколько секунд тишины… И тихий ответ Рона:

Нет, сэр. Мы были втроем

Гарри облегченно прислоняется к стенке – хоть одного человека они не подвели. И шестикурсники опускают глаза, ожидая приговора.

С потолка капает вода – этот звук кажется особенно громким в половину третьего ночи. Профессор Снейп внимательно смотрит на всех троих.

Вы научились аппарировать?

Синхронный кивок – на большее не хватает сил.

И решение:

Минус сто очков Гриффиндору, две недели отработок у Филча плюс с каждого трехфутовое эссе на тему: «Почему Запретный лес считается таковым». Ещё одна подобная выходка – и вы все трое вылетаете из школы, даже если виноват будет кто-то один. Всё понятно?

Ошалевшее выражение лица и ступор – вот реакция каждого на услышанное.

В свои спальни. Живо!

Гермиона и Рон убегают, а Снейп успевает перехватить Гарри за руку.

Спасибо, сэр…

Поттер, Дамблдор ничего не узнает о ваших занятиях, но я очень попрошу запомнить на будущее: в следующий раз, когда в твою непутевую голову придет ещё какая-нибудь безумная идея, будь добр, поставь в известность хотя бы меня. Чтобы мне больше не пришлось угадывать, какой ночью и в какое время вам захочется покормить пауков или сгинуть навсегда.

Угадывать?..

Спокойной ночи.

Спокойной ночи, сэр, - пожелание уходящему профессору, и чуть тише. – Вам я сообщу.


	32. Хэллоуин

Троица выполнила свое обещание – при первом же удобном случае друзья поведали лесничему о своем ночном визите в его хижину.

Волос единорога нам срочно понадобился для зелий. Ты же на нас не сердишься, Хагрид? Учителям не выдашь?

Как же так, Гермиона? Чегой-то вы учудили – неужели не могли ко мне днем зайти, попросить?..

Мы не знали, что он нам понадобится, Хагрид, - поспешно отозвался Рон. – А когда выяснили, было уже поздно…

Не дело это - по ночам ходить! А если бы случилось чего? Дамблдор всем учителям ещё в начале года строго-настрого наказал следить, чтобы никто из детей не выходил ночью из гостиной – опасно! А нарушителей сразу к нему приводить, - великан с грохотом опрокинул стул, вставая, и принялся теснить учеников к выходу. – И приказы его надо выполнять.

Хагрид, нет! – в ужасе взвыли гриффиндорцы. – Не делай этого! Не надо!

И слышать ничего не хочу! Слово директора – для меня закон.

Стой! Остановись, ну, пожалуйста!

Ребята попытались его задержать, но лесничий просто сгреб их в охапку и на руках потащил в замок. Гарри и Рон старались вырваться, Гермиона, всхлипывая, умоляла остановиться, но безуспешно. Тогда Поттер, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, громко спросил:

Ты, в самом деле, нас настолько ненавидишь? А я думал, мы друзья…

От неожиданности Хагрид застыл у первой ступеньки лестницы:

О чем ты говоришь?

Но ты же хочешь, чтобы нас исключили, причем из-за такого глупого предлога!

Вы подвергали себя опасности, Гарри.

Ну, конечно! – скептически хмыкнул тот. – А за пределами Хогвартса мне ничего не будет грозить, да?

Я не могу промолчать! Учителя должны знать, понимаешь?

Подожди! Ты сказал: «Учителя»? – вмешалась Гермиона. – Значит проблема только в этом? Ты не хочешь брать на себя такую ответственность, а потому собираешься рассказать другим, – я правильно поняла?

Тогда можно не волноваться, - Поттер с ходу уловил, к чему клонит Гермиона. – Учителя знают. По крайней мере, профессор Снейп точно в курсе наших ночных приключений.

Профессор Снейп? А он-то почему?

Ну, как же! – Рон тоже решил поучаствовать в создании коллективной отговорки. – Всё, что касается зелий, касается и его…

Хагрид отпустил детей и с минуту недоверчиво их рассматривал:

А вы не врете?

Нет! – последовал поспешный ответ. – Нисколечко!

Ладно, я спрошу у него самого. Но если только выяснится, что вы…

Мы всё понимаем, Хагрид! Тогда можешь вести нас прямиком к Дамблдору.

Хорошо, ждите меня здесь. Я вернусь очень скоро.

Гулкое эхо шагов сопровождало профессора по Уходу за магическими существами, спускавшегося в подземелье.

А если он не подтвердит?

Трое учеников сидели на каменной ступеньке, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы сделать несколько шагов к ближайшей деревянной скамье. Весело переговариваясь, представители четырех факультетов выходили из аудиторий, спускались и поднимались, не обращая никакого внимания на Гарри, Рона и Гермиону. Те с отсутствующими лицами созерцали толпу, мыслями витая далеко от лестницы, и только судорожно держали за руки друг друга.

Вот тогда будем думать. В любом случае нужно дождаться Хагрида, - девушка крепко зажмурилась и вновь открыла глаза. – Почему же он так долго?

Кто ж тебе скажет?.. Вероятно, решают, как с нами поступить…

Тяжелый вздох.

Не надо так, Рон! Зато у Невилла теперь есть все для зелья, а мы никого не обманули.

Тебе легко говорить, Гарри! А я…

А, вот вы где! – ребята синхронно повернулись. – Ну, там эта… Профессор сказал, что он вас вроде бы уже наказал и баллы снял… Удивился только малость насчет волоса единорога, но потом вспомнил, какое задание он вам давал. В общем, мы решили: этого достаточно. А вы идите – у вас же зельеварение сейчас, там ваши все уже собрались.

Хагрид протопал к выходу, А Гермиона, Рон и Гарри, переглянувшись, побежали вниз по ступенькам. На уроке в их адрес не было никаких замечаний или комментариев, профессор Снейп ничего не спрашивал, не просил задержаться после занятий. Хотя, возможно, ему этого хотелось, и он остался не слишком довольным визитом Хагрида - неизвестно. В тот день никто из гриффиндорской троицы так и не решился посмотреть преподавателю в глаза.

Списки жертв нападений Пожирателей смерти приходили весь октябрь, но ближе к концу месяца сообщения о гибели магглов и колдунов стали появляться все реже. Ученики повеселели от отсутствия плохих новостей, и лишь немногие считали сложившееся положение вещей временным, не более чем очередным затишьем перед бурей. Дни пролетали, как одно мгновение, в Хогсмид никого больше не пускали.

В канун Дня всех святых с раннего утра преподаватели занялись оформлением Большого зала. Все уроки отменили, а потому школьники бесцельно слонялись по коридорам или отсиживались в гостиных. Когда на небосводе появилось несколько первых звезд, ребята гриффиндорского факультета собрались у камина, ожидая сигнала спускаться вниз. До начала праздничного пира оставалось чуть больше сорока минут.

И стоило нам наряжаться так рано? – Рон в сотый раз обреченно взглянул на часы, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Гермиона, ты видела, как развлекаются братья Криви? Почему ты их не разгоняешь?

Из дальнего конца комнаты летели искры, сопровождавшиеся взрывами хохота. Колин и Деннис увлеченно демонстрировали первокурсникам свои разработки.

Их изделия безопасны, - равнодушно пожала плечами Гермиона. – Близнецам Уизли они в подметки не годятся. Ведь твои братья, Рон, применяли высшие чары, очень талантливое колдовство.

Я обязательно передам им твои слова при встрече. А ты о чем задумался, Гарри?

Да я…

В этот момент створка окна резко распахнулась, с порывом ветра в комнату влетела взъерошенная сова, спикировав прямо на стол к своему хозяину – Невиллу.

Странно, кто мог написать в такое время? – мальчик присмотрелся к зеленоватому свертку в клюве у птицы. – Гарри, здесь твоё имя! Написано серебряными чернилами…

Что? – Поттер резко вскочил с кресла и бросился к столу. – Стой, Невилл! Не прикасайся к нему!

Но было поздно: Долгопупс коснулся свертка и тут же исчез без следа – хэллоуинское послание оказалось порталом. Кто-то из девчонок вскрикнул. Гарри медленно повернулся к остальным:

Невилл у Волдеморта, - севшим от волнения голосом прошептал он. – Мерлин, ну почему именно он?

Это паренек крикнул, и тут же все засуетились, побросали свои дела. Поттер с минуту молча наблюдал за остальными, потом кинулся к двери.

Я в Азкабан, - бросил он через плечо Рону и Гермионе. – Найдите Дамблдора, расскажите остальным, а я постараюсь потянуть время. И успокойте малышей!

Но…

Быстрее! Времени у нас нет.

Гарри выскочил в коридор, игнорируя все просьбы остановиться, и помчался в сторону кухни. Буквально влетев в помещение за потайной дверью, он из толпы выдернул за руку Добби, особо не церемонясь, потащил его за собой в подземелья. Снейпа не оказалось ни в кабинете, ни в большом зале – возможно, его вызвал директор, но разбираться было некогда. Притормозив у очередного поворота, Гарри поставил эльфа на пол и опустился перед ним на колени.

Слушай, Добби, мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я читал, что ты и твои сородичи способны аппарировать на большие расстояния, причем туда, куда не сможет больше никто, - это правда?

Да, с-сэр. Мы…

Тогда я попрошу тебя об одной услуге: доставь меня в Азкабан.

Ч-что? Зачем Гарри Поттеру…

Некогда объяснять! Там Невилл, Добби! Он попал туда по ошибке, и мне нужно поторопиться, чтобы дать ему хоть какой-нибудь шанс… Подожди! – Гарри взмахом оборвал все имевшиеся у домового эльфа возражения. – Это ещё не всё. Перенесешь меня, потом вернешься в Хогвартс и объяснишь профессору Снейпу, где я.

Но Дамблдор?..

Ему можно тоже, но сначала Снейпу. Он лучше знает, как поступить… А теперь давай!

С-сэр, не надо!

Добби, скорее! Здесь решается вопрос жизни и смерти, и это не шутка! Я очень тебя прошу.

Секундная пауза.

Хорошо.

Мир перевернулся, а когда встал обратно, стены выглядели уже совсем иначе. Гарри оказался в главном зале Азкабана.

Гарри Поттер, как это мило, что ты сюда заглянул! А то я уже прямо-таки заждался…

При звуке первых же слов, Гарри сунул руку в карман, но не обнаружил в нем ничего, кроме воздуха.

Не это ищешь? – Темный Лорд стоял на расстоянии десяти-пятнадцати шагов, небрежно поигрывая двумя волшебными палочками. – Я решил подстраховаться – неспокойное время, знаешь ли...

Том Риддл, - юноша выпрямился, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в шраме.

Даже так, без титулов… Что ж, ладно, обойдемся без формальностей. Обреченным на смерть я могу такое позволить, к тому же если обреченный – такой важный гость. Ты так настороженно оглядываешься, Гарри… Что-то потерял?

Где Невилл? – решительно задал вопрос Поттер, изо всех сил стараясь удержать блок и закрыть свои мысли. – Я знаю, он здесь.

Тогда зачем спрашивать? – Волдеморт сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя рассмотреть другого пленника.

В глубине комнаты на серебряном стуле сидел человек, согнувшись так, что голова касалась коленей, он не двигался с места и не делал никаких попыток пошевелиться. Не обращая внимания на Лорда, Гарри подбежал к своему однокурснику, взял за руки, с тревогой глядя в полузакрытые глаза.

Что ты с ним сделал?

Я его пальцем не тронул, если сможешь в это поверить. Просто в отличие от тебя, твой друг не умеет эффективно противостоять легиллименции… Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, очень старался. Он очнется через четыре минуты.

Зачем это тебе? – Гарри повернулся к Волдеморту, неторопливо расхаживающему по залу.

Информация. Кто владеет информацией – тот правит миром. Маленькие разрозненные сведения, которые как кусочки мозаики собираются в нечто большее и существенное. Нужно только замечать их – любые мелочи из любого источника. Случайные реплики, наблюдения… Они важны. Уничтожить человека могут заклинания, деньги, заплаченные наемникам, или несколько фраз, произнесенных в нужное время в нужном месте – красивый способ, не правда ли? И ты вне подозрений – не твоими же руками убили, и галлеоны тратить не пришлось. А что касается этого мальчика, не тебя же мне допрашивать, Гарри? Ты слишком хорошо закрываешься, чтобы пробить твою защиту нужно время, а его не так уж много. Однако довольно разговоров! Буди своего приятеля, он должен был уже очнуться.

И действительно Невилл зашевелился, с трудом разлепив веки, он мгновение вглядывался в человека перед собой.

Гарри, ты пришел… - потом вздрогнул и выпрямился. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Зачем?

За тобой. Как ты?

Н-нормально, а…

Достаточно! – Волдеморт взмахом палочки уничтожил стул. – Вы не нужны мне оба, однако, раз уж вы здесь, полагаю, мне стоит кое-что выяснить… На прощание…

Оба гриффиндорца встали, решительно сжимая руки в кулаки.

Чего ты хочешь?

Информацию. И на этот раз, Гарри, ты расскажешь мне всё сам. Или твой друг не проживет и минуты. Ну, так что, начинаем?_ Круцио!_

Жуткий крик пронзил тишину подземелья. Невилл повалился на землю, перекатываясь и разрывая на себе одежду. Прекрати! Оставь его! Чего ты хочешь? Спрашивай! О чем сказано в пророчестве Трелони? Я же говорил тебе: _«И вмешается весь магический мир, но никто не сможет предсказать финал»._ Это ложь, мальчик! Я хотел бы услышать подлинную версию… Молчишь? Продолжаем: _Круцио!_ Снова крик и стоны, и отчаянная просьба: «Не говори ему!» Не говорить чего? Никакого инстинкта самосохранения, а я бы мог вас отпустить… По крайней мере тебя, Невилл. Бабушка будет очень волноваться… «Что же делать?» – Гарри лихорадочно пытался найти выход. Долго сопротивляться не получится, а время тянуть надо… Ну где же этот Дамблдор со своим Орденом, когда они так нужны?

Ты там не заснул? _Круцио! _

Теперь пришла очередь Поттера терпеть боль, стиснув зубы. Ему не хотелось демонстрировать свою слабость, в какой-то момент он даже порадовался, что сейчас страдает не Невилл…

Стойкие ребята, - Темный Лорд медленно приблизился к школьникам, которые тем временем с горем пополам пытались подняться. – И даже встать получилось, молодцы. Мальчику жизни не жалко, гибель ему нипочем, не так ли, Гарри?

Прекрати. Ты… - он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но в этот момент со стороны двери донесся топот ног.

Я потерял слишком много времени. _Авада…_

Нет! – Поттер оттолкнул Невилла с предполагаемой траектории луча. Ты хочешь знать пророчество? Я отвечу.

«Только бы Дамблдор не появился слишком поздно», - мелькнула отчаянная мысль в голове у парнишки.

Трелони сказала: _«И один должен будет убить другого, ибо не один не сможет жить, пока жив другой»_.

И всё это о том, кто рожден на исходе седьмого месяца, - глаза Лорда торжествующе блеснули. – И оба предполагаемых противника сейчас передо мной. Надо исполнить предсказание. Начнем с Поттера… _Авада Кедавра!_

Зеленый луч летел в сердце Гарри. Никакой возможности защититься не было – Волдеморт показательно выронил обе палочки учеников на пол – и только Невилл в отчаянном рывке попытался заслонить Гарри Поттера собой.


	33. Плата за ошибки

Гермиона ворвалась в гостиную и принялась лихорадочно перебирать учебники. «Ну где же?… Где?.. - повторяла она, сбрасывая свитки пергамента на пол, даже не потрудившись убрать осколки разлетевшейся вдребезги чернильницы. - Где тот кристаллик? Он же был здесь!..»

Что ты ищешь?

Медальон «Пламя Надежды». Час назад я положила его сюда… Ты не видел, Рон?

Нет, - отозвался тот, присоединяясь к поискам.

В дверях спален показались испуганные ученики. После исчезновения Гарри и Невилла старосты развели их по комнатам, а сами побежали к директору. Предупредив преподавателей и получив приказ вернуться в гостиную, они не стали спорить, чтобы попросту не тратить время.

Вам чем-то помочь? – Симус шагнул вперед, видя неподдельную тревогу остальных.

Нет, - машинально отозвалась Гермиона и тут же выпрямилась. – Хотя подожди… - У кого-нибудь из вас есть «Пламя Надежды»?

Да, конечно… – сразу несколько первокурсников потянулись к цепочкам у себя на шее, а Джесси Смит первой оказалась внизу и протянула ладошку с медальоном. – Возьми!

Спасибо.

Ребята гриффиндорского факультета столпились вокруг маленького кристаллика и стали взволнованно следить за попеременно тускнеющим и резко вспыхивающим огоньком.

Еще в момент появления в резиденции Темного Лорда Невилл попытался выхватить палочку и как-то защитить себя, но ему не дали такого шанса. Он слышал предостережение Гарри, но остановиться уже не смог… И не ждал ничего хорошего от пункта назначения портала. Потом были ужас от встречи и ожидание смерти, несомненной, но вряд ли быстрой. Появление Мальчика-Который-Выжил придало сил и вызвало безумную радость оттого, что у него, оказывается, есть верный друг, и страх – теперь уже за этого друга. Приближающиеся голоса дарили надежду, требовалось продержаться совсем немного, потянуть время, но Волдеморт тоже слышал шаги. Прозвучало третье непростительное проклятие.

До совместного спасения оставалось несколько секунд, но именно их как раз таки не хватило… Невилл Долгопупс успел заслонить собой Гарри Поттера.

В зал ворвались авроры. Волдеморт покинул замок, растворившись в серебристом пламени, и отблески от этой вспышки отразились в широко открытых глазах рухнувшего на плиты Невилла. Таким же застывшим выглядел Седрик Диггори на кладбище полтора года назад. Появившиеся в дверях люди Ордена Феникса застали жуткую картину: мертвый ученик и стискивающий его руку темноволосый парнишка, вздрагивающий и повторяющий только одно слово: «Нельзя… Нельзя…Нельзя!..»

Каменные стены Азкабана сменились привычной за пять лет учебы обстановкой кабинета директора. Открыв глаза, Гарри обнаружил Орден Феникса в полном составе и кружки от недавнего чаепития на столе. Не говоря ни слова, он встал, подошел к двери и с усилием потянул ручку на себя…

Выпустите меня.

Нам нужно поговорить, Гарри.

Это плохая идея. Откройте!

Нам нужно…

Это очень плохая идея, директор, - нетерпеливо перебил его парнишка, безуспешно снова дергая ручку и прислоняясь лбом к тяжелой деревянной двери. – Чего вы хотите?

Он, наконец, повернулся к колдунам.

Ты не расскажешь нам о случившимся в Азкабане?

В Азкабане, - Гарри помедлил, обвел взглядом присутствующих и… усмехнулся. – Хорошо, я расскажу.

Нервно подрагивающие пальцы, резкие движения, чуть срывающийся голос… Поттер был на грани большой истерики, но усилием воли пытался держать себя в руках – пусть даже только до конца рассказа. 

С чего бы начать?… М-м-м, ну вот: аппарировал я, значит, в Азкабан…

Туда нельзя аппарировать! – резкий комментарий аврора.

Мне помогли, - легкий кивок в сторону Грюма. – А там стены каменные, факелов много, ну и Волдеморт в центре зала говорит, как приятно ему со мной снова встретиться. Я тоже хотел поприветствовать своего старого знакомого, вот только волшебной палочки в кармане не нашлось – отобрали. Профессор Снейп, как вы думаете, Темный Лорд ждал меня?

Безусловно, - мрачно отозвался зельевар.

Я так и понял. Отсюда такая реакция… Ну в общем, стоим, общаемся, он традиционно лезет ко мне в мозги, я закрываюсь, потом была лекция о значении информации…Не важно. Ах да, там еще был Невилл. Вы, наверное, видели его – такой среднего роста мальчик с шестого курса, немного неуклюжий, но очень смелый и притом настоящий, верный друг. Хотя… Какое вам может быть дело до каких-то мальчиков с шестого курса?..

Гарри, прекрати!

Профессор Люпин? – парень равнодушно посмотрел на своего бывшего преподавателя. – Простите, я вас сразу не заметил… Как жизнь, как здоровье? В порядке? Ну, вот и хорошо. Немногим не повезло так, как вам, хотя участь некоторых оказалась ещё хуже… Впрочем, как посмотреть: _Авада Кедавра_ – это быстро, он даже не мучался. В первый раз я его оттолкнул с линии луча, во второй не успел, пусть даже тянул время… Видите ли, мы с Невиллом ждали некоторых людей. Этим людям я адрес новой резиденции Темного Лорда назвал ещё в первую неделю сентября, два месяца назад! И мне даже торжественно пообещали принять меры… Наверное, приняли.

Поттер, замолчи!

Профессор Грюм, мне задали вопрос, а потому извольте выслушать ответ до конца. Спасибо.

Да как ты смеешь, щенок?

Не надо на меня орать, профессор, - впервые за вечер чуть повысил голос Поттер, блокируя «_Ступефай_». – И швыряться заклинаниями тоже не стоит. Вы не лучше Волдеморта. А ведь даже ему хватало терпения дождаться, когда собеседники закончат говорить… Потом он их убивал… Господин директор, я могу продолжать?

Если считаешь нужным, Гарри…

Считаю. Полагаю, Ордену следует знать о том, что Волдеморт в курсе пророчества. Мне пришлось сообщить ему полную версию, и… он даже не удивился.

Темный Лорд прочел его у вас в сознании ещё во время матча по квиддичу.

В самом деле? – Гарри растерянно повернулся к Снейпу, взъерошив волосы. – Это многое объясняет. В любом случае до моего появления Волдеморт успел, как следует просмотреть воспоминания Невилла. У меня всё. Можно идти?

Подожди, мой мальчик, - директор устало вздохнул. – Еще есть вопросы…

Последний шанс уйти без скандала потерян, - тихо пробормотал Гарри и добавил уже громче. – Задавайте.

Как Невилл оказался в Азкабане?

О-о-о, какой шикарный вопрос, госпожа министр! Видите ли, после известных июльских событий на собрании Ордена Феникса в августе было решено запретить мне получать почту. Совы с распоряжениями Министерства Магии долетали до всех, кроме меня. Не то, что бы меня это огорчало… Но как-то неприятно все-таки. А Волдеморт решил снова встретится со мной и принял поистине простенькое, элементарное решение – использовал сову моего друга Невилла. Видимо, птиц Рона и Гермионы по близости не нашлось… Письмо оказалось порталом, Невилл не успел передать его мне… Скажите, о чем вы думали, когда голосовали за этот запрет?

О твоей безопасности…

Своим решением вы убили моего друга.

Но ты уцелел.

Так до каких пор? – Гарри яростным движение руки снес на пол какую-то хрустальную конструкцию. – До каких пор это будет продолжаться?

Поттер!

Что «Поттер»? Какого… Какого, скажите, вы так со мной поступили? Вы мне родители, чтобы решать: кому писать можно, а кому нет? Из-за вашего бездействия погиб Седрик, вы угробили моего крестного, а теперь ещё и Невилла!.. Кто дальше в списке? Кто дальше? Скажите! Чтобы я хотя бы траурный венок заказал…

Гарри, мы не хотели…

Миссис Уизли, я вас умоляю! Деятельность вашей организации в последние годы – это танец на граблях. Вы ничему не учитесь и совершаете те же ошибки снова и снова. Вам даже Шляпа пела: «_За промахи взрослых расплатятся дети_»! И что? Кто-то её послушал?

У вас какие-то конкретные претензии, мистер Поттер? – работник Министерства внимательно разглядывал подростка.

Да, мистер Бруствер. Давайте посмотрим на ситуацию с такой стороны: прошлый год, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился. При себе у него только волшебная палочка, а рядом – горстка уцелевших Пожирателей смерти. И есть другая сторона: могущественный волшебник Альбус Дамблдор и его многочисленные сторонники, силы Света. Изначально неравноценно, не правда ли?.. И вот проходит год, Волдеморт собирает армию, набирает людей, а чем занимается Орден? Отсиживается в подполье. Да, большое влияние оказывал «Ежедневный пророк», но скажите, разве рядовые волшебники не поверили бы тогда Альбусу Дамблдору, величайшему магу современности, вздумай он обратиться к колдунам? Всего-то стоило дать интервью нескольким газетам, провести пару митингов – и только! Для начала бы хватило... Ах, по-вашему, магическое сообщество склонно соглашаться с Министерством? Да ради Мерлина! Директору Хогвартса они доверяют своих детей – самое дорогое, что у них есть, и ему они бы поверили. Волдеморт набрал силу, погибли Седрик, Сириус и Невилл - такова цена бездействия в первые месяцы войны.

Гарри, все люди совершают ошибки.

Но не все берут за правило повторять их каждый год.

Не смей обвинять директора, Поттер! – выкрикнул Аластор Грюм. – Что ты о себе возомнил? Ты всего лишь ребенок, и твой долг – слушаться старших, а не лезть дела, в которых все равно ничего не смыслишь.

Вы закончили, сэр?

Ты не имеешь права так со мной разговаривать!

Вот как? Ах, простите, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую сегодня. Погода влияет, гроза… А тут еще гибель человека, одного из четырех на свете, кому я действительно мог бы доверять…

Резкий хлопок.

Аластор, довольно! – директор встал. – Не трогай его.

Гарри осторожно коснулся горящей щеки и опустил руку.

Так у вас всё? – никто не ответил. – Пожалуй, сегодня я сказал здесь слишком много, и душу выворачивать перед вами мне не стоило… Вот только я это не со зла или из-за ненависти, а от безысходности. Видите ли, я на полном серьезе не могу найти ответ на один очень простой вопрос…

Почему всё случается именно с тобой?

Нет, господин директор, на другой: что я скажу бабушке Невилла, когда она приедет сюда и спросит, как там её внук?

На глаза Минервы МакГонагалл навернулись слезы. Коротким взмахом Дамблдор открыл дверь.

Так вот, что ты выдумал на этот раз, Поттер! – Грозный Глаз Грюм шагнул вперед. – Бить на эмоции, чтобы только не отвечать за свои поступки и слова?

Кто-то вскрикнул. Гарри страшно побледнел, до боли сжав пальцы в кулаки. Через силу выдохнув, он вновь открыл глаза и произнес лишь одну фразу:

При всем уважении к вам, профессор, а не пошли бы вы все знаете, куда?

И вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Он спускался очень быстро, задыхаясь и перепрыгивая ступеньки…

Гарри, постой!

Резкий разворот.

Мы по карте увидели, что ты здесь… Как ты?

Поттер остановился, увидев взволнованные лица друзей.

Рон… Гермиона… Нет, не подходите! Со мной все хорошо, но я очень хочу побыть один… Пожалуйста! – Гарри взмахом руки остановил возражения. – Если я вам хоть немножечко дорог, не идите за мной.

Если ты просишь… - оба кивают, а Гермиона добавляет. – Но только скажи: что-то произошло, да?

Невилла убили, - следует тихий ответ. – Он погиб, спасая меня.

И снова ступеньки, коридор, приоткрытая дверь… Гарри выбежал из замка, крепко прижимая ладонь к груди, чтобы хоть как-то унять боль в сердце. Он скользил по траве, а потом и вовсе упал, оказавшись в нескольких шагах от любимого дерева на берегу озера. С неба сорвались тяжелые капли дождя.

Ему было не просто плохо – невыносимо. Рубашка промокла насквозь, но двигаться с места не хотелось… Только лежать, зарываясь в опавшие желтые листья, с одним желанием – забыться. Вся выдержка ушла на то, чтобы не закатить истерику в кабинете директора, а теперь… не осталось уже ничего.

Луна освещала серебристое озеро, капли росы на траве и снова выжившего мальчика, так и уснувшего на жесткой холодной земле.

Когда Гарри проснулся, уже вовсю светило солнце. С трудом встав с земли, он потянулся, стряхнул с себя листья и, пошатываясь, побрел к замку…

Я…

В гостиной никого не оказалось, как, впрочем, и в спальне, куда Поттер тоже решил зайти. Оглядевшись, он рухнул на кровать. Думать ни о чем не хотелось, кого-либо видеть – тоже.

К тебе можно? – в комнату заглянул Люпин.

Пришли отчитать меня за плохое поведение?

Нет, извиниться.

Подозрительный взгляд.

Правда?

Я слушал тебя вчера и многое понял, хотя мне бы следовало сделать это раньше… В любом случае, извини. За невнимание, недоверие и то, что не услышал тебя раньше.

Минутная пауза.

Хорошо.

Простишь? – Люпин шагнул в спальню, с надеждой глядя на ученика.

Постараюсь, - Гарри чуть улыбнулся. – А вы…

В этот момент в дверях показалась Тонкс.

Римус, ты здесь?

Да, Нимфадора, - отозвался тот, поворачиваясь и беря девушку за руку.

О! И Гарри тут, - Тонкс посмотрела парнишке в глаза и неожиданно покраснела.

Так… - Гарри переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Значит, это правда?

Ну, мы…

Рону я проспорил. Дату выбрали уже?

Понимаешь, сейчас война и…

Понимаю, профессор Люпин, а всё-таки?

В первую неделю июля.

Римус, правда? – радостно воскликнула Тонкс и звонко поцеловала своего любимого в щеку.

Очевидно, дату свадьбы они ещё не обсуждали.

Да, - Люпин смутился. – Самое время… Гарри, у тебя сейчас трансфигурация, все ждут…

Уроки сегодня? Тогда идите, я переоденусь и тоже приду.

В кабинете действительно собрались уже все шестикурсники, а профессор МакГонагалл объясняла им какие-то новые сложные чары. На своем столе Гарри обнаружил собственную волшебную палочку и спрятал её в карман, затем стал бездумно смотреть в окно. Чуть правее в том же стекле отражалось покрасневшее от слез лицо Луны Лавгуд. Счастливая – у неё хотя бы получалось плакать…

Поттер, вы слышите меня?

А? Да, профессор.

Тогда повторите задание, - молчание. – В чем дело? Вас и в моих уроках что-то не устраивает?

Нет… Просто я считаю, проводить занятия, не дожидаясь похорон, – это верх цинизма.

Выйдите из класса.

Хорошо, мэм. Извините.

Под солидарный шепот однокурсников Поттер вышел в коридор и направился прямиком в Выручай-комнату, принявшую на этот раз вид заброшенного чердака с единственным окном.

Вы никак следите за мной, профессор? – тихо произнес Гарри, всматриваясь в темную фигуру у стены.

Кому-то стоит этим заниматься, - последовал равнодушный ответ. - Дамблдор собирает всех в Большом зале.

А если я не хочу туда идти? Сэр, вы уверены, что мне необходимо там сейчас находиться?

Придется, - Снейп чуть пожал плечами. – Вы и так достаточно сделали и наговорили вчера вечером и сегодня днем.

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и вздохнул.

Понятно…

Это первое, но есть кое-что ещё.

О чем вы? Только не говорите, что тоже хотите извиниться, - полусерьезно предположил подросток и, увидев выражение лица зельевара, пораженно спросил. – В самом деле?

К вашему сведению, Поттер, извиняются – когда наступят на ногу, а когда не успевают закрыть ученика от _Авады Кедавры_, просят прощения. Я не смог вовремя прийти к вам на помощь, а потому Невиллу Долгопупсу пришлось жертвовать собой, - пауза. – Мне жаль, что так произошло.

Оба помолчали немного.

Вы бы закрыли меня, профессор?

Да, Поттер, - ровно отозвался тот. – Я ваш преподаватель, а долг преподавателя нести ответственность за образование, воспитание и жизни своих учеников… Идемте.

Снейп резко развернулся и скрылся за дверью, ведущей в коридор. Гарри последовал за ним.

- …Я полагаю, каждому из вас необходимо знать: о чем это письмо, - вещал директор, пока Поттер и Снейп занимали свои места. - _«Я многого боялся и не всегда говорил то, о чем думал. Мне не хватало смелости даже держать ножик в руках на уроках зельеварения, постоянно взрывались котлы… Но на шестом курсе у меня появилась цель: исцелить родителей или хотя бы попытаться. Профессор Снейп говорил, что я безнадежен, но это только заставляло меня работать лучше, стараться ещё сильнее. Я прочитал все книги о зелье Репатус Меморум и растении мимбулус мимблетония, а потом искал, варил, взрывал котлы – но не сдавался... Один из полученных образцов я и отправляю в вашу клинику Святого Мунго. Не знаю, сработает ли, но мне очень хотелось доказать, что я не безнадежен. А ещё, чтобы меня узнала мама…»_ Это письмо, - Дамблдор положил свиток пергамента на стол. – Мне передал сегодня главный целитель клиники. Они проверили зелье Невилла, и оно помогло. Фрэнк и Алиса Долгопупсы здоровы, исцелились сегодня утром. Жаль только об этом никогда не узнает их сын…

Гарри не помнил, как вновь оказался у входа в Хогвартс. Перед глазами стояли потрясенные лица однокурсников, странно блеснувшие глаза профессора Снейпа – хотя, возможно, это была всего лишь игра света… Две тени возникли на дороге, два человека молча смотрели на него: худощавая женщина с поседевшими волосами и высокий круглолицый мужчина. Они уже знали.

Мистер и миссис Долгопупс, - паренек переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потом зажмурился и тихо сказал. – Простите.

Ты похож на Лили, - грустно заметила женщина.

А потом, уже в следующую минуту она обнимала его, крепко прижимая к себе. «Гарри, мальчик…» – Алиса всхлипывала, а Гарри плакал, по щекам катились соленые слезы. Он только и мог повторять: «Простите меня, простите…Я не смог его защитить…Он не должен был… Это письмо… Я старался. Старался! И не успел, а Невилл так хотел с вами встретиться…Он добрый, он хороший…»

Мы не виним тебя, - это Фрэнк положил Гарри руку на плечо. – На его месте мы поступили бы так же.

Не надо так говорить! Я не лучше его, чтобы со мной так носились.

Причем тут лучше или нет, мой мальчик? Моей лучшей подругой была твоя мама… - Алиса ещё сильнее прижала его к себе. – Она бы тобой гордилась…

Я не хочу жить взаймы! Я этого не заслужил…

Не соглашусь с тобой, Поттер, - это бабушка Невилла услышала его последние слова. – Ты наша надежда, а надежду надо беречь.

Надежда… - Гарри чуть отстранился и вытер глаза рукавом. – Что я могу для вас сделать?

Отомстить, - негромко, но твердо ответил отец Невилла. – Отомсти тому, кто погубил нашего сына. За нас всех.

Я обещаю.

Жуткий кашель разорвал тишину, горло словно засыпали песком и никак не получалось вдохнуть.

Гарри, что с тобой? – обеспокоено склонились над ним родственники Невилла.

Он болен, - профессор Снейп быстро подошел к студенту, взял его за подбородок и внимательно посмотрел глаза. – Вы в своем уме, Поттер, - спать осенью на земле? Да ещё и под дождем! Живо в лазарет к мадам Помфри!

Но…

Без «но»! Чтобы поставить вас на ноги, ей и так понадобится не один день…


	34. Провокация

_«Некому стало  
Делать дырки в бумаге окон.  
Но как холодно в доме»_

Японские стихи с грустным названием «Вспоминая умершего ребенка», не оставляли его ни на минуту. Особенно сейчас, в холодном классе, когда он сидел один, кутаясь в мантию, и не мог оторвать взгляд от места Долгопупса. Часы пробили десять раз, и в класс почти ворвалась группа гриффиндорцев во главе с Гарри.

- Какого вам здесь надо?

- Как какого? Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что занятия должны продолжаться.

- Что? Война войной, а уроки по расписанию? Вон отсюда все! Я отменяю свои уроки до похорон. Что вы стоите? Оглохли, что ли? Вон, все вон!

Стайка учеников беззвучно растаяла за дверью. Гарри не двинулся с места.

- Вам что, Поттер, нужен особый пинок? Убирайтесь.

- Нет. Мне показалось, что вам лучше не быть одному… сейчас.

- Да? Вам не показалось. Но уроки я проводить не могу. Неужели она не понимает…

Да, я его тиранил, если вы об этом. И что? Вы знаете, что родились с Невилом в один день? Вы-то еще как-то шевелились. А бедняга Долгопупс вечно витал в облаках. Рифмы ему удавались. А зелья – нет. Но защитить его … Мерлин мой! Я должен был стоять на его месте! И не был…

Так всё и было, а потом он отправил его обратно в Больничное крыло. И вновь потянулись нескончаемой вереницей дни и ночи, о Волдеморте не появлялось никаких известий, впрочем, ничего особенно хорошего тоже не происходило. Гарри выздоравливал с трудом: воспаление легких помноженное на нервное потрясение дали о себе знать – как результат, высокая температура, не сбиваемая уже порядка двух недель. Он ненавидел светлые стены и белый потолок, а ещё больше запрет вставать с постели больше, чем на десять минут.

К середине ноября потеплело, за окнами лазарета все чаще раздавались звонкие голоса игроков в квиддич: когтевранцы победили слизеринцев, и теперь в Хогвартсе с нетерпением ожидали матча гриффиндорцев со своими принципиальными соперниками – представителями зеленого факультета. Как-то в один из таких дней Гарри все-таки удалось убедить мадам Помфри в своем прекрасном состоянии, и она чрезвычайно неохотно его отпустила. Слегка пошатываясь, он вышел из Больничного крыла и направился к выходу из замка. Поттеру очень давно хотелось оказаться на свежем воздухе.

Приблизившись к холлу замка, он услышал негромкие голоса, замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился. Показываться на глаза Дамблдору, Грюму, МакГонагалл и Амалии Боунс как-то уж совершенно не хотелось.

…Так мы договорились, Альбус? Ты отпустишь мальчика в Министерство магии или все еще не видишь в этом смысла?..

Амалия, я прекрасно понимаю, что пятьсот лет аврорату заслуженно считают главным событием года, но вместе с тем мы не можем упускать из виду тот факт, что Волдеморт это также осознает и готовится…

Если позволишь вмешаться, Альбус, я хотел бы напомнить: у нас есть достаточное количество людей, чтобы обеспечить достойную охрану. Я лично подтяну свои старые связи… Прикроем мы твоего Поттера, хотя не стал бы я с ним так носиться… Он у тебя в кабинете ясно дал понять, что в нашей помощи не нуждается…

Аластор! Ты опять начинаешь? В чем дело? Столько времени прошло, а ты все никак не успокоишься!.. Мальчик расстроился из-за смерти друга, его слова не следует воспринимать всерьез.

Воспринимать всерьез? Ты как-то слишком быстро меняешь свое мнение, Минерва! Кто так настойчиво требовал дисциплинарных санкций: на месяц отстранить Поттера от учебы и отправить на площадь Гриммо? Кто говорил об оскорблениях, которые нельзя прощать? Ему повезло, что этот его защитничек Снейп заступился, встал в дверях лазарета и начал орать: «Поттер серьезно болен, его нельзя двигать с места! Если хотите его убить, дождитесь пока я уйду!..»

Ну-ну, Аластор, не горячись… У мальчика действительно была серьезная болезнь, но сейчас ведь речь идет не об этом. Амалия, думаю, я разрешу студентам присутствовать на дне рождения аврората, ближе к весне мы обсудим детали. У тебя остались еще вопросы?

Да… Почему ты с этим миришься, Альбус? Терпишь его выходки? Ведь насколько я понимаю, нечто подобное уже было летом: Поттер высказывал претензии, причем не в самой корректной форме… По мне так он всего лишь зарвавшийся подросток. Может, пора поставить его на место?

У меня нет ответов на многое из того, что он спрашивает. Его замечания по большей части справедливы.

Хм, справедливость – это одно, а хамство, как мне кажется, лежит в несколько иной плоскости, не находишь?

У Гарри Поттера не самая легкая судьба и довольно сложная миссия…

Вот только о трудном детстве не надо!

Подожди, Аластор, я не закончил. Так вот, для достижения этой миссии ему понадобится много сил и эмоций. Если он сейчас закроется, перестанет испытывать какие-либо чувства, то сможет запросто решить не сражаться с Волдемортом, не вмешиваться в судьбу магического сообщества, и тогда последствия будут катастрофическими. Понимаете, по большому счету его сейчас в нашем магическом мире ничто не держит: его родственники умерли, друзей он теряет. Есть кое-какая духовная привязанность, едва заметная ниточка, но она быстро истончается. На порывах, на желаниях он еще способен что-то сделать, но если их прекратить, мальчик станет равнодушным. А это самое страшное, потому как равнодушному уже не нужно ничего. Вот почему я не исключал его из Хогвартса за многочисленные нарушения школьных правил, вот почему я не произнес ни единого слова упрека, когда Гарри громил мой кабинет. Пусть кричит, пусть ломает, пусть действует импульсивно, но только не опускает руки и не остается в стороне. Ярость, злость, обида, - эти эмоции куда лучше, чем их отсутствие. Потому что они показывают, что мы с вами этому человеку небезразличны, что его волнуют наши поступки и наша судьба. С безразличными людьми не разговаривают и ничего им не доказывают. Поэтому, Амалия, ты считаешь поведение Гарри Поттера хамством? Пускай. Главное, что это не равнодушие. Все остальное, по крайней мере, можно исправить…

Гарри отступил чуть назад – давно следовало пройти к выходу другим коридором, но услышанное собственное имя заставило повнимательнее вслушаться в разговор. Многое из сказанного Дамблдором нужно было серьезно обдумать.

Еще один шаг – и тихий голос за спиной:

А вот это правильно, Поттер.

Гарри резко развернулся:

Профессор Снейп?

Совершенно верно. Вижу, мадам Помфри вас, наконец, отпустила.

Я…я…

Вы случайно проходили мимо и остановились немного отдохнуть.

А? – ошарашенный взгляд. – Ну да, я…

Я так и понял. Кстати, ваши друзья ушли в Хогсмид примерно полтора часа назад. Думаю, вы сможете их найти, не так ли?

Да, сэр.

Прекрасно. В таком случае, не смею вас задерживать, - жест в сторону проема в стене. – Только не бегите, Поттер. Поберегите себя.

Черные внимательные глаза, абсолютно спокойное лицо. Изумрудно-зеленые глаза, еще две минуты назад потухшие, а теперь раскрытые от удивления. Недоверчивые искорки в них, изумленные и… счастливые.

Потрясенный ответ:

Профессор… спасибо!

И быстрые удаляющиеся шаги, мысли о приближающейся встрече с солнцем, свежим ветром, друзьями и услышанное слово: «защитничек».

Знаешь, Гермиона, я думаю, прятать от него эту статью – не выход. Ты же знаешь, как он болезненно реагирует, если замечает, что от него что-то скрывают…

Понимаю, Рон, но ведь он только вышел из лазарета, и тут такое…

И все-таки, думаешь в Хогвартсе можно утаить новости, а уж тем более такого плана? Наивно.

Да, но сегодня… Ладно, он возвращается, меняем тему.

Гарри поставил поднос с бокалами сливочного пива и удобно устроился на стуле.

Ребята, вы не в курсе, - непринужденным тоном начал он. - Там о какой-то статье болтают у прилавка? По-моему, она как-то связана со мной… У вас случайно экземпляра «Пророка» не найдется?

Гермиона и Рон переглянулись, девушка нерешительно потянулась к своей сумочке, а юноша встревожено положил приятелю руку на плечо:

Ты же не будешь сильно переживать из-за какой-то заметки? Уверен, есть причины для волнений и поважнее…

Все будет нормально, Рон. Так, что тут у нас…

На второй полосе воскресного выпуска «Ежедневного пророка» красовалась короткая статья:

_ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРУ НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ДЕВУШКИ?_

_Гарри Поттер – культовый герой волшебного мира, человек, чья судьба служит объектом пристального внимания магической общественности. Не так давно он вновь встретился с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и смог уйти живым и невредимым, потеряв при этом одного из друзей. В мирное время перед нами простой мальчишка-подросток, ничем не отличающийся от большинства сверстников, но так ли это?_

_«Ежедневный пророк» писал о некой Гермионе Грейнджер, якобы разбившей сердце болгарскому ловцу Виктору Краму и… Гарри Поттеру. Сегодня же у нас появились сомнения в этой информации. По нашим сведениям, Мальчик-Который-Выжил вообще не встречается с девушками, а проводит время исключительно на квиддичном поле – весьма странный факт о юноше, не так ли? За последний год не было ни одного свидания, ни одного увлечения или хотя бы знакомства. Почему? Вряд ли здесь дело только в постоянной угрозе со стороны Того-Чье-Имя-Нельзя-Называть._

_Пролить свет на эту загадочную ситуацию, полагаем, в некоторой мере может воспоминание сотрудника аврората, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным: «Когда мы ворвались в резиденцию Сами-Знаете-Кого, то застали только Гарри Поттера. Он не плакал, а лишь сидел на полу и крепко обнимал другого мальчика, своего погибшего однокурсника. И не желал отходить от него…»_

_Нам остается только добавить, что какими бы ни были предпочтения Мальчика-Который-Выжил, он остается нашей надеждой. И мы не станем осуждать его, а примем таким, какой он есть._

_Ангела Стенфорд,_

_специальный корреспондент «Ежедневного пророка» _

Гарри закончил читать, затем так же равнодушно открыл последнюю страницу и начал внимательно ее рассматривать.

Ты что-то ищешь? – еле слышный голос Гермионы.

Выходные данные… Ах вот, понятно: «По всем вопросам и предложениям обращайтесь в редакцию… Министерство магии, второй этаж…» Значит, все-таки Амалия Боунс…

О чем ты?

Да так…Хотел понять, откуда ветер дует, и кто за этим стоит. Что ж, против министра магии за заметку в газете я выступать не стану.

Это грязная клевета!

Правильно, Рон. И я рад, что вы это понимаете.

Гарри откинулся на спинку сиденья и спокойно обвел взглядом присутствующих: в пабе «Три метлы» воцарилась тишина, многие не сводили глаз с гриффиндорской троицы. Сохраняя внешнее равнодушие, Поттер лихорадочно просчитывал варианты: в том, что статья – провокация, сомневаться не приходилось. Кто-то хотел задеть его как можно сильнее, а значит, рассчитывал на вполне определенную реакцию. Предположим, за публикацией стоит Амалия Боунс. Тогда здесь замешаны личные счеты, попытка заставить заплатить за нанесенное в кабинете у Дамблдора оскорбление, причем не политическими средствами, а личными. Амалия из того же ведомства, что и Амбридж, наверняка читала ее отчеты и считает Гарри Джеймса Поттера вспыльчивым, неуравновешенным подростком. В таком случае от него ожидается бурная реакция, патетические лозунги, истерика и крики. А еще здесь по близости должен быть наблюдатель, чтобы передать реакцию заказчику.

Разгадав эту несложную комбинацию, парень усмехнулся: «Не дождетесь, госпожа министр! Не дождетесь».

Он небрежно бросил газету на стол, потом повернулся к столику в противоположном углу:

Малфой!

Драко аккуратно поставил бокал на стол и обернулся:

Да, Поттер?

Как думаешь, почему я не встречаюсь сейчас с девушками?

Хм… Возможно, потому, что не хочешь в один из дней увидеть ее с остекленевшими от _Авады Кедавры_ глазами, предварительно изнасилованной группой Пожирателей смерти?

В точку! Я знал, что ты сможешь это четко сформулировать, - Гарри вновь повернулся к своим друзьям. – А кроме того, не хочется ошибиться в таком важном деле…

Разговоры за столиками возобновились. Уже уходя из паба, троица услышала довольно громкие слова Чжоу Чанг:

А я думаю, Мариэтта, в «Пророке» написали правду: не может нормальный взрослый парень избегать свиданий с девушками только потому, что за ним, видите ли, охотится очень страшный злодей. Здесь должны быть другие причины…

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, затем, не оборачиваясь, обратился к Рону, четко выделяя каждое слово:

Знаешь, она в чем-то права. Иногда, чтобы не захотеть отношений с девушкой, не нужен никакой мировой злодей. Вполне достаточно того, что она врет тебе в лицо, при каждом удобном случае закатывает истерики со слезами и использует тебя с вполне определенной целью: узнать, что именно успел сказать о ней перед смертью ее бойфренд.

Колокольчик возвестил об открывшейся двери, в которую вышли посетители. Те, кто задумывал провокацию, все-таки дождались истерики и криков, вот только не Гарри Поттера, а когтевранки Чжоу Чанг.


	35. Проверка отношений

Быстрые энергичные шаги. Стиснутые зубы и целеустремленное выражение лица. Шум отрывистого дыхания за спиной. Знакомые лестничные пролеты.

Гарри, куда ты спешишь?

В Выручай-комнату. Хочется что-нибудь сломать или разбить, а гостиную портить неохота…

Потайная дверь бесшумно открывается внутрь, за ней оказывается просторное помещение. В глубине зала виднеется причудливый деревянный столик с роскошным хрустальным сервизом на нем, а рядом на стене нарисовано что-то вроде мишени. Слева от входа пылает камин, отблески пламени заставляют переливаться золотистую обивку кресел. Источником света служат также факелы на стенах.

Гарри решительно шагнул внутрь, не сводя глаз с хрусталя. На секунду оглянулся:

Вы не будете возражать, если я тут немножечко побуяню?

Нет… Начинай, - Рон и Гермиона чуть пожали плечами, опускаясь в удобные мягкие кресла.

Отлично, - еще несколько шагов и в руке оказывается ближайший предмет. В следующее мгновение он летит в противоположную стенку.

Та же судьба постигает еще несколько бокалов. Затем Гарри обращает внимание на выгравированные буквы:

Очень интересно! Они еще и подписаны: вот это, например, рюмка для коктейлей…

Осколки разлетаются по комнате. Вслед летит рюмка сауэр.

Ты так сердишься из-за статьи? – Гермиона вглядывается в незнакомо-резкие черты лица, нахмуренные брови.

Не совсем… Скорее, из-за того, что перестаю четко осознавать разницу между политикой Дамблдора и средствами достижения цели у Волдеморта.

Старомодный стакан летит прямо в центр мишени, в цель попадает и стопка.

Чем именно, по-твоему, они похожи?

Оба, по большому счету, стремятся к власти, оба не считаются со средствами и используют тех, кто рядом. Сильные талантливые маги.

И только? – Рон вглядывается в дождь из осколков стаканов тумблер, халбол и коллинз.

Ах, да… Я не сказал, что каждый из них старается любыми средствами перетянуть меня на свою сторону исключительно для того, чтобы обеспечить себе перевес в войне? Нет? Ну, в этом они тоже схожи.

Особый грохот создают две чашки для пунша. Судьба рейнвейной рюмки также незавидна.

Ты думаешь, отношение Дамблдора к тебе исчерпывается желанием иметь перевес в войне?

Я не знаю, что думать, Гермиона. Прошлым летом этот человек мне долго и пространно доказывал в своем кабинете, что любит чуть ли не как сына, всегда заботился о моем душевном состоянии и только по этой причине скрывал содержание пророчества. Сегодня выяснилось, что забота о моих чувствах здесь совершенно не причем, я нужен ему и всему Ордену Феникса исключительно как спаситель, а из школы он не выгнал меня до сих пор только потому, чтобы я не послал далеко и надолго все магическое сообщество вместе с Волдемортом и его Пожирателями. Чтобы «не стал равнодушным», - как выразился наш уважаемый директор.

С тихим звоном врезалась в мишень лафитная рюмка.

ЧТО? – в один голос завопили Уизли и Грейнджер.

Представьте себе! Именно так обстоят дела.

Он лично тебе такое сказал?

Нет, он популярно изложил это мнение Грюму, Боунс и МакГонагалл. А я, как всегда, оказался в нужное время в нужном месте – проходил мимо и услышал этот длинный прочувствованный монолог, - мадерная, водочная и коньячная рюмки превратились в воспоминания. – Проклятие!

Гарри в ярости разнес деревянную конструкцию, затем, пошатываясь, добрел до кресла и без сил опустился в него. Лоб покрыла испарина, лицо стало мертвенно-бледным.

Что с тобой? – друзья взволнованно склонились над ним.

Рон брызгал водой из появившегося кувшина, Гермиона энергично растирала Поттеру уши – при полуобморочном состоянии это помогает. Постепенно перед глазами у юноши прояснилось, он стер воду рукавом мантии и ободряюще улыбнулся перепуганным друзьям.

Все нормально. Долго лежал в Больничном крыле, вот теперь и не хватает сил… Ничего страшного.

Ты нас так напугал!..

Я не хотел, честно. Ладно, о чем я вам рассказывал?

О политике Дамблдора… Слушай! – Рон чуть подался вперед. – Если ты слышал их разговор, и в нем были такие заявления, то, наверное же, ты им ответил! И тебя не исключили?

Я не отвечал им, Рон. Они вообще не знают, что я их слышал.

Но почему?

Видишь ли, после пламенного монолога Дамблдора у меня за спиной из ниоткуда возник профессор Снейп. Он заставил меня тихо уйти. И правильно, кстати, иначе в обморок я бы рухнул еще в том коридоре.

М-да… Вовремя он появился. Прямо ангел-хранитель какой-то!

Грозный Глаз Грюм называл его «защитничек».

Все трое усмехнулись.

Защитник - не защитник, но как-то уж он к тебе слишком мягко стал относиться. Того и гляди очки Гриффиндору начислять начнет!

Ну, на этот счет у меня иллюзий нет. – Гарри перекинул намокшую мантию через спинку кресла. – Скорее всего, его тоже что-то не устраивает в деятельности Ордена, вот он и поддерживает мою критику в пику остальным.

Что его может не устраивать? – подозрительно поинтересовался Рон. – Он же в него входит.

Бездействие, - Гермиона налила из кувшина себе воды. – Он постоянно участвует в сборах Пожирателей, не всегда возвращается от них невредимым – помните, каким он был, когда выловил нас ночью во время последней вылазки в Запретный лес? Ужас просто! Наверняка там не в шахматы играют… И все для того, чтобы добыть информацию. При этом успевает вытаскивать нас из неприятностей, а кое-кому даже спасать жизнь, что тоже рискованно, потому как Волдеморт хорошо владеет легиллименцией и в любой момент может все узнать. Остальные же члены Ордена отсиживаются в штабе, да еще имеют наглость критиковать! По-моему, достаточная причина не любить Орден Феникса и слегка его деятельность не одобрять.

Ну, если так посмотреть… - Рон задумался, после чего согласно кивнул и вытянул ноги. – Ладно, но меня интересует, как собирается себя вести Гарри после сегодняшних новостей?

Ты имеешь в виду статью в газете или слова Дамблдора? Если статью – никак, есть вещи поважнее заметок двойника Риты Скитер. Если же поведение Ордена…хм…сложный вопрос. Разборки устраивать я не буду и дверями хлопать больше не стану. Знаете, я им многое высказал после смерти Невилла, причем кое-что из этого они явно не простят.

К примеру, Гарри?

Я обвинил Орден Феникса в бездействии; его членов – в гибели моих родителей, крестного, Седрика и Невилла; Дамблдора – в бездарном руководстве Орденом, Министерство Магии – в неэффективной системе безопасности, Кингсли Бруствера и Амалию Боунс – в безграмотной политике борьбы с Волдемортом, учителей Хогвартса – в наплевательском отношении к своим ученикам, всех вместе – в неумении сконцентрировать силы и упертом стремлении повторять одни и те же ошибки из года в год. Затем Аластор Грюм попытался повесить ответственность за все это на меня, я разозлился, послал всех куда подальше и ушел, хлопнув дверью… Как вы думаете, они меня простят?

Рон и Гермиона ошарашено моргнули.

Ну, если так ставить вопрос…

Именно! И никак иначе. За время нашей «беседы» меня несколько раз пытались проклясть, Грозный Глаз неслабо врезал – правда, это было уже в конце… Я их с самого начала честно предупредил: ребята, сейчас не лучшее время для общения, давайте в другой раз, - но они настаивали… Вот и поговорили.

Гарри, - девушка опустилась рядом с ним на колени, потрясенно заглядывая в глаза. – Они тебя не простят.

Ты влип, дружище! – помедлив, Рон плюхнулся рядом. – Хотя, безусловно, это было очень круто: сказать им правду в лицо. За такое нужно премию давать!

Да уж, - подтвердила Гермиона. – Вот только за правду в этом мире еще никогда никому не платили. За нее приходилось расплачиваться… И все-таки, как думаешь себя вести после таких громких фраз и слов?

Робкая счастливая улыбка появилась на губах потенциального спасителя магического сообщества. Возникло снова слегка утерянное чувство уверенности в себе, а на душе вдруг стало очень светло.

Спасибо.

Ты не ответил…

Да, я просто рад, что вы есть. А по поводу вашего вопроса, поверьте, я достаточно хорошо понимаю, куда влип вместе со своими желаниями открыть людям глаза и рассказать им правду. Первый звоночек раздался сегодня – статья в «Пророке» показала, насколько серьезно отнеслись к моим словам. Теперь же мне нельзя давать им повода, нельзя ошибаться, и я думаю вести себя тихо и незаметно. Чтобы придраться было не к чему, - пауза. – Идем в гостиную?

Ты прав, пора…

Все трое встали на ноги и поправили на себе одежду. У самой двери Гермиона неожиданно спросила:

Гарри?

Да?

Почему ты до сих пор не оставил магическое сообщество? После всего случившегося… Тебя что-то в нем держит?

На мгновение он застыл, переводя взгляд с Рона на Гермиону – те взволновано ожидали ответа. Затем улыбнулся, кратко ответил:

Вы.

И первым вышел в коридор.

Ноябрь пролетел очень быстро - в попытках освоить пропущенную программу и регулярных квиддичных тренировках. К инциденту в пабе «Три метлы» никто не возвращался, в обращении преподавателей к Поттеру изредка проскакивали неприязненные нотки, но Гарри вел себя тише воды ниже травы, прилежно готовился к занятиям, и вскоре отношение к нему снова стало нормальным. Впрочем, особо задумываться о собственном отношении к Дамблдору и его последователям было некогда: до матча со Слизерином оставалось два дня.

Шел проливной дождь, небо то и дело раскалывала молния, ударяя в землю, чтобы вернуться к тяжелым грозовым облакам вновь. Ученики вздрагивали от особо сильных раскатов, гул которых легко проникал сквозь тонкие стенки в теплицы. Гриффиндорцы с когтевранцами заканчивали свою работу, в какой-то момент молния сверкнула прямо над головами шестикурсников, Чжоу Чанг дернулась и выбила у Гарри из рук часть побегов настурции. Оба склонились за ними.

Прости, я не хотела…

Ничего страшного, - отозвался Поттер, собирая стебельки.

Знаешь, ты сказал тогда, что я встречалась с тобой из-за Седрика… Но ты мне тоже нравился!

В самом деле?

Да… И я не должна была так говорить о тебе… Ну, тогда… в пабе…

Ладно, проехали, - отмахнулся парень, погруженный в свои мысли. - К чему теперь вспоминать?

Да, действительно… Вы к матчу уже подготовились?

Думаю, вполне.

Здорово, - Чжоу чуть понизила голос. – Кстати, давно хотела у тебя спросить: ты не замечал, что Рон стал очень мрачным в последнее время?

Рон? – Гарри коротко взглянул в сторону Уизли, с самым угрюмым видом пинавшего бочонок с семенами. – Да, пожалуй… Но он просто волнуется из-за игры.

Ох, непросто! Поверь мне, дело здесь совсем в другом… - девушка снова занялась побегами.

Что ты имеешь в виду? – никакой реакции. – Чжоу, ответь!

Разве ты не понимаешь? Рон всегда находился в тени, каждый из его братьев чего-то добился, но только не он. Просто рядом с тобой у него не оставалось шансов. У Рона была, пожалуй, только одна возможность сделать что-то значительное – стать капитаном факультетской команды по квиддичу, но и этот шанс забрал у него ты. Для тебя это капитанство ничего не значит, а вот ему оно принципиально важно. Ты же просто вцепился в предоставленную должность, даже не подумав о том, что кое-кто еще хотел бы ее занять. И после этого ты называешь себя его другом?

Я не думал, что это ему так необходимо…

А зря, Гарри. Я бы на твоем месте отдохнула от великих дел и позволила кому-нибудь еще добиться своего. Подумай!

Урок закончился, ученики поспешили обратно в замок. Поттер серьезно отнесся к словам Чжоу и даже решил исправить допущенную несправедливость. После ужина он задержался на несколько минут переговорить с профессором МакГонагалл, затем вполне довольный собой поднялся в гриффиндорскую спальню.

Момент, когда Рон узнал о своем назначении на должность капитана команды, Гарри вынужденно пропустил: из Министерства пришло письмо, в котором говорилось о необходимости посетить Лондон для вступления в право наследования. Поэтому ранним утром гриффиндорский герой поднялся в кабинет директора и при помощи портала покинул Хогвартс.

Известие о перестановках в сборной факультета Гриффиндор по квиддичу застало Рональда Уизли врасплох – он долго не мог поверить, а потом бурно радовался, сохраняя отличное настроение, даже спускаясь в подземелья к профессору Снейпу. Во время урока зельеварения Рон шокировал всех, приготовив вполне сносную настойку _Забвения_, чем вызвал поток язвительных комментариев со стороны преподавателя и пожелание чаще занимать ответственные посты, желательно перед приготовлением зелий. На истории магии впервые за шесть лет в сон не погрузились два человека – Гермиона (кто бы сомневался), и Рон, серьезно занявшийся разработкой тактики игры и даже набросавший весьма оригинальную схему расстановки игроков.

Сразу после окончания занятия Гермиона выбежала из класса, чтобы успеть перехватить профессора Вектор. Уизли же неторопливо вышел в коридор и, насвистывая, последовал к Большому залу. Миновав очередной лестничный пролет, Рон услышал звонкие голоса представительниц Когтеврана: Чжоу Чанг и Мариэтта Эджком стояли у просторной ниши в стене:

Ты только посмотри на него! Прямо светится от счастья, - Чжоу с усмешкой окинула парня взглядом от шевелюры до ботинок. – Мне бы так восторженно радоваться подачке Гарри Поттера не позволила гордость.

По-видимому, в Гриффиндоре не знают, что это такое, - поддержала ее подруга. - Либо кое-кто просто забыл.

В чем дело? – Рон, нахмурившись, шагнул к ним. – О чем это вы тут болтаете?

Он не понимает! – Чанг всплеснула руками, обе девушки понимающе переглянулись. – Все просто, Рональд: Гарри скинул на тебя обязанности капитана, что полюбоваться произведенным эффектом, посмотреть, как ты станешь, сияя от радости, готовить команду к матчу. А потом провалишь игру, потому как лидер из тебя никакой. Поттер же будет все это время стоять в сторонке, наслаждаясь зрелищем по полной программе.

Замолчи! – Рон сжал руки в кулаки. – Что ты несешь?

Она правду говорит, послушай лучше, - спокойно отозвалась Мариэтта. – Хоть кто-то тебе объяснит, как все есть на самом деле. В том, что ты не способен руководить, убежден весь Хогвартс. Все так же знают, что Гарри Поттер отдал тебе эту роль из жалости, чтобы ты не сильно переживал оттого, что все лавры достаются ему. А ты поверил…

Но меня назначила МакГонагалл, - Рон в нерешительности отступил.

Гарри сам ее попросил вчера вечером. Вспомни, он же вернулся в гостиную позже обычного…

Да, он… - Рон осекся.

Вот именно, - успокаивающим тоном продолжила Чжоу. – Гарри ходил к вашему декану. Можешь проверить, если хочешь… Понимаешь, нам просто неудобно видеть как ты принимаешь все за чистую монету, тогда как над тобой смеется вся школа. Вот мы и…

Я понял, спасибо, - Уизли сделал шаг назад, а потом развернулся и побежал вниз по ступенькам.

Думаешь, это смешно? Поиздеваться решил?

Стоявший перед Поттером кубок летит на пол, сам он встречается взглядом с разъяренным Рональдом Уизли.

Я не понимаю…

Да ну? А, по-моему, здесь прекрасно все всё понимают… Кроме меня, разумеется.

Рон, в чем дело?

Вокруг гриффиндорского стола постепенно собирается толпа, оба участника конфликта встают, отмахиваясь от попыток Гермионы заставить их снова сесть за стол.

Не прикидывайся, будто ничего не знаешь! Подставить меня решил? Посмеяться над тем, как я буду управлять командой, не имея никаких способностей для этого? Не ожидал от тебя такого…

О чем ты говоришь? Я и не думал над тобой смеяться!

Ага, рассказывай! Может, ты еще скажешь, что не подходил к МакГонагалл и не просил, чтобы меня назначили капитаном?

Я подходил, но… Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить.

Еще бы!

Рон! Я…

Я считал тебя другом. Думал, ты с уважением будешь относиться ко мне и моим делам. А дождался лишь подачки от великого Гарри Поттера, решившего устроить шоу из игры и насладиться тем, как жалкий Рон Уизли будет трепыхаться без малейших шансов выиграть матч.

Что ты такое говоришь? Я…

Дальнейшее Рон не слушал. Он развернулся и выбежал из Большого зала в коридор. В это время к Поттеру шагнули остальные игроки квиддичной сборной.

Мы уже поели.

Идите на поле на послеобеденную тренировку.

И что нам там делать?

Не знаю… Вам может сказать это только капитан.

Отослав игроков, Гарри потрясенно вглядывался в закрывшуюся за Рональдом Уизли дверь, и лишь спустя несколько минут заметил, что его кто-то давно и настойчиво дергает за рукав.

Да, Джесси?

Слушай, посмотри на когтевранский стол! По-моему, там кое-кто подозрительно сильно радуется, что у вас с Роном не все в порядке…

Ученики, поскальзываясь на еще невысохшей после вчерашнего проливного дождя земле, пробираются к квиддичному полю. Те, кто не входят в команды, с наслаждением подставляют лица долгожданному, почти зимнему солнышку. Согревает оно слабо, но на душе все равно становится чуточку теплее. Чжоу Чанг вприпрыжку спускается по ступенькам, подмигнув ожидавшей ее Мариэтте.

Нет, ты видела его лицо? На это стоило посмотреть! Не каждый день у нашего гриффиндорского героя не находится что сказать…

Да уж, он выглядел так, словно на него минуту назад рухнул потолок. А Рон-то, Рон!

Обе покатились со смеху.

Да, весело, наверное, было, - тихий спокойный голос заставил двух девчонок замолчать и оглянуться.

Скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стволу, у раскидистого дерева стоял Гарри Поттер, пристально разглядывая подруг.

Что же вы? Продолжайте! Такой увлекательный диалог… И сама ситуация подстроена грамотно. Пять балов Когтеврану за находчивость! Жаль, у меня нет права начислять вам очки…

Пойдем отсюда, Чжоу, - Мариэтта решительно потянула девушку за рукав мантии. – Тебе не о чем с ним говорить.

Чанг лишь отмахнулась.

Ну, что же ты? – участливо поинтересовался Поттер. – Подруга зовет, а ты не соглашаешься идти. Нехорошо как-то.

Что ты в этом понимаешь? – в запальчивости выкрикнула когтевранка.

Как выяснилось, ничего, - спокойно согласился Гарри. – Скажи, Чжоу, как давно вы это придумали?

Две недели назад.

То есть еще в пабе? Хм… А почему так долго готовились? Ждали подходящего момента?

Не твоего ума дела! Поссорился с Роном? Вот теперь посмотрим, как ты запоешь!

Вам, наверное, это доставляет большую радость… Только честно, Чжоу?

Колоссальную, Гарри! - Чанг подалась чуть вперед. – Если хочешь знать, я сейчас абсолютно счастлива и довольна оттого, как плохо тебе, потерявшему верного друга.

Да… Есть еще люди, которым подлость доставляет счастье. Наслаждайтесь этим чувством, девушки! Пока у вас есть время, - Гарри шутливо поклонился, разворачиваясь к замку. – Да, и еще, чтобы у вас не было иллюзий: с Роном мы помиримся самое большее через пятнадцать минут.

Не тратя время на разговоры, Гарри кинулся к входу в Хогвартс, а затем в гриффиндорскую гостиную за Картой Марадеров. Сердце билось где-то в горле, в боку кололо, но он отмахивался от этого ощущения. Как отреагирует Рон? Как его убедить? – вот, что его волновало. А еще страх, опасение того, что упрямый представитель семьи Уизли ему не поверит.

Это Чжоу, Рон! – с порога заявил Поттер, шагая в пыльное чердачное помещение под самой крышей.

Гарри, я…

Нет, послушай! Это действительно она все подстроила, чтобы отомстить мне за те слова в пабе.

Но я…

Нет, ты выслушаешь меня до конца, пусть даже мне придется тебя связать, а потом пойти к Снейпу за сывороткой правды.

У тебя к ней иммунитет…

Тогда придумаю что-нибудь другое. Поверь мне, Рон, у меня и в мыслях не было как-то смеяться над тобой, подставлять и…

Гарри, я знаю.

И хотеть причинить тебе вред. Я… - парень запнулся. – Что ты сейчас сказал?

Что знаю: ты ни в чем не виноват, Мариэтта и Чжоу это подстроили, чтобы перессорить нас друг с другом, - Рон опустил глаза, помолчал немного, затем снова посмотрел на озадаченного Поттера. – Прости, что не поверил сразу…

Уизли разжал руки, и на пол мягкими петлями легли Удлинители ушей.

А лишь когда услышал ваш разговор.

Снова пауза. Морщинки на лбу разглаживаются, Гарри облегченно вздыхает:

Слава Мерлину и этим изобретателям-близнецам! Я боялся, что ты не поверишь, и мне придется как-то доказывать, договариваться со Снейпом, но ты… Так, значит, мир?

Мир!

Оба пожимают друг другу руки. Затем, отчаянно жестикулируя, спускаются к выходу из замка, обсуждая предложенную Роном схему защитной линии команды. Гермиона бросается им навстречу, не скрывая радости оттого, что все снова наладилось и они вместе. И только Чжоу Чанг поспешно отворачивается, едва завидев счастливое трио из гриффиндорского факультета.


	36. В ночь на Рождество

Гарри, ты скоро?

Иду.

Поттер похлопывает себя по карманам, проверяя, все ли захватил. Рон уже в дверях - непривычно серьезный, его собранность сегодня выше на порядок. Из гостиной доносятся радостные возгласы гриффиндорцев… Квиддич… Долгожданный повод немного отвлечься и поболеть за любимую команду – ну, или сыграть за неё… Кому как повезло…

Гарри на мгновение замирает, пытаясь понять свои чувства перед матчем, - и его передергивает. Воспоминание о предыдущей игре и о перекошенном от ужаса лице Гермионы еще слишком свежо, а тянущая боль в руке заставляет поморщиться и вспомнить связующее заклинание. Кое-кто сильно постарался, чтобы восторг от полета перекрыло красное марево перед глазами… А возможно, предпримет попытку повторить эту атаку сегодня…

Гарри шагает в коридор – там ждут только его – и усилием воли прогоняет настороженное выражение с лица. Даже улыбается - не за чем давать остальным повод для расспросов. Рон хоть и остался капитаном, но мнение Поттера все равно имеет для многих очень большее значение…

Тем же утром тридцатого ноября, на которое был назначен матч «Гриффиндор – Слизерин», внимание учеников привлекли жутких грохот и черные клубы дыма за окнами. Приказав всем оставаться на местах, Альбус Дамблдор вышел из Большого зала в сопровождении всех преподавателей Хогвартса. Дверь захлопнулась за ними.

Утихшие было крики возобновились с новой силой, старосты пытались успокоить малышей, однако никакие доводы не помогали. Ребята постарше выстроились у входа в зал с палочками на изготовку. Они собирались драться с Пожирателями смерти до конца.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась: в проходе показались учителя, директор, а еще двое мальчишек в обгоревшей одежде и с черными разводами на щеках. По остаткам шарфов стало ясно, что это гриффиндорцы.

Профессора прошли за свои места за столом, но садиться не стали. Ничего не понимающие остальные школьники выжидательно уставились на директора, чье лицо они еще ни разу не видели таким суровым.

Рад сообщить вам, что тревога оказалась ложной, и нападения на школу не было. Взрыв, который вы слышали несколькими минутами ранее, - дело рук вот этих двух молодых людей: Колина и Денниса Криви. В нарушение всех требований безопасности они решили заняться изготовлением фейерверка в комнате, где хранился квиддичный инвентарь. Ее больше нет. Вместе с содержимым… Колин и Деннис Криви вышли ночью из замка, нарушили целый ряд школьных правил, заставили нас поверить в нападение, что является недопустимым в военное время. Мы считаем, что их поступки несовместимы со званием ученика школы Хогвартс, а потому братья Криви будут отчислены. Попрошу вас собрать вещи в течение последующих тридцати минут. Квиддичный турнир объявляется закрытым.

Пауза. Слезы на глазах виновников. Протестующие голоса остальных студентов. Ошарашенные взгляды друг на друга шестикурсников Гриффиндора. Исчезающие в дверном проеме фигуры учителей.

Это не справедливо! – возмущенное восклицание Рона. – Они не заслужили отчисление…

Формально все правильно, - начинает Гермиона, но запинается и поднимает руку. – Но я не говорю, что согласна с решением директора!

Да, проступок серьезный, но исключать – это уж слишком…

Девчонки окружают тесным кольцом братьев Криви, рыдающих, сидя на полу. Кто-то решительно обсуждает текст обращения к директору, собирает группу добровольцев, чтобы попросить Дамблдора не исключать друзей. Гарри задумчиво смотрит на этого оратора и тихо замечает:

Ничего не выйдет: отчисление они не отменят, - затем опускается на ближайшую скамейку и обхватывает голову обеими руками. – Мерлин мой, знали бы вы, как мне сейчас противно…

Гермиона и Рон переглядываются, после чего садятся рядом.

Поверишь, то же чувство и у меня, - голос девушки осекается.

Рон подхватывает мысль:

Да уж… Значит, как ты или мы вместе – это ничего, позволить можно… А если кто-то не…

Гарри поворачивает голову влево, понимающе смотрит на своего друга и, горько усмехаясь, продолжает фразу:

А если кто-то не великий и крайне необходимый Гарри Поттер или хотя бы не один из не менее необходимых для устойчивой психики Гарри Поттера друзей, его можно и отчислить… Выкинуть из школы…И это в тот момент, когда Пожиратели смерти один за другим взрывают дома!

Двойные стандарты, - бормочет Гермиона, вглядываясь в нетронутый стакан тыквенного сока перед собой. – Ты назвал это двойными стандартами, Гарри, тогда, на площади Гриммо…

Я помню.

Все трое замолкают. Мимо проходят зареванные Колин и Деннис в сопровождении еще десятков ребят. Гарри хватает за руку Колина, заставляя остановиться.

Я остаюсь вашим другом, и мне искренне жаль, что так получилось. Понадобится моя помощь – обращайтесь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Спасибо, мы…

В любое время – пожалуйста.

Гарри решительно поднимается и кивком головы предлагает Рону и Гермионе покинуть зал. Группа парламентеров направляется к директору просить за братьев Криви.

Гарри Поттер ни секунды не сомневается в бесполезности их инициативы, но не пытается как-то отговорить. Он только спустя пятнадцать минут выпускает из окна Буклю с письмом для близнецов Уизли с настоятельной просьбой обратить внимание на двух потенциально возможных сотрудников для их магазина.

Больше ничего особенного не происходило: учителя давали полугодовые проверочные работы, ученики с горем пополам пытались выполнить хотя бы большую часть заданий. Многие с удивлением обнаружили, что в большинстве вопросов контрольной по Защите от Темных Искусств знакомыми кажутся только отдельные буковки. Поэтому, когда Аластор Грюм поинтересовался, все ли в порядке, на фоне общего гула внятно прозвучала только реплика Дина Томаса:

Да, сэр. Все ясно. А когда можно будет пересдать?

Шестому курсу пришлось провести несколько ночей без сна, выпить массу разнообразных запрещенных зелий, а потом выползти из класса ЗОТИ, добрести до своей гостиной и рухнуть куда придется, не просыпаясь до следующего вечера – последнего перед Рождеством.

Когда на небе загорелась первая звезда, широко зевающие ученики начали спускаться в Большой зал. В этом году занятыми оказались все столы, поскольку из-за напряженной ситуации в стране и бессистемных нападений Пожирателей многие родители решили оставить детей в школе. Так всем было спокойнее.

Старшекурсники лениво передвигали тарелки, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Ребята помладше с изумлением разглядывали празднично украшенный зал, косматые ели и серебряные сосульки из нетающего льда. Постепенно разговоры стали оживленнее, с наступающим праздником поздравил всех Дамблдор, как вдруг глухой стук донесся со стороны учительского стола. Профессора встали, напряженно вглядываясь вверх, в стаю птиц, принесших новые известия.

Белоснежная сова спикировала прямо на рождественский пудинг, вытянула правую лапку, позволяя хозяину отвязать посылку. Гарри поспешно развернул сверток и впился взглядом в передовицу «Ежедневного пророка». Заголовок поверг обитателей Хогвартса в шок: _«Новый удар Пожирателей смерти: школы волшебства Дурмстранг больше нет»._

Гермиона вскрикнула, вырвала из рук Гарри газету и начала лихорадочно ее просматривать: _«Это случилось в семь вечера… Долго готовились… Кто-то передал информацию… Аврорат прибыл, как только… Все, что удалось сделать…»_

Минерва МакГонагалл постучала по кубку, привлекая внимание студентов. Директор поднял руку, прося тишины:

Произошла страшная трагедия, друзья мои. Беда коснулась тех, кого мы хорошо знали. В эту ночь погибли люди, много людей, но не время сейчас предаваться панике и отчаянью. Война продолжается… В эту минуту у стен штаба софийского аврората продолжается битва. Нас просят о помощи и, разумеется, мы явимся. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие: старосты, остаетесь за главных. Отведите всех в гостиные и не смейте покидать их до утра. Профессора отправляются со мной.

Один за другим преподаватели скрылись за небольшой дверкой позади учительского стола. Ребята остались одни. Кое-кто кинулся дочитывать статью, большинство же детей лишь беспомощно озирались в поисках поддержки у самых старших.

Надо отвести их, - Рон повернулся к друзьям. – Пойдем?

Это важнее всего, - согласился Гарри, поворачиваясь ко второй старосте. – Гермиона?

На девушку было страшно смотреть: она ощутимо вздрагивала, прокусив губу до крови. Глаза покраснели от слез, а пальцы судорожно стискивали страницу «Пророка».

Гермиона, что…

Соберите всех, - едва слышно прошептала она. – Слышите? Отведите их в гостиную!

Голос сорвался на крик, девушка с каштановыми волосами отшвырнула от себя газету и кинулась к двери, в два счета оказавшись за ней.

Гермиона! – попытался остановить ее Гарри. – Подожди!

Оставь, - Рон взял залитую тыквенным соком газету и ткнул куда-то в центр статьи. – Видишь?

_«Все ученики школы Дурмстранг погибли. Следствие…»_ О, Мерлин! – Гарри пораженно посмотрел на Рона. – Виктор Крам, значит, он тоже…

Тоже, - эхом откликнулся Уизли, поворачиваясь к остальным. – Так, построились все!

Гермиона сделала несколько шагов по лестнице, но вдруг остановилась. «Нет, туда придут», - мелькнула последняя разумная мысль, а дальше голова гриффиндорской всезнайки отказалась соображать. Как-то неожиданно быстро в поле зрения оказалась входная дверь… Морозный воздух ворвался в легкие, обжигая все внутри, но от этого даже стало чуточку легче… Так можно было хоть немного унять боль в груди.

«Его нет!» – одна мысль стучала в висках. – «Его нет больше… Виктор… Вики… Нет…»

Неровные шаги, тонущие в снегу колени… Промокшая насквозь мантия… Кусочки льда на ресницах… И одно желание: забыться… Уйти… Подальше… Еще…

Луна тусклым светом освещает ей путь.

Гермионы нет в комнате, - Парвати говорит спокойно, даже как-то буднично. Она всего лишь сообщает информацию. – Мальчики, она не у вас?

Гарри и Рон удивленно переглядываются. Тень беспокойства мелькает в глазах. Едва заметная, но все-таки… Ее достаточно. Поттер идет за Картой Мародеров.

Выручай-комната пуста, - пальцы скользят по пергаменту. – В ванной для старост ее тоже нет… У Миртл… И здесь… Подожди! Ох, Гермиона…

Карта выпадает из рук. Гарри бросается в спальню, распахивает створки окна настежь, затем достает из шкафа Молнию. Короткий рывок – и только ветер гуляет по комнате.

В Запретный лес ведут несколько тропинок, и крохотная точка с надписью Гермиона Грейнджер только что подошла к концу одной из них.

Гарри, подожди! – фраза повисает в воздухе, адресат уже далеко.

Рон в отчаянии вглядывается в черноту за окном, затем бросает короткий взгляд на карту и пулей вылетает в коридор.

В это время Гарри достигает первых деревьев. На снегу виднеется темная дорожка следов. Дальше лететь нет смысла – можно врезаться в ствол, а сверху все равно ничего не увидишь. Парень оставляет метлу за ближайшей громадиной, собираясь вернуться за ней позже, и применяет выученное на четвертом курсе компасное заклинание. И также проваливаясь в снег, бредет за Гермионой.

Звезды смотрят на это свысока.

Рон врезается в толпу слизеринцев на первом этаже и, не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, пытается прорваться к двери. Его перехватывают два рослых семикурсника.

Отпустите! Отпустите немедленно! В чем дело?

Приказ директора, - равнодушно отзывается знакомый голос откуда-то справа. – Дамблдор сказал никому не покидать гостиных, а старост оставил следить за порядком.

Да пошел ты к черту, Малфой, со своим порядком! Мне нужно уйти…

Рон силится вырваться, но его держат слишком крепко. От отчаяния хочется зарыдать, а еще убить кого-то…Желательно того, кто сейчас совсем рядом…

Может, объяснишься, Уизли? – к презрению в голосе добавляется легкий намек на интерес. – Что понадобилось старосте школы на улице ночью, да еще и в полнолуние?

Словно в подтверждение слов слизеринца из-за двери доносится длинный, протяжный вой.

Полнолуние? О, нет! – Рон стремительно бледнеет и потрясенно глядит перед собой. – Ну почему вы решили сбежать именно сегодня?..

В чем дело? – Драко делает шаг вперед, пристально вглядываясь в гриффиндорца. - Объясниться не хочешь?

Там Гарри… И Гермиона… Он пошел за ней в Запретный лес.

Нет сил сопротивляться, ужас парализует тело. Из горла вырываются хрипящие звуки, но Драко понимает… И тоже бледнеет, но на нем это не так заметно.

Слизерин – это школа. Быть его лидером – значит соображать очень быстро.

Болгарский ловец… - Малфой переводит взгляд на нескольких ребят в зеленых шарфах. – Сбегайте в Больничное крыло, принесите аптечку мадам Помфри: второй ящик слева, шкаф у двери. А еще мою зимнюю мантию. Быстро!

Те исчезают без звука. Рон находится в прострации. Вой оборотней становится тише, но легче от этого не становится. Малфой, сунув руки в карманы брюк, нервно меряет шагами коридор. Наконец, посланники возвращаются.

Драко вытряхивает содержимое аптечки на каменный пол, выхватывает из горы лекарств несколько пузырьков и рассовывает их по карманам своей зимней мантии.

Соберите то, что осталось, и верните в кабинет Помфри. Затем возвращайтесь в спальни и не высовывайтесь оттуда. Уизли, ты остаешься здесь, ждешь преподавателей и докладываешь им ситуацию. Это понятно?

Что? – Рон выходит из ступора. – Что ты задумал, Малфой?

Вытащить Поттера с Грейнджер из Запретного леса, что же еще?

Но я тоже…

Нет, Уизли. Ты – «не тоже». Ты останешься здесь.

С какой стати? – Рон делает попытку освободиться, но его держат слишком крепко.

С той, что двоих до замка я дотащить смогу. Троих – вряд ли. Поэтому будь умницей, дождись директора. И пусть он за нами поспешит…

Драко застегнул верхнюю пуговицу мантии и натянул перчатки.

Ты предлагаешь довериться тебе?

Уизли, - в серых глазах промелькнула тень жалости. – Ты вряд ли поймешь, но я обязан Поттеру жизнью. И не могу позволить ему сдохнуть до того, как отдам свой долг.

Скотина… - потрясенный шепот.

Это только твое мнение, - следует равнодушный ответ.

Но… Но там оборотни!

Знаю, - Драко непроизвольно вздрагивает. – Представь себе, я заметил. А потому очень прошу: дай знать о нас учителям как можно скорее. Отправь сову…я не знаю…придумай что-нибудь. Пока.

Порыв ветра врывается в замок, и дверь захлопывается вновь. Луна с радостью встречает нового странника.

Чертов Поттер… Чертова грязнокровка… Проклятые гриффиндорцы! Почему вам не сиделось сегодня в замке? Ведь был же приказ оставаться в гостиных! Так нет же… В самом деле, когда это мы выполняли приказы?.. Чертыхаясь и проваливаясь в глубокий снег, наследник древнего и богатого рода Малфоев пробирался все дальше в лесную чащу. Туфли давно промокли, несмотря на все водонепроницаемые заклинания. От страха перед завывающими где-то неподалеку оборотнями спасала только непреходящая ярость… И злость… И настойчивое стремление не подпускать к себе мысли о том, что может быть слишком поздно…

Гарри не помнил, как выбрался на эту поляну и сколько времени провел на ней. Он сидел на поваленном дереве, прижимая к себе бесчувственную девушку и стараясь дыханием согреть ей руки. Юноша был в отчаянии: слишком много сил отняла ночная прогулка – их не хватало даже сдвинуться с места. Оставалось только сидеть и замерзать, потихоньку погружаясь в сон…

Поттер! – чей-то смутно знакомый голос пробивается сквозь пелену серебряных искр. – Поттер, мать твою, не смей! Не смей засыпать, слышишь?

Глухие удары по лицу… Его куда-то тащат… Потом свет, яркий свет. И тепло… Какая-то жидкость на губах…

Давай, Поттер. Глотай! Давай же… Да, вот так… Еще…

Незнакомое питье скользит по стенкам пищевода, согревая все внутри. Дышать становится не так больно.

Вот и хорошо, молодец… Теперь ты, девочка… Глотай! Давай же! А то твой Поттер меня прибьет… За то, что не вытащил…

Глухой стон заставляет Гарри открыть глаза. Секунда на осознание…

Гермиона!

Он хочет броситься к ней, но сил хватает лишь, чтобы чуточку приподняться на локте. Прикасаться к чему-либо больно, а увиденная картинка поражает до глубины души.

Драко Малфой в насквозь промокших брюках и расстегнутой рубашке сидит, склонившись над Гермионой Грейнджер. Он энергично водит руками по плечам девушки. На его пальцах блестит какая-то сиреневая субстанция, а сам он, чертыхаясь через слово, буквально умоляет Гермиону потерпеть еще немного.

Малфой… - голосовые связки смертельно болят, но Драко слышит. Он на секунду оборачивается и коротко кивает.

Еще минута, Поттер. Понимаю, что ею лучше заняться тебе, но если не втереть эту мазь, она умрет… Кстати, выпей пока зелье – синий пузырек. Подлечит горло…

Гарри нашаривает нужный флакончик, зубами сдирает пробку и залпом глотает лекарство. Горло и впрямь перестает болеть. Тем временем Драко заканчивает наносить мазь на тело девушки, легко скользит пальцами по груди и вытирает остатки состава о свои брюки. Гарри, наконец, понимает, что именно он видит.

Малфой! – громкий возглас заполняет пространство. – Что ты с ней сделал?

Спас жизнь, - машинально отзывается Драко, устало растирая себе виски. – Нашел вас в лесу, перенес сюда, напоил зельями, втер мазь от обморожения и…

Он замолкает, вглядываясь в разъяренного Поттера, затем смотрит на Грейнджер и…

Ты что… Нет! Я и пальцем ее не тронул. Вернее… Я только нанес мазь! Это нужно было… Мерлин! Поттер, какой ты идиот…

Истерический смех вырывается наружу. Драко закрывает себе лицо руками, слегка вздрагивая, и лишь спустя минуту делает попытку вздохнуть спокойно. Гарри жив! И девчонка его… Жив. Хоть и подозревает его во всех смертных грехах, но… Жив.

Неуравновешенная надежда волшебного мира также немного успокаивается. Глаза вновь становятся изумрудно-зелеными.

Малфой, так это… Это правда?

О чем именно идет речь, уточнять не требуется. Серые глаза насмешливо смотрят в зеленые.

Истинная, о недоверчивый гриффиндорец! Я не маньяк и не насильник. Я прошел Мерлин-знает-сколько километров, чтобы найти вас. Я жутко зол и страшно голоден, и мне наплевать, что именно обо мне думаешь ты сейчас. Я лишь рад тому, что нашел вас быстрее, чем это сделали оборотни, коих, к твоему сведению, в полнолуние в Запретном лесу особенно много.

Вой вервольфа раздается где-то совсем близко. Гарри стремительно бледнеет, только сейчас понимая, во что он вляпался.

Эта палатка, - короткий взгляд вверх. – Откуда взялась?

Наколдовал, применив парочку защитных заклинаний. Буду очень признателен, если ты добавишь свои.

Кивок и несколько латинских формул. Прозрачная стена выглядит как бронированное стекло в дорогом автомобиле. Сделано это как раз вовремя, судя по звукам у палатки… Кажется, к ней подобралась целая стая.

Звуконепроницаемое заклинание. На душе у обоих становится спокойнее. Девушка вздрагивает, начинает дышать ровнее.

Малфой, - Гарри не сводит глаз с Гермионы. – Как ты попал сюда? Как узнал?

От твоего дружка Рона, - Драко устраивается поудобнее, наколдовывает себе покрывало и ложится на него, искоса наблюдая за Поттером. – Он пытался вырваться из замка в лес, но я ему не позволил.

Почему?

Потому что здесь достаточно двоих героических гриффиндороцев, выбежавших в тонюсеньких мантиях замерзать под полной луной. Вам бы он не помог, а оборотням достался бы шикарный ужин... Я не настолько люблю этих зверушек, поэтому Уизли остался в замке.

Он так уж спокойно согласился? – недоверчивый взгляд.

Я убедил.

Как? Словами?

Не важно. Главное, вы оба в безопасности…

Драко широко зевнул, перекатываясь на левый бок и сонно уставившись на двух гриффиндорцев. Гарри склонился над Гермионой, слегка коснувшись ее щеки.

Милая…

Да, девчонка у тебя что надо, - последовал задумчивый комментарий.

Она не моя девушка и, - Гарри осекся, осознав, в каком виде лежит перед ним староста факультета.

Хм, краснеющий Поттер – это интересно… Да ладно тебе! Где-то справа от тебя должна быть ее рубашка. Надень на нее, а то проснется Грейнджер… Испугается еще…

С минуту двое парней сверлили друг друга глазами. Первым сдался Драко – он откинулся на спину и устало зажмурился, тяжело вздохнув.

Не трать на меня силы, Поттер. Лучше займись своей подружкой. Если я правильно понимаю, завтра вы вновь станете хорошими друзьями. Чтобы не подставлять ее Лорду и…

Ты не Малфой.

М-м?

Кто ты и где настоящий Драко Малфой?

В двух шагах от настоящего Гарри Поттера. А теперь замолчи и дай мне хоть немного поспать! Я, видишь ли, немного устал…

Конечно, только…

Ну, чего еще?

На чьей ты стороне?

Самое удачное время для вопроса… На своей, Поттер. Как всегда, на своей.

А зачем ты это сделал?

И только ровное дыхание было ответом. Дыхание человека, которому захотелось самому стать спасителем для кого то… Хотя бы один разок…


	37. Нельзя

В когтевранской гостиной темно: огонь в камине погас спустя час после известий о нападении на школу Дурмстранг. Пуффендуйцы разбрелись по спальням сразу, едва услышав распоряжение директора. Шестой курс Гриффиндора в полном составе дежурит у камина, остальных удалось уложить к полуночи, несмотря на все их протесты. Джесси Смит, спрятавшись за спинку дивана, борется со сном, ожидая новостей. В слизеринской гостиной пламя горит всю ночь: там никто не ложился спать.

Луна уже скрылась за башнями Хогвартса. На востоке начинает светлеть, розовые отблески ложатся на снег, и это особенно заметно на открытом пространстве. В Запретном лесу же по-прежнему темно. По тропинке, ведущей к замку, медленно движется странная процессия: на руках у Дедалуса Дингла Гермиона, закутанная в дорогую черную мантию с пряжкой в виде змейки у горла. Хагрид прижимает к себе Гарри Поттера, как младенца, завернутого в кротовую шубу. Северус Снейп несет Драко Малфоя, темный плащ надежно закрывает спящего юношу от снежинок. Впрочем, спят и двое других путешественников. Тишину нарушает лишь скрип снега. Возглавляет процессию Альбус Дамблдор, огонек на конце волшебной палочки которого горит, как звезда первой величины.

Солнечный свет заливает Больничное крыло. Драко недовольно морщится, перекатываясь на другой бок. Глаза он не открывает – не хочется начинать утро со скандала с семьей Уизли, по крайней мере, с двумя ее представителями – точно. Гарри шепотом рассказывает Рону и Джинни о времени, проведенном в Запретном лесу - те крайне недоверчиво косятся на Малфоя. Гермиона пытается разобраться в своих эмоциях, мыслях и поступках. С непреходящим чувством вины она слушает историю Гарри и никак не может понять: где была ее голова прошлой ночью и каким чудом им троим удалось остаться в живых.

Мистер и мисс Уизли, я полагаю, для дружеского визита достаточно. Покиньте лазарет.

Из соседней комнаты появляется профессор Снейп. Он неторопливо ставит на стол графин из темно-зеленого стекла и вновь поворачивается к ученикам.

Да, сэр, - Джинни и Рон поспешно выходят из палаты.

Гарри и Гермиона испугано смотрят на преподавателя, ожидая разноса. Тишина длится с минуту. Северус Снейп чуть склоняет голову набок. Выражение лица – нечитаемое, в голосе и тени эмоций нет.

Мисс Грейнджер, думаю, вы себе представляете, что именно я хотел бы вам сказать.

Да, сэр, - ответ едва слышен.

Иногда накрыться с головой одеялом – это выход. Жаль, что не сейчас.

Очень хорошо. Подумайте об этом на досуге… Мистер Поттер?

Гарри покорно поднимает голову.

Сэр?

Вижу, одной просьбы для вас недостаточно… - Снейп задумчиво барабанит пальцами по деревянной столешнице. – Что ж, поступим иначе. Ловите!

Небольшой предмет падает на одеяло, отражая свет. Гарри удивленно смотрит на него:

Сквозное зеркало?

Именно. Я надеюсь, вы им все же воспользуетесь… В следующий раз.

Очень хочется ответить, что следующего раза не будет… Вот только кто из присутствующих в это поверит? Никто. Потому и приходится только кивнуть.

Спасибо, сэр. Непременно.

Надеюсь. К сожалению, теперь мне остается лишь вспомнить сказанное на втором курсе: ваш проступок очень серьезен, но определять наказание за нарушения такого рода – прерогатива декана. Поэтому ждите профессора МакГонагалл, вместе с ней здесь появится скоро целая делегация. Мистер Малфой! – резкий окрик заставляет Драко застыть на месте. – Спектакль закончен. Потрудитесь спуститься в мой кабинет сразу после того, как вам позволят уйти. И передайте мадам Помфри, что основа готова. До встречи.

Черная мантия взметнулась за спиной профессора. Дверь захлопнулась за ним.

Малфой?

Гермиона внимательно смотрела на Драко. Тот, не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания, откинул одеяло и теперь задумчиво разглядывал рукава своей рубашки. Шелковую серую ткань покрывала сетка из фиолетовых разводов. Брюки выглядели не лучше.

Малфой? Драко… Спасибо тебе.

Не за что, Грейнджер.

Как же «не за что»? Ты спас нам жизнь.

Второй раз не буду, - равнодушно предупредил Драко, закатав рукава, чтобы не так бросалось в глаза.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на собственную одежду и пораженно воскликнула:

Да ведь это _Антифризовый эликсир!_

Знаешь его свойства? Похвально, - слизеринец оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь найти свои туфли.

Но ведь его нужно было… - девушка залилась краской.

Нанести на все тело иначе он просто не сработал бы. В этом и состоит основное неудобство применения _Антифризового эликсира_, зато человек стопроцентно остается в живых, сколько бы часов или дней он не провел в снегу… Видишь, - Драко извлек из-под соседней кровати свои туфли и поставил их рядом со своей. – Не ты одна читаешь умные книжки.

Значит, ты…

Да, Грейнджер. Но ты можешь спать спокойно – не в моих интересах болтать о таких вещах. И Поттер пусть тоже помалкивает…

Гарри почувствовал, что пора сменить тему:

Гермиона, Малфой.

В смысле?

Ее зовут Гермиона. Ты перестал называть ее грязнокровкой этой ночью. Вероятно, сможешь и по имени… Или для тебя это слишком сложно?

Ничуть, _Гарри_. А для тебя?

Так же просто, _Драко_. Ты…

В коридоре послышались громкие голоса. Судя по топоту ног, обещанная Снейпом делегация, наконец, соизволила явиться.

Вы очень сильно нас напугали, - Дамблдор поправил свои очки-половинки, обращаясь к троим одновременно.

За его спиной стояли МакГонагалл, Грюм, Люпин, Кингсли и еще четверо незнакомых колдунов. Осуждение было написано на лице у каждого.

Оставить школу, несмотря на прямой приказ не покидать гостиных. Уйти ночью в полнолуние в Запретный лес. Скажите на милость, о чем вы думали, когда решились на такое?

Ни о чем, директор, - Гермиона комкала одеяло, всеми силами стараясь удержаться от слез. – Мне было очень плохо и хотелось просто оказаться на воздухе. Гарри же попытался меня догнать и остановить, вернуть обратно в замок. Драко… Драко спас нам жизнь.

Собравшиеся изумленно повернулись к Малфою.

Это правда, - спокойно кивнул тот.

Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, - Минерва МакГонагалл шагнула вперед. – Мы еще могли понять, когда ваши действия диктовались опасениями за кого-то из близких или друзей. Но это… Пойти в лес без всякой на то причины, да еще потащить за собой ученика из другого факультета…

Я сам принял решение пойти за ними, - возразил Малфой.

Это вас не оправдывает. Подумать только, студент факультета Слизерин добровольно отправляется ночью в Запретный лес!

По-вашему, слизеринцы должны только убивать? – Драко нехорошо прищурился. – Вы считаете, мы по определению не способны позаботиться о ком-либо, да?

Не передергивай, Малфой! – окрикнул его Грюм. – С тобой еще разберется твой декан. Вряд он сильно порадовался известию о том, что вытворяет его студент… Мы решаем сейчас, как поступить со всеми вами. Ослушаться приказа директора по какой-то идиотской причине! Альбус, а это не в первый раз…

Может, хватит? – Гарри поставил ноги на пол, решив положить конец этому тягостному диалогу. Парнишке-то не привыкать, но он видел, что Гермиона уже на грани срыва, вот-вот зарыдает.

А, мистер Поттер… - колдун в серебристой мантии удовлетворенно кивнул своему соседу справа. – Вы ведете себя непривычно тихо сегодня. Я уж начал беспокоиться…

Не стоило. Итак, ваше решение? Нам последовать примеру братьев Криви, не так ли? Полчаса на сборы…

Гарри, ваш проступок… - начал директор.

Очень серьезный. Мы поняли.

И за это вас нужно бы…

Отчислить. Но - к сожалению для вас и к счастью для нас - это невозможно сделать в данное время.

Поттер, вы в этом уверены?

Да, профессор МакГонагалл. Без меня не справиться вашей стороне, Гермиона необходима для моего душевного равновесия, а одного Драко исключать просто глупо. Меня ведь нужно всеми силами удержать в магическом сообществе, - спокойным тоном, но с крайне отвратительным состоянием на душе начал объяснение Гарри. – Как же там было?.. Ах да, у меня не самая легкая судьба и довольно сложная миссия, для достижения которой понадобится много сил и эмоций. Я способен действовать лишь на порывах, а без них стану совершенно равнодушным. Испытывая же злость и обиду, я показываю, что мне небезразличны ваши поступки и ваша судьба. Я ничего не пропустил, господин директор?

Последняя реплика прозвучала, как пощечина. Альбус Дамблдор ссутулился и словно бы постарел на десять лет. Вот только Гарри было еще больнее.

Подслушиваешь под дверями? – рявкнул Аластор Грюм, первым приходя в себя от шока.

Проходил мимо.

Что? Да как ты смеешь!

Что здесь за шум? – в комнату ворвалась мадам Помфри с подносом, заставленным зельями, который она быстро поставила на ближайший стол и, уперев руки в бока, грозно повернулась к преподавателям. – Вы что творите, а? Альбус, куда ты смотришь? Так вы мне совсем угробите ребенка… У мальчика нервная горячка была меньше месяца назад, он едва выкарабкался! А вы опять решили довести… Ну уж нет… Так, чтобы в ближайшие пятнадцать минут здесь никого не было! Мне нужно осмотреть ребят.

С Поппи Помфри никто спорить не решился. Директор не стал комментировать последние слова Гарри, а лишь посоветовал никому не рассказывать о случившемся в прошлую ночь – нехорошо показывать детям, что можно безнаказанно нарушать школьные правила. Полчаса спустя, войдя в гостиную, первое, что сделал Гарри Поттер, - это собрал всех ребят со своего факультета и, опираясь на последний полученный опыт, произнес длинный прочувствованный монолог на тему того, как проводить полнолуние нельзя.

Сумрачная комната, уставленная полками с сотнями стеклянных банок, где плавали в разноцветных зельях кусочки животных и растений, мало изменилась после пятого курса: та же заспиртованная гадость, единственная горящая свеча… Вместо Омута Памяти на столе теперь лежала груда свитков пергамента, на одном из которых хозяин кабинета что-то писал сейчас.

Я пришел, сэр.

Вижу.

Северус Снейп отложил в сторону проверенное сочинение, поставил перо в чернильницу и повернулся к своему студенту – тот держался ровно, спокойно, и только нервно сжимающиеся пальцы в кулаки выдавали его нервозность.

Как вы себя чувствуете?

Нормально… Мадам Помфри разрешила нам всем уйти, сэр.

Понятно. Какое решение принял директор?

Попросил никому не рассказывать, - честно ответил Драко.

И только? – Снейп усмехнулся. – Должно быть, этому способствовало вмешательство мистера Поттера… Он ведь не остался в стороне, не так ли?

Нет, сэр. Он сказал, что директор все равно не может его исключить, а потому нечего тратить время на пустые разговоры. Профессор Грюм хотел ему возразить, но вмешалась мадам Помфри и выставила всех учителей за дверь.

Вовремя она появилась, - профессор Снейп встал и начал расхаживать по кабинету.

Он кивнул Малфою на кресло возле стола и нахмурился, когда Драко, осторожно ступая, занял его.

Почему вы хромаете?

Ничего страшного…

Мистер Малфой!

Ногу подвернул.

Сейчас?

Ночью… Когда перетаскивал Поттера с Грейнджер в палатку. Не мог же я ее поставить на бревне.

Покажите… - профессор нагнулся, аккуратно осматривая опухшую лодыжку. - Почему вы не сказали мадам Помфри?

Не знаю.. – Драко недовольно поерзал. – Не до того было… И потом, пока я лежал – она так не болела.

Понятно.

Профессор Снейп выпрямился и прошагал в дальний конец кабинета к шкафу с ингредиентами. Он извлек из него бинт и маленький тюбик с мазью. Потом вернулся к Драко, присел у его ног.

Учитывая, чем вас уже напоили сегодня, лучше не принимать никаких зелий в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Заклинания сделают только хуже…

Профессор, - Малфой задумчиво наблюдал, как зельевар легкими движениями наносит какую-то охлаждающую мазь на опухшую лодыжку. – Скажите, как вы собираетесь со мной поступить? Грозный Глаз Грюм сообщил, что вы не очень обрадовались, узнав о нас…

Мистер Малфой, а, по-вашему, я должен был прийти в восторг, когда в кабинет директора ворвался младший Уизли и, сверкая полоумными глазами, сообщил, что три малолетние бестолочи решили столь оригинальным образом встретить Рождество? – Северус Снейп помолчал, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с виновато выглядевшим учеником, и серьезно добавил. – Я за тебя волновался, Драко.

За Поттера, наверное, больше…

Нет. В первую очередь, за тебя, за студента своего факультета. У гриффиндорцев есть свой декан.

Профессор вернулся к прерванному занятию. Глядя на то, как четкими, точными движениями Снейп перебинтовывает ему ступню, Драко думал о произнесенных словах. Потом перевел взгляд на макушку самого молодого декана Хогвартса и пораженно вздохнул: на черных волосах преподавателя отчетливо виднелись серебряные нити. Их оказалось всего несколько, но… Накануне их не было совершенно точно.

Профессор сделал последний узелок.

Что, Драко?

Ученик выпрямился в кресле и через силу выдохнул:

Простите.

Северус Снейп медленно встал, обтряхнул пыль с мантии, но не стал отходить, а лишь прислонился к столу.

Что случилось, Драко? – тихо спросил он.

Я заставил вас волноваться…

Я не об этом. Произошло что-то еще, ведь так? После моего ухода из лазарета…

Серые глаза моргали подозрительно часто и избегали смотреть на что-либо, кроме ближайшего листа пергамента.

Драко, я должен знать.

Они считают, что наш факультет не способен думать о других и совершать поступки ради кого-то, кроме самих себя. МакГонагалл высказалась в этом роде, а ей никто не возразил.

Вот как?.. Не бери в голову, я сам напомню нашим уважаемым преподавателям некоторые случаи и детали… У тебя что-нибудь еще болит?

Нет… Профессор, вы так и не ответили: что мне за это будет?

За две спасенные жизни? Сложный вопрос…Скажите, мистер Малфой, по-вашему жизнь человека можно оценить в факультетских очках?

Я так не думаю, сэр.

Я тоже. Поэтому возвращайтесь в свою спальню, высыпайтесь и постарайтесь в ближайшее время поменьше тревожить вашу ногу. Поберегите себя.

Профессор Снейп занял свое место за столом, положил перед собой следующую работу и углубился в чтение написанного. Драко помедлил, не веря, что все закончилось именно так, затем облегченно выдохнул, встал и, осторожно ступая, направился к двери. У самого порога его настиг голос декана:

- И еще, мистер Малфой. Если возникнет подобная ситуация, я бы порекомендовал вам не действовать в одиночку, а взять с собой кого-нибудь из старшекурсников Слизерина. И вам поддержка, и мне было бы намного спокойнее...

В учительской угольки в камине едва тлели, но тепла все же было достаточно. Деревянные панели основательно прогрелись за ночь и теперь медленно остывали от потока морозного воздуха из приоткрытого окна. Быстрыми шагами в комнату входит второй человек.

Северус, ты хотел меня видеть?

Да, Римус. Садись.

Люпин снимает дорожную мантию и небрежно бросает на спинку черного кресла. Сам поспешно опускается в него.

Это касается Гарри?

Разумеется.

Снейп сцепляет пальцы в замок, прислоняясь к ним лбом. Глаза сильно болят, а морщинка на переносице становится еще глубже. Люпин наблюдает за ним с растущим сочувствием – за человеком, который никогда никому не показывает слабость.

Все настолько плохо?

Он сорвался, Римус, - Снейп отнимает руки от лица, зажмуривается до алых кругов и вновь открывает глаза. – Весь декабрь держался и вот…

Да, в лазарете…

Не в лазарете. Раньше.

Люпин молчит, ожидая продолжения. Человек напротив берет лежащий на столе хрустальный шар со снегом и начинает бездумно его рассматривать. Затем отставляет в сторону.

Ты знаешь, что он пытался выброситься из окна?

Что? – шокировано переспрашивает Люпин, судорожно сжимая подлокотники.

Прошлой ночью. Взял метлу и прямо из гриффиндорской башни полетел за Грейнджер…В абсолютной темноте. С такой высоты. Из магически защищенного замка. Шансы выжить – один к тысяче.

Но… Но как ты… - от потрясения не хватает слов.

Просмотрел его память, - равнодушно пожимает плечами зельевар и продолжает. - Далее, наш гриффиндорский герой оставляет метлу и идет в Запретный лес, не потрудившись хоть как-то защититься от холода. Находит свою подружку и… Что, ты думаешь, он сделал дальше?

Наложил _Согревающие чары_?

Нет. Он посадил ее к себе на колени, сам опустился на какое-то бревно и приготовился замерзать. Добавь к этому полную луну на небе, стаю оборотней неподалеку – картинка станет полной.

Это безрассудство!

Это суицид в чистом виде, Люпин. Впрочем, попытка не удалась: мальчишка не разбился, не замерз, его не разорвали на кусочки. Чудом, конечно, но – и это то, ради чего я тебя позвал – вот вопрос: когда ждать следующей? И как помешать?

Ты считаешь, Гарри не хочет жить?

Он боится. Боится жить дальше. Этот страх заложен у него глубоко в подсознании, причем, по-видимому, с того момента, как он узнал о пророчестве. Гарри не позволяет себе думать о его исполнении, тщетно стараясь отвлечься на текущие дела. В глубине души он убежден, что погибнет, и желает скорейшей развязки, но ответственность за магический мир и друзей не позволяет признаться в этом даже самому себе. Его поддерживает слово «должен»: _«…И один должен убить другого»_. Но после этого, боюсь, он отправится вслед за Темным Лордом в мир иной... Если не сделает этого до их последней встречи. Как его удержать, а? Скажи, Римус! Может, хоть ты знаешь…

Ты так редко обращаешься ко мне по имени…

Не меняй тему. Все, что я могу сделать, - это не спускать с него глаз. Защищать мозги он научился, аппарировать – тоже.

В самом деле? Когда?

В октябре, вместе со своими друзьями. Ты только особо не распространяйся на эту тему: Дамблдор – и тот пока не в курсе.

А тебе, значит, известно…

Я за ним следил. Весь семестр, до последней ночи перед Рождеством… А на нее не смог…

Он в порядке.

Профессор Снейп сунул руку в нагрудный карман и извлек из него маленький кристаллик с полыхающим огоньком внутри. Затем, горько усмехнувшись, сжал его в кулаке.

Да, он уцелел, - Пламя Надежды вновь вернулось в нагрудный карман. – В последнее время меня очень часто вызывает к себе Темный Лорд, Люпин. Он заставляет участвовать в… Неважно.

В нападениях Пожирателей смерти?

Если бы… Не могу рассказать. Важно другое: постарайся бывать в этом замке как можно чаще. И особенно в мое отсутствие. Следи за Гарри, не давай ему делать глупости и прыгать с башни. В общем…

Я понял. Обязательно прослежу. Только сложновато придется… Нужно же, чтобы он не замечал меня рядом, - разозлится. Хотя… есть идея!

В гриффиндорской гостиной ковер толстым слоем покрывали обертки от подарков. Когда стало ясно, что опасность миновала, и с Гарри и Гермионой все в порядке, остальные ученики вспомнили о наступившем Рождестве и перешли к поздравлению. Гарри улыбался и благодарил друзей, пока не наткнулся на небольшой сверток с прикрепленном к нему алым конвертом явно иностранного происхождения. Внутри содержалось небольшое письмо:

_Гарри Поттер,_

_Привьет! Как у тебя дела? Я хорошо, посылаю тебе небольшой подарок… Думаю, ты оценишь возможность иметь свой собственный снитч. Знаешь, я не забыл, как ты летал от дракона. Ну, тогда… на турнире… И решил, что, возможно, мы бы могли встрьетиться и сыграть вместе. Гермивона считает это отличной идеей, и я согласен с ней. Так что тренируйся, Гарри Поттер! Думаю, мы сыграем на ваших пасхальных каникулах – ну, или летом… Времени не так много. Я сегодня же поговорью с руководством своей школы, потом твоим, и они организуют нам турнир – спецьиально для двух школ. Мой новый статус это позвольит._

_Как тебе идея, а? С нетерпением жду встречи._

_И с наступающим Рождеством!_

_преподаватель полетов школы Дурмстранг,_

_Виктор Крам._

А на обороте конверта отметка: «Отправлено 24 декабря».

Мы не встретимся...

Гарри выронил письмо – пергамент плавно опустился на ковер. В коробочке в свертке действительно оказался золотой снитч, ослепительно яркий, с готовностью вырвавшийся на свободу и застывший на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мечта любого ловца и просто мальчишки в возрасте от пяти до n-ного количества лет… Подарок от друга…

Сколько ж можно? – шепотом произнес Гарри, обхватывая голову обеими руками и раскачиваясь на кресле из сторону сторону. – Еще и Виктор! На пасхальных каникулах… Или летом… Сыграем... Нет… Нет. Нельзя. Нельзя уже! Нельзя!

Последнее слово он крикнул, а потом вскочил, захватил снитч и, не обращая никакого внимания на испуганные окрики друзей, кинулся к двери и выбежал в коридор, едва не свернув себе шею еще на пороге. Астрономическая башня выглядела необыкновенно заманчиво в эту минуту, а для полетов не обязательно нужна метла…

В учительской Римус Люпин и Северус Снейп устало разглядывали свое первое в жизни совместное творение – аналог карты Мародеров, но охватывающий территорию куда больше прежней. Внезапно выражение их лиц изменилось, они с тревогой посмотрели друг на друга.

Неужели?..

Дверь с шумом распахнулась, в комнату подобно вихрю влетел взъерошенный студент: шея замотана шарфом красно-желтой расцветки, глаза растерты, в руке маленький золотой предмет.

Профессор Люпин! – с порога выкрикнул Гарри. – Хорошо, что я застал вас здесь. Это срочно.

Конечно, Гарри, - Римус неторопливо приблизился к нему. – Я слушаю тебя…

Северус Снейп незаметно извлек из кармана волшебную палочку и направил ее на Поттера. Парень выглядел совершенно невменяемым, его сильно трясло, а лицо было мертвенно бледным.

Я…я… - Гарри запнулся, посмотрел на сжатый в руке снитч и выпустил его. – Я хотел показать вам свой подарок… Получил сегодня…

Люпин не знал, что сказать. Он с ужасом смотрел, как, отступив назад, Гарри прислонился к дверному косяку, а потом и вовсе сполз на пол, обхватив руками колени.

Гарри, я… - нерешительно начал Римус.

Турнир, - тихо произнес Поттер, потом встретился взглядом с Люпином. – Представляете, это Виктор Крам… Он организовывает турнир. Решил сегодня поговорить с руководством своей школы, а потом – с нашей. Как вы думаете, разрешат?

Видишь ли, Виктор…

Погиб вчера вечером! – рявкнул Гарри, вскакивая. – Вы это хотели сказать, профессор? Он погиб?

Люпину стало совсем страшно. Он украдкой оглянулся на Снейпа – тот бесшумно подходил все ближе, держа Поттера на прицеле своей волшебной палочки.

Молчите? Вы… - Гарри всхлипнул, отвернулся и стукнул кулаком по стене. Потом прислонился к ней лбом, закрыл глаза. – Да, он погиб. И я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу, чтобы это повторилось с кем-нибудь еще…

Тихая торопливая речь, сбитые костяшки на руках. Поттер судорожно вдохнул, выдохнул, а потом развернулся к Люпину и совершенно спокойно сказал:

Научите меня драться, профессор. Вы были лучшим учителем Защиты от Темных Искусств, вам известны многие способы. Пожалуйста, научите. Сделайте это для меня.

Словно не было срыва и нервного крика. Вообще ничего не было. Ученик всего лишь обратился с просьбой.

Хорошо, Гарри. Мы будем заниматься с тобой. Я покажу тебе все известные техники защиты.

Поттер вздохнул и согласно кивнул. Профессор Снейп сделал еще один шаг вперед.

Противостоять же Черной магии вас научу я. Вам пригодится.

Я знаю. Спасибо… Спасибо вам обоим. Я не позволю Риддлу убивать тех, кто дорог мне. И буду стараться.

Не сомневаемся.

За окном завывала вьюга, швыряя охапки снега в каждое окно. Гермиона сидела в уютном кресле и бездумно смотрела в камин. Краснота с глаз практически исчезла, отблески пламени играли на всех зеркальных поверхностях комнаты. Рон Уизли так же уставился в одну точку, лежа на диване и подпирая рукой подбородок. Они ждали Гарри, изредка поглядывая на часы или в окно.

Чуть скрипнул портрет, открывая вход в комнату. В нее решительно вошел Гарри Поттер и в два шага оказался перед друзьями. Впервые за долгое время искорки в его глазах не были всего лишь отражением огня. Они свидетельствовали о переменах.

Гарри взъерошил волосы, одновременно улыбаясь Гермионе и Рону.

Мне понадобится ваша помощь, и скоро.

М-м?

Я возрождаю ОД.


	38. Гроза приближается

_"Министерская сводка от 10 января._

_Сегодня в 5 часов 34 минуты утра дежурный аврор Н.Максвелл получил сообщение о первом в этом году нападении Пожирателей смерти. Они выбрали своей целью хранилище древностей, принадлежащее семье Дронски более 400 лет. Имение сожжено до основания. Муж, жена и пятилетний сын Дронски погибли. Посланная бригада авроров обнаружила Черную метку над пустырем._

_Четыре часа спустя в Шотландии, на юге Ирландии и в северной части Уэльса произошла серия террористических актов. Погибли 24 человека, ранены 12. Выжившие вспоминают людей в масках, устроивших погромы и оставивших несколько серых Знаков Мрака._

_Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся к террору._

_Подписано Д.К.Сантори, и.о. начальника аврората". _

- Вы уже видели?

Северус Снейп решительно вошел в кабинет директора и обнаружил Дамблдора просматривающим небольшой свиток пергамента. Рядом лежал конверт с министерской гербовой печатью. Директор нахмурился, отложил в сторону послание.

- Да, Северус. Я читал... Садись. Может быть, чай?

- Не нужно. Что вы об этом думаете?

Старик все же наколдовал закипающий чайник и поднос со сладостями. Часы пробили двенадцать раз.

- Опасаюсь худшего. Северус, ты уверен, что у Волдеморта интересы сейчас лежат за пределами нашей страны?

- Так было до прошлых выходных, - Снейп пожал плечами. - Как обстоит дело теперь - я не знаю, поскольку с той поры вызовов не было.

- Понятно...

- Если сводка верна, Темный Лорд обратился к хранилищам артефактов древности. Зачем ему это вдруг понадобилось?

Дамблдор вздохнул и отставил от себя недопитую чашку.

- Том Риддл всегда был амбициозным мальчиком, стремился к бессмертию и увеличению собственной колдовской силы. В мире сохранилось немало артефактов, способных ему в этом помочь. Философский камень уничтожен, равные ему по мощи реликвии Основателей спрятаны и хорошо охраняются. Беда только, в наше тревожное время понятие "хорошо" стало слишком относительным. Если Риддл завладеет хотя бы одной из них и сможет правильно активировать, война Гарри и Тома закончится не в нашу пользу, не успев начаться.

- При всем уважении, у Поттера и так не слишком много шансов на победу.

- Всего один. Я знаю. Но может не стать и его. Поэтому, Северус, как только появятся новости - дай мне знать... Пока же будем готовиться и ждать...

Выручай-комната вновь стала тренировочным залом, а в Отряде Дамблдора прибавилось ребят. С учеников взяли обещание хранить в тайне дополнительные занятия от всех, а в первую очередь - от учителей. Способ связи остался прежним: золотые галлеоны, выданные Гермионой во время первой же встречи. Несколько недель посвятили тому, чтобы подтянуть новичков до общего среднего уровня. Теперь каждый участник ОД вполне мог за себя постоять.

В Хогвартс частенько заглядывал Римус Люпин. Вдвоем с Гарри они поднимались в башню Астрономии, находили там свободную комнату и начинали тренироваться. Люпин учил Поттера защитной магии, различным способам уклонения от проклятий, в том числе и щитам - вплоть до самых мощных.

- Зеркальный щит, Гарри, является одним из наиболее эффективных. Он отражает практически все светлые заклинания и большинство черномагических. Для его создания нужно сказать: _"Амирео!"_

- _Амирео!_ - послушно повторил Поттер.

На мгновение перед ним возникла серебристая пленка, словно лист фольги, и тут же исчезла.

- Требуется очень большой расход магической силы, - прокомментировал его действия Люпин. - Не каждому ее хватает, особенно в бою... Зато шансы выжить очень высоки.

- Даже от непростительного?

- Если щит создает колдун, равный тому, кто применил непростительное, - да.

- Но тогда почему во время первой войны им не пользовались? - Гарри требовательно посмотрел на учителя. - Сэр?

- Почему не пользовались? - Люпин усмехнулся, прислоняясь к ближайшему подоконнику. - А много ты знаешь колдунов равных Волдеморту в магической силе? Или людей, не застывающих от ужаса, когда им в лоб смотрит волшебная палочка и в ту же секунду летит _Авада Кедавра_? Чтобы создать Зеркальный щит, Гарри, нужны время, концентрация, секунда на размышления, ясная голова и уровень способностей выше среднего. Слишком много факторов и слишком мало шансов их совместить... Тем не менее, если представится случай, ты сможешь получить точный ответ на свой вопрос.

- Как же... Будут у меня все условия...

- Почему нет, Поттер? - из темноты вынырнул Северус Снейп.

Он коротко кивнул Люпину, тут же собравшемуся уходить.

- Северус, Гарри, - Римус тихо закрыл дверь за собой.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на зельевара, запустив правую руку в свою шевелюру.

- Ну, я не знаю...

- В поединке главное - не терять времени, не поддаваться панике или азарту и каждую секунду стараться мыслить, - профессор медленно расхаживал по комнате. - Бой выигрывают не кулаками, заклинаниями или оружием, а головой. Отразить одну атаку, сконцентрироваться и вместо ответного удара поставить Зеркальный щит, - вот все, что от вас требуется.

- А магическая сила?

- Как бы вам ни хотелось больше никогда не вспоминать о пророчестве, мистер Поттер, придется это сделать сейчас: _«…и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе». _Вы равны по магической силе. Вас различают объемы знаний о том, как ее использовать. И здесь, увы, расклад не в вашу пользу... По крайней мере, в данное время.

Гарри удивился.

- А может... Может что-то измениться, сэр?

- Да. А пока идите за мной.

Преподаватель в несколько шагов оказался у двери.

Эта поляна в Запретном лесу казалась созданной для тренировок: ровная, удобная площадка, достаточное количество света – не важно, лунного или солнечного, широкое пространство для маневра. Кое-где у деревьев виднелись островки последнего еще не растаявшего снега, несколько узких ручейков исчерчивали темно-коричневую землю, уже успевшую покрыться редкими клочками молодой весенней травы. Мартовское солнышко с завидной настойчивостью ослепляло глаза.

Прищурившись, Гарри заворожено смотрел на то, как Северус Снейп методично устанавливает защиту вокруг площадки: радужные купола, сливающиеся воедино; всевозможные щиты; прозрачные стенки, в которые вплетались огненные нити вперемешку с ледяными. От наколдованного ограждения веяло нешуточной силой, воздух искрился и вибрировал при соприкосновении с ним. Пробегающие по стенкам молнии отражались в черных глазах профессора, как никогда оживленного и собранного в этот момент. Он заканчивал приготовления к занятию, а Гарри впервые подумал о том, что его преподаватель зельеварения в действительности очень мощный колдун, уступающий, наверное, лишь Волдеморту и Дамблдору. А еще… о таком учителе ЗОТИ многие поколения учеников не могли и мечтать.

Вернитесь на землю, Поттер.

А? – Гарри отвлекся от размышлений. – Вы закончили, сэр. Скажите, для чего это?..

Черная магия – не игрушки, Поттер. Ее использование контролируется министерством, запрещено им же и является подсудным деянием. Смею предположить, вам не хочется загреметь в Азкабан на ближайшие пару-тройку десятков лет, ведь так? – решительный кивок в ответ. – Потому и приходится принимать меры. Этот купол не позволит министерству засечь применение запрещенных заклинаний, однако за его пределами любое место на земле сканируется авроратом. А он реагирует очень быстро.

Гарри поморщился, вспомнив, как оперативно ему доставлялись послания из министерства по поводу мелких нарушений

Понимаю…

Рад слышать, однако прежде чем мы начнем, хотелось бы обратить ваше внимание на ряд существенных моментов, - профессор шагнул к ученику, немигающе глядя ему в глаза. – Обучать несовершеннолетних волшебников Черной магии запрещено законом, а потому ни слова – слышите, Поттер? – ни единого слова о наших занятиях за пределами этого места. Далее, я занимаюсь с вами для того, чтобы подготовить к встрече с Темным Лордом. Если я узнаю, что вы хотя бы единожды применили полученные здесь знания против кого-то еще, даю слово, вы пожалеете о том, что не умерли, когда вам был один год. Где бы вы ни были, я лично найду вас и заставлю раскаяться в совершенном поступке. Я понятно выразился?

Да, сэр, - Гарри нервно сглотнул, поежившись.

В том, что Снейп выполнит угрозу, сомневаться не приходилось.

Очень хорошо, - преподаватель окинул Поттера взглядом с головы до ног, отметил напряженные плечи – его слова приняли всерьез – и, про себя усмехнувшись, кивнул. – Начнем. Черная магия является огромным и вместе с тем чрезвычайно малоизученным разделом колдовской практики. Она используется исключительно с целью причинить какому-либо живому существу вред. В отличие от других чар, черномагические проклятия всегда оставляют следы. От них невозможно избавиться, они могут напомнить о себе в самый неожиданный момент. Последствия от этих проклятий имеют тенденцию накапливаться в теле жертвы, чтобы в дальнейшем привести к необратимым процессам в организме. За примером не нужно далеко ходить: ваша левая рука, Поттер.

Гарри машинально поднял руку и потер запястье.

Моя рука?

Ее повредил Темный Лорд еще полгода назад, и хотя на данный момент внешних повреждений нет, и работает она нормально, тем не менее, без Связывающего заклинания играть в квиддич вы не рискуете.

Верно, - ученик удивленно посмотрел на профессора. – Не рискую. Но, сэр… Причем здесь Черная магия? Вол…Темный Лорд же сломал мне ее без всякого проклятия.

А _Круциатус_? Последствия от него не вывести практически ничем. Сейчас это отразилось на вашей руке, проявляется периодически. Попадете еще раз – кисть и вовсе перестанет работать. А доброго Невилла, способного усовершенствовать свое зелье специально для вас, больше нет.

Да, его нет…

Гарри расстроено опустил глаза, пиная ботинком еще твердую землю. Учитывая неизбежную встречу с Волдемортом, задача не попасть под Круциатус неумолимо перемещалась в категорию «из области научной фантастики».

Соберитесь! Черномагические проклятия различают по цели действия: работа рук или ног, органов чувств, мыслительные процессы; срокам проявления: немедленно, спустя месяц, с конкретной даты; тяжести последствий. Боевыми считаются: _«Ставео Нотис»_ – парализация ног на десять минут, _«Акритео»_ – полная слепота, _«Вомориус»_ - заклятие немоты…

_«Министерская сводка от 26 марта._

_Сегодня в полночь произошло очередное нападение Пожирателей смерти. Уничтожено фамильное имение Фериджи, а вместе с ним и одна из богатейших частных коллекций манускриптов __V__-__VII__ вв. Дотла выжжена и маггловская деревушка, находящаяся сразу за поместьем. Погибли 164 человека, количество раненых уточняется._

_Подписано Д.К.Сантори, и.о. начальника аврората»._

Альбус Дамблдор смял кусок пергамента и, не вставая, швырнул в камин. На этот раз Темный Лорд был совсем близко и промахнулся всего чуть-чуть: слизеринский меч едва успели вывезти из замка, а сам Фериджи-старший в тот момент проверял, не осталось ли кого из членов семьи… Вряд ли везение продлится слишком долго.

Вы не должны переговариваться с соседом, мистер Томас! – Аластор Грюм, прихрамывая, подошел к столу Дина и Симуса. – И хватит смеяться, мисс Патил!

Девушка тут же замолчала. Гарри и Рон переглянулись: создавалось впечатление, что их преподаватель ЗОТИ буквально зверел не по дням, а по часам. На уроках было страшно даже дышать, а их профессор, очевидно, решил переплюнуть самого Северуса Снейпа, в последний месяц стремительно терявшего славу самого кошмарного учителя Хогвартса.

Мы проверяем сегодня ваши знания о непростительных заклинаниях. Три магические формулы, три билета в Азкабан в один конец.

Простите, сэр… - Гермиона нерешительно подняла руку и вздрогнула, когда Грюм ткнул палочкой в ее сторону.

Да, мисс Грейнджер?

Я… Я читала, что непростительных все-таки четыре… - девушка замолчала.

Остальные ученики представляли собой удачные копии мраморных статуй. Грозный Глаз зверски ухмыльнулся.

Верно, девочка. Есть и четвертое: «_Магус Антинерум_» - Заклятие Лишения Магии.

Класс охнул. Поттер и Уизли, до последнего момента слушавшие учителя в пол-уха, поскольку это был последний урок перед их визитом на юбилей аврората, удивленно переглянулись.

Профессор, - Грюм тут же повернулся к Рону. – Но почему тогда о нем нигде не пишут и не говорят?

Потому что уже не первый десяток лет заклятие _«Магус Антинерум»_ не используют даже Пожиратели смерти, - кривая усмешка. – Боятся. Его можно отразить простым «_Протего_», и тогда магии лишится тот, кто послал… Рискованно.

Шестикурсники в шоке переваривали полученную информацию. Лишиться магии… Для детей волшебников это было даже страшнее, чем умереть.

Урок закончился.

В здании Министерства Магии было как никогда многолюдно. Все силы безопасности в прямом смысле находились именно здесь: действующие сотрудники, члены их семей, авроры на пенсии, их друзья… Словом все те люди, от которых каждый день зависит мир и спокойствие волшебников всей страны.

Когда отгремели поздравления, тосты и слова благодарности, а всем заслуженным работникам вручили награды за профессионализм и участие в самых сложных операциях против Волдеморта, началось время общения и дружеских встреч. Под сводами Главного зала Министерства до сих пор сияли искорки от фейерверка. Четверо колдунов, одетых в оранжевые мантии с монограммой «W» на спине, радостно обнимались с ребятами из золотого трио.

А мы-то думали, вы не подойдете! – Фред отчаянно хлопал по плечу своего младшего брата.

Рон безуспешно пытался увернуться, но потом оставил попытки: все же ему было легче, чем Гарри, которого стиснули в объятиях братья Криви.

Гарри! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! – повторяли они. – Это так здорово работать здесь, в магазине Уизли!

Спасибо за новых сотрудников, - серьезно кивнул Джордж, а потом подмигнул. – Не надолго, конечно, но нам как раз хватит времени встать на ноги.

А что потом? – удивилась Гермиона.

Потом Колин и Деннис вернуться в Хогвартс. Нужно же им получить хотя бы базовое образование…

Братья Криви серьезно закивали на этих словах Фреда.

Думаете, Дамблдор разрешит? – с сомнением переспросил Гарри.

Ну, если война закончится, - да. Ведь она же закончится, приятель? – Джордж дружески пихнул Поттера и тот, не зная, как отреагировать, все же пожал плечами, улыбнувшись.

Конечно. Я работаю над этим.

Мы не сомневались! – Колин радостно улыбнулся в ответ. – Так, я вижу там торт… Идем?

Дружной компанией гриффиндорцы направились к празднично накрытому столу, и только Гарри Поттер, извинившись, решил на минуточку покинуть зал.

Серые коридоры Министерства освещали ровные ряды факелов. Гарри не торопился возвращаться обратно в зал: высказанная надежда друзей выбила его из колеи, и теперь он старался отвлечься, переключиться на что-то другое. Его внимание привлек мигающий огонек в одном из боковых тоннелей и тихие голоса, один из которых показался ему крайне знакомым. Странно, профессор Снейп вроде бы не собирался с ними в аврорат… Помедлив, Гарри все же решил тихонечко подойти и послушать, понять, какая нелегкая принесла зельевара в Министерство. По мере приближения огонек разгорался все ярче, а реплики стали отчетливее:

Время уходит, Северус. Наш господин как никогда близок к цели и это… пугает.

Я понимаю, Люциус, и стараюсь, как могу. Но шансов… Шансов очень мало.

Шансов на то, что мальчишка все-таки грохнет нашего господина? Хватит… Но меня больше волнует, что потом…

Потом?

Ну да, если Лорд победит – тогда никакого потом, та же пожизненная служба. Но вот если наш мессия Поттер все-таки оправдает возложенные на него надежды, о-о-о…

Пауза в разговоре. Вмешался третий голос, смутно знакомый, в отличие от первых двух – известных Гарри достаточно хорошо.

Тогда придет время. Время нашей власти. И мальчишка нам очень пригодится! Как он относится к тебе, Северус?

Усмешка, различимая даже на расстоянии.

Лояльно, Долохов. Он мне верит, делает то, что скажу. С ним проблем не будет.

Какая уверенность! – тягучие интонации и звук отдельных хлопков. – Браво, Северус! Он же тебя ненавидел… Считал чуть ли не кровным врагом, а теперь лоялен… Как удалось его приручить, не расскажешь, а?

У меня свои методы, Люциус. Самое главное – он искренне мне верит и послушается, когда придет нужный момент. А это случится скоро…

Бедняжка Поттер, - женский голос с сочувствующими интонациями. – Он и не знает, что находится сейчас на нашей стороне. Служил Дамблдору, а потом, Северус, благодаря тебе, он послужит нам…

Дальше Гарри слушать не мог. Шаг…Другой… А потом бежать, бежать неизвестно куда, чтобы уткнувшись в очередной тупик стукнуть кулаком по запертой двери, а потом сползти на пол по стенке… И стонать, стонать от боли в запястье, которую перекрыла более сильная – боль в душе, боль оттого, что его предали…

Поддерживать нормальные отношения полгода… Нет, приручать к себе как собачонку, готовую выполнить любой приказ. Спасать от неприятностей… Нет, всего лишь сохранить до того момента, когда он понадобится. Учить магии и окклюменции… Нет, готовить для своих целей, а потом использовать в нужный момент… И бросить, как ненужную вещь!

«Я ему верил, - периодически мелькала по-детски наивная мысль. – Думал, это он ради меня… Научил блокировать сознания, прочитал полный курс Черной магии, помогал… Притворялся, что заботится…»

Верить никому нельзя. Только себе. Надеяться ни на кого нельзя. Только на себя. Появилась хитроумная мыслишка бросить все и аппарировать куда-то из страны, желательно навсегда, но потом вспомнились Рон и Гермиона... Нет… До них могут добраться, и к тому же предать их… Как это сделали с ним, с Гарри… Не выход. Зачем опускаться так низко? Не стоит… Оно того не стоит…

Глаза из изумрудно-зеленых стали серыми. Нехороший признак. Опасный и… очень нехороший.

Дверь в кабинете директора распахнулась, словно ее от души пнули ногой. Секундой ранее ожидавший очередную сводку из Министерства Магии Дамблдор выжидающе посмотрел на своего сотрудника: разорванная мантия, покрытая пылью; трясущиеся, изрезанные руки и мертвенно-бледное лицо. И взгляд… Взгляд человека, на которого минутой ранее словно бы рухнул потолок.

Северус, ты…

Все пропало, директор. Он нашел… нашел перстень Ровены и активировал его четыре минуты назад.

Дамблдор схватился за голову:

Нет!

Да… - Снейп сделал несколько шагов и рухнул в ближайшее кресло. – Сила Темного Лорда теперь абсолютна. Он непобедим. А война, как вы и предсказывали, проиграна, не успев начаться.


	39. Обещание выжить

В министерском Отделе Тайн есть много комнат, дверей, хитроумных приборов, но очень мало по-настоящему изученных вещей. Редкий человек, решивший посетить девятый уровень Министерства Магии, неизменно окажется в просторной круглой комнате. В ней все черное – даже пол и потолок, а вокруг через равные интервалы расположены одинаковые черные двери без ручек и табличек. Между ними круглыми сутками горят синим пламенем свечи в канделябрах. Их холодный мерцающий свет, отражаясь на гладком мраморном полу, делает его похожим на темную воду под ногами.

Двенадцать дверей ведут из этого зала: первая из них – выход к лифту, за второй проходят исследования способностей человеческого мозга, третья открывается в Комнату Смерти с древней аркой на каменной платформе… Замок на четвертой не поддается никаким заклинаниям или магическим артефактам: чары настроены строго на определенных людей, а уж им пройти не составит ни малейшего труда.

Допущенному за эту четвертую дверь понадобится совсем немного времени, чтобы оглядеться и понять: здесь находится некая крайне важная контора. Впрочем, Главное аналитическое управление Магической Британии и в самом деле является таковым. С самого момента основания ГруМБ -–Главное разведывательное управление Магической Британии – заняло важное место в колдовском сообществе. Делая ставку на непрерывное наблюдение за ситуацией в стране, сбор и обработку данных, ГруМБ занималось прогнозированием, сбывающемся в 94% случаев из ста – заоблачная цифра для любого предсказания. В годы Первой войны благодаря этой структуре удалось предотвратить или успешно отразить более тысячи атак Пожирателей смерти. В то время сети сотрудников и информаторов ГруМБ могла позавидовать любая маггловская разведка мира. Лучшие ученики ведущих европейских школ проводили утро своего выпускного в кабинете директора, отвечая на вопросы представителей магической разведки. Самые талантливые начинали работать на страну в засекреченных лабораториях со следующего же дня.

Расцвет очень быстро сменился упадком: после падения Волдеморта новый Министр Магии Корнелиус Фадж самонадеянно посчитал, что вверенная ему страна в огромном корпусе колдунов-разведчиков не нуждается, и распустил его вторым же декретом, подписанным собственноручно (первый декрет отменял военное положение на Британских островах). По слухам Фадж просто испугался дальнейшего развития службы ГруМБ, - состоящая из большого числа действительно умных людей, она со временем смогла бы реально претендовать на власть.

Как бы то ни было, в одночасье потерявшие работу волшебники недолго искали новое место службы: очень скоро они возглавили крупные предприятия магической промышленности, внедрились в управляющие структуры важнейших объектов инфраструктуры, взяв под контроль транспорт – в том числе сеть Летучего пороха, и связь. Прошедшие школу ГруМБ колдуны стали теми, кого принято называть «серыми кардиналами» – обладая реальной властью, они предпочитали держаться в тени, предоставив упивающемуся долгожданным величием Фаджу пребывать в твердой уверенности в том, что всем заправляет он один.

В мирные годы отсутствие службы внутренней разведки замечалось слабо, возрождение Темного Лорда перевело ситуацию с ГруМБ из категории допустимого в разряд национальной катастрофы. Средства массовой информации замалчивали сведения о сотнях погибших, поддерживая в читателях иллюзию того, что все под контролем, и что службы магического правопорядка не терпят поражение на всех фронтах.

После падения Волдеморта отказавшийся от поста министра Альбус Дамблдор настоял на расширении находившегося на тот момент в заброшенном состоянии Отдела Тайн. Мало кто знал о том, что работающие в нем Невыразимцы, числившиеся как ученые, историки, архивоведы, лаборанты, на самом деле составляли одно из тактических звеньев легендарного ГруМБ. Эти бывшие координаторы-разведчики – а бывшими, как известно, разведчики не бывают – занимались теперь восстановлением прежних структур. После смерти Бродерика Боуда руководителем стал Аластор Грюм, в считанные месяцы преобразовавший разрозненные группы Невыразимцев в Главное аналитическое управление Магической Британии – ГауМБ. Все силы бросили на то, чтобы собрать в одном месте людей, способных думать, анализировать, сопоставлять, и делать это очень хорошо.

Шеф идет! – невысокий колдун лет тридцати пяти первым обратил внимание на сработавшие Сигнальные чары. – Заканчиваем, ребята…

Сразу несколько волшебников оставили свои дела, подхватили норовившие развернуться свитки пергамента и заняли традиционные места за столом. Из соседней комнаты к ним присоединились еще несколько молодых людей, потиравших уставшие от долгого чтения глаза.

Дверь распахнулась, с громким стуком Аластор Грюм похромал к своему месту во главе деревянного стола. Взмахом руки он оборвал начавшиеся приветствия.

Виделись уже. Ну, к чему пришли? Выкладывайте! Смитсон?

Начальник Отдела по контролю за перемещениями магов кивнул, выпрямляясь.

По министерскому запросу нам передали сведения обо всех аппарировавших колдунах за прошедший месяц. Результат неутешителен: основной маршрут лиц, подозреваемых в связях с Волдемортом, имеет конечной целью населенные пункты, расположенные не дальше пятидесяти миль от Лондона.

Ясно. Шерин?

Молодой человек поправил очки на веснушчатом носу.

Я проанализировал сведения о местах работы более двух третей совершеннолетних колдунов Европы. По моим подсчетам за последние две недели армия Волдеморта увеличилась примерно на шесть тысяч человек. Почти все они покинули дома меньше четырех дней назад.

Возраст наемников?

От семнадцати до двадцати восьми лет. Самому старшему – тридцать два.

Пушечное мясо, - Аластор поморщился. – Нападения? Несчастные случаи? Инциденты? Что-нибудь есть, Милена?

Девушка с короткой стрижкой отрицательно покачала головой.

Ни единого случая за двадцать два дня.

Понятно… - Грюм задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столу. – А где Себастьян? Он должен был составить прогноз.

Обещал вернуться с минуты на минуты, - сообщила высокая темноволосая колдунья в серой мантии. – Мы передали ему все данные.

Что ж, подождем…

Аналитики помолчали, расслабившись. Кто-то откинулся на спинку стула или же наоборот лег на стол. Нервная изматывающая работа не позволяла им нормально выспаться уже больше трех недель – с того дня, когда Дамблдор получил известие об успехе Волдеморта.

Дверь с грохотом открылась. В комнату вошел высокий немолодой человек с темными волосами, резкими чертами лица, одетый в серую мантию, небрежно наброшенную поверх черного плаща. При ходьбе он опирался на блестящую серебристую трость.

От него ощутимо веяло угрозой.

При его появлении все сразу застыли и теперь выжидательно смотрели на то, как, швырнув две пухлые папки на стол, Себастьян преобразовывает одну из стен в огромное полотно, покрытое сетью графиков, столбиками цифр и формул. Аластор Грюм встретился взглядом с ведущим аналитиком своего отдела.

В двух словах, Себастьян.

Волдеморт планирует государственный переворот. Завтра. Предполагаемое время: с 20-00 до полуночи. Вероятность успеха: 54%. Великаны и дементоры будут с ним. Если успеем получить помощь из Франции, Германии, Болгарии и Италии, наши шансы сравняются.

Успеем, - твердо заявил Грозный Глаз. – Копию отчета – министру, срочно. Нашу деятельность сворачиваем до окончания войны. Если победим, вернемся сюда же спустя месяц. Если нет – действуем в подполье по утвержденной схеме. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было.

В Выручай-комнате заканчивалось очередное собрание ОД. Одиннадцать человек освоили заклятие Зеркального щита, одиннадцать студентов теперь могли использовать магию уровня второго курса Академии авроров. Счастливчики радовались, поздравляя друг друга. Они благодарили и своего учителя, сдержано кивающего на каждое «огромное спасибо». Эта аура невозмутимости удивляла всякого, кто знал Поттера последние несколько лет. Непробиваемое спокойствие, на грани безразличия, и фатальная покорность в глазах, замечаемая особо наблюдательными.

В тот юбилейный для аврората вечер Гарри стало действительно, по-крупному все равно. Оказалось, смириться – не так уж сложно, а долг… Чувство долга заставит выстоять в нужный момент до конца.

Постепенно участники ОД разошлись по своим гостиным. До ужина оставалось еще полчаса, а кто-то отчаянный еще собирался успеть сделать практическое задание по чарам.

Дин Томас предпринял последнюю попытку добиться успеха, но появившийся-таки на две секунды Зеркальный щит превратился в мощный поток воздуха, швырнувший поправляющую воротник мантии Гермиону на ничего не подозревающего Гарри Поттера.

Гарри охнул, стукнувшись затылком о мраморный пол. Гермиона ушибла запястье. Видя, что он натворил, Дин Томас пискнул: «Извините», - и постарался исчезнуть, оставив своих однокурсников вдвоем.

Гермиона…

Гарри…

С тобой все в порядке? – спросили они хором и улыбнулись.

Да… - отозвался Гарри, опуская голову и вздрагивая. – Ай! Больно…

Затылком ударился? – Гермиона потянулась за собственной волшебной палочкой и приставила ее к черным волосам. – Сейчас подлечу. _Ревелитус Фризус!_

Несколько секунд было тихо.

Проходит, - Гарри осторожно шевельнулся. – А оно не повредит?

Нет. Это обычный лед нельзя прикладывать к голове – воспаление мозга можно заработать. От магической заморозки ничего подобного не бывает.

Здорово… - облегченный вздох.

Гермиона тоже расслабилась, но не надолго. Она спрятала волшебную палочку в карман и коснулась щекой груди своего однокурсника. Минутой позже ей на спину опустилась рука.

Мраморные плиты сменились пушистым ковром. Время застыло, потеряв всякий смысл и исчезнув как данность. В тишине осталось только ровное дыхание. И покой. Хоть и редко, но все же мир умеет понимать спокойствие, ценить молчание и любить тишину.

Сразу два человека решили изменить популярное «Выручай-комната» на известное только им название «Комната желаний».

Минуты тишины закончились. Гермиона сделала попытку сдвинуться с места и только теперь в полной мере осознала, что происходит и в какой позе они лежат. Стараясь сильно не краснеть, она осторожно приподнялась и села рядом. Гарри спокойно смотрел на нее.

Тебе неудобно? – тихо спросил он.

Я… Нет… Просто рука… Ушибла ее.

Гермиона опустила глаза. Кисть и впрямь работала плохо. Гарри приподнялся на локте.

Да… Сейчас явно не год запястий, - короткое движение. – _Ревелитус Фризус!_

Девушка облегченно вздохнула. Глядя ей прямо в глаза, Гарри осторожно приподнял ушибленное запястье и коснулся его губами.

Так быстрее пройдет, - шепнул он, целуя теперь раскрытую ладонь. – Это помогает.

Уже помогло, - улыбнулась она. – Больше не болит.

Хорошо, - легкий рывок, чтобы сесть рядом, любоваться смущенным румянцем. – Ты меня боишься?

Гермиона нерешительно помотала головой.

Нет…

Ну, что ты… Это же я… Мы просто сидим рядом.

Гарри кончиками пальцев коснулся щеки девушки.

Ты очень красивая… - пальцы убрали со лба выбившуюся прядь волос. – Не бойся…

От нежности перехватывало дыхание. Хотелось остановить этот миг, чтобы больше ничего не случалось, не происходило, не менялось. Только одно мгновение. Только двое.

Гарри вздохнул.

Нам пора, - тихо произнесла Гермиона.

Знаю.

Они поднялись с ковра, держась за руки и по-прежнему глядя друг другу в глаза.

Иди, мне нужно закончить здесь одно дело…

Хорошо.

Сделать два шага к двери, а потом не выдержать, обернуться и броситься на шею к человеку, которого любишь больше жизни. И стоять, обнявшись крепко-крепко, чувствовать, как куда-то под ребра впивается пряжка ремня, а от пуговиц мантии на груди наверняка останутся синяки. И лихорадочно повторять:

Постарайся выжить, Гарри… Пожалуйста… Постарайся выжить. Ты нужен… Нужен мне, Гарри… Я прошу.

Невесть откуда взявшиеся слезинки бегут по щекам, капая на белую рубашку. Хочется так и стоять, забрать этого самого близкого человека на свете с собой, увести, спрятать, сберечь от всего…

Все будет хорошо, Гермиона. Я выживу… Только не плачь… Не надо плакать… Ну, что ты…

Объятие размыкается. Гарри стирает последние слезинки со щек девушки и улыбается ей.

Я справлюсь.

Гермиона внимательно вглядывается во вновь ставшие изумрудно-зелеными глаза и кивает в ответ.

Я знаю.

А потом уходит, не оглядываясь, пока еще хватает на это сил.

В Большом зале было как всегда многолюдно. Ребята помладше обсуждали домашнее задание и даже показывали друг другу новые чары. Пятый и седьмой курсы не могли думать ни о чем, кроме предстоящих экзаменов. Высота стопки учебников перед каждым таким студентом вызывала неизменное сочувствие со стороны окружающих.

И все же теми, кто вообще ничего не ел в этот вечер в Хогвартсе, были не выпускники, а преподаватели. Как никогда собранные и серьезные, они ждали новостей…

Сразу несколько событий произошло одновременно.

Громовещатель от Амалии Боунс сообщил о нападении на Министерство Магии.

Паника среди учеников.

Просьба соблюдать спокойствие от Альбуса Дамблдора. Настоятельная рекомендация никуда не выходить из Большого зала и поручение старостам следить за порядком.

Голубое сияние вокруг учительского стола, ставшего порталом.

Исчезновение всех преподавателей, находящихся в зале.

Пущенное второкурсником Найджелом Связующее заклинание – специально для друга, попросившего показать, как работают эти чары.

Демонстрация, прошедшая слишком успешно: бледно-желтый луч попал в начищенный до блеска кувшин с тыквенным соком, отразился от него, потом еще… и еще раз, создав сетку из светящихся нитей, и, наконец, попал в то место, где мгновением ранее находился профессорский стол. Остаточная магия портала и идеально выполненное заклинание сработали одновременно – группа учеников переместилась в Министерство.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер заканчивал вытирать волосы – ледяной душ ему Выручай-комната предоставила как нельзя кстати, когда неожиданно прямо перед ним материализовался домовой эльф.

Добби?

Гарри Поттер, сэр, беда…

Что? Что случилось?

Пожиратели, сэр… Они в министерстве. Учителя там, директор там…

А ученики?

Одиннадцать человек попали туда, - домовик стонал, выкручивая себе уши. – Гермиона там, Рон там. Еще девять там. Случайно, сэр, они случайно…

Хватит! Хватит, подожди! – Гарри отбросил полотенце и начал наскоро одеваться. – Ты сможешь перенести меня туда?

Нет, сэр, увы…

Добби, это очень важно! – пальцы поспешно зашнуровывали ботинки.

Я не могу. Директор Дамблдор запретил перемещать Гарри Поттера, - домовик кинулся к двери и принялся отчаянно биться об нее. – Добби не может.

Перестань! – Гарри оттащил сопротивляющегося эльфа подальше от входа. – Прекрати немедленно! Не надо!

Поттер подхватил рубашку, после чего выскочил в коридор, на ходу просовывая руки в рукава и застегивая пуговицы. Добби бежал за ним.


	40. Рассвет в сиянии

Гермиона, Рон, Джинни, Дин, Симус, Луна, сестры Патил, Джесси Смит и два первокурсника из Когтеврана – Юджин Смитсон и Норман Ваневски, сбившись в кучу, прятались за фонтаном в холле Министерства от летящих проклятий. Первый шок от перемещения прошел, и теперь требовалось составить хотя бы приблизительный план действий. Не будь с ними малышей, Отряд Дамблдора наверняка бы кинулся в самую гущу сражения – раз уж представился такой случай. Но насмерть перепуганные дети не оставили им выбора.

Совсем рядом послышались шаги. Гермиона, Рон, Луна и Джинни, не сговариваясь, наколдовали щит, отразивший летящее в них заклинание таким образом, что пославший его едва успел отскочить в сторону. Сквозь клубы дыма – полыхали деревянные панели в соседнем зале – школьники с облегчением разглядели перекошенное лицо Аластора Грюма.

Вы спятили? – рявкнул он. – Отсиживаться здесь, где потолок в любую минуту может рухнуть вам на голову! Сгруппируйтесь, создайте защитный купол и пробивайтесь на четвертый уровень, - там Пожирателей поменьше будет… Ах ты!

Старый аврор отразил летевший в него Сногсшибатель, ткнул пальцем в сторону двери и отскочил влево.

Проваливайте! – бросил он через плечо, продолжая очередную дуэль.

Ученики не заставили себя уговаривать и, поставив малышей в центр, бросились к заветной двери.

Гарри Поттер нервно мерил шагами ковер в гриффиндорской гостиной. В кабинет директора пробиться не получилось – он охранялся слишком хорошо. Попытка поговорить с портретами в коридорах замка также не увенчалась успехом: большинство из них пустовали, остальные же не смогли сообщить ничего конкретного. Затаившийся у камина домовой эльф жалостливо наблюдал за Поттером.

Неожиданно Гарри почувствовал тепло в заднем кармане брюк. Он вытащил Сквозное зеркало и внимательно всмотрелся в него: черные деревья задевали облака, редкие оранжевые вспышки и голоса… Крайне знакомые голоса.

Мальчишка здесь? Отлично. Положите его вот сюда… Правее…

Готово. Мой господин, Рудольфус просит о помощи. Он говорит, самое время позвать великанов.

Самое время? Что ж, Долохов, возвращайся в Министерство и передай остальным: помощь явится.

Хлопок аппарации.

Теперь ты, мальчик… Пожалуй, начнем. _Круцио!_

Крик боли.

Нет! Нет, пожалуйста! Перестаньте! – знакомые интонации в голосе жертвы.

Картинка изменилась. Гарри узнал поляну в Запретном лесу, на которой ему так часто приходилось заниматься. А еще…

Зеркало стало непроницаемым. Добби робко подошел к нему.

Гарри Поттер, сэр…

Где Драко Малфой?

Домовик исчез ровно на одну минуту.

Ну?

Его нет в замке, сэр. Он получил записку и ушел… Полчаса назад…

Понятно.

Набросить мантию, оглянуться в последний раз и выйти из гостиной. Если не получилось попасть в Министерство, что-то полезное нужно совершить здесь.

На втором уровне Министерства Магии рушились перекрытия. В невообразимом грохоте не потеряться удавалось лишь крепко держа за руки друг друга. Каждый шаг давался с трудом: приходилось уворачиваться от шальных проклятий, а потом… Неожиданно стало холодно и очень тихо. Черные тени слетались как вороны на падаль, убивая надежду и пожирая радость.

Заклинание _Патронуса_ недаром считалось высшей магией. Создать полноценного Заступника удавалось единицам. В серебристой вспышке Гермиона и Рон разглядели поле сражения: замертво падали светлые маги, Пожиратели смерти теснили группу отчаянно сражавшихся колдунов поближе к погибшим, а у дальней стены один из дементоров склонился над знакомой фигурой, одетой в потрепанный коричневый плащ.

Профессор Люпин, нет!

Крик Джинни привлек внимание дементоров: еще несколько теней приблизились к ним и членам ОД пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы их сдержать. Уродливое существо откинуло капюшон, с силой втянув воздух, как вдруг… Маленький щупленький человечек бросился наперерез, успев-таки закрыть Люпина собой. Эти несколько секунд позволили профессору нащупать волшебную палочку…

_Экспекто патронум_!

В зал ворвался отряд авроров, создав численный перевес. Дементоры стали отступать. Парвати и Падма прижимали к себе плачущих первокурсников. Перепуганные Юджин и Норман никак не могли оправиться от пережитого шока: на их глазах дементоры высосали душу из человека в черной мантии, в последний момент успевшего спасти одного из светлых колдунов. Питтер Петтигрю выплатил свой долг.

Новая луна бледным пятном мерцала над Запретным лесом. Тишину нарушали лишь треск сучьев да сбившиеся дыхание волшебника, изо всех сил желавшего не опоздать. После часа в пути в просвете за деревьями показались две огромные фигуры, рассматривающие что-то на земле. Хагрид и Грошик склонились над бесчувственным Драко Малфоем.

Как он? – Гарри кинулся к Драко и начал поспешно водить палочкой над ним, заживляя открытые раны.

Гарри? Что ты здесь…

Позже, Хагрид! Пульс есть… Его надо отнести в замок.

Хорошо, - полувеликан осторожно поднял слизеринца на руки – тот застонал, не открывая глаз. – Идем, Грошик… Гарри?

Поттер не сдвинулся с места. Он всматривался в сноп оранжевых искр вдалеке, как раз над тем местом, где они с Роном и Гермионой учились аппарировать несколько месяцев назад. В глазах застывшее понимание и такая обреченность, что даже Грошику с Хагридом стало жутко.

Я не пойду.

Но, Гарри…

У меня есть здесь дела.

Шаг назад, еще один…

Подожди!

Отнеси Малфоя в замок. Пусть ему окажут помощь. Кое-кто из седьмого курса, я думаю, справится.

А ты?

Молчание.

Прости… Поспеши, Хагрид!

А потом развернуться и бежать, бежать навстречу всполохам, сжимая в руке волшебную палочку… Остановиться за очередным поворотом, опереться рукой о дерево, перевести дыхание… Шагать дальше, решительно, твердо, повторяя тот самый маггловский стишок:

_«Будет трудно – крепись…»_

Хм, куда уж легче? Но мы стойкие, мы справимся…

_«Будет ветер – не гнись…»_

Откуда ж ему здесь взяться? Ветру? А сквознячок не помешал бы…

_«Будет больно – не плачь…»_

Даже если б захотел, не смог бы. Вот Гермиона еще в состоянии плакать, так что совет, скорее, для нее…

_«Глаз в ладони не прячь…»_

На людях – не собираюсь. А здесь и сейчас просто некогда.

_«Если грозы – иди…»_

Удивительно безоблачное небо сегодня. Прямо как вся моя жизнь, если не воспринимать ее всерьез.

_«Если слезы – сотри…»_

Ай! Ветка хлестнула прямо по глазам… Неожиданно так… Ну, вот и совет пригодился.

_«Если страшно – держись…»_

Не надо о «страшно», ладно? Я же держусь… А что еще нужно?

_«Помни, жизнь – это жизнь»._

Уж постараюсь не забывать!

Тропинка становилась все шире, пока, наконец, не вывела на просторную зеленую поляну, огороженную лесом с одной стороны и круто обрывающуюся над пропастью – с другой. Ночь выдалась звездной, мерцающей, волшебной…

Гарри, не спеша, осмотрелся. Он отметил великолепный пейзаж вдалеке, остроконечную луну, густую траву под ногами. Воздух был свежим, холодным и очень вкусным. Долгожданный ветерок шевельнул волосы на макушке, заставив улыбнуться и расправить плечи. Вдохнуть, крепко зажмуриться, а потом открыть глаза.

Гарри… - тихо прошелестело его имя.

Обернуться на зов.

Высокий колдун в черной мантии задумчиво смотрел на него. Шрам полыхнул огнем, но на это не стоило обращать внимание… За шесть лет можно было и привыкнуть.

Ну, здравствуй, Том.

Вспышкой заклинания группу людей разбросало по разным углам мраморного зала. Появившийся в дверях Пожиратель смерти застыл, увидев эту картину. Но еще больший ужас у него вызвали две вспышки: два зеленых луча летели в сторону Гермионы Грейнджер и Минервы МакГонагалл. Спасти можно было только одну.

_Акцио_, Грейнджер! – гриффиндорка впечаталась в человека в капюшоне и отчаянно замолотила руками, стараясь вырваться.

Отпустите! Пустите меня!

Да успокойтесь же! – рявкнул знакомый голос.

Маска полетела в сторону. Гермиона обнаружила себя в нескольких дюймах от крайне недовольного Северуса Снейпа. Впрочем, недовольного – это еще мягко сказано. Преподаватель был в бешенстве.

П-профессор…

Какого. Вы. Здесь. Делаете? По буквам и внятно!

Мы, мы случайно… Связующее заклинание… Профессор Грюм отправил нас на четвертый уровень.

Спятил на старости лет, не иначе! Вы не пройдете туда, этажом ниже великаны, - Северус Снейп встал, поставив на ноги и Гермиону. – Подойдите все ко мне. Живо! Я постараюсь вас вывести…

Пока остальные ученики собирались, Гермиона стояла, не сводя глаз с мертвой колдуньи в хогвартской мантии.

Профессор МакГонагалл…

Погибла, - отрезал Снейп.

Вы… Вы спасли меня…

Совершенно верно. А теперь пошевеливайтесь! Что тут у нас?..

Профессор внимательно осматривал студентов, время от времени бормоча какие-то латинские формулы и залечивая повреждения. К счастью, никто серьезно не пострадал.

В нагрудном кармане Северуса Снейпа само собой засветилось Сквозное зеркало. Нахмурившись, он вытащил его и выжидательно уставился на ухмыляющуюся физиономию еще одного студента.

Поттер?

Здравствуйте, профессор.

Воспользовавшись последней милостью Волдеморта, подарившего ему две свободные минуты, Гарри решил связаться со своим ненавистным преподавателем. Безумные желание вообще имеют обыкновение посещать людей, которым больше нечего терять.

Что происходит? Где вы?

Видите ли, профессор, я тут вспомнил, что вы просили предупредить, когда я в следующий раз ввяжусь в какую-нибудь авантюру. Ну, я ввязался… Теперь вы в курсе. А насчет того, где я, - в Запретном лесу. Ну, знаете, тут такая поляна у обрыва. Здесь еще удобно заниматься…

Поттер, что с вами?

Все нормально, - буднично отозвался Гарри. – С вашим хозяином вот встретился, он рядом стоит… Привет передать?

Шокированное молчание в ответ.

Чуть не забыл, можете собрать своих друзей: Долохова и Малфоя и сказать им, чтобы они поторопились с разработкой плана. А то скоро придется исполнять…

Голову оторву, - мрачно пообещал зельевар.

В очередь, профессор. В очередь!.. Ладно, некогда мне. Мы тут установили защитный купол, который исчезнет только со смертью одного из нас. В общем, пора начинать дуэль. Удачи, профессор! Вам и вашему плану!

Гарри убрал зеркало обратно в задний карман.

Я готов.

_Круцио!_

_Экспеллиармус!_

Одиннадцать учеников школы Чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс ошарашено смотрели на побелевшего от ярости учителя.

Сэр… Это зеркало… Можно связаться с Гарри?

Да, мисс Грейнджер, - ровно ответствовал зельевар, прокладывая дорогу и отбиваясь от проклятий.

Но тогда…

В данный момент Поттер слегка занят: сражается на дуэли с Темным Лордом.

Что? – вскрикнули разом участники ОД.

Поторопитесь! Нужно найти хотя бы один уцелевший камин и отправить вас в школу.

Пол сотрясался под ногами, рев великанов заглушал теперь все голоса.

Вспышки заклинаний сплетались в огненные спирали, рассыпаясь тысячью искр. Трава была выжжена по всему периметру площадки.

Одежда еще дымилась, когда пропустивший очередную цепочку проклятий Гарри Поттер попытался опереться о землю и снова встать. Левое плечо было парализовано какой-то черномагической мерзостью, колени дрожали, глаза заливал пот вперемешку с сажей.

Волдеморт стоял рядом, укоризненно качая головой.

И так, Гарри, я думаю, самое время обсудить твое будущее.

Не знал, что оно у меня есть.

Может появиться. Я вновь предлагаю тебе вступить в мои ряды…

Нет! – резко ответил Поттер.

Не спеши, подумай. У тебя есть время.

Здесь не о чем думать. Я не согласен.

Твое решение слишком поспешно, ты ведь не услышал условия…

Ах да, конечно. Ты еще не сказал, кого мне потребуется убить, - рывок… не получается…но хоть перевернуться на бок удалось.

Ты не будешь убивать, если не захочешь, - чрезвычайно серьезно произнес Волдеморт. – и пытать тоже. Мне нужен твой талант руководителя, лидера. Ты поведешь за собой группу людей, которые выполнят любой твой приказ, сделают за тебя всю работу… Убивать не потребуется, даю слово.

Слово Волдеморта? – Поттер усмехнулся. – Разве оно что-то стоит?

Хорошо. _Нерушимая клятва_ тебя устроит?

Клятва? Возм… Нет, что я говорю. Разумеется, нет!

Почему?

Гарри опустил глаза, разглядывая исцарапанные ладони. Он вдруг понял, что стоящий рядом господин не шутит. Он на полном серьезе предлагает присоединиться к его армии, стать начальником, командовать людьми. И соглашается на _Нерушимую клятву_…

Том Риддл, неужели ты и правда надеешься увидеть меня на своей стороне? Ты убил стольких дорогих мне людей…

Но ведь прошлого не вернешь. Нужно смотреть в будущее, твое будущее, Гарри. Я хочу видеть тебя в числе моих друзей.

А как же остальные, Дамблдор и…

Дамблдор? О, ну конечно, Дамблдор! На его стороне ты бы выступил, не задумываясь. Объясни мне, я просто хочу понять: что он дал тебе такого, чего не смог бы предложить я?

Он…

Только хорошо объясни, Гарри! За что же ты его так любишь?

Он заботится о своих учениках, дал защиту…

Защиту? От меня, ведь правильно? Заклятие доверия, кровная магия… Но заметь, при этом ему было совершенно наплевать на твоих близких. Где был Дамблдор, когда я убивал твоих отца и мать? Куда смотрел он, когда лучший друг твоих родителей их предал? – вопросы, на которые у Поттера самого не было ответов. – Он поместил тебя в тот кошмарный маггловский дом, хотя вполне мог воспитывать сам. Почему, Гарри?

Чтобы я вырос нормальным, у меня было нормальное детство.

И оно было таким?

Пауза.

Сколько тебе лет, Гарри? Шестнадцать? И сколько раз за шесть лет учебы ты видел меня? Шесть. А сколько раз видел он? Один, Гарри! И ты был там.

Ты сбежал, испугался!

Разве было похоже, что я боялся? Скажи, Гарри, неужели ты и в самом деле считаешь эту войну своей? Из-за какого-то нелепого пророчества? Где это видано, чтобы школьник воевал со взрослым колдуном? Это не твоя война, а Дамблдора. И изначально предполагалась таковой. А твой замечательный директор понимал это, потому и поселил к тем отвратительным магглам. Чтобы когда придет время идти в Хогвартс, ты был благодарен ему. Благодарен настолько, чтобы идти за него воевать!

Гарри лежал, оглушенный. Услышанное поразило его, на какое-то мгновение лишило дара речи. Он никогда не думал о директоре настолько плохо, не смотрел на свою жизнь у магглов с такой стороны.

И разве я не прав, мальчик, который когда-то давно по счастливой случайности выжил? Он манипулирует людьми, я тоже. Он стремится ими управлять, я тоже. Вся разница между мной и твоим обожаемым Дамблдором состоит в том, что он больше не лидер. Он проиграл, но это вовсе не значит, что проиграть должен ты. Подумай, Гарри…

Поттер закрыл лицо руками, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Ему вспомнилось, как на четвертом курсе лже-Грюм говорил об удивительной способности Волдеморта управлять людьми безо всякого Империуса. Юноша горько усмехнулся, вновь открывая глаза.

Если предали меня, это не значит, что я тоже предам. Я никогда не буду на твоей стороне.

Ты уверен?

Абсолютно.

Тогда это твой путь… _Круцио!_

Отделения аврората Франции, Германии, Италии и Болгарии откликнулись на призыв о помощи. Шансы сравнялись, как и прогнозировал Джек Себастьян из Главного аналитического управления Магической Британии. И в тот момент, когда чаши весов словно застыли на одинаковой высоте, сработал неучтенный фактор: выпускницы Шармбатона во главе с Флер Делакур также вступили в войну.

Столкнувшись с объединенными светлыми силами Европы, армия Пожирателей стала сдавать свои позиции. Некоторым из них удалось сбежать, остальные были убиты или арестованы. Уцелевшие волшебники с той и с другой стороны прекрасно понимали: главная битва проходит не здесь. Собравшиеся на первом уровне Министерства белые маги одномоментно перенеслись за сотни миль от Лондона, в Запретный лес, и выстроились у стеклянного купола, не поддающегося никаким заклятиям, способного выдержать что угодно, кроме смерти дуэлянта.

Гарри отбил очередную атаку, чуть пригнувшись, но раненую ногу свело судорогой и он вновь впечатался носом в сожженную землю.

Тебе не надоело, Гарри? Или, быть может, ты устал? Тогда скажи… Темный лорд умеет быть милосердным, он дарует тебе легкую смерть.

Кровь из рассеченной брови идет, не переставая, смешиваясь с сажей и оставляя разводы на лице. От рубашки давно остались только лохмотья, а на теле нет ни единого целого участка. Ноги уже не слушаются.

Волдеморт садится на корточки, поддевает цепкими длинными пальцами подбородок своего врага и впивается взглядом ему в глаза.

Знаешь, мне давно хотелось это сделать. _Легиллименс!_

Гарри ждал этого, предполагал, что так будет, едва он устанет настолько, что не сможет держать защиту, но он и представить себе не мог, что прямая ментальная атака Волдеморта – это настолько страшно. Никакого сравнения с тем, как проделывал это профессор Снейп. На уроках окклюменции преподаватель зельеварения щадил своего студента, просматривая воспоминания, как картинки в кино. Но он не проламывался в сознание с такой силой, сметая все перегородки, отчего закипела кровь, а от давления полопались сосуды на висках.

От боли Поттер потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, обнаружил себя лежащим в десяти шагах от Волдеморта.

Гарри, неужели ты очнулся? Выдержал… - Лорд усмехнулся. – Жаль, не надолго. _Авада Кедавра!_

Зеленый луч летел прямо в лицо. Зеркальный щит не получался, на него просто не хватало сил. Гарри отчаянно шарил руками вокруг себя, пока не наткнулся на маленький продолговатый предмет. Он поднял Сквозное зеркало как раз вовремя, чтобы отразить проклятие. Луч вернулся к пославшему его магу, ударился ему прямо в грудь и растворился, не причинив ни малейшего вреда.

Темный лорд усмехнулся.

_Авада Кедавра! _

Гарри предпринял собственную попытку, но с тем же успехом. Волдеморт укоризненно покачал головой.

Гарри, Гарри… Тебя разве не предупредили, что я бессмертен? У меня абсолютная магическая сила, и пока она со мной, даже _Авада Кедавра_ не заставит меня умереть.

Стоявшие за куполом люди вздрогнули. Кто-то зажал себе рот руками, не в силах сдвинуться с места от ужаса. Кто-то дергал за рукав мантии Дамблдора, переспрашивая, правда ли это, и истерически кричал «Нет!» в ответ на спокойное «Да».

Поттер видел краем глаза суету за куполом, панику, охватившую многих взрослых и всех детей, но лично у него эта новость не вызвала никакого страха. Он устал бояться в эту ночь.

На востоке появилась розовая полоска света, ненавязчиво сообщавшая о начале нового дня. На земле лежать не хотелось. Тень восхищения коснулась лица Волдеморта, когда он смотрел как встает получивший четыре десятка слабо совместимых с жизнью проклятий Гарри Поттер.

Браво! – выдохнул он. – Мы поделим мир поровну, Гарри. Присоединяйся ко мне.

Скажи, Риддл, - Поттер прищурился, досадуя на дрожь в коленях, так и норовивших подогнуться снова. – Ты повторяешь мне это предложение еще с первого курса. Почему?

Ты хорошо знаешь историю? Маггловскую историю, а?

Немного.

Но имена Александра Македонского, Наполеона, Гитлера тебе знакомы, верно?

Они хотели завоевать мир…

Но потерпели поражение. Ты никогда не задумывался: почему? Почему идея мирового господства неизменно обречена на провал? Ответ прост: для того, кто стремится к единоличному правлению, конечной целью является стать на один уровень с Создателем, - а он не делится своей властью…

Поэтому тебе нужен я.

Да. Двое правителей, может, и уцелеют. Но ты отказался, Гарри… Придется рисковать в одиночку. – Волдеморт положил свою волшебную палочку на землю. – Во время каждой встречи я давал тебе шанс уцелеть. Небольшой, конечно… Но ты выживал. И я радовался этому, мой лучший враг. Без тебя будет скучно… Впрочем, не станем изменять традиции и сегодня. Давай, Гарри! Удиви меня на прощание…

Темный лорд подошел к краю обрыва. Он демонстративно поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается защищаться. Зрители за куполом не дышали.

Гарри направил волшебную палочку на Волдеморта. Секундой ранее хотелось сдаться, но потом в памяти возникло обещание Гермионе выжить и обещание маленькой девочке Джейн прийти к ней летом на день рождения. И захотелось жить… Но как победить колдуна, чья магическая сила абсолютна? Ведь это невозможно! Разве что…

Глубокий вдох. Два слова:

_Магус Антинерум!_

Четвертое непростительное, Заклятие Лишения Магии ударило точно в грудь пораженному магу. Волдеморт застыл на мгновение, а потом сорвался вниз, в пропасть, с высоты смертельной для любого маггла. Крик. Глухой удар. И возгласы ликования. Купол исчез, пропуская всех волшебников на поляну возле обрыва.

Ноги у Гарри подкосились. Он опустился на землю, поддерживаемый Роном и Гермионой, плакавшими и хлопавшими его по спине.

Получилось, Гарри! У тебя получилось!

Все кончилось, - подтвердил Альбус Дамблдор, стоявший тут же, в двух шагах. – Сбылось пророчество о победителе Волдеморта. Тот, кто раздвинул границы магии дальше всех пределов, умер простой маггловской смертью. Мальчик-Который-Выжил прошел предначертанный ему путь до конца.

И Гарри вздохнул: тяжело, облегченно и очень устало. В царившей атмосфере бесконечного счастья ему хотелось только одного – нарушить четвертую строчку пожелания и спрятать глаза в ладони…

Радовались все – искалеченные, израненные волшебники поздравляли друг друга на заре нового дня. А далеко, на востоке им сияло огромное, вечно-теплое, золотое солнце.


	41. Эпилог

Директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс положил последнюю стопку носков в свой саквояж, закрыл его и только тогда повернулся к посетителю.

Я уезжаю, Северус.

Вижу.

Обстоятельства вынуждают меня покинуть континент на ближайший год, и я… беспокоюсь.

Не стоит, директор. Все будет в порядке.

Надеюсь… И все же, Северус, я попрошу тебя присмотреть за мальчиком. Мы оба знаем, что с падением Волдеморта проблем только прибавилось, а Гарри Поттеру грозит еще большая опасность, чем…

Альбус, не нужно нотаций, - поморщился Снейп. – Зачем обсуждать очевидное?

И правда, не за чем, - Дамблдор сел за стол, поправив сверкающие очки-половинки. – Так ты присмотришь за ним? Ведь, в конце концов, заботиться о его благе – это твоя работа, Северус…

Это моя судьба, - мрачно отозвался зельевар.

**Послесловие автора **

Вот и закончился мой самый длинный и самый первый фанфик. Почти два с половиной года я наблюдала за известными всем вам героями, переживала и радовалась за них, участвовала в приключениях… Задумав изначально на английском языке, я все же рада тому, что написала его на русском. Признаться, несколько раз хотелось бросить, но неизменно находился какой-нибудь очень хороший читатель с просьбой: «Продолжай!»

Тем, что «Гарри Поттер и Вторая Великая Война» все же дожил до эпилога, я обязана исключительно вам.

Огромнейшее спасибо Чакре и ее «Сказкам», администраторам и модераторам проекта «Поттер-фанфикшен», сайта Хогнет и Форума Теорий!

А еще следующим людям: StaRuK, Натали Малфой, Наташка, Надюха, DevilDancer, Asrael, Ern Z.E.K, Alja, Странница Тэс, Упивающаяся фиками, Рецензент, Кирилл, Werewolf и Werowlf, Loup-garou, Newidimka, Lara, Идриль, Ромчик, harry, -Кара-, Light, Тираэль, Аннушка, homiak, Topaz, Ворона, Леди Вамп, Лили, Белая Орлица, krotik, Antanoel, DEMON, Незнакомка, Жанка-Катька-Ромка, Orca, Синяя птица, Olivia, Kik Ban, Master_105, Zadira, Necromancer, Andrej, Lenny, Whisper, Эсфирь, Всезнайка-Герми, Tenar, Simeona, Osoka, Countess, Elounda, Просто читатель, Карина Кларк, Лилея, Sеверина, Nemco_O, Gadik, Вилисса, ВоинВТ – за отзывы, замечания, комментарии и моральную поддержку, которую они мне дали.

Светлому Альву – за замечательную рецензию и всё-всё-всё!

Отдельное Громадное Спасибо Паше Кондакову за постоянно возвращаемый оптимизм, веру в себя и то, что появлялся он всегда вовремя… Удачи ему во всем и отдельно: творческих успехов.:) Я всегда в него верила!:)

Самые светлые пожелания чудесной девушке Ирише-Framboise. Здоровья ей и ее ребенку!

Прямо-таки Большущая Благодарность арине за замечательные прогулки вокруг Машука, уютные беседы, ценные обсуждения и очень вкусные пирожные! =)

Спасибище Галочке (Orca), Полише (Jessika) и ее брату Антону (ReFeRy), Лене (Light), Саше (Werewolf), и Свете Гикис, коих я к тому же просто очень сильно люблю.

**Спасибо вам всем, мои любимые, самые-самые дорогие настоящие и будущие читатели! Я желаю удачи вам во всем, мирного неба и вечно-теплого, светлого солнышка!**

**Будьте счастливы!**

«Гарри Поттер и Вторая Великая Война» завершен, но некоторые вопросы так и остались без ответа. О каком плане говорили Люциус и Долохов со Снейпом? Какая опасность грозит Гарри Поттеру? И найдет ли он в себе силы жить дальше уже после того, как выполнил предназначение?

Об этом в моем новом фанфике - «Марионетки».

Что же касается «ГП и ВВВ», я буду рада, если, дочитав его, вы напишите мне несколько слов…

_Olga__Chernyshenko__,_

_3 марта 2005г. – 12 августа 2007г._

2


End file.
